Peace At Last
by Video Game Fan Writer
Summary: There are some levels of spoilers in these chapters. Perfectia Dawnlight is a blood elf paladin and a "what if" character in the World of Warcraft that falls in love with the king of Stormwind Anduin Wrynn.
1. My Heart Goes Out

Perfectia Dawnlights Diary Oct 2

I've felt a great kinsmen ship with the Sal'Dorei since I came to Suramar. Few of them had been alive for thousands of years but many of them were mindless monsters going from one mana source to another. I knew just what that felt like to see your fellow brothers and sisters' fall into completely unrecognizable forms. Even now as I hold the Ashbringer I feel myself drinking in a pool of light arcane magic from every single undead or demon that I slay. The Withered Sal'Dorei I did kill did not feed me as well as the undead or demons, but I knew that the missions I was given were of great importance. It gave me some level of peace that I was using the Ashbringer to fulfill my duties as Highlord and not just to give myself a fix of arcane energy.

Illidain Stormrage was a man I hated, no I still hate him. I know I'm not one to judge based on the fact that I was born into privilege myself, but I hated the way he and his allies treated magicless high elves. To send me and my father away to work the mining fields with the demon taskmasters. I had magic, but I was younger than most of the high elves, I mean blood elves. If I had shown any other blood elf that I could use magic I might have been sent to one of Illdain's harems to please whomever need pleasing. When inside the Black Temple I truly saw what my fate could have been if me and my father hadn't escaped Tempest Keep. I'm so glad we made it out of there when we did. The thought of that monster being the savior of the universe was a hard pill to swallow. The naaru want to bring that monster back from the dead when there are so many heroes that could rightfully have that right. I think of Alexandros Morgraine, the one that could wield this sword greater than any other knight could or should be raised. The Ashbringer was meant for his hand, not mine, but I believe that a small part of his soul is still inside me. I know that is why I'm alive right now, but why can't the naaru see that Alexandros should be the one to destroy the burning crusade not Illdain. If anything let this new Lich King raise him back from the dead, a life as a Death Knight would suit him and a reasonable punishment for the crimes he committed against my people. My kin from Tempest Keep are still feeding off of demonic energy even now and are still turning themselves into the Wretched at a faster rate. His debt is still heavy and the death he met from on top of the Black Temple was still too good for him, maybe this is a second chance for him to answer for his crimes, maybe even atonement. I shake off that idea because I knew Garrosh Hellscream pretty well, but I wish I hadn't listened to his trial… For what good it was the Celestial Council members felt that Garrosh could change for the better and I believed that, but fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. If we do stop the Burning Crusade, and if I do get to pledge the Ashbringer into that corrupted titans eye, Illdain and all his Demon Hunters are next.

The sword is still growing in power, but so am I, I pray to the Light that I may wield this blade half as well as Alexandros. Humans don't have to worry about a necessary consummation of magic, I do, and so do the Blood Knights that work under me. They are not wielding swords that are fulfilling in that hunger like I am, sometimes after a mission I come back to the barracks so full of light magic I was drunk with power, but I found another weapon. Weapon, I should use that term lightly, I found a hammer that is good for healing wounds. I've always used priest clubs and shaman shields when I needed to heal people on missions, but this hammer I've been using works somewhat well on curing wounds. It's ten times better than any combination of shields and one-handed weapons I've found before, but there is one slight problem. The Silver Hand, this hammer I found leaves me drained after a mission, before I talked about how being away from the Ashbringer brought about my arcane withdraw. I think I may be able to balance myself out healing the wounded at Lights Hope. When I come back from my mission arcane power drunk I gave my fellow Blood Knights a taste of what the Ashbringer had given to me.

That's what I did today, just gave the overflowing fountain of light magic to the wounded Blood Knights and they rested without the pain of convulsions from whatever injuries they had received from their missions. I suppose that's why I'm able to write right now. Yesterday I started writing about the withdraw from being away from the Ashbringer for a whole night, but right now I'm feeling pretty normal and even though I got a lot of mana from the Withered Sal'Dorei I was able to give back the mana I was storing to my fellow Blood Knights. I lost the pages of what I experienced that night and maybe it's a good thing. I will say this though, that night gave me a lot of insight on the Emerald Nightmare. Going into the forest couldn't hold a candle to the pain, agony, and disturbing images that came with arcane withdraw. I want to help these Sal'Dorei so badly, I know exactly what they are going through even though are addictions are not completely the same they are a lot alike, except they've been at it for thousands of years. Me I've only been alive for 24 years I've been aging like a human, eating like a human, and every once in a while I would take in arcane magic, but the things I saw in those old Sal'Dorei temples. I had no idea the elves could turn into things like that. I knew that our people had taken the form of fish like people, but spiders? It was sad to me that maybe the Wretched could see a time when they would change into a form like that, and maybe I'm sailing on a boat headed to that direction. I hope that with all the help I'm trying to do with the Sal'Dorei if they see me slipping into that savage nature they will be able to bring me back down to earth.


	2. New Friends

Oct 2

Another trip into the Emerald Nightmare and once again being a nightmare to the Nightmare Malfurion Stormrage was kidnapped, there forces barricaded him inside a place called Darkheart Thicket. It was too much from me to take on alone. These Satyrs are strange creatures, some of them the Ashbringer was able to feed on like it was any other demon or undead leaving nothing but ashes in its wake, but some were, I suppose more alive. I'm beginning to think there must be some link between the Twisting Nether and the undead but whatever it is it's too faded for me to see. Demons glow with green blood and Fel energy and undead have this funny aura to them. My aunt Telavani said that Light and Shadow are two sides of the same coin. While Shadow seems to have completely unlimited unending sources of power, it would always wield to the Light, but the Light has its limits, strong as it maybe, it has a birth, a life, and a death. Darkness doesn't have a beginning or an end, it just waits to nurture the Light. After so much death I've seen in my life, how many agents of darkness I've escaped or slayed it's hard for me to understand this. What is the Twisting Nether, the demons and the undead energies feel the same. From what I can tell the Twisting Nether might be some kind of perverted cycle of death and rebirth, demons die here and they come back through the Twisting Nether not stronger but the same, I think that people that come back from the dead must have had their souls ripped from this unholy place and sometimes take their old bodies back.

So what does my Ashbringer do? Maybe it takes them to that other place, does it take souls so they can be born as something else? Maybe it shreds demon souls into thousands of pieces, so they can't be brought back. The Ashbringer turns demonic and undead energy into clean light energy healing the wounds of myself and to others, so maybe there is some good in all this, in them, as in the Legion. Maybe on some level the Ashbringer sword is the same as Frostmourne, while Frostmorne's power was death and resurrection, the Ashbringer brings death and rebirth which is why all the energy it consumes is transformed into healing light energy. What if this sword can't be taken into the Twisting Nether full of immortals to kill demons, I know on some level I've already been there on missions, but Sargeras, where ever he is, might be sitting in the center of it. In a land filled with beings that are immortal could a sword of rebirth even sustain itself? With so many weapons made to combat immortal enemies thousands of years ago could they be taken into the Twisting Nether? It's too early to say now but it's a question that has been on the back of my mind. I've been able to summon the Ashbringer in spiritual form on several occasions, but I never knew the benefits of being able to hold it physically. The Ashbringer will be used to stop the invasion, but I think I may need to part with it during our invasion of whatever the Argent Crusade plans are in retaliation.

The Emerald Nightmare seems like a long winter coming. I think to myself and the corruption that filled the forest as one cannot sleep without having nightmares and pushing the Emerald Nightmare back for so many years has finally reach its boiling point and now it's my job to plow through the snow. These Night Elves having their homeland destroyed and corrupted by the nightmare is something I can't help not feeling bad about, because it was karma. I never like the idea of working with undead and orcs when I first joined the Horde but what choice did I have, who could me and my father turn to? It was good to know that Thrall had a fierce but gentle spirit and it gave me a sigh of relieve to find out that the leader of the undead was a former high elf general. These night elves turned their heads up at us because we didn't have an unlimited source of magic to feed off of and now look at them, Malfurion Stormrage, a crying coward waiting for his woman to come a rescue him. I will never see what Tyrande Whisperwind sees in him. I guess I've never been a big fan of so much inaction though, I guess to each her own.

You know I completely planned on writing about the Darkheart Thicket but I thought I could infiltrate the stronghold alone. I sent messages to my soldiers on the Argent Crusade but Tyrande convinced me that it would take too long. I managed to find some very capable blood elves that could clear the brushes and infiltrate, but the legions of creatures of the Nightmare ambushed me. I didn't think Xavius or the shade of Xavius knew that I would bring friends. Frankly I just wanted a few men to cut down all the brush that was blocking my way; I didn't predict that his strongest forces would be waiting for me. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or petrified, but if I had gone in there alone I would have died and maybe even lost the Ashbringer. Tyrande was right about one thing though, Malfurion was bait for her and also from me. While Xavius form was a shadow, his forces and lieutenants were very real and the Ashbringer couldn't feed on them like it had other enemies, but the people I found were extremely capable. A hidden group known as the Silvermoon Senate, a group of blood elves that would perform special operations in Dalaran during the campaign in Icecrown, it was very hush hush stuff from what I was able to gather and were completely disbanded when the High Elves started hunting down the Sunreavers. Now that they were allowed back into the city their operations needed to be seen with a magnified glass, but it opened the opportunity for other races to join the Senate and I just happen to run into their leader. Arwen Silverdawn a red haired mage that fancied wearing white priest dresses embowered in blue gems, her and her team ran through that place in under twenty minutes. Ambushes and lieutenants and all, "As payment from our services how would you like to join a cause that will make life better for all elves." She requested.

The idea seemed nice; I mean I was trying to help the race of elves that for the last ten years turned their noses up at us blood elves. I thought about declining for the sake of the Argent Crusade, but my pride really made me think that I could handle these areas by myself, or at least with a few Argent Crusade bodies. No, I needed capable people if the Legion were to be stopped and maybe I wouldn't have to keep throwing knights and squires at missions like cannon fodder. For now, they have me as one of their agents Perfectia Dawnlight the new Ashbringer Highlord of the Argent Crusade, I just hope it will be for the greater good. I guess I'll be finding out tomorrow.


	3. Brewfest

I saved the world all this and I. Think you should shut up and clean my room. I think. You think we all think. I'm not feeling well. The Senate of Stupidmoon, you suck, I hate you so much sober me. Why do have to be so stupid you can't see and need glasses. I save you from the best part and… why is there no one in my bed, doesn't anyone love me? (CRY!)(CRY!)(CRY!)

I love October and Brew Feast and drinking, father drank. He's drinking as we speaking, writing, but all the time, why do you have to be so fucking drunk all the time? You embarrass me every time we go out and you wonder why I don't want you in my life. "Oh I need to cope with the mana addiction."

You're a fucking loser you need to quit drinking so goddamn much.

Highlord is what I am, and not you Lord Maxwell Tyrosus that means I can touch you whenever I WANT! You need to buy me food, you bought me food and said, "Sober up High Lord."

And I threw it at you because you only have one eye…(laughing) you never saw it coming.

I took your hearthstone and threw it out side why'll we were flying back to Lights Hope. Don't ask me because I won't remember where I put it.

I drew a picture of my tits and and… where did he go?

I'm writing and why and how did I get here and this will need poof reading .

I need someone to do my laundry this armor is heavy and stupid and I want to wear a different outfit, why can I just wear a nice dress? I will NOT kersey! The mages and priest get to wear nice things, what kind of an idiot goes from priest to paladin, you Night Elves are so stupid!

I need to take a shower and pee, DON'T THESE PLACES HAVE BATHTUBS! I'm hope they have a bath ready when I wake up, I feel like I'm going to mess up this room.

I haven't had sex since I was on the alliance side; don't let the Senate hear that. Lost it to a draenei, those tentacles are a lot softer then they look such giving race of blue people. Thought I was actually a High Elf. I should leave this picture under Boros's pillow if I can find his room and this stupid earthquake stops.

H zzcC ccdhacc ccb1t. G athfg.

Where my horse, who took the reins for my horse, that stupid one eyed human took the reins for my horse and I can't find them anywhere.

I should clean up this place it so dusty, who keeps bringing in all the dust? … (laughter)… Oh right, me. I'm the Ashbringer. I make everything dusty.


	4. Message for Xe'ra

There is something strange about this naaru that I've been communicating with. It keeps asking me if "I am prepared" almost like some kind of bad Illidan pun, but I think there might be something more than a coincidence. The Light that I hold so dear is beginning to make me question its methods, for whatever reason the naaru are trying to convince me that Illidan should be the champion that destroys the Burning Legion. Are these naaru the essence of the Light that so many priest and paladins worship? Should we be worshiping these beings like gods? I don't think that we should, while I do believe that these naaru believe that throwing all our eggs into Illidan's basket would be the right choice. I don't think it is. The naaru Xe'Ra seems to have a lot of knowledge on Illidan Stromrage's past. Much of it I already knew already and some of it was new information. Today I got some new information about a battle in Black Rook Hold; Illidan took the lives of his own men to enhance his own power to stop the Legion. The Xe'Ra asked me a question. "If you were in his position what would you have done different?"

I've seen that red hot temper and impatience in a lot of Warriors, some Paladins, few Warlocks, and what would seem to be every Demon Hunter I've passed by on the streets. Why Illidan had been chosen to become a mage would seem to be beyond me, but I don't think it is.

I was thinking of that phrase "I am prepared?", might have not come directly from him. I think that it might have come from the naaru, Xe'Ra. For whatever reason that naaru was created I'm beginning to think that Illidan's golden eyes, his proclaimed destiny might have come through her, and just like Xe'Ra was able to speak directly into my thoughts, Xe'Ra might have been speaking to Illidan since he was a boy preparing him to take on the Legion when the time was right. Illidan had or has great power that involved sacrificing his own men but what other powers could he command. I couldn't really see. What I have seen are mage's even less powerful ones, spending hours in libraries, in meditations, or just casting spell upon spells in repetitions. I have known more than a few mages, handfuls of immortal San-doria since I've been to the Broken Shores, and nothing of which spells were taught or practiced that involved sacrificing your own men to enhance your own power. I've only seen Warlocks do that, and those involve draining demonic energy, and draining your enemy's life force. So who could have taught Illidan these types of techniques, these types of spells? Not a demon from the Legion. I want to smash that floating crystal contraption so badly as I begin to think of it, but it has given me a lot of insight on what Illidan is capable of and I'm betting that it still has more information it wants to give me.

I'm beginning to think that Xe'Ra can hear my thoughts, if she can invade my mind and say a few words maybe she can hear this, to answer the question, "If I were in his position would I do something different."

The Ashbringer is capable of not just taking the energies from demons and undead. I've seen the Ashbringer change forms and become a weapon that drains power from all living things. This sword that I carry is capable of draining life and using that life energy as a weapon. I could enhance my power ten-fold as a death knight and drain all life that surrounds me increasing it by 100-fold to be used against the Legion and if my back was against the wall, if the people around me are scared, trapped, and completely useless in battle. I would still not do the things Illidan did that night. The ones that would be willing to fight would stand with me to hold the line and the ones that were too scared would have a fighting chance to escape. The Ashbringer will never again be used as a weapon for evil; even in the afterlife I will make sure that the Ashbringer stays a shining beacon of Light. You can call whatever happened that night whatever you want to call it, but it was wrong. The soldiers, companions, and champions that I keep as company will end the Legion, not some predestined man child that believes he's entitled to greatness.


	5. The Burden of Command

No fighting today. Today I spent most of the day on the forge and a while ago I've acquired some of the pieces of armor that most of the Blood Knights walk around with, but I'm still missing a few pieces that the Blood Knights wear. I've never been a fan of being on the front lines, actually, I hate being that girl on the front. Heavy shields and being in the thick of it makes my teeth and neck hurt. Of course, from the back healing, people make it look easy, and even from the side with a two-hander drawing the attention from large groups of enemies seems easy. It isn't however easy when I do it, there's some enemies that use techniques that you must avoid and some attacks you have to block, and there are spells you have to make sure hit you and not your brothers in arms. Vindicator Boros tried to show me how to hold a shield properly. Even before I was given the Ashbringer my techniques with two handed weapons were works of a master. I suppose while in the thick of it I can see openings in my opponents' techniques and I strike when the moment is right, but swords and shields though… There's a voice in my head that says, "There's the opening, strike!" and with a one-handed sword that is incapable of breaking through armor, stone, or tough hides I end up almost giving myself a broken arm when I get counter attacked.

There's also the factor of pain, it hurts getting beaten up even with someone to close the wounds, stop the bleeding, and mend the bones, it still hurts like hell those first few seconds. I usually just heal myself but when you're on the front lines you really have to depend on someone else to heal you. So, I've been working on my armor trying to get the design just right, but failing I suppose. I was trying to see about making myself one of those shields that I would see the blood knights walking around with, but I can't seem to get the red the right color or the design right when I take it out of the water. I asked one of the Blood Knight's, "Knight where did you get that shield."

He said, "Shattrath City."

I said, "Oh, can I buy one there."

He said, "No, the blacksmith that uses to make these passed away a long time ago. There are a few scattered around Outland if you really look though, you might find one."

I know it seems silly to travel to Outland for a shield that might not work as well as some of the shields I've found through the Shattered Islands, but I don't know. I really hate being on the front lines with my brothers and sisters when they all have that blood knight shield and I'm using a completely different one. It's half the reason why I hate being there on the front lines in the first place; if I could just find this shield I think it would make Vindicator Boros's lessons stick a little bit better. At least maybe I wouldn't feel as awkward holding a shield. A training dummy kind of kicked my ass today and I was in the hall pissed off and crying to myself. It so frustrating seeing the lowest squire able to do this so easily and I couldn't seem to get it.

Vindicator Boros tried to get me to get back on the training dummy but I ran to the Sacred Altar and took back the Ashbringer. I gave him this look and he held up his hand in defense, "Highlord Perfectia," he said, "I know you are not familiar with these weapons, but you need to work on your form."

I pushed him out of the way and ran upstairs and unpacked the ores I acquired on the Broken Island and started trying to make things. Well I didn't really make anything I just needed to hit something really hard and probably wasted most of the ores I was using. He watched me until I was too tired and hungry to pound metal anymore. "Are you done?" he asked.

I handed him a crudely crafted shield, "For you."

"That is very thoughtful, but this shield was given to me by my father and I think I'll keep using it." He said repressing a smile.

"I made it for you." I held it closer to him.

He looked at it and looked back at me, "Perfectia would you take that shield into battle for yourself?"

I looked at the areas that I smashed in with my hammer, thinking a sword could go through those weak points; I had made finer crafts with less denser materials, I threw it on the ground and was about to go to my room. "Wait!" he said and picked up the shield, "I will take this shield into battle."

I avoided eye contact, "Don't, its trash, you'll get yourself killed, and I need you for the Crusade Hall missions." I spoke softly.

He put the shield on his none dominant arm, "I think you need to see a master use his techniques on something other than wooden dummies, let's hold off on Hall missions for now."

"I work alone." Which at the time wasn't always true, but I've never been in the company of a Draenei, least not so much in public.

He shrugged, "Then your sword and shield techniques will never improve, you will just reinforce bad habits."

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed, "Don't you have some Alliance boots to lick, and you would really be seen with a blood elf outside these halls. I've killed draenei before and not just red skinned ones."

Boros rolled his eyes, "Yes, I've heard of your exploits on the Warsong, and Arathi, and Alterac Valley, and… "

"I am Horde and Sin'dorei," I interrupted, "my people are important to me, their lives matter to me, and while you are under my command so does yours, but I know that when we part ways from these halls were enemies. So, what's your plan, really?"

"You think I plan on betraying you?" He asked confused.

"I know there are a lot of people that don't like that a mana vampire is there new Highlord. So yes, this weapon I carry is of dwarven make, maybe it should be in a dwarf's hand, Alexandros wielded it greater than any knight, a human, and the floating crystal is of naaru make, I mean, that's what makes the whole sword work, right? Your people are close to the naaru, it should be in your hands, right?"

"Not many people have a piece of Alexandros Mograine's soul inside them and Highlord you're crying."

He reached toward me to tried to touch my face, but I pushed him away, I breathed in hard, and tried to regain my composer, I closed my eyes and wiped my face, "How did you know?" I asked.

"Arator told me, said you did him a favor years ago and you may not see it but every now and then your eyes glow gold."

I nodded. At times I would get these strange green marks on my body when I summoned the Ashbringer in spiritual form. They would hurt sometimes and would even get infected if not treated with bandages, but if my eyes were glowing gold now, what does that mean? "With the ghost of Uther the Lightbringer a long time ago, I must have been fourteen at the time. What of it?" I asked.

"He said he could hear the whispers near you, so did Tirion Fordring but he couldn't just give you the Ashbringer then."

"Why not? Do you have any idea how painful it was to be even near this sword during the Lich King campaign? How many lives and how much pain he could have saved me if he just handed the Ashbringer to me?"

"You were still too young and what do you think Garrosh would have made you do if he knew that you had the Ashbringer and the ability to use it even greater then Mograine?" Boros paused, "At one time he wanted to give it to you, but you needed to take command in Draenor and he still needed to command the Argent Crusade here."

I looked away, "Even by human standards I am still too young, but I hated being in Draenor, the burden of command is a lonely path."

"It doesn't have to be." He conveyed.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Why should I trust you, a draenei for that matter, how do I know this isn't some plan from the Alliance, my people are very important to me, and they need me not dead or in prison."

Boros sighed, "Well I could help you find that shield your people seem to like to carry around; I think I may know where we can find one shield."

"Where?" I asked almost gleeful and held my hands together like a child about to receive a present.

Boros smiled at my sudden change in personality, "I may need to reconnect with some old contacts in Stattrath City but it would be good to go back to the city draenei and sin'dorei made their first alliance against the Burning Legion. Maybe at least we could start to trust one another?"

I nodded and apologized, I left the forge and I skipped to bed. I felt Boros watching me laughing to himself. I had been acting like a spoiled brat to Boros, he had never given me any reason not to trust him. I suppose I just assumed that that's how he felt about being under my command, my people are still important to me, but I may need to focus on treating all my soldiers equally and stop thinking that the former members of the Alliance will have a knife waiting to stab me in the back.


	6. Old Shattrath City

So, me and Vindicator Boros hung out in Shattrath city. The plan was to take a few portals this way and that way. You know I've always taken it for granted that I've been able to just zip around the universe in just a few minutes. But we didn't take the portals to Shattrath City, apparently Vindicator Boros gets sick if he takes more than one portal in more than an hour. So, we took a flight path from the Eastern Plaguelands all the way to the Blasted Lands which wasted most of the day. The green glow in my eyes started to fade and I started losing track of certain colors, I hadn't taken in any arcane magic that day and I hadn't eaten at all. I told Boros if we could stop and get something to eat, he said, "I've never seen you eat before, I thought you Sin'dorei just took in arcane magic."

I yelled back at him, "We do, but we can still sustain ourselves with food, it's just, I don't like doing it. "

"Were almost to the Dark Portal, just one more short flight to Shattrath city and we can eat." I was hungry then, but I did miss Kylene's cooking and it had been so long since I've been to the World's End Tavern. When we went through the dark portal I saw Boros getting a little woozy when we arrived in Outland. "How you adventurers can keep going through these things one after the other is beyond me."

"Sin'Dorei remember," I said, "we don't eat much so hence no motion sickness. Other races I'm not so sure, though." I could see images, but everything was green now, "Could we please eat now."

"Right, what have I been thinking about letting a young lady starve?" He said. When we finally got to Shattrath city I could barely see anything, I heard Boros summon his mount and I summoned mine, "Lucy take me to the World's End Tavern." I said. I leaned forward, and I held on to the side of her coat. When I got off my horse I kept my arms out to not bump into anything.

"Highlord what's wrong?" I heard Boros say.

I felt something like an electric charge go through my arms and skull, and in a flash, I could see all the colors again. Haris Pilton was standing in front of me, "That will be 600 gold please." She demanded.

"What, why? What did you do to her?" Boros argued.

"I fed her; I had to disenchant one of my rings to do it too." She said and smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Those rings aren't even magically charged, and you know it, but thanks."

"Come on Perfectia, the only people that come here are regulars, no one ever buys anything from me anymore. With enough gold I can finally get out of this dump." Haris pleaded.

I sighed, "You know I've always wanted one of your overpriced bags, just take the 600 off the bag and we will call it even?"

She hugged me, "I knew you were a good friend." I gave her the three-thousand gold. "With this money I'll be able to finally make a whole new life for myself. So long suckers." And she ran out of the city with her little dog.

I heard a sigh of relief come from everyone in the bar, "Is she gone for good?" I asked.

"She'll be back in a week when she runs out of money." Kylene stated.

"I'll give her three days." Raliq the Drunken ogre interrupted. "You haven't seen that girl shop or gamble."

"Well it feels like I owe you two a drink or two for getting rid of her." Kylene suggested.

"Thank you, were starving and so was my friend, are you still hungry?" Boros asked.

The bar and food smelled great now that I could feel everything again, "I didn't come all this way not to eat the food here." I said.

I had a Warp Burger and Boros had a Talbuk Steak, I also liked the music that was being played in the bar. The colors from the food danced around in long strings of orange, brown, red, blue, and green to the music. I used to enjoy those colors most of the time when I spent most of my down time here in Outland. Vindicator Boros kept looking behind himself like he was waiting for someone to show up. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"You keep looking around like something else has got your attention." He mentioned.

"Oh yeah, most people don't know that about me. I have synesthesia, I see colors when I eat; it's why I can't see when I was hungry. The colors kind of find their right places when I start getting full." I explained.

Boros smiled "That's sounds wonderful, but you can't taste this food it's pretty good."

I looked away from him, "I can smell food and things, and I can taste magic when it's nearby, but not really, I just see colors."

"And all blood elves do this? " Boros asked.

I looked down and half smiled, "No, that's just me. Most blood elves get headaches, stomach cramps, and a loss of strength. For me my vision is the first thing to go, everything starts turning green. If I eat or take in arcane magic I can see again. Harris Piltion had seen me bump into things from time to time, but she usually just gave me something to eat, some friend, right?"

Boros crossed his arms and looked away, "The Alliance seemed a bit disturbed by our kind when we first crash landed on Azeroth. I suppose I understand why you would feel the same way. Does your kind feel the same way?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's true my kind are a bit disturbed by yours, especially since most of the draenei I met on Azeroth have tried to kill me. It was a hard pill to swallow when I came to Outland that I was told that your kind were apparently so peaceful." I explained.

Boros looked away seeming somewhat ashamed, "You're not disturbed by us, anymore are you?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head, "No, if anything I find your kind to be quite attractive."

Boros looked at me somewhat confused, "Uh… since when?"

I looked away sadly, "It was a long time ago…" I held onto my chest slightly as the thought hurt my heart, "…I'd rather not talk about it."

Boros looked away and looked back at me, "Who's Oranio, the name sounds Eredun? You kept calling me that when I carried you back to your room after the Brewfest. You were also trying to kiss me."

I shook my head and shrugged, "I'm sorry." I whispered slightly. I put my hand over my mouth and lowered my head.

Boros put his hands out in defense, "No, it's fine, it's just… I knew you weren't like the other blood elves I've met. I guess that's why I haven't wanted to give up on you and your training, but I'll drop it."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Boros sighed, "I suppose things change and people change for better or for worst, even timelines apparently."

I laughed, "Yeah, who could have guessed the Aspect of Time would betray us like that."

Boros looked to the side, "Humanities downfalls will always be to find ways to prolong one's life for self or other people. I sometimes think it's why Gul'Dan has become so powerful; he only cares for himself and never had to care for others. I suppose it is not surprising one will start listening to bargains when one's death is coming."

I reached over the table and flicked Boros forehead with my finger hard, "Selfishness doesn't make you powerful, it makes you a coward. Same as Gul'Dan and Illidan, all they care about is there personal 'greatness.' I care about my people, they only see people as tools, but people aren't tools, there people with dreams and aspirations."

"Easy for you to say, you're the Ashbringer, and those golden eyes from time to time. I think your destiny is set in stone."

"Have you been listening that stupid Naaru sitting in the Halls?"

Boros nodded.

"I've never wanted this for myself, the only thing I ever wanted in this life was to see Illidan dead for enslaving my people and Arthas dead for killing my mother, but somewhere in my quest for revenge I killed Onyxia and guess who came looking for revenge on me. Guess who wanted to see the whole world burn?"

Boros nodded, "Deathwing."

"Yes, Onixia wanted to use shady diplomacy for dragons to rule this world and that's why she died, but she was looking out for her own people. If she would have succeeded she would have been a hero for all dragons, so do you really have to ask why Deathwing just wanted destruction and chose to pledge himself on top of Wrymrest Temple?"

"That never happened and what does that have to do with Gul'Dan" Boros argued.

"It could have happened, it has nothing to do with Gul'Dan, except that at one time I was extremely selfish and hell-bent on getting revenge. I knew Deathwing was following that path and so was I."

"So that means you don't want to be the Ashbringer? What would you do if you weren't the Ashbringer or not even a paladin for that matter?"

"If tomorrow the Legion was gone, and the paladin order wasn't needed. Well I would raise horses in Silvermoon, we don't have any there you know."

"Horses?" Boros laughed.

I took a deep breath and thought back to the steeds I saw back in Northrend, "A house in the hills four miles away from the gates of Silvermoon city, a simple place, leaves that fall year around and blow off into the beach, kitchen, and garden that smell like herbs in the mid-summer. Silver leaf in the fall; growing wild plums, cherries, apples, pears, soil of amber and brown that smell is heighten after the rain, dried horse droppings that turn the soil black like my father's hair. They run up and down the beach making the ground shake as they eat wild oats, fruit, and seaweed. Where I could have children and find a strong hard-working man to help me raise them and the horses." I laughed to myself and shook my head.

Boros smiled and nodded, "It sounds like a home, a home worth fighting for, and what about the Horde and the Alliance, you wouldn't want to keep fighting?"

"I guess I wouldn't want anything to do with that, I guess I would want to be selfish if it meant I could have that."

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes, Perfectia. You must have some level of self-worth. I guess I just assume that soldiers fought and died without question because they believed in honor and had nothing but that. I guess I see why you get so emotional when knights and squires don't come back."

I put my hands in front of my eyes to see if there was any glow coming from them, there was a little, I was feeling pretty tired, but I wanted enough light to be able to write tonight. "I'm tired I'll be staying in the Scryer inn, I take it you'll be staying with the Aldor?"

Boros nodded, "Yes, I should have enough information on that shield we're looking for by tomorrow morning, but you should get some rest. I can't have you going blind if we run into trouble."

I smiled and paid the innkeeper to use one of the beds. I've been thinking, even with the different timelines in Draenor, things were very confusing seeing Khadgar in Azeroth and then seeing him here elderly in Outland. I sometimes wonder about Nozdormu the Dragon Aspect of Time. He knew how much time he had left, I thought I would see him somewhere in Dreanor seeing how he brought Garrosh Hellscream back in time. Protecto is a brood of Nozdormu but he hasn't really gained back much of his memory, I taught him how to fight and use the Light, but in the end of the day he's still a dragon regardless. I asked him one time, "Protecto, why can't you fly in Draenor."

He said, "Perfectia I can barely move better yet fly, it feels like something is pushing me down into the ground. So many changes have been made in this fabric of time… Well, it has made it feel like it was made of rocky edges, not silk. Please don't ask me to come back here to carry you places, your horse doesn't seem to have any trouble."

So, I never asked him to come back, I think that's what made dreanor feel so lonely, I mean his transformation into a high elf was handsome and I heard about certain people shacking up with dragons before but Protecto is like a child. When I first met him he was nearly dead, nearly drained almost completely dry by Murozond dragons. When me and some friends killed his brood he couldn't remember anything, not his name, not his power, so I began teaching him how to speak Orcish and Thalassian. It took a bit of challenge but little by little his powers started to develop. Still has no idea how he got them in the first place, but I taught him how to use the Light, a sword, and of course gave him his name. We were quite the team when Deathwing was around, he even flew me away from danger when Deathwing would torch a whole area and of course my undercover work during the Pandaria campaign. He was able to fulfil all of my duties while I was gone, I suppose I missed him. But there was also a part of me that didn't want to come back due to Garrosh's campaign, but I had to watch my own people die in Dalaran. I think that's when I decided to go back to the Horde and never again betray my people. Me and Protecto haven't really had many conversations since I became the Ashbringer. I guess when I get home I can ask him how he's been doing just of late.


	7. Gone Fishing

Maybe I needed this vacation, the fishing near Silvermoon is not as good as I had liked, maybe it's because I really didn't like fishing when I basically lived in Shattrath city. Hell bent on revenge like I told Boros. I half expected Vindicator Boros to give me an exact location of the shield I've been looking for, but then I saw him talking to his Aldor friends, I saw him laughing, and joking with is fellow draenei. I tried to hurry him up, but he kept looking over at me and putting his finger out to tell me to wait. I couldn't understand anything that was being said, I told him and his friend to speak Orcish or Common, but Boros said that they only speak Draenei. So, after listening to a few conversations in foreign tongue in the Lower City I got pretty bored. I remembered someone asking me to kill some mean fish or something, not too far from the city, and in exchange they gave me a fishing rod. I put it in the Scyrer safe and never saw it again, I could have sold it but at the time I told myself, "Just keep it there you might need it for a rainy day."

Well today it was pretty rainy, and I don't think me, a blood elf looming over my protector and sword and shield trainer hurrying him along is helping him find the shield any quicker. So, I went to my old safety box and got my old fishing rod back. The trolls at the garrison showed me the advanced ropes of fishing and I was wondering if it would apply to Outland. So, the whole day I waited for fish to bite. One time I got one on the line and it got eaten by a wild bird of prey which was pretty interesting. It kind of made me wish I knew a few things about hunting so I could have tamed that bird. I wish I had more to write about but today was a pretty boring day and I didn't really talk to anyone. This place is nowhere near as busy when I was fourteen, but I think I could use the down time. No demons, no undead, no deranged personal trying to kill me, just fresh air, cool breeze, wild animals, and fish. I was able to sustain myself scaling and cooking fish. Just starting a fire, skewering the fish through the mouth and letting it roast. It made shades of blue when I ate it. I get flashes of white in front of my eyes if something that is rotten, black if it's over cooked and green in the corners of my field of vision if it's poison. Now that I think about it there were no demons in Nagrand, I think I remember the Burning Crusade having a few outposts somewhere, but I haven't seen any today. Maybe I should make plans to put my retirement house here in Outland, it's actually very relaxing.


	8. Not Perfect

Have you ever had one of those days you wish you could forget about, but you know you can't because you're afraid it might happen again?

There's something that needs to be said about me, simply because I'm never been on a high chair of power like I am now, even when I was a commander in Draenor sitting in a garrison all the time. There were a few things I liked about being a commander there. I had troops doing almost all of my missions, plenty to eat, sources of arcane mana to drink, and most important of all; bathrooms and hot bodies of water to bathe. I completely forgot that the Scryer Inn and most of the Sin'dorei areas have no bathrooms anywhere. Now I may be able to throw myself tens of feet off of the Scryer area into the Lower Areas, use Blessing of Protection to break my fall, and dig a hole large enough to defecate into, but there are plenty of merchants and people watching, and NOW there's a guy just sitting there waiting to have a pet battle saying, "Yes, yes, we fight, we fight."

I ate way too many fish yesterday and I was telling him to leave me alone, or go someplace else, and stop watching me and GET THOSE STUPID PETS AWAY FROM ME! I managed to soil my armor while I was being harassed, and unfortunately this isn't the first time it's happened. No, it's happened a few times, I think it has happened to my kin as well, as in other blood elves, but I don't know for sure. Probably too proud to admit it, and I can relate to that, but the reason why I'm writing about this is because I'm sitting on a high position NOW and someone is bound to find out sooner or later. I really don't want the words at my funeral to be, "Perfectia Dawnlight, the Highlord that shit herself sometimes." This is why I like taking in arcane magic, everything goes in the right areas, to the head, to the heart, to the eyes and to the stomach. Sometimes it tastes, how somethings should smell, I can taste magic from far away, but that's just my thing, not most blood elves. Anyways to make matters worse I run into none other than, Harris Pilton. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment, but she actually managed to act like a friend for a change. She said, "Perfectia is that you?"

I summoned my warhorse Lucy, but I didn't want to ride her like this. So, I put her in front of Harris's field of view hoping she wouldn't see me. And walked on her side and tried to make my way up to the Scryer Inn to maybe clean myself up but she kept coming and I told her, "Now is really not the time Harris."

"But I got you this awesome gift." She said.

She came closer and was about to say something, but she noticed the smell and said, "Perfectia did you…"

"Not the time!" I interrupted.

"Oh my gosh Perfectia, hold on." She intervened and let out a high pitch whistle. A Nether Drake flew from the pins, picked me up, and put me over his head. Harris got in the saddle and said, "Take us to the floating lakes." And we took off really fast for being double mounted.

The floating lakes were literally floating and looking out of Outlands Nagrand, I had never been in that part of Outland before. I took off my boot and tested the water; it was chilly compared to the suns heat coming from overhead. Harris started getting undressed into her small clothes, walked into the water, and I started to step in with my armor. "No, no, no you're going to rust that armor." She said.

"I swim in full armor all the time and I can afford the repair bills." I argued.

"Well I don't want to be held responsible for taking more of your money." She said. She took off her small clothes too, which came as a shock to me because she was naked, "What, we're both girls." She said.

I started to get undressed and Harris taking some notices to my smell she reached into her bag and pulled out a bar of soap. I got completely undressed and dipped my soiled underpants into the water and she got out of the water, "What are you?! Oh never mind…" She let out another high pitch whistle that I had to cover my ears for. The Nether Drake came in a few seconds, "Take her to the one with warm water and clean up these clothes."

I was about to say something but before I could say or do anything the Nether Drake picked me up naked and took me to another floating body of land that had steaming water, dropped me off and went down to where Harris was. I got into the water and even though it was hot outside, the warmth was appealing. I walked right in and the air bubbles provided a little bit of cover for my body. Harris came back riding her Nether Drake as naked as I was, but she had a large bag. She put it outside the pool and got into the water, "What do they teach you over in that Horde?" she complained.

I looked at her covering myself, "How to fight, craft armor, fish, and maybe a little first aid."

Harris laughed, "I suppose they didn't teach you anything about cleaning laundry and bathing waters are supposed to be in two different waters?"

I looked away, back at her, and shook my head.

"Well stand up and turn around." She ordered.

"No, just let me soak," I argued, "I'll clean off. I don't even know why you brought me here and the only thing keeping me from jumping off this platform is that all my clothes are on that other platform."

She sighed, and half smiled, "What happened to your dragon, Protecto I think it was?"

I looked away, "He's gone."

She had a look of concern in her face, "I'm sorry; I know you guys were close."

I looked back at her suddenly, "No, he's not dead, it's just. We had a little fall out when I took command in Dreanor, it turns out all the time travelers there made it hard for dragons like Protecto to fly or transform."

"Oh, have you heard from him since?" Harris asked.

I sighed, and I shook my head, "I was planning on going back to the Caverns of Time to see him when I got back to Azeroth. Not just to fly me places, to you know, catch up I suppose."

Harris smiled, "He talked about you from time to time, helped a few Nether drakes get out of the Black Temple and taught them how to fly faster so they didn't get caught again. He was handsome; I'm surprised you guys didn't, you know."

"Eww no, I mean what if he like, transformed back during the act, and would I lay eggs if I got pregnant? It seems too creepy. I don't know how Jaina Proudmore can do that."

Harris put her hands over her mouth and blushed, "Wait, what, with a dragon?!"

I smiled, "Yeah Harris where have you been, I saw her and Kalecgos holding hands during Garrosh's trial and people say they kiss in public."

Harris rolled her eyes, "Well it doesn't sound too bad if he was half as handsome as Protecto was, but the dragons here can't transform. " Harris sighed, "You seem well traveled Perfectia, I guess I'm a little jealous."

"You know you could actually get out of there." I said.

She shook her head, "No thank you, Outland is my home. I know a lot of adventurers have done great things, but before a lot of you people leave seeking your fortune and never came back. The things I hear about going on in Azeroth scare me to death, Outland just seems safer. Besides, I get to hear the stories; I get paid to do laundry, design jewelry, and make clothes, bags, bath products, and fragrances… Well I don't do the laundry." Harris laughed, "I trained the dragons to clean dirty clothes. Kylene thinks I do it all by hand."

I laughed, "Well you trained that strange mutt to do tricks so it's not too surprising."

"Stand up and turn around Perfectia." She said softly this time.

I crossed my arms, stood up and turned around. I heard her take something out of her bag and poured something in her hand. I could taste strange feelings of oranges and grapefruits as she touched me, and it built lather. There was a pumping feeling in her hands as arcane energy flowed through her palms and fingertips in time with her heartbeat. I turned my head around, "Magic soap?" I asked.

Harris looked up at me and smiled, "Nope that's all me."

It felt like someone cast a Blessing of Protection spell on me, but it didn't come from a prayer from the Light, it came from the arcane energy that flowed in my veins and hers. I felt it go around me like I was inside of an egg. She put pressure on my lower back, butt, and legs and the pain of stress, tension, and withdraws, everything I was carrying made circular motions under my skin and now what used to hurt felt good. A wave of sweet fruits fell on my taste buds of apples, grapes, oranges, and honey dew. I tilted my head to the side and put my arms down and smiled. She grabbed one of my arms and moved her hands along it, "Wow Perfectia you're really strong. I can feel that this is where you take in most of your arcane energy."

I was in ecstasy, "The Ashbringer feeds me." I smiled and laughed, "When I kill demons."

She stopped and backed away from me and I looked over at her, "What's wrong?" I asked.

She was shaking her hands, "No, no, no. "She chanted, "I don't want that."

"Harris what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"YOU'RE TAKING IN FEL MAGIC NOW?!" She yelled.

"No, I would never, the Ashbringer feeds me; it takes in demonic energy and purifies it."

She covered herself and backed away, "No it doesn't, it's eating you away, I can feel it in your legs, and I was trying to repair the damage but it still inside you."

I shook my head, "No, the Ashbringer has always been a part of me."

"What?!" she looked at me disgusted.

"It's difficult to explain, I can show you. You might want to get out of the water though."

Harris whistled, called her Nether Drake, and came back fully clothed, I was trying to concentrate naked in the water, but I needed something to focus on. "Harris, I need a weapon, a sword or dagger."

"I have a hair brush." She pulled it from her bag.

I nodded and took the hair brush. Now I could do it, I had done it with a spade and mining pick. I closed my eyes and thought about the first time this happened when I was in danger, I hadn't learned how to control it since I was in Draenor but I was forcing it now. I told myself I wasn't a demon, I wasn't a monster using fel magic, feeding off of fel magic, Molgraine soul was inside me, I just needed to summon it. My body grew hot, I felt the green glowing symbols burn on my face, and I flinch as the symbols burnt my skin. "Perfectia stop." Harris demanded

I shook my head, "No, I can do this." The water I was standing was boiling more. I could feel more symbols were showing up on my right breast, stomach, arms, and right leg. They burned, and I knew it was because I was forcing it. I didn't understand why this was so hard now; I was able to do this on a training dummy before and it didn't hurt this badly. I felt the last steps of the transformation before I would summon the spiritual Ashbringer. The hand crystal, the same one that was on the physical sword would show up below my neck. It appeared and burned like a hot steel plate right out of the forge, but it was on my skin. I couldn't concentrate anymore, the pain was too great, I held on to the symbol and I felt a surge of pain go through me. I fell on my back into the water and felt my body go into shock, in the distance I heard Harris's loud whistle and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was in a draenei style aid center and covered in bandages on the right side of my face. "She's awake." I heard someone say.

Harris had flown me here and when I woke up I had what felt like infected wounds on the areas the symbols had shown up and a burning feeling below my neck. But at least they weren't glowing anymore. "Where's Boros or Harris." I said.

"Hold on their paladin, we had to use some strong healing magic to stop those burns from getting worst. Your Scryer friends didn't know what to do with you, do try to get some rest." One of the female Aldor Draenei caregivers said.

I looked down from the bed I was laying on and at the foot of it, it was all my stuff, but I didn't see the Ashbringer anywhere. "Nurse, where's my sword?"

"Your friend took it back to Dalaran." She said.

I nodded, I usually feel some level of withdraw from being away from it for more than a day, but I suppose the Aldors magic must have stopped any level of withdraw. "Can you hand me that book in my bag please?"

She gave it to me and here I am.


	9. Nightmare

Woke up from a nightmare, a version of me with white hair, glowing blue eyes, and wielding the corrupted Ashbringer was fighting me. While she wasn't fighting she held it in the air and walked toward me; the "guard of the dragon-hawk". I had my version of the Ashbringer with me, I moved into a sword draw stance, swinged the Ashbringer across as hard as I could and burned the atmosphere around her. The fire from the Ashbringer lit up the seemingly endless void showing more of the imperfect form of me. Her form was in shadow behind the flames but as she walked closer to the flames they subsided and her blue eyes glowed as she looked around. "That stance doesn't work well with that sword." I claimed.

I held my Ashbringer in front of me. She came down with hers and I dodged to the right and was going to bring it down on her neck while she had her sword in the ground. But she let go with one hand and grabbed the hilt of my Ashbringer. I felt her strength with one arm and as she held on to my holy sword I could hear her hand make sizzling noises as she held it. With her sword arm she brought the Corrupted Ashbringer down on my wrist. I let go and backed away. She looked down at the holy sword, back at me, and kicked it away.

I started to feel pain in my dreams and was unsure it if was a dream. Arcane withdraw never gave nightmares like these, this was a pain that I had felt many times. The runes on my face and body were showing up again, "Is this what you want Imperfect? You want to see me use the spiritual Ashbringer not the physical one?!" I yelled.

She nodded, smiled, and paced back and forth with Corrupted Ashbringer on her shoulder in a half circle around me. I felt the runes burn and glow like they always had and then the symbol, but I was holding a Corrupted Ashbringer myself. I looked at it in shock. The symbol below my neck was skull shaped, not the yellow hand, but I could see a strong glow in my eye's, they weren't green like they usually were. They were blue just like hers. I dropped the sword on the ground and shook my head. She looked at the sword on the ground as it disappeared and walked toward me taking her sword off her shoulder, "Fight." She said as she snarled.

"No." I shook my head, "I won't fight like this." I said.

She ran toward me and with her free hand lifted me up in the air by the neck, "Embrace it." She said.

I tried to make some effort to shake my head, "I won't." I said

"EMBRACE IT!" She screamed.

I woke up in a cold sweat and some of the glowing runes on my body were subsiding underneath the bandages. It was dark out, but I could tell that the sun would be up in a few hours or so.

I'm writing this because; I don't think I can do this anymore. When I see Boros again I'm going to have to tell him I'm leaving the order and I can't be the Highlord anymore.


	10. Resignation

I woke up with a pain in my heart when people started to wake up on the Aldor side of Shattrath were I was. I've never supported the Aldor's because I thought that they lacked vision and I felt more comfortable being with the people that went through the same journey I did, but now I wanted there help and I was willing to repay my debt to them by helping the refugees that were in this small city. Also, they have bathrooms. I asked the nurse if I could walk around the areas and she said, "We need you not to carry any weapons of any kind if you're going to walk around this part of the city."

I nodded, "That's fine, and I don't even want to put on armor." I stated.

She looked at me inquisitively; the only thing I was wearing was some blankets and small clothes. "I will get you some clothes."

She gave me a loose white shirt, blue pants, and sandals. I usually ran everywhere or a least rode my horse, but the sandals made it harder to run. So, I took all my armor put it in a bag and placed all my armor and items in the Scryer storage bank. I saw Boros outside the bank holding the Ashbringer on his back while on his mount, he dismounted and looked around. "That sword looks good on you." I said.

He looked around, looked at me, and squinted his eyes, "Highlord, is that you?"

I waved and nodded, "Yes, but please don't call me that."

"Highlord, I mean. Perfectia, I heard you recovered and I found out were we can find that shield we've been looking for." He said.

I put out my hand, "I'm not interested... "

Boros gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good, because you are needed in the Order Hall we have information on…"

"I'm not going back to the order." I interrupted.

He looked confused, "Are you still not feeling well, Highlord? Is that why you're not wearing your armor?"

"I told you not to call me that, Boros. The Ashbringer is becoming corrupted, I'm becoming corrupted. I can't carry it anymore. You should carry it." I explained.

Boros smiled and shook his head, "Me and my elekk could barely carry this sword here, and better yet wield it. What's worst it keeps whispering your name, it says it spared you? It must be complete? It's to strange for my nerves to handle."

"Then give it to someone else!" I yelled, "Trion Fordering wielded that blade just fine, he was able to purify it and he even stopped the Lich King. There are plenty of heroes that would like to wield a blade of such legend. Besides I've been Highlord for what, a week? I doubt anyone will miss me."

Boros half smiled and looked at me inquisitively "Perfectia, why are you running away from this? We're all scared but you must…"

"Stop." I interrupted. I looked at the ground and held my chest, "Running away is safer for all of us, Boros the Legion tried everything in their power to corrupt the Ashbringer but they couldn't because there's a piece of Morgraine's soul inside me, a piece of the Ashbringer somewhere in this body that hasn't been corrupted." I looked him in the eyes, "But now it's happening, I'm becoming corrupted with every demon I slay. Maybe it's because of the fel or maybe it's because I'm a blood elf, but if I die the Ashbringer could become corrupted and if I become corrupted the Ashbringer will become corrupted and both of those things could happen if I stay on the frontlines."

Boro's was holding onto the hilt trying to take the pressure off his back but he took the blade off and it clucked on the ground as he held it upright. "Yes, yes, that is great, very good speech for quitting." He held it up and placed the Ashbringer on the ground. "I need to call squires to carry the Ashbringer back to the Halls. Goodbye Perfectia." He talked quickly and walked away trying to stretch the muscles in his back and shoulder

I looked at him in shock, but I don't think he saw me, "Wait is that all you're going to say?" I asked.

He stopped, but continued not looking at me in the face, "No one's saying that you have to be the Highlord or the Ashbringer, Perfectia, but Trion wanted you to be the Ashbringer for a long time, even with his dying breath. " Boros looked me in the eyes, "But there were plenty of adventurers trying to convince him to retire and pass the Ashbringer to them." Boros scoffed, "You people are so selfish, but I suppose you people get things done and someone else will get those things done."

I sighed and looked at the ground and was about to head to the fishing ponds and I heard the whispers, "I…. was… complete… once." I stopped.

I looked back and saw myself squatting next the Ashbringer as it lay on the ground. It was Imperfect the Death Knight version of me; she looked at me, smiled, and laughed with her mouth shut. I stared at her, shook my head and walked away and heard it whisper, "Abandoned… by… my…wielder." It said.

I saw Boros and his squires pick up the Ashbringer I heard it say, "Perfectia… "

I ran toward Boros and his squires holding the Ashbringer, "Yes?" he said.

"Where was that shield, the Blood Knight one?" I asked.

Boros rolled his eyes, "Hellfire Peninsula, now if you excuse us we need to elect a new high lord and I need to go through three of these cursed portals."

I think I should head out there tomorrow. Even though I'm not a paladin anymore I at least want something to remember my fellow Blood Knights.


	11. Corruption

Am I a writer? There are things in this book I am hoping to share but can't, there are things in this book that people know but I wish that they didn't. Does war give our lives meaning or is it some kind of natural selection to cull out the weak. The people I worked with during my exploits during the battlegrounds against the Alliance didn't mean anything to me. The Alliance or the Horde was all I knew about the people that died, but I can't remember not one person's name that I met on the battlefield and I don't expect them to know mine. So, people knew me, but fame was not why I was doing it, I did it because I knew that the strong should live and the weak should die, and of course a better set of armor and weapons. It was a power play with every kill, not because it fed me, but my level of skill in battle grew and after a while I would go out into a battlefield for fun and it didn't matter who was Horde or Alliance anymore, I just wanted to win.

At the beginning of the day I summoned Lucy and tried to get on her back, but she kept running away from me. She usually did that when she was hungry, so I removed her reins and she darted away. I tried to cast the spell to summon her again but there was nothing, she was gone. I suppose I had forsaken my vows to the Light and somehow Lucy must have known. I bought a two-handed sword from the armory and enough food to camp out in the Hellfire Peninsula for a day or two. I was planning on staying for a little longer than that, but I knew there were vendors that sold food and I could find some kind of magical creatures that I could feed off of. There was also the naaru floating in the center of the city which is why I hadn't felt really hungry since I've been in Shattrath. I sat next to it for an hour until all traces of withdraw and pain were gone, but my stomach still felt empty.

I took a flight path to Falcon Watch with just my backpack, pants, shoes, a shirt, and a store bought two-handed sword. When I left the encampment, I saw Protecto the time walker dragon overhead. He swooped and transformed into his elven form, his yellow shining armor from head to toe and a golden heavy sword and shield. I was happy and hugged him. He looked down on me as I hugged him, "Perfectia, I heard you left the order?"

I let go of him, looked away from him, and crossed my arms, "If you're here to try to talk me back into the Order your wasting your time."

Protecto smiled and rolled his eyes, "That's part of the reason I'm here. They let me into the Argent Crusade order, but I came to help the nether drakes, but when I found out that you were here in Outland I wanted to see you."

I faced him, nodded and smiled, "It's good to see you again, it's been a long time."

Protecto looked away, "I'm sorry about everything in draenor-"

I stopped him mid-sentence, "No its fine, you don't have to apologize for anything, but could you take me to where I can find out where one of those Blood Knight shields are?"

Protecto nodded, "Sure let me go back to normal and I'll fly you over there."

I smile and scratched the back of my head, "Actually, can you stay like this for a while? It's just, I've never really looked at your face like this."

Protecto blushed, looked away, and smiled, "Oh, yeah sure."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just you're wearing armor and I'm not."

We ran for a little bit, "You know I wanted to join the order because I heard that you were the new Highlord, but when I joined they told me that you had already quit." Protecto said.

We moved our run into a jog, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but even if you were there with me I still would have quit. Is there a new Highlord, someone to wield the Ashbringer?" I asked.

Protecto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, a dwarf named Dorvak Irontoe, a loud brute, but is able to carry the Ashbringer despite his size."

"And the Blood Knights?" I asked.

"Not well, struggling with their arcane addiction, Dorvak seems to have distaste for them and me." Protecto explained.

I was a bit confused, "Wait, but you're not an elf."

"He doesn't know that. Boros, Maxwell, and Arator know, but the Timewalker dragons have been on thin ice since Nozdormu betrayal. They said not to say anything about it." He explained.

I heard the sound of a mechanical click. I pulled back on Protecto's armor bringing him to a stop, then a loud bang of a shotgun or pistol. A white haired female gnome in brown leather pants and cutoff top spin two orange daggers in front of us from a distance, "Didn't think we would find anyone skilled in these parts." She said in common and ran off.

Protecto clinched his teeth and was about to give chase but I put my arm in front of him and said, "We're not equipped to deal with gankers right now."

"Gankers?" I heard a small high pitched feminine voice say.

Protecto got his sword and shield ready, "She's still around." He said.

"We have no quarrel with you." I spoke in broken common, but I wasn't sure if 'quarrel' was spoken right though.

"Just speak Orcish, we gnomes have built translators you know." She said still staying out of sight.

"We came here looking for…"

"One of the blood knight shields, we know." She interrupted me, "You're not the first and hopefully not the last. Blood elves from Tempest Keep have been leaving Outland to join the paladin order once they found out the Highlord was one of their own."

"We?" I asked.

"Like I said, we're not gankers…"

I saw Protecto rush forward, broke through a piece of rock, and knock down the gnome. She struggled to get up and ran off. This time he was too far away for me to stop him. I ran to him in the Overlook, a place where Horde and Alliance fought for control. I saw Protecto go into the corridor and was knocked back into me knocking us both on the ground making Protecto drop his sword. A night elf in full chain armor with a spear on his back came out of the shadows near us, shook his head and laughed at us. A dwarf stepped from the corridor he had been waiting there to ambush us and he was holding the Ashbringer. "Highlord Dorvak Irontoe?" Protecto said in disbelief.

The new highlord ran toward me with the Ashbringer in the air. I looked up as he jumped and Protecto knocked me out of the way taking the might of the blow. He fell to the ground shield bloody as the Ashbringer cut through his shield and arm knocking him on into the floor. Dorvak Irontoe stepped on Protecto's shield and pulled the Ashbringer from it, "That's one puny blood elf down, one to go." I felt his life slipping away and was about to cast a healing spell on him, but he opened his eyes, looked at me, and shook his head.

I wasn't wearing armor, so I ran, and I ran faster then I knew that I could. I heard a loud bang; I felt something sharp and numbing go into my leg stopping me in my tracks. That white-haired gnome shot me, and I couldn't move. I prayed to the light spirit of freedom and its holy orange aura surrounded me, healing me from whatever numbing agent that shot me. I concentrated my arcane magic and blasted her with light magic as I ran, it sounded like a loud bell ring and she fell to the ground unconscious. I prayed to the light and recalled the memory when I first met Lucy, "Please Lucy, I need your help." I said, and, in a flash, I was riding her hoping to get away, but I felt something break into her armor and stab her through her hind legs. She fell over, a spear was in her leg and now I was being rushed by a night elf.

I summoned a lesser protection spell, "You're going to pay for that!" the night elf hissed. He continued to slash and there was no pain, but I knew that wouldn't last long. The weapon that he held reeked ancient power just like the Silver Hand, its taste was appealing but I couldn't focus on that. That dwarf was to short, so when I was tied up with the hunter he knocked me with the Ashbringer making full contact with the back of my shoulder cracking some bones in my arm and collar bone. The impact dragged me through the ground and slammed me into a nearby hill. I felt my whole right side go numb and scrapes on my left from dragging were stinging and bleeding. I tried to move but it made the pain of broken bones set in and I screamed. "Nice hit Highlord. Funny she wasn't wearing armor." The night elf hunter said as he walked toward me, "She looks like she hasn't taken in magic for days though."

"How can ye tell?" Dorvak asked as he put the Ashbringer on his back.

"Blood elves get these runes on their bodies when they're struggling with arcane addiction." The hunter stated.

Dorvak laughed, "You know I've seen that in the halls, not as bad as her though, she's got them all over her body. Now I know who to kick out." He stated.

"The Silver Hand… "I said.

"What?" Dorvak asked.

"You don't have to kick them out; the Silver Hand will help with their addictions. They can still fight." I said, my voice was raspy as my mouth was filled with blood; I coughed and spit out blood.

Dorval laughed again, "Ya think I want to help your people? No, I want you gone; you mana vampires have been too hard to manage. Why do you think I sent so many here to find that damn shield you all like carrying around so much?" Dorvak laughed and breathed out. "Put her out of her misery." He ordered.

The hunter looked at me and got his spear ready, "Fine, this is for Gearz."

"Actually, I'm fine, thanks though." I heard the high-pitched voice of the gnome come from my back.

The hunter stopped pointing his spear at me, sighed, shook his head, and shrugged, "Well, I, what's your name blood elf."

"Perfectia." I answered.

The dwarf looked at me in shock, "What?!" He looked over at his hunter friend, "Kill her, kill her now!"

"You know…"The hunter tried to say something, but he was pushed out of the way by Dorvak. He lifted the Ashbringer in the air and came down with it. I put out my left hand out in defense and I was holding a Corrupted Ashbringer. I couldn't move my right arm, but I felt this night elves energy drain and it soothed my bones back into place. I plugged it into the night elves mid-section and he fell backwards on his back, "She's a Death Knight." The night elf said, but the dwarf had already started running.

I felt two stabs at my back kidneys, well I didn't feel it, but I knew it was there. I felt the blade clip as it went through my stomach and hit the back of my front ribs. I looked behind me at the gnome and she looked back up at me with dread as she tried to pull back her daggers. I grabbed her by the base of her skull and lifted her light body up in the air and as she struggled to get free leaving her daggers in my back. Even though I hadn't used the Corrupted Ashbringer before I could see its energy fill up the small gnomes' body with green energy like a balloon and popped with fel energy just the same. I pulled the tan and orange dagger from my back and threw them on the ground, I saw an image of myself again and I thought it was Imperfect there to laugh or gloat that I was finally giving into this corruption. But it wasn't her, it was me, I mean the real me telling me to stop. Even as I write this I'm not sure if this is Perfectia or Imperfect, but it felt good. I walked over to where the night elf hunter was and put my foot over him. I brought down the Corrupted Ashbringer on his chainmail and made a sawing motion until I saw red. I felt the Corrupted Ashbringer drain his life away as it made contact with his blood. I looked into his eyes as he tried to breathe, I saw the blue glow from my eyes on his face, "Don't kill him, please!" I heard Perfectia scream.

"They were killing our PEOPLE!" I shouted and put the blade completely through.

I walked through the image of Perfectia and as the dwarf ran off, I put out my hand out as he ran away. I saw the image of him over my hands, "Come." I said and in a second, he was pulled a great distance, and his throat was in my hands.

He was heavier than the gnome, so I put him down and I could feel the Corrupted Ashbringer drain away his energy, "Please don't kill me." He got down on his hands and knees and begged. "I know who you are; the Ashbringer whispers your name all the time. I never wanted to be the Highlord I just wanted the Ashbringer to win fights in the battlegrounds."

He took off the Ashbringer and held it out in front of him, "Please take it, and it wants to be with you again." I touched the hilt thinking it would burn me, but it didn't. As I held it it was lighter than it ever felt. I looked down at my Corrupted Ashbringer as it was beginning to fade away; I concentrated on the Corrupted Ashbringer telling it to feed on more of Dorvak Irontoe's life energy. I crossed the blades Ashbringer and Corrupted Ashbringer and pointed both edges at Dorvak's neck ready to cut off his head like scissors through a branch, "You killed my people." I stated.

"Mercy, please." The dwarf was crying staring up at me like a dog waiting for scraps. I touched both side of the blades to his neck, the Corrupted Ashbringer drinking in his sweat and the Ashbringer burning him causing more. I looked to the right and Perfectia was saying, "He's asking for mercy, the Light forgives those who wish to atone." She said.

I took the Ashbringer's away from his neck and threw the corrupted one on the ground, it didn't clank like I thought it would, it just disappeared. I put the Ashbringer on my back and I put my face close to his and saw the glow of my eyes on his skin, it was green. "No more battlegrounds," I said.

I heard him let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the Light." he said.

"As your new Highlord I'm demoting you to a lowly squire, so you can build a bath house somewhere on Lights Hope." I ordered.

"A bathhouse?" Dorvak looked up at me and asked in disbelief.

I held up my chin and looked down at him, "And a spa too, if you do wish to atone for your crimes or you could await execution. If I see you swinging anything more than a builders hammer I will cut you down then and there."

"Of course, Highlord." Dorvak put his head on the ground, "I don't know where to start but I'm sure I will have some levels of resource?" He lifted his head and asked.

I nodded. "I want to see you working in all waking hours, if not I will assume that you have some plans for revenge." I ordered.

He shook his head, "No plans, I promise, you have my word. You will have your bathhouse before the year is over." Dorvak stated, he scratched the back of his head and then his beard.

Dorvak whistled and a griffin came by and picked him up, I saw him fly off into the distance and I saw a bronze dragon knock him off his griffin and I heard him scream as he fell a thousand feet to the ground. I ran to the dwarf, he was dead on impact and Protecto in dragon form was burning the body with yellow fire. "Protecto, what are you doing?! He swore that he was going…"

"If he meant anything he said he would have used his Hearthstone first." Protecto interrupted me, still as a dragon, "This fire should stop Spirit Healers from bringing him back." and went back to work.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, but he didn't look at me. It was hard to read him when he was like this. "I saw what you did back there, you changed into a Death Knight, even if he meant what he said, if he breathed a word of it I'm not sure you could be the Highlord anymore." Protecto stated.

I sighed at the sudden realization, "My people need me to be the Highlord and I want to help the Bronze Dragon Flight too."

"In that we both agree." Protecto nodded and breathed out another breath of yellow magical fire.

I moved my head into his field of vision, "Do you see yourself as the new Aspect of Time?"

He stopped burning the dwarf and looked at me; I could tell there was a feeling of shock that came over him, "That was a bit out of the blue Perfectia, but I have no idea where to start. I know more about being a paladin and a disguised blood elf then I do being a dragon."

I smiled at him, "But you do want to help your people, right?"

Protecto nodded, "Of course, I've learn that much from you, but the aspects are four times the size of a normal dragon and don't you have to be more than a thousand years old to be one?"

"Do you know how old you are?" I asked.

Protecto shook his head, "No."

"Then let's just say you're 999 years old and by the next two years you'll be qualified to be the new Aspect of Time." I explained.

Protecto laughed, "That would still be younger than all the other aspects, but there is something, something that has been bothering me." He lifted up his head shook it about and cracked some of the bones in his neck.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him as he was now my height even on all fours.

"It's just, if Nozdormu has become Murozond the Lord of the Infinite Dragonflight now, he knows that at every turn he was stopped by his former self, by the adventurers of Azeroth, and the Bronze Dragonflight."

I shrugged, and half smiled, "Yeah, so?"

He turned his face toward me, "Well if you knew your whole life the moment you were going to die wouldn't you try to change something different? You wouldn't just do the same thing knowing you were going to fail."

I was a bit confused, "Okay, that's sounds really confusing, but do you know what to do? Do you have some kind of plan?" I asked.

Protecto sighed and breathed out hard, I felt some of his yellow magical breath on me as it tasted a bit like strong ginger tea, "Not really, I know that I need to be ready to protect this timeline, because I don't remember anything from my past so I'm not afraid to die. Time is like a stream, that much I know, and if I need to build a wall around this time line to protect it I will, and maybe in another timeline Murozond will destroy the world, but not one where I live in." He explained.

I got close to him and touch the side of his mouth with my hand, "I missed you so much, you would make a great Aspect of Time."

Protecto laughed, "When you think about it Murozond will plan and plan and plan, but I will continue to protect, it's simple really."

I laughed, "Yes, simple is good."

Protecto sighed, "There is one thing that scares me though."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If I become the Aspect of Time I may remember everything in my past. What if I was a monster, what if I become a monster or if I'm just not me anymore?" His voice was full of sadness and regret, like he was repressing tears.

"Protecto you're you, you put yourself in harm's way to protect me without a second thought, but we should head back to Lights Hope they might be wondering when there Highlord is coming back."

"I know, I missed you too Perfectia." Protecto changed back into an elf, took off his broken shield, and there was another black shield underneath it. He took it off and showed me the blood knight symbol cracked, "I'm sorry it got damaged, but we can…"

I stopped him mid-sentence and hugged him.


	12. Kidnapping

My name is Perfectia Dawnlight and I am paladin but I seem to have fallen from grace one might say, but I wouldn't. The thing about it is I haven't written anything for almost a year I've been away from for the conflicts of the Horde, Alliance, and the Legion and the Ashbringer is nothing but oversized chunk of decorative metal. Well one of them is anyways.

Something once told me told me that I should embrace something, was it the call to the darkness. That's what I thought, but maybe it wasn't. I haven written because I haven't actually been in the Order Hall where I keep my book and for the past year I've been abroad a pirate ship raiding and plundering ships from the Horde and Alliance. These racial wars I've been so focused onto for the past few years seem bit idiotic, dry and predictable, but a life as a pirate well is anything but.

I killed a high-ranking member of the Paladin Order and three of his friends in cold blood, what's worst is others saw that I could dual-wield two Ashbringers the one I've had most of my life and the one that was given to me. I liked the idea of walking into that Order Hall in full blood knight armor and lifting both of those swords in the air but it seemed that other people didn't like that idea. Mainly dark iron dwarves and after spending the last night I had with my dragon Protecto I found myself tied in chains on a clad iron ship going somewhere and surrounded by explosives and more then dozen dark iron dwarves with boomsticks ready to fire.

They said that that sword was a dwarven sword, made by a dwarf, and should wielded by a dwarf and with some hammering anyone could use it. I told them I was the Highlord and when I got back to the Order Hall but was interupted. "No, no, no, you're not. You quit remember? Now I know you haven't completely forsaken you vows, but who could know about that, and the Paladin Order is going to be needing a new Highlord soon. The legions attacks are relentless more than enough adventures like you that are willing to take up this sword." He slammed down in front of me and it made a crystalline whisper.

He held the sword to his ear, "It still calls to you. Perfectia, you know Tirion Fordring uses to think that it was saying 'Perfect again', but now I can hear that extra 'tia' " leaned it toward me, "Of course back you can have it back."

I was tied up to five explosive barrels, I look at him inquisitively, and shook my head.

"IF!" he leaned it back, "You tell us where the other one this."

I broke into laughter "That one wasn't made by a dwarf and is not a weapon of the Light."

The drawf shrugged and turn his back me putting the Ashbringer on his back and slightly dragging it on the floor, "Perhaps, if that were the case then it should be destroyed or sold to some blood thirstily Death Knight or Warrior it really makes no difference to me because your little naaru friend has been showing us these."

He held out a fist size crystal, "Rezalb crystals found only in cliffs of Outland. Do ye know what this is, lass?"

I shook my head, "It's the crystal that ye Ashbringer was made from, now we don't have a blacksmith as skilled as Magni Bronzebeard but we can make due with one that at least looks and functions like the original." he confessed.

"So what do you need me for, make your Ashbringers, make hundred Ashbringers for all I care, it sounds like you gotta pretty good business plan your hands, I'm sure a lot of goblins would be jealous of you right now." I stated.

A look of rage came over him and he leaned forward in my face and pointed at me, "You see that's where I thought we could come to agreement. With the holy Ashbringers it's easy to forge and carve, crystals transform with holy magic and it heals, but even we can't make them sing like your does." The dwarf walked away and held up his hands in the air, "They don't do the catastrophic damage that Tirion Fording could do or the legendary strength Alexandros Mograine had. Few of them have that tenacity Darion had." He put his hands behind his back and looked and me, "and you, Perfectia Dawnlight that could wield this gargantuously heavy sword as if were made of cardboard." he said calmly.

"It seemed I have a few fans," I smiled as I looked around but, "Why this? Why the ship, and kidnapping, this whole finger on the death button, we could had this talk about all this over a few drinks."

The dwarf laughed to himself, "Don't be stupid, you know why we had to stop you, and what you don't seem to get that we can't let you go back to the Eastern Kingdom. We need you to forge Perfectia and from what I've heard you pretty good at it. I just to need to tell us where the other Ashbringer is and possible tell us how to make improvements on the other ones."

"And if refuse?" I asked.

The dwarf smiled maniacally at me, "Bind her hands and bring her on deck." her ordered at his men.

They did as they were ordered and brought me upstairs and they had Protecto in elven form trapped in a net that was too big for him. He transformed into a dragon and the size seem to fit, he was stabbed on the side with a spear that made a cry in pain and changed back.

A rush of rage came over me, I grab a one shot boomstick, shot into a of the dwarves' thick skull and while holding it two hands I summoned the Corrupted Ashbringer and swang it at the Dwarven leader head. He was quicker than I thought, he was able to being the Ashbringer up fast enough to block my attack. "Oh, so this is why we couldn't find it."

"Let him go." I ordered, pushing my strength in the blade more.

"I could lass, I really could," He pushed back with his sword, "We're a hundred miles out at sea. Even if he were to get off this boat unscathed he would never make it to shore."

"Then I will commandeer your ship and you will us to shore." I ordered and the sounds of a dozen clicks were sounded, boomsticks pointed at me.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen. You see there smart enough to know not to cross blades with you." the dwarf looked away in distant thought, "But stupid enough not to remember that there's enough powder of this ship to blow us all to kingdom come."

I don't know what came over me, I just started laughing and threw the boom stick on the ground and the Corrupted Ashbringer disappeared and started walking away from the whole thing. "Wait, so are you going to help us?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"But we have your dragon." he gestured toward Protecto.

"Yep you sure do."

"We will kill him if you don't help us!"

I stopped, turned around and looked at the dwarf leader and all his men, "And you'll kill both of us if I do. You wanted to know where the other Ashbringer was, I showed you. You wanted me to make new Ashbringers well that's something I've never done before." I turned my back, on the walked to the door leading under the deck. "But good luck with your fakes! I'm sure no one will know the difference!"

That's all I feel like writing tonight but there will be more.

Magni Bronzebeard


	13. Editor!

(There was a chapter before this one, where Perfectia talks about her first love Oranio, dying in her arms, but I needed to remove it because there was an erotic scene where she talks about losing her virginity. If you're interested in reading it, send me a message on Deviant Art: user name deadromance619)

Dear Diary,

I badly need an editor, but let's get this entry going on a more positive note seeing how sad my last entry was. I am thankful for the fact that I was able to write about it in the first place, the thought has been something I've never been able to mention to anyone and hopefully one day I may be able to come forward with the truth.

The lock on my book that was given to me by Lirath Windrunner and at the moment of my death, it will break. Everything I written will be free for everyone to see, the promise I made to Lirath will be out in the open, people will know that he may still be alive. I promised him that I would never say anything about what I learned when I was a child but there is still a chance that he may have passed away in the years that came after. There will be a time for my death, the lock will break, and there will be a time this book will be free for anyone to read, but I don't think the lock will be the thing that stops people from reading it. It will be my bad sentence structure.

Over the years I've seen Sylvanas Windrunner go through some dramatic changes from the outfits that she wears, from her over all appearance. She does look better and wear more revealing clothing then when I first laid eyes on her. The hood she would wear was dawned on so tight and pressed that I was unsure she had hair under there. Her pale skin was wrinkled, tattered, and paper like, in the areas of her skin that were revealed in her outfit had the scars that she carried from her fight with Arthas, before he brought her to unlife were clear on her face. These days her skins have become a cyan porcelain like shrine, and her posture is proud and up right. Her face, flawless, while may not be showing much emotion other than pride and discontent, has been known to show a smile every now and then showing black glistening pouty lips over pearl colored large canine teeth. Even in unlife Sylvanas's beauty rivals most of her sisters, while Vereesa Windrunner has clearly been beaten down by the stresses of marriage, command, and motherhood.

One must also put into perspective that Vereesa is a High Elf and her wellbeing is entirely dependent on sustenance consumption. While I had been known to eat from time to time and I do love the smell of fire cooked fish on steamed rice, also the bakery in Dalaran used to have these delectable smelling pies, I can't really taste them all that well though. The colors are distracting, and I don't know how many times I need to beat down the dead horse that I have synesthesia, but I find eating to be a little annoying and defecation to be messy and a little disturbing. I like mana, and a good mana source to taste on my tongue even before I take it in, and after I take it in, there is a light singing in my ears as the energy flows through my body nourishing it, so frankly that's what I prefer. Lastly, I can survive off blood of mana infused beings if need be, but that's a road no Sin'Dorei wants to go down, but for me… well. It's the closest thing I've ever felt to normal consumption in my life. Admittedly, if it wasn't so frowned upon, if it wasn't so morally taboo, and the physical changes when one's body when one becomes an addicted to blood were less discrete, I would probably do it more.

Eye's change to red, fangs start to grow, and if one has been living off blood for a long while, hair turns white, and premature aging start setting in. One does reach a point where aging stops, I suppose, but by that time, one will be too far gone. I mean forget about ever taking in normal food to preserve yourself. The digestive system of a blood sucking elf is warped beyond repair. One could go back to normal mana consumption, the Sunwell or other mana sources, but like I said, no Sin'Dorei wants to go down that road, because there is a point of no return.

It just dawned on me that this is probably what Sylvanas has been doing, how she went from that shyly dressed, pitiful, leader of the undead. To the inspirational elven leader of the Horde, I suppose one must not consider her Sin'Dorei anymore or even High Elf. I remember at times I would address her as 'Ranger General' she would roll her eyes, smile, and shake her head. Then I would try to correct myself, "Uh, I mean…"

"It's fine." She would say, "Just get it done."

I don't think I'll be making that mistake again.

Do you know what I think is funny sometimes? Arthas wanted to turn the whole world into undead so he could deal with the Burning Legion. Deathwing wanted to destroy all life on Azeroth so we would never face the Burning Legion, Garrosh wanted to turn the Horde into an exclusive orc club to face the Burning Legion, so much that he even went back in time to build his army again. Then they showed up, and now they're gone. I'm I the only one that thinks that's a little funny, my life does seem a little repetitive now, but at least I know it.


	14. Time at sea

Something happened, I don't know what to say.

I am a girl, and for the most part of my life I've acted like one, but I must say my perspective on sexuality has become a little masculine over the year. I've adopted certain methods of birth control since I've been back, some are a little extreme, some aren't, I've always thought that sexuality was something you choose, something about it that you liked. There are things some people like and there are things some people don't like, like food.

Lately though, I've been feeling like I'm being pressured into castration, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've been kicked out of my guild. You see, The Silvermoon Senate the guild I was with, didn't like that I was attempting to scrape some bedmates from the guild, but I never was actually with any of them, I faced insults like, "Get away from me, you smelly pirate hooker." A few times since I've been back. My pirate sisters say that you're going to hear that term a lot when you get on shore, especially when you get to a city with a functioning church.

When the pirates found out I was a paladin, things got a little edgy. I mean at first when they saw what I could do with a blade, how I could pull my own weight, and even learn some tricks of the trade, they were on their best behavior. The crew started acting a little more aggressive and the captain would assign alone time to some of the mates, but there was a lot of them. I was what seemed at the time, was the epiphany of Chasity, I got a lot of attitude for reasons I didn't know at the time.

It was confusing and complicated, and I really just thought it was the normal, I'm a human, you're a blood elf, or some of an opposing faction politics that have been my life, but as it turns out no one was having sex because of me. Because I was a paladin.

There was a munity and they wanted me off the ship. I asked what I had done wrong, I had been doing things they wanted, and was even getting good at it, and they said, "It's not what you do, it's what you are."

Naïve at the time, I said, "But there are sin'dorei in this crew, and I've even mended a lot of your wounds."

He put his head down, lifted his hand and waved it, "We know, but we don't want to corrupt you, and the Burning Legion is here, any day could be our last, and we want to live like it is."

"I don't care if you guys drink and be merry." I stated.

The captain lightly took a hold of my arm and whispered in my ear, "He means sex."

"Sex?!" I said out loud, that was followed by a gasp.

Now there were half as many women as there were men, but the first mate, an orc female named Lane came up to me and said, "Yes lassie, sex, and these superstitious pirates hadn't knocked boots with anyone since you came on board." She looked over at the captain like she offended him, "Accept you of course, Captain Blackgrave." Blackgrave the captain, a tall sulky human, with dark skin, and wore a black sleeveless trench coat. She smiled and curtsied even though she was wearing pants, "But these men think your healing spells will stop working if they establish their cannons. Frankly it's got me hot and bothered too."

"Try not to use those words with Perfectia, please." Captain Blackgrave said as he put his hand over his face.

"I think I got the picture." I intervened.

First mate Lane the orc lady that has been talking, crossed her arms, and looked at the crew, "These men think you'll lose your Paladin power if someone dwarves your beard."

Captain Blackgrave let out a deep sigh, put his hand on his head, and shook it.

I looked at both of them questionably and shrugged my shoulders.

Lane took a step forward at me and smiled. "Shank your jewelry." She said, the crew laughed. "Loosen your Light." She continued, "Caddis your katie. If you tank the trout. Pudding your peach, dampen your druid, shock your shaman, float your frigate, groping your grinder." She looked at me questionably, shook her head, and shrugged, "Um, widen your Consecration?" She asked.

I side smiled, "Oh, that's just a spell that leaves aaaahhh… No!" I suddenly realized what she was saying, "I won't lose my powers if I have sex, jeeze."

"How do you know?" One of the crew asked.

"Because," I gritted through my teeth, "I've already… "I mumbled off and recalled the thought, putting my hand over my chest as I remembered the painful memory.

Lane looked at me with concern, "Nobody forced themselves on you, did they?" she asked.

I shook my head, "He died… not too long after." I explained.

Lane could tell I was upset, she padded me on the shoulder, and looked at Captain Blackgrave, "Yeah captain, she's gotta go. I mean look at her, she's still to pure."

"No," I yelled, "I won't be a bother to anyone I swear! Don't you see, this is what we wanted, to forget all the bloodshed we've been through our whole lives. On this ship, you have Horde and Alliance races working together." I explained. Looking out to the crew

Blackgrave crossed his arms, looked at me with rage in his eye, and shook his head, "Those racial tensions are beginning to resurface! We are running out of supplies and we haven't pillaged a single boat since you came on board."

"We've already missed the last blood hunt because of you." Lane added.

"What's a blood hunt?" I asked.

Lane looked over at the captain, he nodded his head, "The reason why there's not that many women on this ship, it's because we die on the blood hunt." She explained, "We are taken to an island with dangerous wildlife and pass our blood for a few days, during that time the animals, the fish, even birds are drawn to us. It is a fruitful hunt regardless of the situation, but a dangerous one nonetheless."

I looked at her questionably, "Do men ever join on a blood hunt."

The women in the crew laughed, "They have before, but there usually the first to die." Lane explained, "The smell of their piss kind of defeats the purpose of the hunt, also the rare one that do survive don't come back the same."

I looked at Captain Blackgrave in his eyes, he just nodded. "Have you?" I asked.

Blackgrave looked away as he recalled the thought, "There's something about the sounds of screams as you watch the women die, every single casually hits you like a battering ram, and it stays on you. Men will eventually do something reckless, try to be the hero, and die for it. I just kept fishing, facing the ocean, kept my ears closed, realize that I'm needed to take command of my ship when we got on board, and Lane had everything under control."

"These loins of mine have been aching just of late, Captain, do you have a course for an island we can set for?" Lane asked.

"I do, lots of big cats and a few monkeys, but we have to drop the paladin off first." The Captain explained.

"No, I wanna go in the blood hunt. I can fight." I argued.

"Nobody doubts that, but I need a roll in the hay before I go, and…" Lane paused.

I took off my red crown, and my heavy plated chest piece, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll prove it to you." I said as I undid my greaves, took off my gloves.

I continued to disrobe removing my bra and underwear, but leaving my boots, I lifted both of my arms in the air and shot out a blast of light at the whole crew, "Chastity does not strengthen my resolve to the Light!" I yelled, "Only my will!" And put my arms down.

Everyone regained their eyesight and I saw someone step forward and I subconsciously looked away and covered myself with my hands. I heard Captain Blackgrave take off his coat and wrap it around me. He was still wearing a sleeveless white shirt, "Well you heard her men." He ordered. "Have at it."

"Will she?" one of the crew asked.

"When she's ready." The captain answered.

The sailors and pirates all gave a salute and ran down under deck, Lane smiled at me, gave a mocking salute to Blackgrave and headed down as well. I held the coat tightly as I felt the ocean air blow against my skin. I looked out to the ocean as the sun started to go down. I saw the captain put a small piece of wood in his mouth and look out to sea. He placed his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away with my hand. "Sorry." He said.

Captain Blackgrave leaned forward on the wooden railing and looked at me. "Why do you want to be a pirate so badly anyways, you haven't even seen what we really do." He looked outward, "We could drop you off near Light's Hope and you can take back the mantel of Highlord."

I looked down in self-pity like I usually did, but the ocean was so beautiful that it held my gaze keeping my eye's forward, "It's what he would have wanted." I hit the side of the wooden railing angrily, "I thought I was so close. Those order halls held Horde and Alliance members, but we still only stuck with our own people. So many of my blood elf people wished to join the order when they found out I was the Highlord, but I was still extremely suspicious of members of the Alliance. Then a dwarf took over the mantel, he thought it would be a good idea to start thinning our numbers."

Blackgrave put his back to the railing and crossed his arms and laughed, "Sounds like politics to me." He gestured at my whole body, "But aren't you the Ashbringer? The legendary 'Mograine Soul' Perfectia?" He asked.

I looked at him questionably.

"It's what the Dark Irons were calling you." He claimed and laughed, "I never thought she would strip down naked in front of my crew." He spit out the piece of wood into the ocean.

The sound of moaning was getting louder from under the deck and it was making me feel bothered and disturbed. Blackgrave touch me on my shoulder again, "Perfectia, would you join me in my chambers tonight?"

I shot him an angry glare and pulled his hand away again. I looked up at him and thought of how a fight with him and his crew might go, but they were busy. No one would have known if he died until the next morning, but it was a question, he was giving me a chance to say no. He looked at me strangely and shook his head, "Is that normal for a blood elf's eyes to do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked still angry.

"There gold." He claimed.

I never seen the glow before but there were a few people that said it happened to me a few times. I put my hand over my eyes and checked the glow, they were glowing gold. I closed my eyes tightly, shook my head a few times, and blinked my eyes. I checked the glow again with my hand and they were green again. "Is that better?" I asked and looked up at him.

Blackgrave shook his head, "I liked the way they were before."

I rolled my eyes and half smiled.

Blackgrave shrugged, "Alright, at least I know what happens when you get pissed off." He claimed. He walked into his personal room on the upper deck, put his hand on the door, but looked back at me. "As a member of my crew Perfectia, I will give you this order: go under the deck and greet your crew members, right now."

I looked at him disgustedly and could still hear them moaning from below.

Blackgrave shook his head, "Don't worry, you can take your armor, no one is going to touch you unless you want them to." He explained, and he closed the door behind him.

I shuttered at the thought, but it was what I said I was going to do. I wouldn't bother them intentionally or make them feel guilty or uncomfortable about what they did. If I could show them that I could tolerate this sort of thing, maybe I wouldn't be met with so much aggression and guilt from the crew. I put on my armor and walked across the sexually repressed members of the crew and I didn't say anything. I just nodded and smiled and looked at the displays that made my heart beat fast and my stomach turn in knots. Some of them gave me a double take as they were in each other's embrace, but I thought it was that they were surprised to see me.

I walked outside when I had seen enough, as calmly as I could. When I got outside I thought I would puke over the deck. It wasn't just women with men. It was men on men, women on women, combinations of interracial species that I didn't even know could happen. By the time I pulled my head up because I couldn't really puke, the sun was completely down, and the glow in my eyes were the only things that lit up the deck. They were gold again. I closed my eyes in frustration and shook my head, and they turned green but then they were gold again. "Come on, stay green." I said to myself.

The moaning calmed down from under the ship, I laid on the hard wood floor and looked up at the stars, putting my hands over my eyes a few times to check the glow and most of the time it was green, but when the thoughts of what I saw from under the deck entered my mind they changed back to gold. I thought out loud, "Were my eye's that color the whole time I was down there? Is that why they were looking at me like that?"

I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, feeling the turn of the ocean and the sound of the waves.

I was awoken by a seagull that was pecking on my hair. It was morning, my back was hurting from the hard ground I chose to sleep on, and that morning chill went right through my armor. I checked the glow in my eyes and it was green and bright. Sails were up and tied and the sun wasn't completely up yet, but Blackgrave and one of his crew were talking by his room and I overheard him say, "Are you sure it wasn't her?" Blackgrave asked.

The other crew member explained, "I don't know, it didn't look like her."

I stormed over there, where they were, hands balled into fist.

"Oh yeah that's her." The crew member said.

"Uh oh." Blackgrave said, realizing he was in trouble.

"Yeah, 'uh oh' is right." I said and decked Blackgrave across the jaw making him fall over, catching himself on his hand.

The crew member drew his sword and pointed the tip at my face. "You will NOT strike the Captain like that again, do you understand?" he demanded.

Blackgrave put his hand on the crewmember's sword lightly and putting it down, "It's fine, it's fine, put your sword down." He stood up, "I take it you didn't enjoy the sites." He looked down on me as he stood up.

I put my hands on my head as I recalled the thought, just screamed for about five second, "You bastard!" I yelled, they were about to say more but, "Shut your festering hole you prick." I interrupted, "Your type makes me sick. You snotty nosed, hemp of bird droppings. You vacuous, coffee nosed, malodorous, pervert!" I just stood there breathing heavy.

"Are you done?" Blackgrave asked calmly.

They both looked at my face, "You people are savage sea peasants!" I continued.

Blackgrave rolled his eyes, leaned back on the ship railing, stuck a small piece of wood in his mouth, and crossed his arms, "Well I'm against people that vent against our eleganticity, by extraneous bombastic circumlocutions." He half smiled and tilted his head.

I gave him a look of shock, "I, um." I was afraid to ask him what that meant.

"Hey, her eyes turned green again." The crew member stated.

I pulled out a hair brush out and fling it downward, it made them flinch, but they laughed it off when nothing happened. I looked down and it was still a hair brush. I fling it down again and it was still a hair brush, "Come on!" I wined. I tried two hands and nothing, "Come on, I am so pissed right now, just come out!" I continued.

The crewmen whispered over to Blackgrave's ear, "You know I've never heard of a paladin losing their powers from just watching people have sex." He looked over at me, "Hey, her eyes are gold again."

Blackgrave laughed, "I don't think it has anything to do with that." He paused and looked at me aggressively swinging away a hair brush, screaming 'COME OUT YOU STUPID STUPID SWORD!' "I like her better like that." He said.

The crew member looked over at him, "With golden eyes or overly aggressive?"

Blackgrave laughed to himself, "Both."

Lane came upward on the top of the deck, "Hey, can we get Perfectia down here? We had a few accidents last night."

"I can't," I said on my knees, crying, with a hairbrush in my hand, "You smelly pirates took away my paladin powers, now I have to be a tavern wench." I cried into my hands.

Blackgrave stood up and yelled, "Perfectia, just go over there and heal them, your powers are fine!"

Lane picked me up, "Come on Perfectia, just head down stairs. Don't ask them what happen, just fix them." She asked.

"Okay." I said and leaned against her.

So, I started on the first crew member laying on his stomach, he looked up at me, "Perfectia, is that you?"

I wiped my face, "Yeah, I know, the eye's, I can change them back if I concentrate."

He reached over to me, "No, no, this is better, you look like an angel."

I smiled and looked him over, breathed, calmingly called to the Light, a ray of singing Light flowed through me and into the crew member, just like it always had. I smiled and looked at my hands, Lane slapped me on the back and said, "See your powers are fine. A few eyefuls aren't going to stop you."

I went by crewmember to crewmember all with suspicious injuries, none of them I asked about, and then I went to one lady and healed her with the Light, she looked down and touched herself and asked, "I thought you said you were going to stop the infection."

I looked at her and smiled, "I did." I explained, "But that kind of blood needs to flow."

"Shit." Lane said out loud. "Shit, shit, shit." She repeated. She stormed to the top of the deck and yelled for Blackgrave, "Captain we need to set a course to Keta Island!"

He got on the wheel and started giving orders to his men. The sails came down and flowed in the wind and the men came to work the sails as they set a course. Lane grabbed me by the arm, "Perfectia, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

I nodded.

"Because the men can still use you up here to heal wounds." Lane explained.

"What's more important?" I asked.

"The hunt, but it's dangerous." She answered.

I pulled my arm away from her. "Then I'll hunt with you."

Lane looked away.

I know I was supposed to write about what happen before I was kicked out of the guild, but I just went on this writing tangent thinking about my time at sea. I think it's more interesting that way. The sun starting to come up and I haven't gotten any sleep. I'll proofread it when I wake up and I'll talk about my former friend and guild leader Arwen, but there is a lot to talk about when it came to the first blood hunt. The point being she called me a whore and threaten to tell the Paladin Order if I kept acting like a whore in her guild. If I wasn't in her guild then she wouldn't say anything. Said, it was my choice to leave, and think of the children, but yeah, I describe it more in detail later, but I think this is better.


	15. The World Tree

I feel sick, deeply, deeply sick. I helped her do it, I helped Sylvanas Windrunner burn down the World Tree, the place of the Night Elves birthright. I have always disliked Tyrande Whisperwind, for her uncompromising nature, but no one deserves this, I know just how this feels. If the World Tree is anything like the Sunwell, the elders and the children will die. I pray that it's not, pray that some people will be able to survive, pray that the night elves will never know the pain of losing their heritage, but most of all, I never in a thousand years, thought I would do something, help someone to do something that would be so similar to what Arthas Medivh did to me.

She gave the order to burn it down and I took two water skins and filled them as I watched the tree take flame next to Sylvanas. She ran to me and grabbed me by my hand, "What are you doing, Dawnlight?!" She asked with rage in her eyes.

"I thought we should save some of it in case we needed it." I explained.

She shot me a grimace smile still holding my arm, "And why do you think we would need that?"

I looked away from her gaze, "When the Night Elves are finally under our thumb, they will eventually need the World Tree again." I explained.

She put my arm down, "I appreciate someone that thinks in the long term, but the Kaldorei will never forget this defeat, it's better if they are eventually completely eradicated." She held out her hand. "Give it to me Perfectia."

I was hesitant to hand her the water, but I still held one in my bag that she didn't see, and I handed it to her. She moved the wooden piece that held the water, took a few gulps of it, and tossed it back to me half full. I saw her eye's change to green almost like she was a common blood elf and then change back to red. "Drink it, Perfectia." Sylvanas ordered. I touched the water to my lips and felt the thirst of arcane magic leave me, with a sense of relief. "All of it." She ordered.

I lifted the water skin over my head taking gulps of the nature magic that the night elves were keeping. It was different, a light hum of bees entered my ears as I drained the water skin and felt energized by it's magic. I looked at my own skin and green glowing runes showed up on my forearms and legs. I put my hand over my eye's, saw that the gold that my eyes had taken while seaborn had changed back to green. "Try not to make that a habit, you're not much use to me as a Wrenched elf." Sylvanas stated. I looked down at the water as the desperate burning World Tree soaked up the water in clouds of steam, I looked around at the water and breathed in heavy has I thought about diving into it, drinking every drop I could and lapping it out of the mud to feed this unending hunger.

The thought I felt was going to take action, as my body shook with pains in my sides, but I could taste all the nature magic on my tongue, I just needed to dive in and take it. Sylvanas touched the side of my shoulder and I tried to break away suddenly as she startled me, but she held on strongly. "If you are thinking about doing what I think you're thinking, the damage will be irreversible." Sylvanas explained, "You don't want to be a Wrenched, do you?"

I shook my head, still breathing in heavy and shaking.

"Good, don't worry my dear." Sylvanas said, "Soon this will all be gone, you won't feel tempted anymore and besides you still have the Sunwell." She lulled to me as if I were a child and gestured to the destruction in front of me.

I stepped away from her touch and the destruction, I pulled my hearthstone out of my bag and lined my fingers on the magical blue spirals. An arrow was shot threw my hand and crumpled the stone into pieces. I looked over at Sylvanas as her bow was drawn, "Did I say you could leave child?!" she drew another arrow and locked it in place, "There is still work to be done, more Night Elves to kill, and I know your hiding something."

I pulled out a small piece of Azurite and concentrated on it and summoned the Corrupted Ashbringer fast enough to block Sylvanas next arrow. I held it out slightly tilted to block any incoming arrows to the face or body. Nathanos drew his bow and pointed an arrow at me, "Do you think that sword scares us anymore. We know what happen to the Ashbringers that came in contact with Sargeras's sword, worthless now."

Sylvanas put his hand in front of Nathanos's arrow, "That is not the same sword the adventures wield. Stand down." She ordered

The worthless one was still on my back, drained of power, but the one I held was even more dangerous, but I was still scared and shaking like a leaf. "Perfectia what are you hiding, I know it's something so hand it over."

I shook my head.

Sylvanas let out a sigh, "Perfectia if you fight us here you will surely die. You may be able to kill me and or Nathanos but the Horde will cut you down." She spoke reasonably and held out her hand, "What is Mograine telling you right now, does he really want you to die here."

The Corrupted Ashbringer disappeared and for a second what I was holding in my hand was revealed. I held it close to me, "Let me see that." Sylvanas ordered.

I held out my hand revealing the shard of the rainbow-colored gem, "That doesn't belong to you, blood elf." Sylvanas stated.

I closed my hand and held it at my side, "I need it." I said.

Sylvanas crossed her arms and shook her head, "Let me ask you then." She began, "What did it show you when you first put your bare hands on it?" She asked.

I gripped it tightly and let the flood of memories come over me, "Numbers." I answered.

Sylvanas laughed to herself, "Numbers, okay. Would you care to elaborate?" She asked.

"I can see exactly how much every single person will sell for on the slave trade." I explained, "Who would want to buy, who would sell the most, and how much for travel and confinement would cost." I pointed at Sylvanas, "You Sylvanas, would sell for 800 thousand gold alive for a public execution but I would only get a tenth of that if I just brought them your body or head."

I pointed at Nathanos, "You Nathanos would sell for 200 thousand for a ransom, but would double when an exchange actually happened, else they would cut you up in pieces. I would only be able to take 25% for people that pull the exchange off."

"What about dead?" Nathanos asked.

I laughed, "Nothing, even for undead your face is terribly common. No one would believe that it was actually you. The Alliance might give me 50 gold for a job well done, but they usually don't trade with blood elves."

Sylvanas looked at Nathanos and laughed, but looked back at me, "So you want to keep the Azurite, so you can be a better slave trader, that doesn't seem very paladin like."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Sylvanas, I think you knew what my families' reputation was before the undead invasion. The Dawnlight's built boats, but we also had a large hand in the underground slave trade of magicless high elves. The Azurite has shown me a vision, a vision of a massive army obedient to the lash of the whip, allies loyal to the clang of gold, and I am depicted as a golden god." I explained. The truth of the matter was that this was actually true, but it wasn't something that I really desired, but I think it's what Sylvanas wanted to hear.

Sylvanas crossed her arms and looked down, "I see. I had a similar vision when I first held it as well, not as grandiose as yours, but what I thought at the time, effective ways of dealing with the Alliance."

I gestured at the World Tree, "And look at all the money we could be making, look at all those Night Elves running around in flaming skimpy outfits, body slaves would sell for about 20k a pop to anyone in the Venture Company. At least until they ran out of gold that is." I explained.

Sylvanas sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Perfectia but this is my Horde, were going to run it my way, and the Kaldorei need to die. "She took the Azurite away from me and walked away.

I shrugged, "Well I guess you'll need the extra parts for Forsaken limbs I suppose." I explained.

She stopped, looked back at me, smiled, shook her head, and tossed it back to me. "On second thought, I think I might need your expertise when the Alliance is ultimately defeated, keep it. Stay in touch, Ashbringer."

"That is not my title anymore." I stated.

"I wasn't referring to you." Sylvanas looked at me and then looked above.

I looked down at the Azurite as Sylvanas walked away, "Sylvanas!" I raised my voice.

She turned around.

"What would Lirath say if he knew what you were doing right now? If he were alive, I mean." I asked.

She gave me a slight look of shock, thought back for a second and looked at all the destruction she had caused, "He would be disappointed that I had begged allegiance with the blood thirsty orcs that killed him." She walked toward me. "He would be disappointed at the transformation that has become his sister." She put her hands on my chest piece and pulled me forward. "He would hate me if I didn't take revenge on the bastard that killed our people and ravaged our lands, and most all he would spit at the fact that I took advice from a family of slavers!" she yelled.

I met her red eyed gaze and felt as the glow I was putting on her face had changed from green, back to gold. "You didn't see him when you jumped off the top of Icecrown Citadel, did you?" I asked.

I saw a rage come over her face.

"YOU PROMISED!" A loud voice rang in my ears, a familiar voice, I flinched holding on to my ears, hunching over, and yelled in pain. "You promised, Perfectia Dawnlight!" I looked over where it might have come from. It was a transparent image of Lirath.

Sylvanas looked around somewhat confused, "Are you always this melodramatic," She asked, "I didn't even hit you." She picked me up on my feet, "Besides, what would you know about Lirath, I don't think you were even born when he passed away."

"I… "I mumbled trying to keep down my heartbeat.

The image of Lirath pointed at me and I looked at him, "Not another word, paladin. Do not forsake your vow to the Light." He said. I looked at him and back at Sylvanas.

"I'm sorry, warchief. It's nothing." I looked away and said, "It won't happen again."

Sylvanas shook her head and sighed, "We accomplished a great victory this day, Perfectia. Try to take some solace that the Night Elves will not be a threat for very long." She explained.

I nodded. "Of course." I agreed.

I whistled for my dragon Protecto, kissed the piece of Azurite, put it in my pocket, and got on Protecto's back. "Did you really help her burn down the tree?" Protecto asked as we flew.

I looked down and nodded, "I'm trying to make up for it, I stole some water that came from the Well of Eternity, all hope is not lost."

Protecto turned his head sideways so he could look up at me in the eye, "A lot of people died because of you, the Horde, do you really hate Night Elves that much?"

I shook my head, "I've always disliked them, but they didn't deserve this. I'll find some way to make up for it." I explained.

We made our way to Outland for one of those hot bath's that Haris showed me. I still have one water skin of the world's tree water, I am tempted to drink it myself, but I need to give it to somebody that knows how to use it. I hold onto the Azurite as I write, the vision I was given was true, disturbing, and what I thought was truly evil, but I would have died if I tried to fight Sylvanas there, I'm going to hold onto it for a while.


	16. Aunt Telavani

My aunt Telavani, my father's twin sister. A priest, no a shadow priest, a mad, completely bat-shit crazy, nuttier then squirrel shit, shadow priest, but powerful in her ways, and is rarely wrong in her visions for the future. She knew the Ashbringer that Tirion Fordring gave me would break. "Greetings. Laughter. Forms out of air. Light. Memories. Light and Darkness. So many. Broken paths at every… Missing. Missing. Missing! It's breaking Perfectia, it's breaking. It will not last long." She would point at the Ashbringer.

Yeah, things like that.

Now she gleefully expects her master to rise up from the ocean floor and I know this because she told me her story about her love affair with Kael'thas Sunstrider before and during the Scourge attack, but it's hard to say what is really going on with her. The purple glow that would appear in her eye's during combat is something I would see in a lot of priest that used shadow powers, but they still retained their minds when they stopped using it. For as long as I've known my aunty she's always been this way, always had that shit eating grin even in times of pain or despair.

I had seen her get angry though, I think that was the only time I haven't seen her with a face that wasn't uncontrolled glee. Wait, maybe I'm wrong.

She does care about her brother and me, and at times I'm sure she has had some moments of despair during the invasion, but the front that she puts out is crazy. Her vision is always bad, is her smile may be just her will not to give into despair, in spite of knowing that something terrible is going to happen? I'm at a point in my life where I don't know what to do and the riddles of my crazy aunty are a much need distraction compared to what is present.

I mentally prepared myself for this, I found an undead priest that was exiting the Order Hall and lightly tugged on his robes to get his attention.

"You shouldn't do that, it's rude." He looked back at me with a look of surprised, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother-" I started.

He looked back, behind me, "Not you, her."

"Lose something?" she said, I was startled by the voice that was behind me, my aunt Telavani was levitating behind me like she was laying on the ground, but she was face to face with me.

"Just stay away from me, okay?" The undead priest looked up at her.

I half smiled and rolled my eye as the undead priest ran away in a panic. "Staying popular I see." I said sarcastically.

With my back turned to her she came behind me and hugged me from behind making a small amount of panic go through my body, "I'm so glad you came here to see me. Me being with you. You are safe, away from space."

I put my hand on her touch and sighed, "Aunty, could you at least please try to speak normally." I complained.

I heard her laugh, "I am speaking normally, see? They're, no need for proof reading, at least my parts anyways."

I put my hand on my head and told myself that I had mentally prepared for this, "I was wondering- "

"Quite alright." She interrupted, I turned around, faced her, and crossed my arms, "One moment please." She continued. "Second chorus." She said and started singing a funny childlike song. I motioned with my hand in a circular motion hoping that she would get the picture that I wanted her to get through with her act, so I would get a moment to talk, but she started disappearing into nothingness. Her voice getting farther away.

"Wait, don't go please." I pleaded when she had completely faded from my sight.

Her smile glowed white and her green eyes shined through, I couldn't see anything else of her. "There you are." She came back into full vision, "Very well, third chorus."

"No, no, no. Thank you, aunty." I bowed. "But I just need to know what I should do now, where should I go?"

She was still levitating like she was laying on the ground, she told me she was able to do this when she was near the Sunwell. Now that it came back, she had grown even more powerful after that as well. Even more so then from her story. She held her head up with her hands. "Well that depends." She said as she crossed her eye's and looked away. "On where," she looked back at me, "You want to get to." She touches my nose with her finger.

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know, I guess it doesn't matter. As long as-"

"Then," She interrupted, stood up, and shrugged, "it really doesn't matter which way you go." She put her feet on the ground and started walking away. She started disappearing again, but I could hear her footsteps as she walked away.

I grabbed at where the sound was coming from and it felt like I put my hand through running water, but my hands weren't wet. She appeared again. "Tell me something, aunty!" I demanded, "I came to you for help, I've done something terrible and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

Her smile left her face, she placed her hand on my shoulder and came close to my ear, "He wields the broken sword, and separates kings from tyrants, seek him out, Perfectia."

I was disappointed, but she looked at me blankly which was something she barely did, which made me think she was being genuine, it was something, "I guess you're going to disappear into thin air again." I complained.

My aunty rolled her eyes, "I was actually thinking about using the stairs." She paused, "I will miss you." She left to the portal going to Silvermoon.

Protecto brought me to the Elwynn Forest on a high mountain where no one could see me. At least no one in the Alliance did and I've been staring at that broken sword statue for about an hour now. I've been writing for about three. How could I possibly join the Alliance, I think I might know a way. It's a long shot but I think she owes me a favor. I didn't want to go down this road again, but I need to find Vereesa Windrunner.


	17. My Friend Isirami

I thought about starving myself from arcane magic for a few days to see if my eyes would turn blue again, but they've been gold for a while and I kind of like it that way. There's also no guarantee that they will change back to blue again, unless I figure out how to take a draenei to bed, and there was also no guarantee that that would work either. Oranio's form kind of came as a disturbing shock to me at first glance, the hoofs, the tentacles, the horns, and the large forehead, but after seeing him almost every day. After hearing his kind voice, seeing his large muscles wielding spear and sword, I saw him for the things I liked and ignored the things that bothered me about him. After a while I liked everything about him, maybe I was happy to spend time with someone that gave me a little bit more attention that the task rabbits that run about the city and the clients that pay me to do this and that job for a small amount of gold.

When you're on the Horde you don't know who could die tomorrow. You have to keep going, you need to keep yourself busy, not giving into despair, and that's just what you have to do. This road I'm thinking about is a funny middle ground, but it has been the few chances I've been able to let myself feel and didn't just blindly follow orders.

The task and the tranquility of repetition is something I've always longed for, but this isn't checking on a garden every day, this isn't collecting 20 of some supply, or killing a handful of enemy soldiers, this is something completely out of my comfort zone.

I guess I understand why a lot of adventures choose a life with no connection to any real home. Going to inn after inn, town after town, looking for the next best job, but it does get lonely sometimes. Oranio, I miss you, we only had two days of being lovers, but several months of being friends. I guess my time as a pirate was just me trying to run away from all this like a carnival. Forgetting all my problems and having fun, but knowing that it was going to go away, and I'll be back to dealing with the day to day certainties. But I can't go back to that now, not after what I did. I can't go back to that day to day repetition of killing for the Dark Lady, it feels like something has been ripped out of my chest and no amount of gold, glory, or honor can fill it.

I came to Dalaran as it floated above the Broken Isles and tried to get into the Hero's Welcome but to my surprise it wasn't guarded by the Silver Covenant anymore. It was guarded by Worgen, beastlike wolf creatures that stood on two legs. I knew a few of them from the ship, they were kind, most of the time, but had a ferociousness to them in combat and… other places. When I tried to walk into the Hero's Welcome Inn I felt for the first time that bloodthirst and anger as I tried to walk into their territory. I spoke in common, "Where are the Silver Covenant, they use to guard these halls?"

He didn't look at me, just lowered his head, and growled, "Leave!" he snarled.

"Calm down Fido, I'm looking for Vereesa have you seen her? Maybe we can go for a walk and both find her." I teased, bloodthirst and anger were nothing new to me. I placed my hand on my two-handed club for an overhead strike. The Worgen lunged back for a rip at me with his claws, but it was caught by the Worgen next to him.

"Don't brother, were not here to do that." He said as he held his brothers clawed arm. He looked over at me, "The Silver Covenant don't come to these parts anymore. We've replaced them."

I sighed and shook my head, "Do you know where I can find them?" I asked.

The calm Worgen looked at me inquisitively, "Are you really asking me for a favor? You don't belong here, go back to your Horde, savage!" He wasn't calm anymore.

"Melfina?" I heard a familiar voice say. She stepped forward, it was Isirami Fairwind, a golden haired High Elf that let me stay in her inn, even after what I was was revealed, and one of the only people that didn't shame me for my interracial relationship with Oranio after he died. She was a good ear to speak to, even though her suggestions weren't always agreeable. "I know that voice…" she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

The angry Worgen slashed down and hit me in my gauntlets but Isirami wasn't wearing armor. I saw his claws scrape her skin, leaving two red lines on her forearm. I saw her reach back in pain, I pulled my two-handed club from my back and pinned the Worgen's neck against the wall, slamming his head, and choking him.

The calm Worgen pulled a sword from his back and held the edge at my neck, "Let him go." He snarled.

I knew a spell that could stun the Worgen long enough to press my club against the one I was holding to break his neck, but I knew there would be more.

"Stop, please. All of you!" Isirami pleaded, "It was my fault, we use to let her come freely." She continued, "Melfina, let him go."

I let him go and I heard him breathe in deeply. I looked over at Isirami, "This was a stupid idea, I'm sorry to have bothered you." I said.

"Wait Melfina," She came toward me as she held on to her scratch, "There's a lot of Dalaran where we could speak, they have this really good coffee across town you have to try, maybe we could catch up?" She asked.

I smiled, but I looked down at her wound, "That wound needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy." I looked at the Worgen's face that scratched her.

He looked down and made a doglike whimper. "I'm sorry Isirami, but she can't come here, no exceptions." He said.

Isirami shook her head, "It's okay, the clinic is on the way there. I'll be fine." She said.

The Worgen nodded his head in shame, "Send me the bill when you get back."

We walked through Dalaran city, I told her about the things I've done for the past four years in Draenor and my time at sea. There were things going on with the Legion, but I was sure she was tired of hearing about that. She dressed her wound at the clinic and ordered a coffee at the Legerdemain Lounge. The place was kind of crowded, but we found some empty seats to drink coffee. I wasn't really a fan of the stuff, it was bitter and hot, I saw very little use for it, but she put so much cream and sugar in mine it was actually pleasant. "Stay away from that overpriced stuff," She said, "They have everything you need for free to make it taste just as good."

I took a drink and it did seem like that Isirami had placed her own personal brand of love into it, it was sweet and slightly bitter but in a good way, it made the most beautiful pink and red colors show in front of my eyes, "So why did you try to barge your way into Hero's Welcome, did you miss me that much? You could have just written a letter." She said jokingly.

I shook my head, "I have missed you Isirami, but I came their to see Vereesa Windrunner. I thought maybe she might give me an audience if I…" I looked away, "…I don't know, yelled."

Isirami chuckled but I really didn't have a plan other than that, "Well you would have gotten some attention that's for sure, but the Silver Covenant that are left in Dalaran just run the inn. Most of them have left to Trueshot Lodge to fight the Legion."

I looked at her inquisitively, "I've been all over these islands, I've never heard of that place." I retorted.

Isirami breathed out, "It's kind of high up there and there are no flight paths, and you have to be a ranger or a hunter to be invited."

I took a sip of coffee and held it, "I've written letters, but they keep getting returned. She said to me once that at any time I wanted I could come back to the Silver Covenant."

Isirami looked away, "Was that before or after Garrosh dropped the bomb on Theramore?" she asked

I sighed and shook my head, "Before." I answered.

"I don't think she'll be as compromising as she was before." Isirami explained.

I leaned forward, "You have to try, please." I pleaded, "As a friend, she may not remember me, but she'll know you." I asked.

She looked down and half smiled, "She definitely remembers you Perfectia," She called me by my real name. "After you left, she left for over two weeks to be with her husband and children on Theramore." She wiped her face and sniffed through her nose, "It was so good that she was able to spend that time with him before he passed away." She looked up at me, her eyes already wrapped with tears, remembering Rhonin, "I think she owes you that, and I will try to find her for you."

I reached over the table and hugged her, "Thank you," I said, "you have no idea what this means to me."

I felt her nod, "My breaks almost over, I need to go back." She said.

She waved goodbye and she left the coffee house.

There is hope.


	18. Vereesa Windrunner

J

Just like Isirami said, I needed an invitation to get to Trueshot Lodge, and just as she said she could, she got me one. The flight path was a long hour ride from the peaks of High Mountain and I thought the bird I was on was lost most of the way. This mountain was high above the clouds and when I got there I looked around at the peaks of the area and it made me dizzy to see so far away. There were very few mountains as tall as the one I was on and they pointed out like arrowheads poking out of a soft sheet of clouds. Truly beautiful and breathtaking both figuratively and literally because, it was really hard to breathe up there.

The air was so thin that my armor felt heavier than it's ever been, I took off my chest piece and held it at my side, but even that was heavy as I held it in my arms. My heavy club was left on the ground and I tried to focus on my breathing. I came to a campfire that was nearby and just sat there for a little while and disrobed into some lighter clothes. I saw a few kinds of hunters and rangers pass by and greeted them with a smile, but I didn't speak to any of them.

I wasn't sure how long it would take to get to where I felt like I could don my armor again, but I was ready to wait for as long as it took to see Vereesa again.

t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

It took three days, for Vereesa to show up. The hunters fed me, there were bathrooms so that was a plus, and I was able to acclimate to the air on Trueshot Lodge. When she saw me, I was in full armor again, "Melfina, you're a sight for sore eyes." She stated.

I looked at her while I was sitting down, and I smiled a sigh of relief as I looked at her, "Took you long enough." I said. I was still weak from the acclimation, but I would have greeted her with a hug.

She bent down and poked at the fire with a stick I was sitting next to, "You should have gone by your alas, I would have realized it and came sooner. It wasn't until I ran into Isirami that I knew you were here. This place sees few paladins you see." She looked at me slightly bewildered, "How did you manage to get pass the bird spirit?"

I shook my head and was somewhat confused, "I haven't seen any bird spirit."

She looked away and shrugged slightly, "Well the bird spirit keeps non-hunters away, I thought everyone had at least heard."

I was about to ask a question, but I stopped before I could ask and said, "Nice try Vereesa, but I'm not going to fall for that." I said with a smile.

She looked at me confused, "Not going to fall for what?"

I thought back and remembered my aunt Telavani, "You weren't going to start singing, were you?"

Vereesa looked at me bewildered, "No, why would I start singing?"

I put my hand on the back on my head as I realized how silly it was, "My aunty would… well it was nonsense really, it was about the word 'bird'. She would sing and dance for three to five minutes and I couldn't get in a word edgewise until the song and dance was over."

Vereesa laughed slightly, "I don't think I would do something like that, is your aunty a little crazy?"

I shook my head and scratched it as I remembered, "No, she's a lot crazy." But she was right, I did introduce myself as Perfectia and only told the few Silver Covenant members that I was looking for her. I looked out into the distance, letting the view of it all make me dizzy as I stared out into the horizon, I took a deep breath, "But I'm glad I got some time to get used to this place."

I saw her half smile, and she sat across from me, her form somewhat distorted by the fire from across, "So you must have a reason for toughing out this environment for so long. If you're going to ask me if you can join the Silver Covenant, I'll tell you that it's not what it used to be anymore." Vereesa stated.

"What happened?" I asked.

Vereesa sighed, "More than half of them have turned into void elves, some of the Horde blood elves too. I gave them a right to choose to stay with the Silver Covenant, but they chose to follow my sister Alleria. This void thing needs to be honed carefully to be kept in control." She explained.

I shrugged, "You must have a lot of free time on your hands, time to devote to your family I hope?" I asked.

She looked away as if recalling the thought and half smiled, "They need their mother less and less as time goes on, it won't be long till they start making names for themselves I hope." She looked at me with her blue eyes, "A mother couldn't ask for more, I suppose, but I am glad to have had the time we had. How old were you when you joined the Horde officially?"

I smiled as I remembered myself with that messy rascal hairstyle running down the forest of Silvermoon and the Ghostlands with brittle swords and cheap mail armor. "Fourteen. How old are your boys?" I answered and followed up with the question.

She gave me a look of shock, "They're sixteen, and you fought Illidan, what did your parents say?"

I looked away and sighed, "My father is a drunken loser that didn't care if I came or went, and my mother fought and died bravely to protect the Sunwell." I said angerly.

She looked at me questionably, "But he must have had something, I mean, wouldn't you have been nine when Arthas attacked."

"Eight." I answered, "He helped me get out of Silvermoon and I helped him get out of Tempest Keep." I looked up at her, "So were square." I rolled my eyes and recalled the thought, "Do you know that your sister nearly corrupted the Sunwell for a second time." I stated.

"You were there?" She asked.

I laughed slightly and nodded, "I don't think it was her intention to do that, but this void thing seems dangerous and deceitful. Like a parasite waiting to jump out at the right time to take over its host." I said with a grimace.

Vereesa looked at me angerly, looked away, and shook her head, "Well it was nice seeing you again." She started to get up.

I was shocked, "But you just got here, and I have questions." I pleaded.

Vereesa rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, you've been extremely pleasant, but I really have better things to do." She said sarcastically, and she started to leave.

I got up and grabbed her hand, she pulled me away, "I need your help," I asked, "I'm sorry about what I said, but you owe me this." I pleaded.

Vereesa pushed me away with both of her hands, "I don't owe you anything Perfectia Dawnlight, didn't you just hear what I said, the Silver Covenant is in shambles, what could I possibly do for you even if I wanted to?" she argued.

I looked down, "I need to join the Alliance." I said softly.

Vereesa laughed mockingly, "Wow, you think I'm going to help you spy again." She shook her head, "No, after everything the Horde has done to my family you think I would help you, little girl."

"Family?" I asked questionably.

"Yes, you've heard of it right?" She said angerly, "And don't give me any talk about your warchief, do you know what she would have done to me if I joined your Horde, what she would have done to my precious sons? Do you really think I would help her?"

"I'm not asking you to help her, I'm asking you to help me!" I cried, "I know exactly what she's capable of doing, but I can't stop her like this."

She rolled her eyes at me and looked at me, "The Horde can deal with their own problems, they've done it before. But I will not help you do what you did to me last time." She walked away from me aggressively.

"YOUR BROTHER MAY STILL BE ALIVE!" I confessed.

She looked back at me, "What?!" she shook her head at me, "No, I saw what the orcs did to his body."

"Lirath, he was like her, but not. He was so kind to me, please." I cried.

She took a deep breath, shook her head, and looked at me, "Why should I trust you?" She asked.

I pulled my book from my bag and threw it toward her, "Read the first passage." I demanded.

She looked at my book and the lock that was on it, it came open without me touching it. "This is my families crest, where did you…" She looked at me, "Perfectia?"

I felt deep pain in my stomach, dizziness came over me, and my balance fell apart. "I don't feel so good." I stated.

"Perfectia!?" she reached toward me as I lost consciousness, but I felt my head slam against the dirt as everything went black.

I didn't wake up feeling any better when I came to, my whole body was aching, and my body was covered in sweat. I groaned as I tried to move around, covered in a kind of sleeping bag on a soft matted floor. Vereesa had taken me off Trueshot Lodge into her house were her two children lived.

"Mom, look, she's awake." I heard Galadin Windrunner, he had a face that looked just like Rhonin's but with her mother's eyes and ears. My vision was blurred, but part of me thought that Rhonin may have met me in the afterlife. Galadin and Giramar were Vereesa's twin boys.

"She's still burning up." I heard Vereesa say, I heard her splash some water around in a bowl and the sound of a rag being clinched in her hands. "She has an intense fever."

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard Giramar Windrunner asked.

"Her connection with the Light has been severed, she can't heal herself anymore." Vereesa stated.

"But she'll pull through, right?" Galadin asked.

Giramar pointed at my eyes, "She's a blood elf, maybe we can take her to the Sunwell or give her some mana from somewhere?" Giramar suggested.

"That was the first thing I did, but I think this is something else." Vereesa explained.

"Why did you bring her here mom?" Giramar asked.

Vereesa looked at her son, "I couldn't go to the Horde side for aid and I couldn't take her to the Alliance side, besides the mist is good for respiration." She explained. Vereesa sighed, "I'm sorry, I bothered you boys, but I needed your help, she's a very good friend of your uncle."

"It's okay mom." Galadin said rest assuring her, "We didn't get to stay here very long last time we were here and there's a lot of good food we wanted to try. Pandaria is awesome." He stated. I was on Pandaria.

Vereesa nodded and smiled, then placed a cool wet rag on my head, "This will cool you down." She said to me.

I looked at her with blurred vision, "I'm so thirsty." I said and tried to sit up on the bed, removing her hand from my head. She pushed me back lightly on the pillow.

Vereesa dipped a small cup into a bucket, "Here's some clean water to drink." And she held me up by my back, "Stay under the blankets and sweat this out." And pressed the water to my lips.

I felt the water cool and go down my heated face and I held the cup from under her and tried to finish the whole thing in one gulp. I placed the cup down and reached for the bucket of drinking water, but also pouring a lot of it on my body feeling its cold go down and choke me a little bit at the same time. I put down the bucket, rolled over, and coughed out the water that was in my lungs. My blankets got a little wet, but I welcomed the feeling to the overall heat I was having in my body and I drifted back to sleep. I felt her place the blanket back over my body as I rested.

I felt myself go back to the black place again, where I would see my Death Knight alter ego, Unperfect, but she wasn't there. I was wearing an old-style paladin armor that I got from the ruins of Molten Core, it was a beautiful yellow, white, and gold set, with the balance scales that showed on the shoulder armor, and a golden plated long skirt. I wasn't wearing the helmet though and I was sitting down. I saw Lirath Windrunner show up in a purple banshee form, his body was long and snake like as mist trailed around his body, his upper body was the only thing that was recognized. "I can't believe you forsaken your vows." Lirath stated, "Do you know what's going to happened now? They will come after me and exploit me or kill me. Why couldn't you just forget what you saw in the Plaguelands?" he demanded putting his face near my ear.

I felt the sink of guilt go into my heart, "I'm sorry." I said and held my hands over my eyes.

A blue and white glow came from the opposite direction and appeared on the other side of Lirath. It was Alexandros Mograine, "Don't listen to him! You don't have to be sorry for anything Perfectia," He said, "he was only trying to protect himself! He should have never made a little girl make a blood pack like that! GO, before it's too late."

Lirath snake form came closer to my ear, "He wanted you to take revenge for him remember? He may have given you the Ashbringer, but I gave you every other power you have in your disposal." I felt his head creek back, "You betrayed me, you don't deserve to live!" I felt a sting go into my neck as Lirath bit into my neck like a snake.

I saw the image of my mother during the last moments I saw her, "You have to go with Lachance, he'll protect you." She said to me." She's our daughter Lachance, keep her hidden and keep her safe." She said to him and I saw Frostmorne go right into her and she screamed out in pain. It wasn't something I actually remembered happening, but it was happening right in front of me. Arthas wasn't there, my father wasn't there it was just me and my mother's blank staring corpse looking downward, "Why did you let me die Perfectia, wasn't I a good mother to you?" She said in my head.

I came closer to her, "Mom, I wanted to save you, but I was just a little girl back then."

"You grew up and you couldn't even kill Arthas. You killed Illidan and you couldn't even kill the Lich King for your loving mother?" She asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"I wanted to mother, I wanted to," I pleaded, "I did so well in the Argent Tournament and they just said no."

I saw her eyes move at me, "You weren't strong enough, and now you've traded it all away."

"Mother," I reached for her and as her voice spoke into my mind, "I wanted to, so badly. I wanted to kill Arthas so I could see you one last time."

"You could have taken the ASHBRINGER YOURSELF!" The corpse of my mother grabbed hold of my throat.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

"You have failed me."

"I'm sorry, mother."

I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and a cold rag on my head, "You're crying. Perfectia wake up." I opened my eyes and saw a face.

"Rhonin?" I asked questionably.

He laughed, "No, but don't worry, mom does that all the time. It's Galadin, I was told to keep checking your temperature."

My vision was coming back, and I saw his face clearly as I saw his long ears, I rolled over to my side away from him.

I heard him pour something into a cup while I was facing the other way. "Mom says this isn't a natural sickness, but this should help you with your temperature."

He lifted my head and he brought a small steaming cup to my lips and I drank it. It was good, jasmine, and I expected colors to dance in front of my eye's, but they didn't.

I laid back down, "I keep thinking I'm going to die and see Rhonin on the other side." I said.

"Don't say that... "he said, "You just feel guilty because you broke your promise. I read some of your book, pretty good stuff but it seems far from finished."

I looked back at him, "I feel guilty for a lot of reasons but, those are all about real people, their stories aren't over yet. I know it's not the stuff of legend, but people should remember the little people too."

"Ever thought about making your own story?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I turned my body away from him and just breathed in deeply in and out.

"You know, I use to hate the Horde so much, but now…" He slammed his fist into the floor, "This whole world is messed up and the Windrunners, all this family infighting is right in the center of it." He grunted out a laugh, "I can understand why my uncle just wanted to get away from it all." He shrugged, "I'm kind of glad he might be alive though."

"Sylvanas is just a scared girl afraid of what's on the other end, she only saw misery in both of her deaths. I wanted to tell her so many times that there was someone that loved her, missed her, and wanted her to be happy." I shook my head, "In the end I only blurted it, so your mother would help me, how could I be so selfish?" I said to myself.

"Why do you want my mom's help anyways?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I can't do it anymore and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself."

"You could just not do anything." Galadin suggested.

I recalled the words of my aunt Telavani, "He wields the broken sword and separates kings from tyrants, seek him out." I recited.

"Mercy." He answered.

I looked at him questionably, "What?" I asked.

"The riddle is 'mercy', but that sounds like Anduin in a nutshell, have you met him?" He asked.

I recalled the thought of a blonde little prisoner, "I saw him briefly here on Pandaria, once."

"Do you want to join the Alliance?" He asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, "I don't have any more power, I've broken my vows, even if I recover."

"That's not what I asked." He interrupted.

I looked away and nodded, "I do, I can beat her."

He touched my arm, and I looked over at him, as he smiled, "Yes you could, I'll train you, we'll train you, what you choose to do with that is on you."

I took his hand, brought him to me, and kissed him on his forehead, "Thank you." He leaned away, and I looked at his face, "Can you hand me my book please, I'd like to start writing?" I asked.

He smiled, nodded his head, and handed me my unlocked book.

"What's sad is that she actually thinks she's doing the right thing, saving the whole world from death."

Galadin looked away from me, "I don't want to die, but I still miss my dad though."


	19. From Alexandros Mograine

Dear Perfectia Dawnlight,

I have decided to take over your body for a little while, so I can give you this message. I would like you to know how proud of you I am. It has truly been a privilege to watch you grow up into the proud adult that has stayed true to the Light for so many years and I understand why you needed to break your promise to Lirath. You are so beautiful, brave, and kind, I'm happy that I was able to protect you so many times, but I long for a day that you will no longer need the Ashbringer again, but as long as there is war I'm afraid that you always will. While the dark part of me has been laid to waste, this part of me wishes to rest as well, and be with my wife and son's. But I truly can't wait to tell them what you have been doing all these years, while my son betrayed me on that bridge, and my youngest changed into a Death Knight. You are the one I feel might do something great, I truly want to see you happy and not torn apart by the ravages of war.

I still remember that day on the bridge of Stratholme so clearly, so full of hate and despair, and a thirst for revenge. It disgusts me that I reached out to a young child to try to quench that thirst, as I look into your memories I know you felt my desperation, exhaustion, and faith in the Light to purge the undead of that city, but also the pain, and heartbreak of my son's betrayal. I killed two people that you cared about and turned them into my lieutenants that later tried to hunt you down like a dog. I can't apologize enough for what that other part of me made me do. I remember in spite of all the pain I put you through your heart has always stayed pure. I remember when you finally tried to take the blade from me, that purity, that will to protect, and your uncompromising sacrifice was something I wanted to be part of. I stopped myself, looked into those innocent elven eyes you had, so sad, desperate, and tears flowing like waterfalls down your cheeks and thought, "How could I do something like this? How could I hurt someone so pure?"

You were trying to protect your father and even after my own son had just killed me, I knew that that would never be you, but you started dying. I felt your life slipping away as your small body took in too much of the Ashbringer's foul corrupted energy. I was so full of guilt and desperation to save you, everything I could muster that day, all of my Light, all of my mercy, all of my power, I put inside you that day, so you could live.

I can never apologize enough for the terrible things I've done to you and I'm not looking for recognition for saving your life, I just want you to know that I love you, and when your time comes and we both become one with the Light, I would like you to know that there will always be a place for you at the Mograine table. I love you as if you were my own daughter and I truly can't wait for my wife to meet you. Thank you for the honor and privilege of being by your side.

With Love,

Alexandros Mograine


	20. I Love You Too

Alexandros Mograine took over my body for a little while, so he could write me a message, and I was horrified, but some of this guilt has gone away completely. For my mother, for Lirath, and even my dad who I haven't spoken to in years except for a birthday letter. I thought I was in complete control, but this isn't the first time this has happen, but it's been so long since then. I escaped Tempest Keep because of him, he took complete control and when I came back I was in Shattrath City with my dad. My dad said I didn't say anything but, "Let's go." And "Were leaving.", and I just killed the things that were in our way. The runes I get on my body were glowing brightly though. Later I asked him if I was able to summon the Ashbringer like I did when I fought the undead Alexandros Mograine. He said no, I only had a pickaxe, and I didn't sleep even though he did.

Tempest Keep was a hazardous environment filled with demons that wanted to work you to death and outside was even worst. My dad could only protect me so many times from the demons, I heard what they did to him, they beat him bloody, until one day he just let them beat me too. We were supposed to dig through the tunnels, and if we found gems we got to go to a place above the tunnels where we could feed our hunger with the mana faucets. If we didn't make enough progress the lash of the whip would motivate us.

I was a noble in Silvermoon, I had seen this type of treatment on the Sunwell Isle before, and thought slaves were slaves. They were weak because they didn't have magic.

They didn't hit us all the time unless we stopped. A few people gave me their gems, so I could feed my mana hunger and I slowly watched them change. For me it's my eye's, I lose colors, and then I can't see at all, and I definitely can't work a pickaxe, but me at the time young and so cute, people helped me. Caring people gave me their gems and we tunneled very deep, cave ins were uncommon but usually one or two people would end up killed or injured and gases were very common. If someone passed out from breathing in too much gas we might have moved to another location, but the caring people always died first.

If anyone stood up to the demon, they would receive lashes for half the day and that lash still sends a chill down my spine. A pain that is not real but feels real, that's why they didn't need to hit us.

The change from elf to Wretched is hunger, weakness, irritability, and trouble breathing. Sometimes there are feelings of numbness, deafness, or blindness. Runes will show up sometimes, but they show up for a lot of reasons. They could show up if you had to much mana in one sitting or too much for the past week, but in those tunnels, it was because you had fought through the first symptoms of mana starvation. The runes can itch, or they can burn, and there was no guarantee that they will go away if you do feed the hunger. They need to be treated like an open wound or infection. Then it turns into a green crystalized growth that protrudes out of the skin and picking at it will spread the infection. I have been told that it doesn't hurt as much as when the runes first start showing up. It needs to be cut off and treated with an herb or a healing tonic and bandages, and for the most part if will leave an ugly scar.

Then the irreversible hair and teeth loss, a weaken back that makes it impossible to stand up straight. But a Wretched can absorb large sums of mana in a quick amount of time when they don't have teeth. The digestive system becomes shot and from that point on you will only be able to sustain yourself with mana. Then finally the mind goes, if it didn't go before all that. That is a Wretched.

It was hard to keep friends when things like this kept happening. When I was eleven people stopped thinking I was cute. I stole, definitely didn't share, and if I saw a reason to rat someone out to the demons I took it.

I missed food so much most of the time when I was there, but when I looked outside at the endless storms, I knew nothing could grow in that constant night of floating rocks we were on.

Frequently we would take in no mana sources for three days at a time and many times groups of elves would kill each other for gems or a Wretched would lose his mind and start killing random people and demons. Sometimes a group of elves and Wretched would kill a demon task master and start a revolution on Kael'Thas's well fed soldiers. Because most of the blood Elves were magicless and starving, they usually lost. There was one time I remember them winning and coming back with arcane crystals to feed from, we were happy at one point, but well-armed soldiers came into the caves and snuffed out the revolution. Those that couldn't fight were forced to watch as Kael'Thas's soldiers tore apart our beds, mana faucets, and crystal that we had tried to keep hidden, powerless to protest.

It was the same in every other cave in Tempest Keep, well fed soldiers working off the backs of slaves, and we were used to it.

I had runes on my body most of the time. Having to watch the kindhearted fall and the greedy and heartless survive and thrive, over and over again. For us it was just the way life was.

When I was 13 and after that revolution of starving elves and Wretched, Blood Elf soldiers had to see that the task in the mines were getting done before Illidan could send more of his demons to supervise the ones that were left. I noticed that I was catching the eyes of a few of the soldiers there as I worked.

I was offered to take a "job" at the Black Temple in the Den of Mortal Delights as a servant and I went to my father. I had no idea how far his mind had gone, he just stared blankly, "You should go. I can't protect you." He whispered.

I held on to him, "Dad, we came here together for a better life. We escaped Silvermoon and have been through so much, I won't leave without you."

He just looked blankly as he was recalling the thought, "That was a long time ago." He looked down, "You should go. I can't protect you."

He just repeated that over and over, nothing I said could get through to him. When we first got there, he stood up for me, but he was beaten down by demons, but I never thought that he was broken. I had never seen any runes on his body, so I just assumed that he was okay, but I also assumed that he was right. We had seen so many people die, one of us leaving was a good thing. So, I accepted it.

At 13 years old I remembered being taken into one of the Blood Elf commanders tents. He had food on the tables and mana sources for the people that could fight or use combative magic. I didn't really understand all the double entendres all those blood elf males were saying, of hard womanly training, and working on my hands and knees, or anything most of those soldiers were saying as they looked at me like I was something to eat.

They tried to grab me, and I ran, and I think, I should have expected it. I mean what did I expect from a place called the Den of Mortal Delights. After everything Kael'Thas soldiers had done to us why did I expect a random act of kindness? It was just a daydream of a naive mind.

Four of them caught me on the dirt, pinned me down right there, tore off my tethered shirt, and put a blade to my throat. I looked away and cried but I had the same blank look on my face that my father had. I was trying not to feel anything, I had to accept that this was just the way things were.

They tried to rape me, and they didn't. I don't remember anything after that, I must have lost four or five days of time, because he was there to protect me. Even after my father's mind and will broke apart like a cheap vase, Alexandros Mograine was there. He took me and my father to Shattrath City, from there I joined the Horde, and I was so proud that that fearless war machine of brave and savage individuals that were coming to Outland. I never felt Alexandros after that though, running around doing this job and that job, meeting people and friends, killing the arrogant Alliance that betrayed our people, I loved it. After being in those caves and seeing all of what Azeroth had to offer, it felt so good. Instead of waiting and enduring, I now fought for what I wanted, but my father on the other hand couldn't leave the cave. He drank to try to forget, to make himself feel better, he gave me every excuse instead of taking his sword and fighting to right the wrongs.

It felt like I was in a dream. The Horde was a gathering of extremely different people, cultures, and history. And the Alliance was a collection of so called elite, stuck on outdated beliefs, and exclusivity. Thrall, our warchief, his level of kindness, patience, and tolerance, was something I truly admired about him, as long as you were willing to fight for the good cause, you had a place in his Horde, and it was miraculous the way we fought. A miracle, that's what the Horde was to me, and through hard work and will to free my people I made myself one of Thrall's top paladins.

When it was time to raid the Black Temple, I did it for our Horde, but I remember when it was time to go into the infamous and unsavory Den of Mortal Delights and I saw what Illidan was doing to satisfy his urges. The harems of women, each one weak with the same blank faces like the ones I saw in caves, their eyes were vacant and lifeless, filled with fear.

I felt a chill run down my spine as rage and hatred welled up inside me, and I was overcome with disgust, because what I saw in them, what could have been me. I killed every one of those women and I knew that the Light wouldn't agree, they didn't even attack me, but at the time I felt it was an act of mercy. I put Illidan Stormrage in the ground that day as well. In my eyes from all the suffering he caused me and my people he didn't deserve to live, but things didn't change. I was exhausted, I thought if I cut off the head the rest of the body should fall as well. When I went back into those caves and my people were replaced with the Broken Draenei, I wanted to go into those caves and say, "Illidan is dead, we can go home now."

I thought at least I can help someone from these cursed places, I broke their chains and killed their demonic taskmasters, but they attacked me. I had to defend myself.

No, that's a lie.

I could have run, I was filled with the same rage as before when I entered the Den of Mortal Delights, but I couldn't tell myself that it was the right thing to do this time. I wanted to burn that place, so I could forget, I wanted to kill all those women in the den because I wanted to forget, so that all this would just be a bad nightmare. I had gotten my miracle but what about everyone else, the task seemed too big and the thought of trying to liberate every single slave exhausted me. At 15 I did what I could for the Horde, for the Scryers, a that was the gathering of blood elves in Shattrath City, and the Shattered Sun Offensive, two factions that resided there that finally came together as one.

I am a paladin, I don't have my powers right now, but I think Alexandros Mograine is more a part of me then I'd like to think. Lachance may have squirted me into my mother but that message only confirmed that Mograine has been more of a father to me then Lachance ever was. I love you too and thank you for protecting me over the years.

I'm feeling a lot better now and I think I should be able to start my ranger training tomorrow, wish me luck.


	21. For the Alliance

So my training started and with Galadin and Giramar. Vereesa said then I was in her Silver Covenant the first time she didn't have time to see to my training. Also, Oranio was training me so she left me alone. Now I was going to get her undivided attention.

So, bows are annoying, you have to hold them a curtain way and you wouldn't think that the feathers on the back of an arrow could cut through your hand like a blade, but they can. When I could hit a target, I would look at my hand and there would be a fresh cut on my left hand. I could usually heal these small cuts, but not now. If I tried to move my hand out of the way, it knocked the arrow off course. Galadin gave me some bandages and gloves but that made it even harder to get that grip on the wood. Most of the time I over shot my arrows, or they landed on ground. After about two hours I finally was able to hit the circle and they said, "Okay, let's end it there."

Guns were a new beast all together, the breathing really needs to concentrated on and a curtain calmness needs to be achieved. Then the pull of the trigger, followed by the sound of the blast and the impact on your shoulder. I was easy the first time, but with guns it was the opposite with the bows and arrows, the more I practiced the worst I got. There was just so much to anticipate all at once and it made harder to breath when I knew that blast and that kick was going to happen and tear into my shoulder with every shot.

Vereesa placed a crossbow next to me, "Try this." She said reluctantly.

I held it like I did a rifle. "With one hand." She arranged it in my hand. I stood up straight with my hand out holding the crossbow.

I held it out and saw my target and I felt something oddly familiar. I recalled one of my holy judgement spells, even if I had a two-handed weapon or a sword and shield I needed to put my hand out look at the target and then blast it with holy fire. I recalled the hundreds of times I blasted things with holy fire as I held on to the crossbow pulled the trigger I hit the target dead center.

Vereesa eyes went wide as the target hit its mark, "Do that again." She ordered. It took Vereesa about 20 seconds to reload a crossbow and give it back to me.

I took the crossbow and recalled all the impact spells I could remember. The crossbow had a similar jolt to it as most of my paladin spells had. I recalled, looked at the target, and I hit it dead center again.

"Nice!" Giramar shouted.

"Don't get to cocky," Veseesa stated, "these things take forever to reload." She looked at me, "Perfectia, how good are you at throwing things?"

I looked at her inquisitively, "I can hit three targets with my shield and it will still come back. So, I would say pretty well." I said mockingly.

Veseesa was surprised at my confident answer, "But you had holy power back then." She put a rock in my hand, "Hit the target." I took the somewhat heavy rock and anticipated the impact it would make. I knew I could hit the target, but I was also thinking about how hard I would need to throw it for it to come back to my hand. It wasn't perfectly round, and it certainly wasn't circle or plate shaped, so it wouldn't glide. The rock would need to hit a round point, so this is would bounce back. I also had to factor that my target was made of hay, so it was in that range hitting bouncy flesh and hard armor. "Perfectia?" Veseesa looked at me impatiently, "Could you hit the target please."

Without much thought I wind up my body and threw it right on the spot and it bounced back a few yards away from me and there was a part of me that wanted to try to catch were it was about to land, but it was off. "Damnit." I said out loud.

"What's wrong you hit the target dead center." Vereesa asked.

I shook my head, "No, it was supposed to come back."

Vereesa rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm going to start calling Melfina again, if your serious about joining the Alliance."

I nodded my head. "Okay." I agreed.

Vereesa breath in deeply, "Melfina, you're not a paladin anymore, you're one my rangers. While Giramar may be able to teach you everything there is to know about archery and Galadin is more sentimental with his pets, I think what will transfer over well is if I teach you how to survive."

I smiled and nodded. "What does that mean?" I asked.

Vereesa half smiled, "It means that your training is going to be mostly mental from this point out. I know you've always followed the will of your heart and I'm not saying that's a bad thing. But, if you want survive you need to start thinking more logical."

I crossed my arms, "I guess this when you're going to tell me I need to stop being so melodramatic?" I asked.

Vereesa looked at me inquisitively, "No, do you hear that a lot?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "It's the reason I write." I shrugged. "I can never really control my emotions," I laughed at myself, "That's why I'm such a terrible spy. But I'm looking forward mental training, it will be good to be able to see things lot more logically."

Vereesa smiled and nodded her head, "Good, take lunch and he hit the books when you come back."

Lunch. Those kids really liked those marinated chickens and fried dumplings and I was a little worried if they stayed here to long they would be a fat as one of the Pandarens, but it was there vacation in a sense. They ate so fast, I had been living off arcane energy most of my life and I never actually saw how much teenagers could actually eat.

Now that I think about I've always been a light eater but ate heavy snacks. I mean when I was there age I was running around Azeroth almost constantly, so I couldn't really hold a heavy meal when doing task, but it was still a lot now that I think about it. Sometimes a weeks' worth of food would be gone in about two days from all the snacking I was doing and the Pandaren food was better than most of the travel food I ate. So, I just looked at them both and smiled.

"Are you going to eat your dumplings, Perfectia?" Giramar asked.

I laughed, "You can have them, and it's Melfina now. I'm good with chicken and rice."

He grabbed them off my plate and I took a bite of my rice and it was really good, but I looked around and there was nothing. I felt the food go down my throat and I took another bite holding it on my tongue for a few seconds looking around and nothing.

"Is there something wrong Melfina?" Giramar asked.

"They're gone." I said sadly. "I never thought I miss it, but they're gone."

"What's gone?" Giramar asked.

I looked down and shook my head, "The colors, I uses to see colors when I ate food." I laughed at myself, "They were always distracting but now I miss them."

Giramar held up one of the dumplings with the Pandaren chopsticks they would use and brought it to my face. "Try this."

I took the dumpling out of his chopsticks with my teeth, it had a crunchy, but oily texture to it, and the meat that was inside was almost sweet, but there were no colors. I shook my head as I shallowed.

"But it's still good right?" Giramar asked.

I smiled and nodded my head.

So, I ate a meal normally with the two boys and I must say it was different because they were looking at me a couple of times as I ate. I was trained by my family about the rules proper etiquette even though I have just broken one of the rules by eating off Giramar chopsticks. I thought maybe this kind of thing happened to me a lot, I just didn't notice until now. We talked for a bit about the weather and where their family might be traveling when things were done here, and I told them about the horses or mounts they might want rent if they were to go in those areas, but I looked at Galadin and said, "You know I took your advice the other day about writing something for myself, it's not my own story, it's poetry. You're both half High Elf so I was thinking you'd like this song about our king."

Galadin rolled his eyes, "You're not going to sing Lament of the Highborne are you? Because that song is so annoying for someone that even knows how to sing, and most people can't." he explained.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, I don't have the lungs to pull that off. But listen."

I took out my book and I sang it the best I could. "

King Anasterian sat upon his throne

His power fierce, was feared and known

He held his might on island shore.

With runes of stone, across the more

The high elves reined, on Silvermoon

Magic thrived, in azure-hued.

Undimmed by clouds or shade of night.

They shined forever, fair and bright.

Their world turns black, the forest cold.

In army came on their stronghold

No alarm was rung, on the dead they fell.

They marched upon Anasterian halls.

The shadow came upon his tomb

The darkness came to Silvermoon.

Still he fought without a fear

His courage failed, when death appeared.

There lay his crown in water deep

King Anasterin in silent sleep.

"

They both look down for a few seconds, "It's really sad and it's in Common." Galadin said.

"I was going to write a little more about our victory against the Lich King." I explained.

Galadin nodded his head, "You should, people shouldn't just know about the tragedy. We did come back from that."

"We?" Giramar asked.

Galadin looked at his brother, "Yes Giramar, we're still elves and we should take some pride in that."

Giramar nodded, "I agree, but maybe we should head back home. Thank you Perf-, I mean Melfina."

So my training with Vereesa started about chemicals, powders, poisons and I could gasp that, but I felt it would take some levels of memorization. Traps are where things got really tricky. I had done a lot of blacksmithing before, but there were things I couldn't really hold on to. So, we left the room and all the books to walked around Pandaria and she showed me how to set traps. It was easier after that, there were so many mathematics about the size of prey and how strong a spring trap should be. A trap shouldn't take off your preys leg off, it's supposed to hold them in place, but also needs to be strong enough so they don't get away. I did ask the question that, shouldn't I be moving to weapons sometime soon?

Vareesa response was, "I don't think I need to teach a former Highlord about how to use a two-hander."

I guess I kind of wanted to show off for a bit.

So, for the past week or two I had taken a lot of notes and I can usually find the right places to put things. How mix poisons, how take apart your crossbow and put it back together, how to craft breakable metals for grenades and of course several pages and pictures on how to set traps. Thank the Light I have this book that it never seems to run out of pages, I've pretty much memorized where sections of my book are if I need to use a certain tool. So as long as I have my book I should be able to survive anything I face out there without the help of the Light, but I haven't really seen any actually combat though. Vereesa was somewhat impressed that I was able to take notes so well, but also little disappointed that I couldn't recite most of the things she wanted to know on top of my head. She said to me, "What are you going to do if you lose that book?"

I looked at her inquisitively, "I would never lose this book, it was my mothers, and your brother did something to it, so I don't lose pages." I took a water bucket that was in our room and poured it on the book of open pages, the water just slid off not changing a single word or page.

Vereesa shrugged, "Then I guess that's it. I got nothing to teach you."

I was confused, "It's only been two weeks, I haven't even fought a single thing outside with the skills you showed me."

Vereesa nodded, "Yeah and this would have taken six months for you to learn how use all the tools you have, but you already have a tool that helps you with all the other ones." She pointed at my book. "With that you shouldn't make too many mistakes, being a ranger is about using the right tool for the right job and if you keep studying you'll catch on, but there's nothing I can really say that you haven't already written down."

I looked down somewhat disappointed, "So what do I do now?" I asked.

Vereesa smiled, "You say goodbye to my sons and we get you ready to join the Alliance." She stated.

I'm a little sad that this was over so quick, but I feel like I could finally do something good in this world on that side. With Alliance I may be able to stop the Dark Lady from destroying this world and perverting my beloved Horde.

For the Alliance!

(Poem is from Song of Durin)


	22. Tomorrows the Day

I told Galadin and Giramar that I was leaving, and they were upset, "But you just got here." They said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "but I have to stop Sylvanas. I've been working as fast as I can before she does something even more crazy."

They nodded, "We know," Galadin stated, "but could you spar with us?"

I looked at the two-handed spear they gave me and thought, "They need to know what they're getting themselves into. I won't hurt them, but I don't want to fight them either." I watched the spear change into the Corrupted Ashbringer. I looked at them both gasp as they saw what I could do. I look over at Vereesa and saw her shaking her head at them.

"Come on mom, please. We'll be fine, we've read so much about the Ashbringer and Melfina won't hurt us, right?" Giramar argued. I thought their confidence would derail once they saw this freighting blade in my hand and its aura, but they seemed even more motivated.

Vereesa got in between us and looked at my blade, "Melfina, you didn't tell me that you could still do that."

I looked down at the blade and back at her, "My connection to the Light has left me, but Alexandros hasn't, I'm sorry this was a bad idea." I was about to drop the blade.

"No, no, no, no," Galadin pleaded, "come on mom, you've been training us our whole lives and we've never even seen much of a challenge, if anything happens we'll stop."

Vereesa looked at her boys and looked at me, "When we get on the Alliance side you don't summon that blade ever. Unless your life absolutely depends on it, understand?" She ordered.

I nodded.

Galadin drew his blade and Giramar grabbed a spear and spin it around, "So can we start?"

Vereesa let out a deep sigh, shook her head, and held her nose with her fingers. She walked out of the way, "Melfina, if anything happens to…"

Giramar rush me with his spear, "We'll be fine." He said as he ran.

But Galadin came from behind him and got the first attack in. I blocked using his momentum to push him to the side and slashed at Giramar knocking his spear off course, but he followed up with another side slash and I crossed blade with his spear, feeling his strength as he pushed up against me. I can feel he wasn't holding back, even though I was.

I kicked Giramar back and quickly turned around to slash at Galadin who was coming at my back. He blocked my attack, but I knocked him back a bit. He came for a lower attack to my leg and I knocked his sword back above his head. He came down with it and I slashed it to the side and followed up with another attack to his blade hoping to knock it out of his hands, but he held on and ducked under my next attack that could have went to his face. He brought the blade upward and I moved to the side.

In my peripheral vision I saw Giramar come behind me with his spear and with strength I knocked him off course and met Galadin's back attack with a lower attack of my own. He blocked it, but I knocked him back a bit.

Giramar came back with spear slashing from overhead and I strongly pushed him to the side hearing him grunt as he and his weapon flew backwards. He stepped back as I targeted his weapon with a downward attack and he blocked that as well knocking him back again.

I heard Galadin come from behind with his sword and I quickly knocked him back with my blade. Holding it downward as I saw that they were both out of breath. I saw Galadin look over to his brother and nod his head. They were both on my opposite sides. They both rushed me, and I move back and put the Ashbringer in there way as both of them slashed against it at the same time. They both pushed against me with all their strength. I gritted my teeth as I felt I was starting to become overpowered, the boys alone were good, but together they were extremely formattable. They synchronized there attacks very well and put me on a defensive as they attacked from both directions. Their attacks strong enough to slash at my sword so loudly that it hurt my ears as their weapons clashed against mine. But I managed to put them both in front of me.

Giramar came with some lower attacks to my legs and followed through with some trips to my legs. I stomped down bending the metal with my foot. He backed away, but Galadin ran up Giramar's back and jumping off his shoulder with a downward slash with his blade, I backed away, and his blade dug deep into the ground.

Giramar quickly grabbed another spear and jumped off Galadin shoulder as he was down, spinning his body with his spear. I slashed at him hard knocking him backwards as I heard him scream as my sword met with his spear in midair.

Galadin followed up with three overhead strikes that I quickly blocked locking his blade with mine as our faces were close together. I winked at him and made a kiss noise with my lips, "Not bad," I said, "but is that the best you can do?" and pushed him backwards.

I slashed the Ashbringer downward.

"Even without the Light, you still fight like a Highlord." Galadin complemented somewhat out of breath.

Giramar lifted his head and looked at me, "It's the Ashbringer." He stated to his brother.

I shrugged, "I can use another weapon if you want." I stated.

I saw Giramar grit his teeth, "No, if you think you could take on my aunt Sylvanas, attack me with all your power, Perfectia!"

I saw Vereesa step forward in front of him, "No. That's enough training for today!"

Giramar push her slightly and I saw him put something on his spear that changed it slightly green. Vereera tried to take the spear away from him, "No this is over, Giramar."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Giramar pushed Vereesa hard to the ground and came at me with his spear.

He came down hard on my sword and whatever he put on his spear it splashed on my skin and burned it a little. I slashed at him across the body and he ducked under it. He slashed for my legs and I backed away, but he followed through with another overhead attack, I blocked it high and felt that burning poison splash on my face. I shook my head at him and smiled. He was holding back as well, he grunted out a laugh. I came across his body and he back flipped away, but he came back strong with seven attacks, grunting as he slashed, that was actually knocking me backwards. He screamed out as he came downward with one more slash, I backed away. I concentrated on the aura of the Corrupted Ashbringer hoping to drain some of the youthful stamina he had, I stood my ground and locked my blade on his spear and pushed hard backward knocking him back a few yards. I was hoping he would fall backwards but he kept his footing. I came down hard again knocking him backwards but again he kept his footing as his feet were dragged backwards on the floor. I knocked him upwards and he flew several yards in the air and followed up with a few more slashes as he was midair. He blocked every one of them and came down on the ground, I was breathing hard and sweating when we both touched ground again. I saw him take something off his belt and he threw it at me. It was balls of this sticky white sustenance that stuck to me and the Ashbringer. He threw more at me and I slashed at them with my sword and when I did they exploded when I made contact with my blade. There were still a few on my body. I saw Giramar pull out a small metal contraption from his pocket and I saw Galadin try to take it from him. "Don't," Galadin said, "You'll kill her."

Giramar put the white substance on his brother's face, "A Windrunner hunts what they choose!" and pushed on the device, letting out an explosion on me and his brothers face.

I felt that other part of me absorb the blast, maybe it was Unperfect, maybe it was Alexandros, but I was able to fling fel magic at Giramar as I slashed my blade toward him and he blocked it with his spear. Two Ashbringers were in both of my hands now, one corrupted and one not. He was somewhat surprised to see I was holding two blades and so was I. I didn't have another weapon to focus on, but I was so enraged by what I saw Giramar do to his brother and mother.

I slashed fast and strong attacks hearing him grunt as he blocked both of my weapons. He came down with his spear strongly overhead, but I striked it back knocking him backwards.

The real Ashbringer cut through the ground as I came up for an upward slash. Several upward slashes as I slice at Giramar that dug through the ground as he backed away. Several attacks to his face that he blocked and locked both of my swords with his spear. His face was close to mine and I saw the glow that was coming from my eyes on his face. One side was gold and the other side was blue. I reached back with both of my blades and knocked him with all my strength. He fell backwards on his back several yards away but regained his footing. He placed another liquid on his spear and that changed it slightly red as he was away from me. As I slashed it, his spear made a bright and loud explosion as I made contact with his weapon, but I didn't let up, I stayed locked with him pushing backwards with my strength and pushed him back again. I saw his spear glow with flame and we rushed each other.

Vereesa got dead center in the middle of us and blocked both of my Ashbringers with her sword and Giramar spear with another sword. "Vereesa." I said with a feeling of shame in my voice.

"Don't step in front of my prey, mother!" Giramar yelled.

The spear he was holding onto was coated with an explosive substance and it broke apart in his hands and broke into his skin, on his side. He grunted out as the pain hit him, his whole right side was bloody with pieces of metal protruding outward of his arm and leg.

"Giramar." She looked at her son with concern.

"I'm fine." He said out of breath, "Nothing went through bone." He pulled out a piece of metal from his arm and limped slightly.

"There's more of my sister in you then I thought." Vereesa held onto her sons arm that was bleeding making some of the metal dig deeper. He screamed in pain and she pushed him away, "Now go help your brother!" he walked over to where Galadin was as he held on to the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry, Vereesa." I said to her.

Vereesa kept her head down and didn't look at me, "You should be. They're young and stupid, but they should recover fast." She shook her head and looked at me, "I should have never let this happen."

"Your son is strong, they both are." I stated.

Vereesa nodded, "They want to kill her you know." She paused, "My sister. I don't think Giramar liked the idea of you beating him to it. He was going to kill you." She shook her head and looked away, "I don't want them to though, not her, not you. Revenge is such a stupid thing to waste your life on." She took a deep breath and her eyes started glistening, "I AM sorry, Melfina."

Both Ashbringer's left my hands and I dropped the spear on the ground, I walked toward Vereesa and hugged her. She didn't cry but she didn't fight my embrace, "I never thanked you for that time you gave me with Rhonin." Vereesa stated, "We got to be a family again, one last time. Thank you."

She didn't cry but I did, "It hurt so badly when Oranio died, and I wanted to kill Garrosh, but I'm glad something good came from it." I stated.

Vereesa nodded and breathed in, "We need to get you ready and my sons need medical attention."

So, we went to a Pandaren healer, Giramar apologized a hundred times for what he did to me, his brother, and his mother. As punishment he received no magical healing what so ever and no anesthesia while they removed bits of metal from his skin and closed his wounds with stitches. The Pandaren healer said Galadin was lucky he didn't lose his eye, but he was going to need to wear an eye patch for a little while for his vision to recover fully. The hair on his eyebrows and the right side of his face had come off but because of the Pandaren healing magic it didn't leave any scars. Hair would grow back, Giramar would have scars though and I felt it was right because he needed to remember this.

He apologized and said that he had no idea what came over him, I remembered being that young and doing stupid things that I regretted because I couldn't control my emotions. As a matter of fact, I still do, so I couldn't really hold it against him, his mother was not so forgiving, at least that's what it seemed like. She was so angry and yelled at him, asked him so many times what if this happened and what if that happen, what if he died in the fight, what if he killed his brother, or me, and what he did was really really stupid. Teenagers, what can you do? They think they know everything, and I pictured what it would be like if I was a parent, being a mother would be hard, being a mother alone with two twin boys was even harder. Giramar was strong though and I pictured when it was time for him to make his own name he would be imperative to any battlefield he was on.

We ate, not saying much over the past events. Vereesa had to make Giramar eat while we were at the table, but other than that there wasn't much conversation. We came back to the house we were staying at and we all crashed asleep on the floor in our blankets and pillows. Vereesa was awake before any of us and I was woken up by the sound of her and another blood elf bringing a mirror into the room, but it wasn't another blood elf.

I looked, and it was Protecto my dragon in elf form. "Protecto?!" I said excited.

"Hey, Perfectia." He stated as he put the mirror down.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He pointed his thumb behind himself and gestured outside, "She led me to you."

I looked outside, and it was a charger horse, it was Lucy, my charger horse, but she didn't have any armor. I ran outside and hugged her, "Oh Lucy, I missed you so much. I thought you wouldn't come back because I broke my vows, but I'm so glad to see you."

Lucy brushed her head against me and neighed, "It seems, you two have a stronger relationship then most Paladin's and their horses." Vereesa stated.

"I love Lucy, I've never wanted any other mount but her." I continued to hug and pet my horse telling her how much I missed her and loved her, "Wanna go eat? Want some apples, want some oats? Oh, mommy missed you so much." I talked to her like she was my baby, as I hugged her. But it was more than that, I knew her smell so well, and we had been through so much together, I can't express the joy I felt when I saw her again and I never thought about how sad I would be if I didn't see her again.

"What's going on?" Galadin woke up.

"Protecto helped me get some supplies I needed and flew me back here." Vereesa stated.

They all just kind of looked at me as I hugged Lucy, kissed her, and said loving words to her, "Wanna go for a ride? Let's go for a ride." I said, and I climbed up her back and got on her.

"Melfina, where are you going?" Vereesa shouted from the room.

I looked at her while I was on her back, "Out, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Listen I can see you really wanna spend time with your horse, but we need to get you ready to go to Stormwind." Vereesa stated.

I looked down at Lucy's mare, "But what about Lucy?" I complained as I leaned forward and hugged her.

Vereesa rolled her eyes and smiled, "You can bring her. Horses are not uncommon."

"That's right!" I shouted, "Alliance have horses, no one will be the wiser that she's a paladin horse." I said in glee.

I got off Lucy's back and patted her side and hugged her one more time, "Don't worry. Will have plenty of time to catch up. I love you so much." I told her. "Protecto, can you feed her please?" I asked him.

Protecto nodded, dropped a heavy bag on the floor, and walked outside, "Yeah." He said and got on her back and they rode off. Lucy looked back once, I waved to her, and then she darted off.

"So, what's with the big mirror?" I asked.

"That's so you can look at yourself. You might want to carry a small one with you, so you can see if your makeup is right." Vereesa stated.

"Um, can't you just give me the potion that turns my eye's blue?" I asked.

"I could," Vereesa stated, "but I think you know that you won't be much good in battle, you'll need to eat or take in arcane energy sooner or later and that will reveal what you are." She made a questioning gesture with her hand, "Also, it would be suspicious if a High Elf just started working for the Alliance out of nowhere."

"Okay…" I paused and thought back, "You know, I heard that the Alliance had started taking in Void Elves into their ranks, some of them were even former Blood Elves. Maybe we can figure out how we can fake the dark aura." I suggested.

"You can't fake that," Vereesa stated, "unless you actually wanted to embrace the void."

I thought back and shrugged.

"You might die." Vereesa stated, "and it might be completely irreversible. Also, I have no idea how someone becomes a void elf."

I shook my head and a gross thought crossed my mind, "You're not going to cut off my ears and eyebrows and try to pass me off as a human, are you?"

Vereesa was disgusted by the statement, "Ew, no." She held up the heavy bag and spilled out heavy platform shoes and tubes of makeup. "Do you know what that will do to your balance? I was going to disguise you as a Night Elf."

I shrugged but I was still kind of grossed out by the idea. The cutting off ears thing sounded a little bit better, but I wouldn't be able to stand without my ears, so Night Elf was the best option on the table.

"Put on these shoes and we'll get started." Vereesa stated.

The shoes weren't really shoes they were a metal plate bind under my boot and gave me a little bit of height. Then the purple makeup on parts of my face, ears, and arms, "It's a good thing your eyes are gold Melfina." She said as she put the purple makeup on my face, "there are a few Night Elves that have this eye color and no Night Elves with green eyes." And continued to work of parts on my face. It was cold and oily, and I was somewhat afraid that some of the makeup would wash out.

"What if I start sweating or I have an itch or something?" I asked.

"You may want to repress the urge to scratch when you feel it," Vereesa stated, "but if you do, you should keep a mirrored container with you at all times. No one will look twice if they see a Night Elf fixing her face."

I've never been a huge fan of makeup, there were times I put on some lipstick or some eye shadow. I know there was an order you needed to follow to really doll yourself up, but I never really liked the type of girls that checked themselves in the mirror all the time. Now it feels that I would have to become one of them.

Lastly, she put my hair in a bucket of water and put something in my hair. I felt it burn a little bit and it changed my even lighter yellow blonde into almost white. She put a large amount of green dye in her hand. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Dying your hair green." She stated obviously.

I shook my head, "No. People are going to see the blonde roots sooner or later."

She thought back and agreed, "Good point, we'll just keep it white for now. You may need to say that you're over a thousand years old or something."

So, she dried me off and put me in front of the mirror and there I was. Tall, purple, and Night Elf looking. It was painful to see myself like this as I recalled the burning of Teldrassil, but I did look just like one. Vereesa's boys came in the door, saw me, and gave me a look of shock, "How do I look?" I asked.

Giramar nodded his head still looking in shock, "Your voice still sounds like you. Good job mom." He looked over at her.

I spin around, and looked at them both, "But it looks good right?"

Giramar nodded. "Yeah looks great."

Galadin looked at me with his good eye, "Wow Melfina, I think you're ready."

I looked at the mirror one more time and barely recognized myself there, "Thank you for all your help." I stated to everyone, "I'm sorry about what happen yesterday. I should have never showed you that sword."

Giramar put his head down, "No, you don't have to apologize for anything. I know you can beat her, and I know you won't kill her unless you have to." He paused, "It's just, be you, please. Don't change, because you think that winning is more important."

I nodded my head at him.

So here I am sitting on a boat waiting to get to Stormwind again. I'll be a Night Elf ranger in service to the Alliance. Giramar said not to change but here I am as a Night Elf, but I don't think that's what he meant. I regret killing those women and the Den of Mortal Delights, so I know why Giramar attacked me the way he did, Galadin should recover and Giramar should keep his scars to remember. I am actually doing this, a blood elf going to the Alliance, turncoat, traitor, and back stabber, they'll call me, but it's better than blindly following the Dark Lady's orders and it's better than doing nothing.

I am so nervous.


	23. Meeting the King

When we reached port I was glad Lucy, my horse, had been with me the whole time we had been at sea. There were humans on that boat and they complimented on how well I took care of her, but I'd been taking extra care of her since I was on an Alliance ship, that for so long, had been my enemy's. Yes, I was nervous, and I was feeding her, washing her, brushing her, and making sure she got enough exercise while on that ship. It was a much-needed distraction. Also, it had given me some common ground with the humans that were working on the ship. They admired how beautiful she was, and how close she was with me.

She's a chestnut horse and I've always dawned her with shining golden armor and red velvet sheets. I polished my armor sometimes, but I took extra special care of hers. But she didn't have any armor right now. It might have fallen off or she might have taken it off herself, but she was here now. Somehow, she knew exactly where I was, it must have been so difficult for her to run around alone without getting caught. She found Protecto and brought him to where I was.

Animals can't speak but I feel like they might have something to them, something deeper and stronger in personal connection over what we've traded for the complexity of language. I feel it with her, she is so much more beautiful now without her armor. Her reddish browns shined brightly in the sun like a silk sheet, with white areas that reflected from the sun. I combed her hair to one side as it moved about in the ocean wind, and she was so strong. We ran all around Azeroth and she never had any problem holding me in full armor or heavy weapons and the muscles on her body showed that. She was taller and stronger than most of the wild horses I saw in Northrend.

I felt I might have gone a little overboard with the gloss though, she would get so dusty if I brought her to Orgrimmar and I didn't know what the sea salt would do to her skin. So, I brushed her again removing the excess wax on her coat. If anything, I didn't want her to dehydrate because of the salt from the sea and I gave her water to drink. Vereesa did walk by a few times and was surprised I was still tending to her and I had to explain that this was my life goal. I wanted to breed Lucy and make a business raising horses. I know I've talked about it in my last entry, but I was always rejected when I brought up the idea to members of the Horde. It was just better that I just stayed being a soldier and a paladin, but it was good that I could keep Lucy because I had proven time and time again that horses could be imperative to any battle. Stormwind wouldn't reject the idea of me raising horses, so I guess it would only be a matter of competition of care and quality of breed. Maybe I could push the idea of races, but I don't know. I like horses most of all, but there are other mounts out there and the closest thing to races in Azeroth are the Brewfest keg deliveries on rams, but I usually just get really drunk and do something to embarrass myself, good times. I will miss the Horde.

The Alliance, the house of my enemy for so many years. Is it too late to turn back now, I mean all I would have to do is call Protecto, take off all this oily make up on my body, go back to Orgrimmar, and do stuff at my garrison in Draenor. It was lonely there, but it was comfortable. I could stay in the Order Hall and take the jobs in the service of the Light. I'm sure I could take new vows to get my power back. Also, I've run away from these types of things before and things have always had a way of working themselves out.

But, how is anyone going to remove that sword that is in Silithus, best case scenario things will work out, I'll be a soldier for the rest of my life, Lucy will die in ten to fifteen years and I'll never see a filly or colt if I'm expected to keep sending her off into the battlefield.

Worst case scenario, Sylvanas Windrunner manages to turn every living creature into an immortal undead. The sword in Silithus may or may not be dealt with and the planet of Azeroth will crack open like an egg.

I can't turn back now. I'll do what I can to stop Sylvanas, maybe even kill her if need be. I think when the battle is over, and the dust clears, and they know me by the name Melfina. I'll reveal what I am and beg them to let me stay, let me live a normal life, just a bit of land where I can raise a family and not have to worry about war anymore. I don't think it's a lot to ask for.

We got off the ship to Stormwind Harbor, there navy was so beautiful, and the smell of the sea was fresh in the air as I walked off port. The gulls were screaming overhead, and the smell of raw crawfish and oysters were strong in the air as I came into the hard-stone brick floors. I was on Lucy's back taking it all in as I looked around, but I saw Vereesa run off, "Come on." She said, "Or were going to be late."

So, we rode through unfamiliar areas and I really had to keep close to her. I saw bridges and tunnels I had no idea where they went and there were streams filled with clear water and fish. I had seen this place from far away, but to be in Stormwind itself was breathtaking, nerve racking, and beautiful at the same time. We came to Stormwind Keep and I saw the most strangest thing from all the guards I saw. I had to do a double take when I came into the keep, but he was walking backwards, and he appeared to be walking forward. I really had to stop, see him move up this path, then turn around, and moved about his patrols, "Melfina." Vereesa said impatiently. "I need to introduce you to the king."

I looked confused, "Did, did you see that guard just now?" I asked.

Vereesa shook her head, "They all look the same to me."

I lightly touched the brim of my nose trying not to smear my makeup, "It must have been nothing."

He wields the broken sword and separates kings from tyrants, seek him out. My auntie's words came back as I saw Anduin Wrynn, the king of my enemies was both beautiful and terrifying to me. He wasn't the awkward looking boy I saw in the jungles of Pandaria. His gaze was so calming and friendly, his smile inviting, and pleasing. He looked strong and his heavy looking armor didn't seem to trouble him at all as he stood up to greet Vereesa like a relative he hadn't seen in years. "Vereesa." He said, "How are you, it's been so long."

"How does the day greet you my king. I trust you got my letters?" Vereesa said formally.

Anduin nodded, "Yes you said that you have a promising recruit that you trained personally, is this her?" He asked, looked over at me.

Vereesa held out her hand toward me, "Yes, this is Melfina. A night elf ranger that I've trained and would like to join the Alliance's cause if you'll have her."

Anduin put his hand under his chin and looked at me, "Your hair is white, how old are you?" He asked.

Vereesa stepped in, "A lady will never-"

"26." I interrupted quickly.

Vereesa cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Hundred years old." I continued as I saw Vereesa roll her eyes. Anduin laughed. "It's nice to meet you, King Anduin Wrynn."

He held out his hand to meet mine. I crossed my legs and I curtsy as gracefully as I could with an invisible dress and lowed my head. I saw Vereesa look at me kind of funny but Andiun put his hand down. His leg extended backwards, lifted one of his hands flat, and bowed his head, putting one arm on his chest, just as gracefully as I would come to expect from a king. "It's just Anduin, please." He said as he raised his head and smiled seeming somewhat relieved.

I stood up as well and Vereesa looked at us both kind of confused, "I'm afraid there are more pressing matters concerning." Andiun said, "If you're serious about joining the Alliance meet me in Stormwind Embassy."

And we walked away from the keep and Vereesa asked me, "What was that?"

I didn't really acknowledge what she said, but answered, "A nobility practice, you wouldn't understand."

"Nobility don't shake hands?" Vereesa asked somewhat offended.

"A lady never touches a man's hands unless she's sitting down." I explained.

"But you told him how old you were." Vereesa asked questionably.

"He asked, and I was nervous." I stated.

So, she led me to the Stormwind Embassy, it was a fairly wooded area, and a cabin that was surrounded by several bodies of water. We rode there, and my guess is that Anduin flew because he was there before we got there. There were quite a few powerful people in this room both in political and physical, but I recognize Alleria Windrunner, Genn Greymane, and Tyrande Whisperwind. I expected Vereesa to greet her sister with a warm greeting like she had given Anduin, but she just nodded her head and said, "Sister."

And the nod was returned from Alleria, she did look at me and I waved to her, but she just rolled her eyes and waited for the King to start speaking.

"Thank you for joining us." Andiun started, "These are dire times, indeed."

Andiun looked over at me and then everyone else, "We all know the Alliance incurred heavy losses in the war against the Legion. And even now the world bleeds in the aftermath of Sargeras's final strike."

He thought back, "Meanwhile, the Horde musters its forces and arms for war. Their aggression must not go unanswered. Our future depends on bringing other likeminded allies into the fold. I call upon those of you gathered here for your suggestions."

A paladin in blinding bright armor started talking, "Victory on Argus was only possible because the heroes of Azeroth fought side by side with the Army of the Light. Many of our bravest soldiers gave their lives for the cause. Those who remain would be proud to join the Alliance. Among our number are brave initiates about to undertake the arduous path of becoming Lightforged."

I didn't really understand what he was talking about. I never actually went to Argus, but I did remember that big green moon showing up in the sky and cause the storms on the ocean to be ten times more worst then before and about twice as common.

Andiun smiled at him, "Thank you, High Exarch. Lightforged soldiers would indeed bring strength to our numbers."

Alleria stepped forward, "High King," She started, "I remember the days when my people and yours fought together against the Horde. I reached out to them in hopes of seeing Silvermoon return to the Alliance. My efforts proved… futile."

"Futile?" I spoke out.

Alleria looked at me, "Yes?" she looked at me questionably.

"Why don't you tell the king what really happen?" I said trying to keep my rage under control.

"What?" Alleria looked at me confused.

"Tell him how you almost corrupted the Sunwell for a second time."

"I… " She looked at me enraged but I was just as angry

"Don't you dare pretend to be the victim in this!"

Vereesa grabbed my arm and yank me back, "Melfina!" she looked into my eye as enraged as I was, "Do you want to go back home, because I will send you back right now!" She screamed at me.

"Vereesa!" Andiun yelled out and held out his hand, "How could you say something so insensitive. You know that Teldrassil is still burning. I don't know why Melfina came to you for help, but she came here to help the Alliance." He shook his head and looked around, "I'm sorry, members of the council, we schedule this meeting for another time. I would like to speak to Melfina alone."

We walked outside, "I'm sorry my king, I know I should have stay quiet."

"If what you told me was true you were right to tell me, but I will still need her void elves in the upcoming battles." Anduin explained.

"Will you use them to attack Silvermoon?" I asked.

Anduin looked at me in shock, "No, why would you even think that?"

I looked away and frowned, "My people want vengeance for what happen at Teldrassil."

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, I want this war to end, and I want peace among all people of Azeroth. Not a ceasefire, not a parlay, but true peace where I would be able to invite anyone born on the planet, or not, over for a meal without a suspicion of conspiracy."

Anduin gave me a look of shock, "But they burned down your home, is that honestly what you want?"

I looked away, "Killing more people won't put out those flames, nor will it restore our homes, and revenge is such a stupid thing to waste your life on." Vareesa's words, but I agreed with them too. I looked at him. "Sylvanas, must be stopped and that's why I want to join your Alliance, that is why I'm going to fight for you, my king."

He looked away and then nodded his head, "I agree with you, thank you."

I stopped and Anduin noticed and stopped as well, "Anduin." I said as I opened my bag.

"Yes?" he looked at me curiously.

I pulled a waterskin from my bag and presented it to him, "I managed to save this water from Teldrassil. When it was burning large amounts of nature energy were seeping into the ocean and I managed to save some of the water. I think it might be possible to plant another world tree with it."

He looked at me sadly, "I don't think I should take that."

I insistently held it out to him, "Then you need to tell me who will. I don't know if it's possible, but I think in the right people's hands there could be a chance."

Andiun nodded his head and took it, "Thank you, again."

Andiun turned around and picked up his pace a little, "Vereesa tells me that you're a ranger but I didn't see a pet when you entered the council or Stormwind Keep." He stated.

I tried to keep up with him, "No, I've never taken a pet. I wouldn't have the heart to keep an animal caged like that." I explained

He stopped, looked back at me, smiled, and shook his head, "This won't feel like imprisonment I promise."

He picked up his pace to a brisk jog and I kept up. When he slowed down we came to the edge of a river that surrounded the area and there was a big cat that was laying on its side. "When I told my father, I wanted to be a Priest he told me that he was disappointed in me." He bent down and petted the lioness, "He tried so hard to find some other outlet for my interest and he gave her to me."

I looked at her, she could have easily been a mount and she responded to his touch wanting him to touch her head more. "I'm sorry my king." I shook my head, "Your father gave her to you, and he was such a great man, I can't take her from you."

He stood up and shook his head, "Heavens no, I could never part with her. But-"He reached back behind her and pulled a beautiful lion cub and held it to me. "He should be old enough for you to take care of."

My heart sank in my chest as I looked into the baby lion's eyes, they were like a shining black boat on a beautiful ocean, and Anduin had the same eyes. I looked at them both and I held him in my arms. He was about as heavy as a child, he let out a soft roar as he was taken away from his mother. "Hey." I spoke softly like I would to Lucy and kissed him on the top of his head, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." And held him over my shoulder as if he were a baby.

"What are you going to name him?" Anduin asked.

I thought back on my childhood in Silvermoon, "Kel'Magnus." I answered.

"That sounds Elven." Anduin stated.

"It was my grandfather's name. "I said as I held the cub in my arms and looked at Anduin.

Anduin smiled, "Then I know you'll take good care of him."

I bowed my head as I held him, "Thank you for this act of kindness, my king. I will never forget it."

Anduin nodded his head, "For the Alliance."

I smiled and without a doubt I said, "For the Alliance."

I took him back to the Inn in Stormwind and I have been trying to get Kel'Magnus to eat meat, but he won't, but the innkeeper gave me some cow's milk in a bottle that he could drink and it so precious to see him do it. I love my horse Lucy, but there's this feeling of someone needing you and it's a stronger feeling of love, and then there's Anduin. I can't stop thinking about him. I remember feeling this way about Oranio but this time it so sudden. Like a storm that came from nowhere, shocked you with lighting and continued to pour rain on you and rain isn't stopping and every image I remember is like a bolt of lightning. Did my aunt Telavani know this was going to happen? Words come to mind and…

I loved you when I saw you.

Who could not love you for so long.

You gave me wings of gladness.

And lead my spirits song

I loved you within the hour

With only a look in your eyes.

Your lips I could not capture.

By storm or by surprise.

Your mouth that I remember

With a rush and sudden pain

As one remembers a starlight

Or roses after rain.

I long to hear your laughter

But suddenly I am sad…

The days and night that haunts me,

For the kiss I'll never have.

I wrote this? It is how I feel though, I want to give it to him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I know he doesn't feel the same, but this is too good for me to let go. He should know that someone does at least feel this way about him. This wasn't supposed to happen, curse you aunt Telavani, you must have known. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again, I wouldn't feel this way again, and here I am again. I'll give him the poem, he doesn't have to know it's me, but I can't just give it to him, I know it's childish, but I need to give it to someone else to give it to him, and not because I'm scared.

No, I'm petrified, I'm a Blood Elf dressed as a Night Elf, not just because I'm afraid of what he might say, but yes. That's what I'll do, but who should I give it to. You know I might check in on that backwards walking guard he seemed interesting, I could meet him someplace and ask him to give him the poem. Okay Perfectia, okay Melfina, tomorrow morning. This lion sleeping in my bed is so beautiful I think I'll sleep well next to him.

(Beforehand)

Anduin walked back to Stormwind Embassy after leaving his gift to the Night Elf Melfina. Vereesa ran up to him, "I am so sorry Anduin, she's not from Teldrassil, I'll send her home at once."

"No!" He looked back at her walking away with the lion in her arms. "Please don't, she's, I feel. I feel like she'll be important and I'm not just talking about the Alliance. She has a good heart, from what I can tell. I need people like her."

Vereesa sighed and looked at him looking at her, "She has been known to be a bit melodramatic, and I wasn't surprised from her outburst during the meeting, are you okay?" Vereesa looked at him looking at her.

Anduin looked at Vereesa, "No, it's fine. It's better if I knew what happen during Alleria's meeting with the leaders of the Blood Elves. The void elves need to stay away from Silvermoon and that includes her as well, but I won't reject them here."

Anduin whistled for his mount and it showed up and carried him to the Emissary. Melfina ran up to Vereesa and showed her the lion, "Look at what the king gave me, isn't he perfect?" she asked gleefully.

"Melfina listen you need to- "

But was interrupted by Melfina's baby talk to her new pet, "I'll feed you and wash you and brush you, but you are so precious, Kel'Magnus."

Vereesa put her hand on the brim of her nose, "I'm going to go." She said, "In spite of your outburst the king is happy to have you join the Alliance."

"Thank you Vereesa, I can never repay for what you've done for me." Melfina stated.

Vereesa shook her head and put out her hand, "Just try to control yourself please. Keep writing if it helps."

Melfina nodded, whistled for her dragon, and it came by and picked her up.

Vereesa started walking to the open path that would lead out of the woods. Alleria ran up to her, grabbed her by the arm, and Vereesa pulled herself away, "You've never let a Night Elf under your apprenticeship." Alleria accused. "What changed?"

Vereesa half smiled, "She needed my help and since when did you start caring who I trained and who I didn't?"

Alleria got in her face, "Who is she?"

Vereesa smiled and shook her head, "A good friend, and none of your damn business. Stay away from her because I would take her side over yours."

Alleria focused her gaze at Vereesa, "Over your own sister?"

Vereesa half smiled, "She's not a liar." Vereesa saw how angry Alleria got, but put her finger in front of her face, "Oh and by the way, Lirath might still be alive."

"What?" Alleria said in shock.

"Someone brought him back. I would look for him myself, but I have my children and a covenant to run, maybe some of your Void Elves can try to find him." Vereesa stated and made her way off the first boat out of Stormwind.

(Lines from the World of Warcraft game.)


	24. My Love

I woke up before the sun came up because I knew Anduin wouldn't start his kingly duties before nine. I woke up and Kel'Magnus had defecated on the floor, but I wasn't mad, not even a little. I wasn't mad because… I do the same thing too. Not on the floor I mean, you see I promised myself while I was working for the Alliance that I wouldn't take in any arcane energy and just eat food to keep myself nurtured, but that meant defecating on my clothes or sheets or something. But also, I smeared a lot of my purple make up on those very sheets so when I was cleaning up the mess that Kel'Magnus made on the floor I told the innkeeper that it was his fault. He was able to cover me from the mess I made and also the makeup that was on my sheets.

I cleaned myself with some wet rags and soap and I reapplied my makeup. I gave the soiled sheets to the innkeeper and she yelled at me that I need to house break that lion as he followed me. Also, that I wouldn't be allowed to bring him to the Inn.

I asked where I could, and she suggested the Lion's Pride Inn, outside of Stormwind. They like lions and they had a laundry service because it was so close to the lake.

That did seem nice, but I needed a high level of privacy with closed doors and I was willing to pay extra if they could provide a little extra service. "No, we won't clean up after your pet."

I took a deep breath, rolled my eyes, and gave her a blank look, "It wasn't him." I confessed.

"What?" The innkeeper gave me a look of shock and smiled.

"I said, it wasn't him." I repeated.

The innkeeper busted out a laugh, "You know it didn't smell like it came from an animal."

I grunted out a sound of anger, "Oh, I am so glad you think this is so funny, but I need a level of privacy while I'm here, not just a bed."

The innkeeper regained some composer and nodded his head, "Of course, but I won't clean shit. But if privacy is more important the next time you come over I'll have a barrel of hot water prepared for you and you can clean up your own mess."

I sighed and missed arcane magic so much, but if this was going to be a regular thing, I needed to get used to it. "I'd like that very much, thank you. I trust you won't say this to anyone, will you?"

The innkeeper shook her head, "No, you're good."

It was a little past six in the morning when I came to Stormwind Keep, being a guard myself for so long at the Silver Covenant I figured that shifts were between 6 am and 2 pm and there that guard was again, doing his backwards walk up that hill and didn't even acknowledge that I was watching him and went to the room to the left. "Pretty sweet moves you got there." I said to him.

He shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I walked next to him, "How did you do that?" I asked.

He just blankly looked forward, "Patrol? I walk around a few times then write in my book, 'Nothing to report.' Unless there is something. "

"Will you write something about me?" I asked.

He looked over at me for a second and back to his slow walking, "Maybe, if you keep asking me questions. I can have you arrested if I feel you're trying to distract me from my duties."

So, I walked next to him for a little while and with great discipline he patrolled the Keep and in about five minutes of walking around we came on the area of the entrance. I saw him smile and shake his head and gracefully and smoothly did his backwards walk up the hill on Stormwind Keeps halls.

I gasped and held my breath the whole time he was walking backwards. I jumped and clapped my hands when he started moving to the left, "Oh my gosh that so amazing that you can do that."

I could see he was blushing through his helmet, "Thank you." He said finally.

"You seem like the most interesting guard I've ever seen." I told him.

He shook his head, "Thank you, but I'm married."

I smiled at him, "Well I'm sure your wife is very impressed and lucky to have you."

He smiled, thought back, and looked at me as he walked, "What's your name?" He asked.

I looked away, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you."

He looked at me questionably, "Is there a problem, I could take you to my superiors if someone is bothering you."

I shook my head, "No it's not a legal thing, it's just." I held out a piece of paper.

"I can't take that." He said blankly.

I looked at him sadly, "Why not?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Because it will look like your giving me a bribe."

I shook my head, "It's not a bribe, I wanted you to give this to King Anduin when he got to his throne."

He looked at me through his helmet and I met his eyes there. They were a brown, over a grizzled unkept face that seemed like it missed a few days with a razor. He was trying to see if I was being genuine and I smiled slightly but if turned back into a frown as I looked away. My heart sank at the thought of rejection and I thought I might need to figure something else out, "I'm sorry I bothered you." I said and started walking away.

"Wait." He said.

I darted back to him as he tried to catch up with his patrol. He sighed and shook his head, "Listen, I have ten of these laps I have to do, and it's usually really lonely. I usually only get a few doubletakes for my moonwalk, but you're the first person that seemed impressed." He shrugged, "If you keep me company for a little while I'll take your letter, but I won't make any promises from there."

I gasped, smiled, and opened up my arms but, he held out his hands in defense, "No hugs please."

I nodded, "Sorry." I said, put my hand on the back of my head, and I laughed at myself.

So, I walked with him on his patrol, he asked me what it said, and I told him that he would have to read it. He told me his name was Thomas Shables and it turned out that his shift needed to be done in a timely manner. There were grandfather clocks he had to look at to know where he needed to be, to speed up or slow down. His books needed to be made after fifteen patrols and he would be able to sit down and write for fifteen minutes. He could talk, but not if the king was there or he might be heard by him. It didn't seem very nice, they expected them to act like machines.

"You understand why we can't be friends with our king right?" Shables asked me.

I shook my head sadly, "He seems so kind, like he could be friends with anyone." I stated.

Shables smiled and tilted his head, "He is kind and he could be friends with us," He said, "but if he tried to protect us then we wouldn't be very good guards."

I sighed at the thought, but I understood. He sat down at his table and wrote in his book 'Nothing to report' and held out his hand. I put my poem in his hand. He looked at the words and then back at me, he frowned and put it down, "It's beautiful." He said and looked up at me. "But what do you think he'll say?"

I shook my head, "I just want him to know that someone feels this way about him."

He nodded, "Would you mind if I made a copy for my wife?"

I shook my head, "No, please do."

He pulled a piece of paper from the bottom of his books and start copying and I saw him change the last words 'never' to 'always'. "You have a gift, Night Elf. I'll make sure he gets it, but I don't know how he'll respond." He looked over at the clock, "It's almost nine he should be entering his throne room soon. If you were hoping for secrecy you should leave."

I smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you."

I saw him smile through his helmet, "You're welcome."

The King of Stormwind Anduin Wrynn sat on his throne ready to brief the arriving soldiers and adventures of the coming events. He was somewhat half asleep but mentally prepared for the day, when the middle patrolling guard got closer to him then he had ever done in years. It surprised him for the last time guards got this close to him, they changed into dragons and tried to kill him as a boy. "Yes, guardsmen?" He asked.

The guardsmen pulled a piece of paper from his belt and held it out to his king, "It seems you have an admirer." He said.

The king read it slightly out loud at the first line, looked back at the guard, back at the writing, and smiled slightly, but then frowned, "It's beautiful." He looked at the guardsmen, "Who wrote this?"

The guardsmen sighed, "She told me not to say and she didn't give me her name, but it was a Night Elf."

Anduin thought back and folded the paper in his hands, "Odd."

The guardsmen was surprised, "Is it? You are at that age Anduin, I would think that women would throw themselves at you by now."

Anduin let out a sigh, "When I was fourteen I got a lot of attention from girls but when I became a Priest they had to stop. Also, I would never think that a Night Elf would have these types of feelings for me." He stated.

"Why not?" The guardsmen asked.

Anduin thought back, "Because the Alliance failed their people, I failed their people, these types of feelings shouldn't be surfacing with their kind."

The guardsmen looked at him inquisitively, "I think you're too hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Anduin put the paper in his pocket and looked at him, "Tell me guardsmen, when you saw this woman was it for the first time?"

He thought back, "It was the second time actually."

Anduin let out a sigh and shook his head, "I think I know who it was." He held his nose with his fingers.

"If I could be so bold." The guardsmen stated, "She seems like a really sweet girl, could you just let her down easy, please."

Anduin looked at his guard blankly, "You spoke to her."

The guard nodded and smiled, "For a while actually."

"And what was your take on her?" Anduin asked.

The guard recalled the Night Elf, "A little bit over the top. To be honest it seemed like she would start crying at any moment, but extremely genuine and sweet. She could make any man happy, really."

Anduin sighed, "Then this is going to make this that much harder." He looked at his guardsman, "Take the day to dress down into some lighter clothes and find Melfina, when you do. Tell her that I'll meet her in Lion's Rest after my duties are over."

The guard shrugged, "Wouldn't it be better if you got some MI:7 agents to track her down?"

Anduin nodded, "It would, but you know her. She is a Night Elf hunter walking around with a small baby lion cub, I think people will remember her."

The guard saluted and left for his new duties.

(Perfectia Dawnlight's Writing)

So, there I was soaking in a half barrel of somewhat hot water watching the oily purple make up come off my body as I bathed. I had gotten Kel'Magnus to eat a little bit of raw meat once I crushed it with a blacksmith hammer but for the most part he only wanted to drink milk from a bottle again. I mixed a little bit of blood from the raw meat into the milk, so he would get a taste for it, but I don't know anything about taking care of these kinds of pets, I'm not really a hunter, but he's alive, and he seems happy and playful. He likes it when I brush him, he wasn't big on me trying to bathe him, but I give him a lot of love and cleaned up the mess he made on the rug, again. It's fine, he did defecate while we were outside though, but I haven't even taken him outside Stormwind yet. It's just, he's still a baby, I seen the way hunters use their pets and yes Kel'Magnus will get there soon, but he's not there now. He only has those four big fanged teeth that I can see when he yawns, and those cute little claws couldn't tear through much right now. I've been counting out my gold and I'm going to start running out of money in the next week or two, so I may have to take some jobs soon. I guess I should be fine on my own, I don't like the idea of caging him in one of the stables, he's been following me around like a shadow and it's a really nice feeling.

I heard a loud knock on my door in the Inn. "Melfina? Hey it's Shables, the, ah, moonwalking guard."

I got up from my bath water and put a towel around my body, "Oh, hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, my wife really liked the poem, thank you." He said.

"Oh, you're welcome, but how did you know my name and how did you find me?" I asked.

"Yeah about that, can I come in?" He asked.

"Naked. (and a blood elf)" I said out loud and I thought to myself.

"Right, I guess I'll be brief then. He wants to meet with you tonight at Lion's Rest."

A surge of excitement came over me and I slammed myself against the door and put my ear next to it, "What did he say?" I asked quickly, "Did he like what I wrote? He wasn't mad, was he?"

"No, no, no, it's just. He said it was beautiful but…"

"I wrote him another poem, you know." I said excited, "Could you bring it to him?" I ran to where I wrote it and brought it to the door.

I heard him let out a deep sigh on the other side of the door, "Melfina listen. Please don't get your hopes up, you know it was so brave of you to say things like that, but he's the King and…" The sting of rejection hit me hard in my chest and it felt like an arrow was there, I was crying but was trying to hold it in, "Oh please don't do that." He said sympathetically.

I slide my poem under the door, "I'm sorry," I said, "can you bring this to him please?" I asked, my voice was distorted from my stuffed nose.

I felt him push it back, "Maybe you should give it to him yourself." He claimed.

I sat down and leaned my back against the door, "Can I read it to you, please?"

I heard him sit down on the ground on the other side of the door, "Sure go ahead." He said.

I regained some composer and read. "

Love is a word too often profaned

For me to profane it

A feeling too falsely disdained

For you to disdain it

A hope to much like despair

For prudence to smother,

And pity from you, my king.

Then that from another.

I can give you what many call love,

But wilt if it is not caught

To worship the hearts left above

The Light, you reject me not.

My desire for your eyes, my star

Of night for the morrow,

From devotion to something afar

From the heart of my sorrow.

I'm sorry it's so short. I only had a little bit of time to write it." I said.

I heard that he was crying a little bit on the other side, "No, it's fine. I hope things turn out good for you. Anduin would be an idiot to reject you." I heard him take a deep breath and stand up, "I have to go, I wish you the best of luck."

(Perfectia Dawnlight is writing to herself while waiting at Lion's Rest.)

So, I put on my makeup and tried to flesh out tones that would make me look good, but I need to be purple. I would read a book about how to apply makeup, but I couldn't do that over the purple makeup that was on my face. I had to be a Night Elf first and foremost. No one had really given me a second glance since I was walking around like this but there were small details that didn't really match up with the other Night Elves I saw. Most of them had leaner faces then mine and had more sharper curves then I did, and their breast were a little bit bigger then mine. I was more pear shaped then most of my blood elf companions. I think if one were to stick me next to a Night Elf and really look at us both you would start to see differences. I did do that bounce thing I see them do from time to time, but it was only to break in my shoes, but I did give people that side look I would give people sometimes when they would say something stupid or offensive. I'm really trying to stop doing that.

I wished I had a dress, gosh it would be so easy if I was a mage like my mother. I would have tons of dresses and me being a hunter now I haven't really been out to do shopping for new outfits since my money was running low. I left my midsection exposed and painted on darker shades to emphasize the muscles on my stomach and even though I was a bit flat chested, my hips were wider than most elves. So tight pants, I kind of wanted to go with shorts but if I walked or sat down, the body paint might come off and people would notice, and I wouldn't. So here I sit on a bench under a tree and I haven't felt hungry, tired, or thirsty, but I don't want to take to brushing Lucy or Kel'Magnus's coat even though I do like to do that when I'm nervous. I focus on something to say because I know Anduin has plans on rejecting me. I'm glad Shables was able to break the news to me, I would be an emotional wreck if I did get my hopes up and Anduin told me to leave him alone or he didn't want to see me again.

Maybe he just doesn't like elves, I mean I can't hold that against him, if he wanted to be with another human or dwarf or even an orc, it would be because that's what he wants. I sigh at the thought, but I can't force him to feel the way I do.

I just need him to take the letter and read it. Shables was in tears when he heard what I wrote, and I just need him to read it and then I'll run. I don't want to hear his answer, why didn't Shables just take the poem. Anduin knew it was me, but he doesn't know what I am. He gave me this lion and filled my heart with so much joy, no one has ever given me something so wonderful, so thoughtful, and close to their own personal feelings. A cub from the womb of his sacred lioness, is it greedy of me to want to take all of him. He is so handsome too, strong, wise, and kind, and yet humble with a childlike innocence. I know he's a king, he's the king of my enemy and I shouldn't feel this way, how could this happen? My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.

Oh, I'm talking like my aunt again, curse you aunt Telavani.

Anduin, Anduin, Anduin, the sun hasn't gone down yet. Why did you have to be born in this city? I knew who you were and what you were, but there something about you that reminds me of home, why couldn't we be born in that home. It seems like we want the same thing, but my cheeks blush and my lips burn at the thought of you. Do you really have to be Alliance? Do I really have to be Horde? Throw it all on the fire and we can burn together. What is Alliance, what is Horde? It isn't hand, or foot, or arm, or face, or any other part belonging to a man.

Can we call ourselves something else? The United, the Gathering, the Peacekeepers, or just 'us'? Oh, Anduin would, were he not Anduin called. He would retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title.

I need to think of something to say. The sun will go down, soon he'll be here.

The king came when his duties were finished in Stormwind Keep and the emissary. The sun was down but the last of its light had not gone out completely and there sat the Night Elf on a bench under a tree writing in her book. "Melfina?" he called.

She looked at him nervously but joyfully, "Anduin." She said.

"How are you?" Anduin asked.

She smiled and nodded, and then stood up. She closed her book, locked it, pulled a piece of paper that was protruding out of the pages, walked to him, and held it out to him.

Anduin was about to take it but he put his hand back on his side and shook his head, "I can't take that."

Melfina had a strong look of disappointment on her face, "But…"

Anduin looked at her face and frowned, "I'm sorry."

She held the letter in front of her chest with both hands, "You don't like elves?" She asked.

Anduin smiled and shook his head, "You're beautiful, almost as beautiful as your writing, if not equal to, but I can't…"

"Is it because you're a Priest or a Paladin, you took vows of celibacy?" she interrupted and asked.

Anduin half smiled and nodded, "Yes, but there are exceptions, but that's not the reason. I'm a king and my duties are to my people and my kingdom, I must marry into noble blood. You understand right?"

She frowned, looked away, and nodded her head.

"But I thank you for your kind words." And he began to walk away.

"Anduin!" She shouted.

He turned around.

"I am, I am of noble blood." She claimed, "I know what it's like to marry into power or to be arranged in a marriage, my relatives that did never seemed happy from what I remember. My mother was nobility, but my father was a slave, and they did seem happy. At one point I could have married into royalty myself if I wanted to." She explained.

Anduin looked at her inquisitively, "Is that what you're trying to do now?"

"No." Melfina answered quickly, "It's just, no one has been so kind to me. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen when I first met you, and then you stood up to everyone in the emissary, and we both want the same thing I think, peace, not vengeance." Melfina started crying, "and then you gave me Kel'Magnus." Melfina looked at him, "I've never experienced such kindness and yet, it just seemed so common for you, so I understand why you don't feel the same way I do."

"Melfina." He said as he walked forward.

She held out the piece of paper. "Please." She said.

Anduin sighed and shook his head, but remembered there first meeting, "You said you were nobility, I believe you, when I tried to shake your hand you seemed insistent on making me bow, but from where?"

Melfina looked up at him, there was a look of optimism in Anduin's face, "Dawnstar Village, my family-built boats and trained navy."

Andiun thought back, "Maybe my geography is off but isn't that on the Isle of Quel Danas?" he claimed.

She didn't say anything to him, just looked blankly and then around trying to think of something to say.

"Then that would mean you're a High Elf," Anduin claimed, "but then why would you…"

Melfina put her hand on her chest and shook her head, "I'm sorry." She said.

Anduin looked at her concerningly, "Sorry for what?" he asked.

Melfina started to back away, "I'm sorry, I can't do this again."

Melfina ran away up the stairs but as she entered the tunnel there were a large group of people on top of the stairs. She sees a group of Night Elves and Alleria the leader of the Void Elves were waiting for her. Melfina was splashed with cold water and roughly swiped with a rag over her face, dripping purple makeup off her face. Tyrande Whisperwind stepped up from behind the elves that had arrows drawn, "I thought there was something familiar about your voice." She said as she grabbed the painted elf and held her by the throat, "Thought you could masquerade as one of my kind after what you did?" she demanded.

Alleria came up behind Perfectia, paint dripping from her face and bonded her hands behind her and removed the paper from her hands, "Look what I found." She said. As she took the paper from her hands.

"Give me that." Tyrande ordered and took the paper from Alleria.

Anduin came up the stairs, "What are you doing, she hasn't done anything wrong?!" he shouted.

Alleria grabbed Melfina by the hair and pulled her up, "Take a closer look Anduin."

He looked at her as tears were falling down her eyes. Her tan skin was revealed as the purple makeup was smeared off. "She was going to…" Anduin said upset.

"Lead you into a trap? Most likely." Tyrande opened the paper and read the words. Looked at Anduin and then her, "No."

Tyrande looked at Anduin with rage in her eyes, crumpled the note in her hand and she clinched her teeth, "This won't happen! This can never happen!" She yelled, "This woman help the Banshee Queen burn down Teldrassil and nearly killed my husband!" She looked over at the Blood Elf, "Do you deny it!?"

Perfectia looked away, "No." she said blankly

Anduin stepped forward, "I am still your King, and I am ordering you…"

"Go ahead." Tyrande got an inch away from his face, "Order me boy, it will be the last time you ever do. Your people have already failed us and maybe it would be better if we weren't part of your Alliance anymore, I think Alleria would agree as well don't you."

Alleria nodded.

Anduin shook his head and put his head down, "Take her to the Stockades." He said regretfully.

Perfectia pushed Alleria with her shoulder, with her hands behind her back she rushed Anduin and pressed her lips on his. Anduin held on to her face giving her more support and she removed herself from his lips and looked into his eyes, as Anduin still held on to the side of her face. "Get away from him." Tyrande ordered as she pushed her on the floor. She was roughly taken away by Night Elf guards and Anduin was left in shock.

"We attack, soon." Tyrande said, "You have our support, but make preparations for our attack on Lordaeron as quickly as possible." Tyrande ripped up the paper in front of Anduin's face and threw it outward.

Anduin waited for her to leave, grabbed the four pieces that were in the park, put them together, and read. A single tear fell down his face as he finished reading the short poem. "It's beautiful." He said to himself.

(Lines from Romeo and Juliet & poem is an adaptation from To- by Percy Bysshe Shelley)


	25. My Love Poet

"You know where my brother is. Tell me where he is." Alleria demanded as she looked into Perfectia Dawnlight's cell in the Stockades.

Perfectia looked at her from the other side, holding on to her legs while she was in the bed of her cell. She was angry, sad, and heartbroken, but she knew she couldn't summon the Ashbringer from those emotions alone, else she would have escaped. It had to come from a desire to protect something that wasn't herself or to right an injustice, she and the spirit of Alexandros Mograine had to agree with it, even though they couldn't speak to each other directly. "Where's my lion? Where is Kel'Magnus?" She asked.

Alleria half smiled, "We tried giving him back to his mother, but he just kept coming back here. Don't worry the guards are taking good care of him, I'm a little impressed that he bonded with you so quickly."

Perfectia nodded.

Alleria took a deep breath, "But back to my question; where's my brother?"

Perfectia looked away, "I don't know."

Alleria looked at her questionably, "Do you know how High Elves get information from enemy prisoners?"

Perfectia recalled the Parkingsons chapter in her book and shrugged, "Acupuncture needles with various nerve poisons, if I remember correctly." She answered.

Alleria was surprised that she knew that, but smiled at her, "So you are familiar, but, do you know, with my power, that I can do so much worst to you Blood Elf?" she asked. "If you tell me where my brother is, I'll help you escape."

Perfectia didn't respond and just kept staring forward, "I can't go home," she said, "and I told you I don't know where he is." She said blankly.

Alleria rolled her eyes, "Why'd did my sister help you?"

Perfectia gave her an angry look but didn't say anything.

"Take pride in those golden eye's you have? They are bright. You know I don't remember seeing you in Argus once." Alleria looked at her suspiciously.

Perfectia shook her head and shrugged, "I've never been to Argus. They been they been changing back and forth since I was a child." Perfectia looked away and thought back, "Is it, beautiful there?" She asked.

Alleria looked at her slightly confused and laughed, "No, wow, you haven't been there, but that would mean..." She shook her head, "…Bullshit." She said and looked at Perfectia.

Perfectia looked at her slightly confused and raised one eyebrow at her. "Okay." She said and looked at Alleria.

Alleria was shaking her head like it was hurting and Perfectia looked at her suspiciously, "You should really write what he is saying down. Ignoring him won't make him go away." Perfectia suggested.

"SHUT UP!" Alleria screamed.

Perfectia smiled slightly, "Me or him?"

Alleria laughed, "Regardless of your 'Light Forged' eyes, I can shoot you from a mile away in the dark."

Perfectia shook her head and smiled, "Shoot all you want, I'll still find you, a mile away, and these glowing eye's will be the last thing you both see. If makes you feel any better, you're not the only one sharing a room for one." She stated. "My roommates a lot quieter than yours is though."

Alleria looked at her disturbingly, "He's right, you're an abomination, a sick freak, a failed science project, putting you down would be an act of mercy." Alleria shook her head, "TELL ME WHERE LIRATH IS!" She yelled and slammed the bars with her hand.

Perfectia looked at her blankly, "Who's in control, you or him, because it sounds like you're losing Alleria Windrunner."

Alleria laughed to herself, "Keep that up." She shook her head, "You stole a kiss from Anduin, it might have actually been his first, by law you should be executed tomorrow morning." Alleria leaned against the cell bars and put her hands inside, "You know when I was being exiled from Silvermoon, I couldn't help but notice these elf like creatures littered about the island."

Perfectia shrugged, "What of it?"

Alleria smiled, "Wretched I think they were called, and I think with the help of my Void Elves I can remove every trace of arcane energy from your body to speed up the process." She laughed at her, "Do you think Anduin will let you kiss him again when your teeth and hair are gone, and there will be no way to identify your gender?"

Perfectia got up, rushed the bars, punched through them, and let out a roar as her attack missed when Alleria backed away. Perfectia looked her enraged and breathed like a caged animal through her teeth.

Alleria reached into a bag holding Perfectia's things, pulled a book from it, and showed it to her, "Open it."

Perfectia looked at her and the book she would write in and shook her head no.

Alleria flipped around the book feeling the weight if it, "My family seal is all over this thing, but I can't open it, I've tried everything actually. If there's some information I could use, then you might be able to leave."

Perfectia rolled her eyes, walked back to her bed, and sat down, "I didn't have any plans on leaving," She said and leaned back resting her head on her hands, "I told you I can't go home. I won't go home. I'll cut off my ears and eyebrows and masquerade as a human if I have too."

Alleria looked at her questionably, "Do you really think that will make him love you?" She asked.

Perfectia laughed, "I don't think I can make him do anything, but I can let him know how I feel. I loved someone else before and I never got to tell him. I won't be making that mistake again, even if I am a Wretched."

Alleria looked away, shook her head and laughed slightly, "Well, we'll see." She stated and walked away.

Anduin tried the best he could to find a way to keep the four pieces of paper that Tyrande Whisperwind had ripped up. He flew back to his living courters in the towers above Stormwind Keep and passed by Genn Greymane in human form, "Is everything okay my King?" He asked.

Anduin shook his head, no, "That Night Elf," Anduin started. "the one that spoke out in the emissary meeting, I met with her just now."

Genn nodded his head, "Yes, I remember her."

Anduin sighed, "It turns out she wasn't what she appeared to be, she was Sin'Dorei, a blood elf, and she was arrested."

Genn smiled and laughed to himself, "Good, she probably had plans on betraying you, she probably should have kept her mouth shut during that meeting though. She really did make quite a scene."

Anduin looked at him blankly.

"Is everything okay my king? You seem a bit shaken up." Genn asked.

Anduin forced himself to smile, "Yes, everything is fine. Nothing else out of the ordinary. I'm going to bed."

Anduin changed out of his armor, into some darker clothes with a hood, and came down to his throne room. He saw the guards that were working the nightshift and said, "I'm looking for the middle guard that works the morning shift, can you tell me where he lives?" He asked.

The guard nodded, "Yeah, Thomas Shables, let me show you on the map where he lives." And led him to the books the guards kept their logs and showed Anduin on the map where he was. "Don't tell anyone I was here please." He asked.

The guard nodded, "Of course your highness, we are sworn to secrecy." The guard handed him a silver whistle. "Take my horse, no one will recognize you as you walk the streets."

Anduin took the whistle, "Thank you." He said and walked outside cloaked.

He rode to the house in the pitch of night and found the house that was on the map and knocked on the door with his head down and a large grizzled man came out the door. "Are you Thomas Shables?" he asked.

"Yes?" He asked questionably.

Anduin lifted his head and showed him who he was.

"Your highness." He said shocked.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Anduin said. He frowned has he recalled the night, "I didn't know who else to go to."

Thomas looked at him sympathetically, "Come in. Jezebel!" he called, as he let in Anduin and closed the door behind him, "We have guest could you heat up some of that mushroom soup you made?"

Anduin shook his head, "No, you don't have to…"

"No, no," Thomas insisted, "I know you don't feel hungry, but I think you should eat."

Anduin nodded, "Thank you, you have a lovely home." And sat down in there dining room kitchen that took up all the bottom floor.

Jazebel came walking down the stairs, "Who would be coming here at this- "but was interrupted as she gasped as she saw the King sitting in her kitchen. "You're Highness." She said in shock.

"Jazebel, our guest." Thomas said.

She smiled, bowed her head, lit a match, and started the flame. A few minutes later she prepared a bowl of creamy mushroom soup with some hard, stove toasted bread for the king.

"Thank you it smells delicious." Anduin said.

Anduin took a sip and the salt and cream landed on his tongue and warmed him as it went down his throat, "Thank you, this is really good." Anduin took a piece of hard buttered bread and dipped it into the soup and took another bite.

"I'm sorry, there was only enough for one more bowl." Jazebel apologized.

Anduin looked at her, "No, it's lovely thank you."

"So how did things go with Melfina?" Thomas asked.

Anduin sighed, "Not good." He said and scarfed down the bowl of mushroom soup lifting the bowl and cleaned the sides of the bowl with the piece of toast he was given and ate that too.

Thomas smiled as he watched him eat and finish, "Feel better?" he asked.

Anduin nodded and smiled, "A little."

"So, what happen?" Thomas asked.

Anduin took a deep breath, "She wasn't what she appeared to be. She was one of our enemies, a blood elf, and she was disguise as a Night Elf and they arrested her."

Thomas thought back, "Okay, but she doesn't seem like the spy type, and how long was she here until she was caught?"

Anduin thought back and shrugged, "A little bit over 24 hours, I suppose."

Thomas grunted out a laugh. "That's not strong spy material if you ask me. She would never make it as a MI:7 agent."

Anduin looked at him questionably, "So you don't think she had plans to kill me or lead me into a trap?" he asked.

Thomas thought back, "That could have been her intentions at first, but…"

Anduin interrupted, "Then why would Veressa bring her to me." He asked.

"Who?" Thomas wondered.

Anduin smiled and remembered, "Oh right, she's a friend of mine, and the leader of the Silver Covenant."

Thomas nodded and looked at him questionably, "Do you think this Vereesa person, would she try to kill you?" He asked.

Anduin shook his head, "No, she has always been loyal to the Alliance."

Thomas shrugged, and half smiled, "Then that must mean they must be friends, and Melfina had no intentions of killing you." He stated.

Anduin sighed, "She must have been trying to atone for what she had done. By joining the Alliance and trying to stop Sylvanas."

Thomas nodded, "I agree, but then she fell in love with you in the process and made some really stupid decisions."

Anduin put his spoon on the table, lowered his head and started crying, "She didn't do anything wrong…" Anduin started sobbing in his hand trying to cover his face. Thomas put his hand on his back, "and I let her rot in the Stockades." Anduin took some deep breaths, "She kissed me, and they took her away."

"Who?" Thomas asked.

Anduin took some deep breaths, "Alleria Windrunner and Tyrande Whisperwind, they recognized her voice. She must have been there when Alleria nearly corrupted the Sunwell, she told me the truth when Alleria tried to give me half information about what happened there. Also, she must have been there during the burning of Teldrassil, but she gave me water that came from the Well of Eternity, so it would be possible to plant another world tree."

Thomas nodded, "Yeah that sounds like someone who's trying to atone for what they've done, but how do you feel about her."

Anduin looked at him and looked away and thought back, "I've never met someone that would risk so much for so little in return, those words she wrote are just as beautiful as she is. She's of noble blood but it's of my enemy, she's a blood elf." He explained and shrugged.

Thomas sat on the other side of him and looked him in the eyes, folding his hands under his chin, "Just asking, but what do you think would happen if you two got married?" he asked.

Anduin looked at him for a few seconds, looked away blankly, and shook his head. A member of the Horde married into the Alliance, all the leaders of the Horde were men, except Sylvanas. The thought has crossed his mind when he was a boy when Sylvanas was a lot less tyrannical so that was impossible now. Would other members of the Horde join the fray against Sylvanas. Dawnstar Village had been a ruin for over 20 years, but it could be restored and the rest of Silvermoon should fall into place. The void Elves would still need to stay away from there, but if she was a respected member of the Horde she could speak to the other leaders. There could actually be peace, just the way Melfina explained it before, but Anduin wondered did he actually love her?

Anduin looked at the four pieces of paper that were in his pocket and saw Melfina's sweet words. He remembered what she said about him, that she understood that he didn't feel the same way she did, but she was more kind then he was and had risked so much. She had risked everything, and she was paying the price for her crimes. "I like the idea." Anduin said finally. "There could be peace, it would seem."

"So, how do you feel about her?" Thomas asked again.

Anduin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened them, "I'd like to see her." He said.

Thomas lifted his head and gestured his eyes toward the door. "Go."

Anduin smiled and nodded, "Thank you." And left the house.

Anduin showed up to the imprisoned female Blood Elf, "What's your name? Your real name I mean." he asked.

The imprisoned blood elf looked at him surprised and there were tears of joy glistening in her eyes as she smiled, "Perfectia. Perfectia Dawnlight of Dawnstar Village, daughter of Kel'Donas Dawnlight." She claimed.

Anduin smiled, "Spoken like nobility. They haven't miss treated you, have they?"

Perfectia sighed and thought back, "Yes, I think Alleria has some terrible plans for me, and worst of all, they've kept me away from you." She smiled jokingly.

Anduin laughed, but got serious, "I don't… " He paused and shrugged slightly, "I don't know what to do right now." He said bewildered.

Perfectia looked at him sympathetically, "What does your heart tell you?" Perfectia asked.

Anduin looked at her, "That you're wonderful, beautiful, but you're my enemy and…" He looked away, "I don't know what to do with that." He stated.

Perfectia nodded and acknowledged that, "I'm not your enemy, please believe me when I say that. You should always listen to your heart, it can get you in trouble sometimes, but sometimes listening with your heart and not your head can lead you to some remarkable places."

Anduin smiled and nodded, "I want this to be over, this war has been going on since I was a boy, and I never thought it could be over until I started thinking about you." Anduin laughed, "So I think you're right. You told me those words by the emissary and I thought you were so naively optimistic because I always thought that the Horde will always want a war, but here you were, a member of the Horde, trying to do the right thing, even though it was so stupidly risky."

Perfectia looked at him, "I met you, just following my heart I suppose." She said, "So, it was worth the risk. I've always been a writer, but I became a poet because of you. These words, they just keep coming and I had to share them with you."

"Share them with me then." Anduin asked.

"Share with you what?" Perfectia wondered.

"Your words."

Perfectia laughed, "You have to give me some paper Anduin. They took away my diary."

Anduin looked around and saw a book laying next the cell, "Is this it?" he held it out to her.

Perfectia looked confused, "Odd, I thought Alleria took it."

"So, she was here." Anduin wondered.

Perfectia nodded.

"Did she say she was going to hurt you?" Anduin asked.

Perfectia looked away, looked at him, and nodded her head.

Anduin lips twitched in anger and he clench his teeth. "She won't." he said.

Perfectia stood up and put up her hand to him, "Don't hurt her please. That look you just had, it's a recipe for disaster, even with the best intentions you will always regret the outcome." She explained.

Anduin took a deep breath, "I promise I won't hurt her, but she will stay away from these Stockades while you're here." Anduin put Perfectia Dawnlight's diary through the bars and she walked up to grab it but with his free hand he grabbed Perfectia by the arm pulled her toward him and kissed her between the bars. Perfectia put her arms around his head and kiss him back.

Anduin looked in her eyes like she had before, "It seemed only fair that I steal a kiss from you, since you stole one from me." He claimed

Perfectia laughed, "But I'm a prisoner, that makes you a criminal now." She said jokingly.

Anduin laughed, "I guess it does. I'd share cell with you." Anduin thought back. "Tyrande tore up your poem, I'm sorry that I didn't take it."

Perfectia laughed, "Don't be, I would have run if you did."

"What did it mean?" Anduin asked.

Perfectia thought back as she tried to recount the words, "It means that..." She smiled and was a little embarrassed, "I means that I love you, and… "She looked away and shrugged slightly, "I'm afraid you might not feel the same way, I'm afraid that you'll reject me." She looked up at him.

Anduin smiled at her, sat down, and leaned his back against the bars, and lightly tugged on Perfectia's arm to bring her down to his level, "Then stop being afraid. You've stolen my heart."

Perfectia smiled, and tears fell down her face as she leaned toward him through the bars, and they kissed again. "I think I might have some words I'd like to share with you Anduin." She claimed.

Anduin nodded, "Please."

Perfectia took a deep breath and recited what she had prepared for this moment, "

Stay with me, with my heart and rest

Your hearts keeper is the happiest.

For hearts that wander they know not where

Are full of trouble and full of care

To stay with me is best.

Weary, homesick, and distressed,

They wander east, they wander west,

Are baffled and beaten and blown about

By the winds of wilderness of doubt

To stay with me is best.

Then stay with me, my king, and rest;

The bird is safest in the nest;

Over all that flutter their wings and fly

But a hawk is hovering in the sky;

So, stay with me and rest.

"

Anduin nodded, "Beautiful." He looked around and wiped his nose, "How did you just do that?" he asked.

"How did I just do what?" Perfectia asked.

Anduin looked at her, "You made these Stockades a place I never want to leave. My Love Poet." Anduin reached in his pocket and pulled out a compass, "I want you to have this."

Perfectia shook her head, "Anduin, no."

Anduin pushed it to her, "Please."

She took it and opened it up and there was a picture of Anduin before he started wearing armor. He was a priest then and was in a dark blue outfit. "Can I keep the picture?" she asked

Anduin smiled and nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact I'll find an artist to put a picture of you inside for myself."

They heard the sound of loud bells from outside, "It's almost morning." Anduin said. Perfectia took out the picture and placed it on a troll gem she had since she was a child and put it around her neck. "I have to go." He looked down at the necklace that was around Perfectia's neck as he stood up. Anduin kissed Perfectia one more time through the bars, "I love you." She said.

Anduin smiled, "I love you too." He said, and he rushed out.


	26. I Will Find You

Is this a dream? I hope it isn't, will I wake up in Dalaran or Orgrimmar or the Chapel of Hope and if this is all just a wonderful dream? I would still bless the Light even then, for giving me these moments of bliss, but it's real. My lips burn, my heart aches, and the only thing I want is to be in his embrace. Thank you so much aunty, I had so much doubt, but you put me on the path. I was holding on to so much guilt, but I feel like I can put it all down because if everything I went through was to lead to this moment I realize it hasn't been a wasted life. I'm in prison though, but I don't think I'll be here for very long, I love him so much, but I know the news will be difficult to break. My aunty is so difficult to understand. She would speak in rhyme and riddle and what I would always think was nonsense. This thing I've been doing, how much my writing has changed, I think about how I may be more like her then I thought.

Have I gone insane, because I feel like I may be understanding what she feels like. That maybe there's a beauty to insanity which is why she always smiled, and no one could understand why she would never frown at the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune.

I know she led me on the path and for a few seconds there was no smile on her face when she said, 'I'll miss you.'

And it scares me now. After so much bliss why do I have this feeling of dread. Oh Anduin, please don't go, please don't die like my first love Oranio.

I hope Anduin brings a key next time, I couldn't embrace him fully, and I think taking his purity would forsake his vows to the Light. I have to accept that he will save himself for his wedding night, and when the bells toll more with every hour, the night will bring me my Anduin.

Anduin can't marry a prisoner, a queen can't-…

I've been sitting here for over an hour because it just occurred to me that I could be a queen. A queen of humans, but a queen none the less. No, humans aren't that bad, they're not bad at all. When I found Lucy I really wished I was born a human because I knew that humans truly appreciated the value of horses, it was mostly the reason why I was excited to come to Stormwind. My time at sea has made me truly appreciate the wellbeing and the combat prowess of a good ship. I could feel that Stromwind is like a brand-new glove I just fit into and it really is a wonderful kingdom. If I wasn't an enemy I would fit right in with the people, but I wonder how long it could take to convince them of that. I hadn't planned on walking the streets of Stormwind NOT in disguise. I would have liked to be known as a hero that saved the Alliance and not someone that married into power before I revealed what I was.

But I love Anduin so much, he's so strong, brave, kind, and handsome. By the Light he is so handsome, those deep blue eyes, that wide nose, and those warm pink lips. Also, his hands, I felt how strong they were when I kissed him the first time with his gloves on, but then he kissed me the second time I really felt his warmth in those hands. Oh, the thought of being in those arms at night, and feeling that body under the covers, I wanted to embrace him so badly without these cursed bars in the way. I would take him for all that he's worth with or without the royalty, but Anduin is royalty so I really need to accept that I need to be royalty as well.

I guess I'm just scared that his people won't accept me, or he may change his mind if more people threaten to leave the Alliance. It really makes me think about Oranio's plan to run away from it all, but I know Anduin cares about his Alliance and I will do anything to make the people like me if it means I can stay with him. Just please don't let what happen to Oranio happen to Anduin. The thoughts of Oranio's death keep flooding in my mind and I see Anduin falling the same way to Sylvanas.

No, he won't die like that, maybe my aunty foresaw my death, maybe she knows that I would die to protect him, and I think I will. When I think about how wonderful my life could be with someone like Anduin, I don't want to go back to my former life of doing the things I've been doing for years. The task, the elitist trash, and the aloof wannabes, the task, upon task of jobs of going here and there never meeting someone that will say more than a few sentences other then what's on a job description. Then a big godlike entity shows up and threatens to destroy the world, it never ends, it seems.

It would be fun with Anduin though, could he even do that though? Maybe if he wore a cloak I can show him the life of an adventurer, go place to place, for toll and gold. Fighting about everyday awake, killing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths. It would be a nice vacation and an even more pleasant honeymoon. I know I complain a lot about the task, and quest, and jobs, but I really like doing it, but it's just gotten to a point to where I want someone with me, someone that won't leave when the quest is over, and when I'm tired I want to have a place that feels like home.

If the Alliance and the Horde come together and peace is truly achieved, I think we could deal with the next threat a lot more swiftly, and that even means the entity my aunty worships, the drowned god N'Zoth the Corrupter. So maybe that's what she meant when she said, 'I'll miss you.', she predicts that he's coming and at this point I can't take what she said with a grain of salt. There may be a time I need to have a serious discussion with Anduin about this upcoming threat. So maybe that's the reason for this whole thing, suddenly that little bit of land to raise horses doesn't seem that important to me anymore. I feel like something bigger is coming because if N'Zoth comes we need to be ready for him and we need to stop all this stupid, destructive, infighting.

I miss him though. I wait for the bells to toll bringing the night, and the night bringing me my Anduin. Please bring a key this time or lead me someplace away from the prying eyes of the commoners. Let us walk the city streets hidden and free. We could get into a lot of trouble I think, destroy some property, cause some mayhem. Let's not hurt anyone, but to be somewhat bothersome to the people of Stormwind, it would be fun, and if he's not into that there's always public displays of affection. He does seem to like my poetry a lot and the words have been just pouring out just of late. Seeing his heart melt like that just made me so happy. I could just sit on his lap and read stories from my book and just enjoy each other's company, it's something I really want to do with him. Then watch the sun rise over Westfall, and then head back and get some much-needed sleep, wasting so much of the day that the night will come to us sooner, so we could be secret lovers once more. I miss you so much.

I will miss you in the morning,

When all the world is new;

I know the day can bring no joy

Because it brings not you.

I will miss the well-love voice of you,

Your tender smile for me,

The charm of you, the joy of your

Unfailing sympathy.

The world is full of war it's true,

But I could never be without you.

I will miss you at the noontide;

On the battlefield filled with pain

It seems but a desert now, I walk

Broken and bloodstained.

I miss your hand besides my own

The warm touch of your hand,

The quick gleam in the eye of you

So sure, to understand

The world is full of war it's true,

But I could never be without you.

I will miss you in the evening, my king,

When daylight fades away;

I miss the sheltering arms of you

To rest me from the day,

I try to think I see you yet

Where my golden eyes will gleam

Weary at last, I sleep, and still

I miss you in my dreams.

This is for you my love.

(Perfectia rips out the poem and puts it in her pocket.)

A group of guards came to pick up Perfectia and put her in handcuffs in front of her as they lead her out of her cell. She saw her lion Kel'Magnus laying on his side and she called out his name, but he didn't move.

"Come on, let's go." A guard pulled on her by the chain.

She looked inside and saw there were piles of meat in a bowl but Kel'Magnus was unresponsive, "Wait. His teeth aren't strong enough to eat whole meat yet, he still needs milk."

The chain was pulled harder and she was forced outside. The sun hurt her eyes, she was taken to a carriage, transferred over to Stormwind Keep, and came up the path and saw that the throne was empty, but Anduin's smell was still there, and the flood of memories came back to her from the time they first met, "Where's Anduin? Where is the king?" she asked.

No one was responsive.

Perfectia looked for the middle guard but was unsure if he was there or not, "Shables, where's Thomas Shables." She asked

"Melfina?" Shables asked as he came from her right and stopped.

"You know this blood elf." One of the standing guards asked.

"I… "Shables looked over at his fellow guardsmen's and looked at her, "He's gone." He said, as he put his head down.

"Come on." One of the prison guards pulled on her chain and took her to the tower stairs behind the throne. There was a whole new floor above the keep and Perfectia was taken to a room with a well-dressed black suited gnome, he stood in front of a canvas with a glass monocle in his eye, "Oh, so you're my subject today. Well I've always wanted to paint some of the people from the enemy factions and this one is quite lovely to boot." His voice seeming high pitched and raspy.

"Thank you, gnome." Perfectia said and nodded her head.

"It's Kirkland actually." He stated.

Perfectia bowed her head slightly, "Yes of course, Kirkland."

The guard removed her handcuffs and they stood by the door. "If you try to escape we will cut you down, regardless of how 'lovely' you are." He looked at the gnome. "You damn blood elves give me the creeps." He said under his breath as he walked away.

Perfectia rolled her eyes toward the guard and looked at the gnome and smiled.

The gnome Kirkland smiled and gestured over to the room divider and Perfectia walked toward it. There was a dress there and she held it up. It was mostly white with lighter shades of blue coming across. There were also strings of crystals lining the sides and a small piece of hanging cloth down the middle. It was heavier and longer then it looked, almost like a wedding gown. Perfectia pictured it dragging on the ground as she walked around, and she turned it about, "How do I get into one of these things?" she asked.

"Nurses!" Kirkland said loudly and clapped his hands.

Four somewhat elderly maid looking women, showed up in the room, and nearly tackled Perfectia as they tried to take off her clothes. "HEY!" Perfectia shouted.

"Let them work." Kirkland ordered her.

They were surprisingly rough, they moved about Perfectia's body pitching areas of her skin as they took off her clothing, and trying to take areas of her hair, but one of them gasped as they saw the necklace that was around her neck. They all stopped and looked at it and Perfectia held the necklace in her hand and covered the picture. "Did our king give that to you?" one of them asked.

Perfectia was hesitant as she looked into the maid's eyes, but she nodded.

The maid smiled at Perfectia, "We're so sorry. We were trying to get this done as fast as we could, but we'll give you our best work now."

Perfectia smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She said.

Much more calmly then before, they helped her into the dress, zipped it up from the back, and Perfectia kept the necklace in front of her for all eyes to see. The nurses took their time and Kirkland became impatient, "This is only going to be from the chest up, you girls don't have to do her nails, you know." He said.

"Let us work." One of them said to him.

The dress Perfectia wore was lovely as she wore it and sat on a both elegant and comfortable chair that kept her upright. The nurses did her makeup, put on some long white gloves, embroidered her hair in shining white gems, and gave her matching white gem earrings. Then slicked back her short hair and secured it with a large wing shaped hairpin.

"There, finally!" Kirkland shouted, "Now try not to move Perfectia." He said.

Kirkland put on some strange looking engineer glasses and made small pokes with his brush as he looked back and forth. "What color do you want your eyes?" he asked.

"What color are they?" Perfectia asked.

"Green." Kirkland stated, "I was told they were golden and I was really looking forward to using this paint." He stated

Perfectia sighed, looked around seeming disappointed, "Make them gold then, I've been away from the sun for too long, and it's how Anduin remembered meeting me."

He nodded and smiled. He made small dips with the brush poking it continuously in the same area, looking back and forth, Perfectia subconsciously smiled as he made eye contact with the gnome, "Try not to smile, or you're going to have to hold the pose for the whole painting." Kirkland stated.

Perfectia nodded, "Sorry."

Perfectia stood still and thought back on her times in Silvermoon as a child and how her mother was the epitome of elegance and grace. How she walked, how she talked, and how she sat, and Perfectia just let herself get lost in thought, entertained by the idea of what her life could have been like if Arthas never attacked her home that day. Perfectia would be moving with the same grace she would, she might have even mastered the ways of the Arcane as a mage or been a Priest of the Light. It was a far-off thought, but it kept her entertained none the less, and kept her from moving as she pictured how proud her mother was and how amazing her heritage was. The music, the dances, the food, the wildlife, and parties. She was a child the whole time, but she did watch from afar, entranced by the level of grace and elegance her people once were. That pride of once better times had kept her going throughout the years and she imagined that it was like that too for her people as well.

"Okay and done." Kirkland stated. "Thank you, you are quite the model."

Perfectia came out of her daydream and looked at him, "May I see it?"

Kirkland smiled and nodded his head and gestured toward the painting. He took off his monocle and handed it to her. The image was small, small enough to fit into Anduin's compass and she put on the monocle and took a closer look. It was beautiful, and she hadn't even looked in the mirror once since the nurses started dressing her up, "Is that really me?" Perfectia asked.

The gnome lifted his hand toward a mirror, smiled and nodded.

Perfectia looked and couldn't believe what she saw, she lifted her dress and quickly shuffled over to it. Her eyes went wide, and she gasped as she saw herself in a light she never seen before, she looked at herself and blinked several times as she watched her eyes change from green to gold again. "That's…." she said in disbelief. She looked at the sides of her face moving her head.

"Do you like it?" One of the nurses asked.

Perfectia put her hands over her face and nose, looked over at the nurse, and nodded her head.

The nurse rushed over with a rag, "No, don't cry, don't cry. You'll spread your make up." She said as she batted parts of her eyes to keep the tears from falling, "Those golden eyes really are lovely."

Perfectia nodded trying to regain some composure, "Thank you." She said as she looked down at herself.

"Okay were done!" Kirkland said as he spoke to the guards.

Three of them came in and gasp as they saw her. Perfectia looked at them and looked down at herself, "Yes…" one of the guardsmen said in shock, "We need you to change into your older clothes and we'll take you back." He said as kindly as he could.

Perfectia curtsied with her dress and bowed her head and the three guards returned less graceful bows with their hands at their sides.

Perfectia changed into the old gear, but left her makeup and hairpin in her head, walked out of Stormwind Keep, and got on the carriage going back to the Stockades. "About what I said earlier." The prison guard said, "I'm sorry. You do look quite lovely."

Perfectia looked down and nodded her head, but she looked at the prison guards eyes, "Where's Anduin?" She asked.

The prison guard sighed, "He's on his way to siege the gates of Lordaeron."

Perfectia looked down breathing fast, as she recalled painful memories, shaking her head, "Will he meet Sylvanas there?" she asked.

The prison guard shrugged, "Most likely."

Perfectia looked down, "I need to go." He looked at the guard, "Please, let me go."

The prison guard sighed and rolled his eyes, "He'll return, and if he doesn't we still need to keep you in the Stockades until your trial."

Perfectia looked away and shook her head. Then looked at the guard, "I don't want to hurt you." She said.

The prison guard laughed and shrugged, "You won't, your still in chains my lady, whether you stole the kings heart or not we need to keep you here until he returns."

"If he returns?" Perfectia stated and she looked at the guard.

The guard looked at her up and down, "I guess you better hope that he does." He said.

Perfectia rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I have to protect him, I'm done with hoping things will work out." She looked at him and said.

A few minutes later they came to the Stockades and Perfectia was held on by the hands. She tilted her head to the side, grabbed the hairpin behind her head, changed it into the Corrupted Ashbringer, and hit the guard in the face with the cross-guard of it. She slammed his head into the floor with her hands bonded knocking him out.

There were still two guards left and Perfectia's hands were bonded. She plunged the Corrupted Ashbringer into the ground and cutting the binding of her hands and pointing the sword at them both. "Keys." She said.

Perfectia noticed one of the guard's breathed in deeply and she rushed in and bashed him across the face with the blunt side of the Corrupted Ashbringer knocking him out. She lifted her sword high in the air and saw the guard raise his shield up as he looked at the sword. She kicked him in the groin while he was distracted making him heave over and followed through with her attack bashing him on the back of his helmet.

Perfectia unsummoned the Corrupted Ashbringer and took the keys off the guards and walked down to the Stockades to get her things and her lion Kel'Magnus. She reached down and Kel'Magnus was warm and barely breathing. She touched the sides of the lion's legs and felt his ribs on the side of his body and he was so skinny, "No." Perfectia held him in his arms, "What did they do to you?" she said as she picked him up. Perfectia expected herself to start crying, but the glow in her eyes in that dark room changed. One of her eyes had changed glowing blue, "Kill them all." A voice in her head spoke.

"No," Perfectia shook her head, "We have to help Kel'Magnus first." She said out loud. Perfectia looked up at the image of Unperfect showing up in front of her. It was her mirror image, but she still had long hair and Perfectia walked through her and walked outside.

"Protecto." She whispered, "Protecto where are you?" she called out quietly. There was no sign of him, Perfectia looked around and saw that the guards she knocked out were starting to get up again. With her lion in both of her hands she couldn't fight. Perfectia put both her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. That got the attention of other guards in the area, but it also got the attention of her dragon Protecto and she heard him roar from far away. One of the guards nearby came over to her, "A blood elf!" He shouted and came down with his sword on her. Perfectia attempted to kick the guard in the chest but only made contact with his shield and he pushed her backwards on the ground with her lion in her arms. Perfectia felt dread as the guard was following through with another attack, she couldn't think of what to do, her lion was in her arms, so she just held him tightly as the guardsmen came down with his sword.

The Corrupted Ashbringer was summoned but Perfectia didn't have it in her hands. Perfectia looked up at the image of Unperfect as she was holding the sword in her hand blocking the attack and pushed the guard backwards. The guardsmen looked about the sword. He couldn't see Unperfect, just a floating Corrupted Ashbringer in the air, "A Death Knight?" the guardsmen said in disbelief. "A DEATH KNIGHT!" The guardsmen shouted!

Protecto finally showed up and so did more guards. Protecto breathed magical fire on the guards that were there and they flitch backward as they felt his flames.

"Protecto!" Perfectia shouted, "Change into an elf and give me my garrison hearthstone." She ordered.

Protecto let out another breath of fire on the guards and in a cloud of black smoke Protecto was a blood elf paladin. He tossed the hearthstone to her and cast a protection spell on her, so she could use it uninterrupted. Perfectia lined her fingers across the stone and started casting the teleport spell.

Protecto cast another protection spell on himself and started using a regular hearthstone. The guards attack them both relentlessly, "Bring a mage!" one of the guards shouted, but it was too late.

"I'll see you later, Perfectia." Protecto said and he was using his hearthstone.

Perfectia smiled at him as she casted her own spell, "Thank you."

Perfectia traveled through the great blue and was in Draenor for the first time in a very long time.

"Commander?" An orc in black armor looked at her curiously.

Perfectia smiled at him and nodded her head at the orc, "Hi Zog, I told you you don't have to call me that anymore, it's just Perfectia please."

Warmaster Zog nodded his head, "Of course, Perfectia." He looked at what she was holding in her arms, "That lion doesn't look very good."

Perfectia grunted out a sarcastic laugh, "Stormwind Stockade hospitality." She said sarcastically. "I trust Levitius has been able to take over my duties while I've been gone." Perfectia asked, "I really need his help."

Warmaster Zog pointed outward, "He's by the forge and by the way…" he stopped for a second, "You look lovely."

Perfectia smiled, looked down, and back at him, "Stormwind hospitality, thank you." She nodded and said.

Warmaster Zog looked at Perfectia inquisitively and watched her leave.

Perfectia walked outside and saw the green orc tinkering away at his next gadget. He talked like an ogre, but he was extremely talented in the ways of engineering. He was also an experienced beast master hunter which is why Perfectia came the Draenor in the first place.

Levitius saw her approaching and saw what was in her arms. Dropped all his metal tools and ran up to her, "What happened?!" he said as he took the cub away from her.

Perfectia had a guilty look on her face, "I couldn't take him off his mother's milk yet, and the people in the Stockades were just giving him meat."

Levitius put his finger in his mouth, "He's dehydrated too." Levitius carried him over to the mount stables. "I have a Clefthoof that's should still be nursing, but he needs something to chew on if his teeth are going to develop."

"Is he going to make it?" I asked.

Levitius laughed, "He be fine. Rehydration is easy fix, but he's too young to be hunter pet, and it will take some work before he's combat ready. Who gave him to you?"

Perfectia thought back and didn't want to say it outright that it was Anduin Wrynn, "Someone very special to me, I guess he thought I could raise him until he was old enough to be combat ready."

Levitius looked at her inquisitively, "This is the kind of gift you give to a lover, has an orc chosen you as his mate?"

"No," Perfectia answered quickly, but turned red at the thought, "but… if he wasn't an orc, is it still a lover's gift?"

Levitius looked up and thought, "The way I see it, yes."

Perfectia smiled gleefully, opened her arms, and hugged Levitius, "Please take care of him." She asked.

Levitius hugged her back, "I will and I'm happy for you, whoever he is." Levitius lightly pushed her away, "Someone's been looking for you for the past few weeks now."

Perfectia shrugged and shook her head, "Who?"

Levitius thought back and tried to recall, "He didn't give me a name and he looked odd, undead, I think. He walked upright. Also, kind of smartass. He's in Wor'gol if you wanna go meet him. He seemed a little too secretive for me to trust so I sent him there. The Frost Wolf Clan seem to trust him though."

Perfectia thought back and wondered what she had to lose, it wasn't that far away. "I'll head over there then."

"Be careful." Levitius warned.

Perfectia took the flight path and started asking around if there was someone looking for her and she saw a black figure with two thin swords on his cloak, with white hair, and elf ears sitting by the fire. She approached him slowly trying to make out where she had seen him, "Are you?"

He turned his head slightly, "Hey Perfectia." She looked over at him as he looked at her with glowing red eyes, "You've grown so much."

Perfectia put her hands over her face and tears were falling down her face, "Lirath?"

He nodded his head, stood up with ease, smiled, and she hugged him, "I missed you so much." She said

Lirath held her, "I missed you too. You look so lovely."

Perfectia cried in his shoulder, "I broke my vows to you, I'm so sorry."

Lirath continued to hold her, "It's okay. I'm so sorry I made you carry that burden for so long."

Perfectia reached in her bag and pulled out her diary, "I've been writing. I've written so much, I could tell you so many stories and I'm in love."

Lirath smiled at her, "I'm so happy for you."

"I can protect you now, Lirath." Perfectia claimed, "I am so much stronger now. So much stronger then any of those rangers on that plantation we first met, no one is going to hurt you I promise."

Lirath laughed slightly and thought back, "I left those people a long time ago, they were so inhumane."

Perfectia looked Lirath up and down, "But your walking without a cane."

Lirath nodded, "I've traveled a bit. The naruu restored my body in Outland, I made friends with Darion Mograine, he taught me how to use my powers again, and I haven't needed help staying in exile, but I missed you so much." He pointed at Farseer Drak'Thar, "He told me I should wait here for you. He knew that you broke your vows and found me."

Perfectia thought back to the last time she saw him, "You didn't try to speak to me when I was about to tell Salvanas?"

Lirath sighed, "You were about to break your vows and she was going to kill you, at best she would have let you die from fever, I'm so sorry Perfectia. I wasn't ready for her to know, not yet anyways."

Perfectia thought back, "I told Vereesa…"

Lirath nodded and smiled, "And I'm glad that you did."

Perfectia looked away and thought back, "Alleria knows as well…"

Lirath looked down, nodded, then looked at Perfectia, "I will be coming forward soon, if there's anything these Frost Wolves have taught me since I've been here on Draenor it's the importance of family."

I smiled and shrugged, "I can protect you you know, you don't have to be afraid, I have the power of the Mograine soul. I can summon the Ashbringer at will, if the reasons are virtuous."

Lirath smiled, thought back, and shook his head. "It doesn't always come out when you want to though does it?"

Perfectia sighed, "It's complicated. My arm also starts going numb if I use it to much."

"I can take care of myself." Lirath said.

Perfectia looked at him questionably, "How have you managed to stay in exile for so long. I'm sure someone has recognized you or at least seen you."

Lirath thought back, "I've made some friends, and there have been people that have tried to hunt me that needed to die, and then there are the curious passing by."

Perfectia looked at him somewhat disturbed, "You don't kill every person that steps in your direction, do you?"

Lirath laughed, "No, my voice can usually deal with people like that."

Perfectia looked at him confused, "I don't understand."

Lirath thought back with a smile on his face, "When me and my sisters were very young we practiced singing for holiday festivals and performed for audiences during these events, Salvanas was the most talented of all of us, while my other sisters weren't far behind. Soprano, tenor, alto, and baritone."

Perfectia looked at him confused.

"Do these words mean anything to you?"

Perfectia looked down and shook her head, "No, but it sounds really nice. Couldn't you just show me."

Lirath looked down and shook his head, "It would make you sick Perfectia, literally. By applying what I've learned from years of choir practice and the lessons from Darion Morgaine I can emit a low frequency sound that would cause your bones to shake. Every time someone has passed by I've used this to deter them away. They get sick, they pass out, and I think they might think it was something they ate that made them see me in the first place."

Perfectia thought back with some level of regret, "Just like Salvanas, she weaponizes her voice too. The pain of her shrieks will cause your ears to ring for days, but she can sing beautifully if she wants to." Perfectia half smiled and looked at his armor, cloak, and weapons, "So are you a Death Knight now?"

Lirath shrugged, thought back, and shook his head, "I wouldn't consider myself one, it's kind of a style I made up combining traits from Darion and the Windrunner ranger school. There are a few rune spells I can use, but it's mostly swordplay and tools of the ranger trade."

Perfectia looked at Lirath's shoulder, "Why two swords on the same shoulder? I can't imagine you can dual wield like that."

Lirath smiled and laughed slightly, "One for killing and one for dancing." He said sarcastically.

Perfectia looked at him confused.

Lirath sighed, "That was a joke. I use one for killing, one for training. The one I use for training is heavier and if I find myself in a sticky situation I'll use it, but I don't see people, so I pick up a random one I find and use it for day to day killing for animals and what not."

Perfectia tilted her head at him and half smiled, "You didn't seem to have a sense of humor when I met you."

Lirath shrugged and shook his head, "Well it's kind of hard to develop one when everyone agrees with what you say." He thought back, "Darion was so dark, but never self-loathing. He didn't tolerate it not once. When people tried to rain sob stories on him, me myself included, he would just roll his eyes and shrug. I found that humor was the only way to get under his skin."

"Like how?" Perfectia asked.

"My father always taught me that speed and finesse would beat out strength and savagery, but in the case of the orcs I was wrong, dead wrong. But I've had time to practice." Lirath explained.

Perfectia laughed slightly, "Dark."

Lirath nodded, "Thanks."

Perfectia looked away, thought back, and looked at Lirath in the eye's, "Vereesa taught me how to hunt like a ranger."

Lirath shook his head, "It's not that either." Lirath nodded, "But I don't need your protection, but I feel like I need to come forward soon, but I'm scared, admittedly."

Perfectia looked down, "Sylvanas might try to kill you if you won't partner with her ambition. Alleria's void power is dangerous. I'm afraid she is not as in control of it as she thinks, and Vereesa will put her children first if she thinks you're potentially dangerous."

Lirath smiled a look of shock, "I have nieces or nephews?"

Perfectia smiled gleefully, "Yes, three nephews. Twin boys from Vereesa and one boy from Alleria that's already grown up."

Lirath looked away and red tears came down his face, "I want to come home… It's been so lonely all these years, and I've already missed so much, but I'm still scared."

Perfectia hugged him, "It will take some work, but I think it will be worth it. I understand if you're scared, I would be too."

Lirath nodded and looked into Perfectia's eyes, "Promise me that if something happens to me, and my sisters, you'll send us with your blessings. I don't want to see that void again. For me and my sister Sylvanas, I know she doesn't deserve to suffer that, so I don't have to be afraid anymore."

Perfectia nodded, "By the Light I hold so dear, I make this vow to you Lirath. Even if I must wait in purgatory for eternity, I will show you and your sister to the Light."

Perfectia's eyes glowed so bright that Lirath had to cover his face to block the light. Golden runes showed up on Perfectia's body and she floated in the air for a few seconds. Golden wings sprouted behind her back and she slowly came back down to the ground with her new-found strength again.

Perfectia looked at her arms and saw and felt the Light go into her veins again, "Lirath." Perfectia called.

"Yes?" Lirath asked curiously.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Perfectia asked.

Lirath looked around and saw that there was a crate of apples. He went to it picked up an apple and threw it at her.

Perfectia took a bite of it and looked around as the colors danced around her eyes as she smiled, "I'm back." She said.

Warmaster Zog came from the flight path and ran up to Perfectia, "Commander, um, I mean Perfectia. The Alliance have begun to lay siege on Brill, it won't last long until they're on the gates of Lordaeron. They need you, if you take portals you should be able to get there on time."

Perfectia looked at Lirath, "I have to go, Anduin needs me."

"What?!" Zog and Lirath said at the same time with looks of shock on their face.

Perfectia looked at them both, "You heard me." She said.

"Good luck, Perfectia Dawnlight." Lirath said to her.

Perfectia got on the flight path headed to Ashren, "I will find you, my love." She said to herself several times as she flew.


	27. Lion Lion

Tyrande Whisperwind stormed into the king's quarters on his airship as they were heading to the north Eastern Kingdom, "The love poet Blood Elf we had is gone, did you let her out!?" She demanded.

Anduin Wrynn looked at her confused, "How did you…" He spoke but was interrupted.

"Alleria told me." Tyrande claimed.

Anduin stood up and got into Tyrande's face a few inches away, "Where is she?" He said with repressed rage in his voice.

Tyrande looked at Anduin inquisitively, "The blood elf? I thought you could tell me…"

"Not Perfectia!" Anduin interrupted and stood up, "ALLERIA, WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled.

Tyrande was surprised at Anduin's tone of voice and she leaned back in defense, "She's gone. That woman can teleport at will, almost as if she were a mage."

Anduin put his palm on his forehead and paced back and forth, "No, no, "he chanted. He looked over and Tyrande, "Did you have something to do with her, 'escape'? "he asked.

Tyrande looked at him confused, "No, why would you think I would-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Anduin spit, "You knew what she wrote me, you knew how she felt about me, and you just couldn't stand it could you?" Anduin was trying to keep his composure and was clearly enraged, "So Tyrande, as your king and as your friend." But his tone was not friendly at all, "Where is Perfectia Dawnlight?"

Tyrande looked at him bewildered and somewhat disgusted, "The Horde as already taken so much from me Anduin." She looked down and laughed to herself, "And now a member of the Horde has taken my kings heart?"

Anduin looked away, looked back at her, and nodded his head slightly, "I will find her, and when I do, I will ask her for her hand in marriage." Anduin smiled and shrugged, "and if you don't like it you can go, and take all your people with you, I don't really care." Anduin took some deep breaths and thought back, "But if anything has happened to her, and it can be traced back to you, or Alleria… I WILL FINISH WHAT SYLVANAS STARTED AT TELDRASSIL!"

Fear entered Tyrande's heart as she looked into Anduin's eye's and she couldn't meet them. In that moment the young king of eighteen, made her feel like a scalded child regardless of her thousands of years. She bowed her head and left the king's presence and walked outside to her husband's embrace. "Azeroth isn't safe for us anymore, husband." She said. "We have to make a new home someplace else. That cursed sin'dorei just might be our new queen."

"Good." Malfurion Stormrage said.

Tyrande looked at him in shock, "Did you not hear what Anduin said in there, he'll kill us if his woman isn't brought back, we need to find a new home!"

Malfurion sighed and reached into his inside pockets, "Then it's a good thing Anduin gave me this." He pulled out a waterskin, "That cursed sin'dorei just gave our people some hope. There's more saltwater in here then there is drops from the Well of Eternity but I'm happy that she at least tried."

"She at least tried?" Tyrande said confused, "That woman nearly killed you and burned down our home. You think one small gesture for the crimes she has committed is enough to atone?"

Malfurion shrugged, "Your right. It isn't enough, she does deserve to pay for her crimes, she deserves to possibly die for the things that she has done, but our king. He didn't deserve what you did to him, he deserves to be with the woman he loves, and your torturing him, your torturing our king."

Tyrande looked outward and shook her head, "I didn't have anything to do with her escape, but I understand why he would feel the way he does." Tyrande looked into Malfurion's eyes, "I would have killed a thousand people at the thought of losing you. When I read what she wrote I wanted her to feel the same pain she caused me, and I knew how she felt."

"Then are we going to find her?" Malfurion asked.

Tyrande nodded, "I'm going to try." Tyrande summoned a hippogryph, "I will wait for her by the Sunwell, she has to return there sooner or later. Also, I'll check on the patrols that are in the Ghostlands for anyone that might have seen her, wish me luck." And Tyrande flew off.

Malfurion walked into the king's chambers, "My king."

Anduin was sitting in his chair resting his head on his hand, "Yes?" he said dismissively.

"Tyrande has agreed to help find your missing lover." Malfurion stated.

"Were not, we haven't," Anduin sighed, looked away, and shook his head, "We only kissed a few times, but she is quite the poet though. I wish I could find the words like she could, I have always listened and studied speeches from former kings, motivating through words, standing in front of a crowd to address subjects and soldiers." Anduin looked at Malfurion, "This is the first time I've sounded like a tyrant."

"Well I'm confident that Tyrande had nothing to do with… what's her name?"  
Anduin looked up at him, "Perfectia."

"Right, I know that Tyrande had nothing to do with Perfectia escaping the Stockades, so I'm not worried about what you just said earlier, and I'm also glad that I didn't need to remind her to learn from her past mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Anduin asked.

"Illidan did the same thing Perfectia did. After all the terrible things my brother did to bring the Legion to our world, this tiny gesture made all the difference, and in the end, he saved the world from one of the universes most powerful entities."

"I don't know if people will believe that." Anduin stated.

"You do, I didn't at one point. You think people didn't believe that about my brother? I imprisoned him for 10,000 years rarely giving it much thought that he was anything but a minion to the Burning Legion, but when I woke up from the Emerald Dream I saw what that small gesture had turned into, and I regretted my decision."

Anduin nodded and looked at Malfurion, "Thank you, but my heart grows heavy with these thoughts and I need to concentrate on the upcoming battle."

Malfurion nodded, "Of course, my king."

Perfectia flew her way to Ashren city in Draenor, then made her way to the portal to teleport to Orgrimmar, then to Dalaran, then tried to use the portal to the Undercity, but it wasn't working, and asked her former paladin trainer, "Nelur," she said, "Where is the portal to the Undercity?"

Nelur Lightsown was a somewhat retired paladin after he lost his eye during the Lich King campaign, but still wore his old armor that he got from there. He looked down and shook his head, "Lexington, the portal trainer had to be evacuated. There's no one on the other side, if you're going to take part in the battle you need to go to Orgrimmar and meet with Saurfang, but I wouldn't suggest it." He said.

Perfectia nodded, "Thank you, but I have to go."

Nalur rolled his eye, shook his head, and faced the other trainers dismissively. The third teleportation of the day made Perfectia a little light headed, as she traveled through the blue abyss going back to Orgrimmar again. She ran to Grommash Hold in the center of Orgrimmar, a large number of soldiers and other adventures were waiting to get into the portal that was heading to the Undercity. Perfectia ran up to Saurfang, "Have they taken Brill?" She asked.

Saurfang looked down and shook his head, "No, the reports say it was completely annihilated and not many of our men have come back." Saurfang looked over at the undead mage that was holding the portal open.

Two undead soldiers came through the portal out of breath, "There in the Undercity now, we can't stop them." They said.

The undead mage Isabela fell over from exhaustion, holding on to her sides breathing in deeply, "I can't hold it open anymore." She said.

Saurfang walked toward her, "Those people will die like animals if you don't! Hold out just a little while longer." Saurfang ordered.

Isabela hands sparked with power as she tried to open the portal again but fell over. "I can't." she wept.

Saurfang looked over at Perfectia, "I'm glad you're here, Perfectia." Saurfang looked over at the undead mage, "Could you send us to the Undercity."

Isabela shrugged, "I can't send an army, a few of you maybe, but I won't be able to bring you back."

Saurfang nodded, "Then send me as well then, we won't need numbers, and we won't retreat again."

Isabela looked at him, "It's suicide." She claimed.

Saurfang smiled and thought back, "Cast it, as many as you can." Saurfang looked out to the members of the Horde including Perfectia, "Members of the Horde! The Alliance seeks to move against the Undercity seeking retribution for the burning of Teldrassil. We will not allow them to take what is rightfully ours, blood and glory await, FOR THE HORDE!"

Many of the soldiers followed that war cry but Perfectia kept her head down, she normally loved to hear the drums of war, but things were different. She wanted to go in disguise again, but the major members of the Alliance knew her voice and possibly her face as a Night Elf.

Also, it was more likely that she could stop Sylvanas from killing Anduin if Perfectia was behind her and thought she was an ally.

Isabela breathed in deeply and blue aura surrounded about 20 members of the Horde including Perfectia and Saurfang. One more teleportation and it felt troubling as they traveled through the great blue. Flashes of black interrupted the travel as the teleportation became more unstable, but they all made to the Undercity fairly unharmed. Few members of the Horde held their stomach like they were dizzy or about to be sick, but Saurfang seemed completely unphased. Perfectia grabbed Saurfang by the shoulder, "Saurfang," She asked, "Where Sylvanas?"

Saurfang looked upward, "The warchief is still fighting up top, but she'll be fine, I'm sure."

Perfectia took the paladin club from her back and ran with the other members of the Horde. The Undercity was crawling with MI:7 gnome agents that attacked undead soldiers like swarms of bees, and ran like cockroaches when they were attacked, and they were everywhere. The twenty members of the Horde ran in arrow formation through the Undercity, but phalanx together in a circle when members of the MI:7 outnumbered them. Saurfang voice was loud and strong, no stragglers, he would say, not without the number advantage. And when they did have members of the MI:7 outnumbered they surrounded the gnomes on all sides and ran them threw. Quickly and swiftly, moving as a team. Everything Perfectia had come to expect from members of the Horde.

Druids of the Claw ambushed the members of the Horde and outnumbered them 3 to 1, they didn't last long. Cats could fight a single target or even large groups of weaker prey, but members of the Horde that moved through them making them give chase. On top of attacking members of the Horde that were stronger, coordinated, and had varies of ways of killing members of the Alliance. Arrows, magic, healing, and a shoulder to shoulder mindset to stay together and watch each other's backs. The Druids of the Claw didn't stand a chance even with their numbers.

Perfectia did the best she could to try to get citizens of the Undercity to escape and healed the wounds of her fellow soldiers and refugees, with the power of the Light.

"No time to waste." Saurfang ordered, "Open a portal to the keep and we will report to the warchief." He pointed at a mage refugee they managed to save.

The undead opened a portal and the members of the Horde went through. For Perfectia and other members of the Horde it was a quick trip through the blue and they came upon the upper floor of Lordaeron.

There stood Sylvanas with even more members of the Horde then the reinforcement team Perfectia was a part of. The thought crossed Perfectia's mind to strike Sylvanas down right there, but she knew she would be killed if she tried, and she might fail in the attempt.

"Is the Undercity evacuated?" Sylvanas asked Saurfang.

"Yes, warchief." Saurfang said.

"Then it's time to finish this once and for all." Sylvanas claimed, "Saurfang, rally your troops. I will prepare the Azerite machine." She ordered.

Saurfang looked around at all the members of the Horde, "Champions! Your warchief commands you! It is time to take arms against the Alliance. Their numbers are strong, but we are stronger. We are the Horde! We crush those who would bring us harm!" Perfectia agreed this time. She had seen what he could do. How he could rally and order and motivate, "Lok'tar ogar!" Saurfang shouted as he ran out first to the entrance of Lordaeron to face the Alliance. Perfectia followed and so did everyone else.

Perfectia looked out onto the battlefield and saw the numbers they were facing, it was too many, the Alliance had covered the horizon like hundreds of ants, and what was worst is she had no idea where Anduin was. She fought with her club that could make the impact she needed on the Alliance's heavy armored soldiers. Just as before, side by side with the members of the Horde, killing anyone that came near her or the people on her sides, but scanning the battlefield for anything that even looked like Anduin.

"It's over Sylvanas!" Perfectia heard Anduin's voice and looked up and down for him, "The walls of Lordaeron will soon come crashing down around you!"

Perfectia shouted Anduin's name but was drowned out by Sylvanas powerful voice from the top of gates of the Lordaeron. "You have no idea what you're up against boy king." Salvanas shouted, "We've only just began!"

Perfectia ran out to meet him on the battlefield and there was a look of shock that she could see from Anduin even under his lion helmet. "What…" Anduin said as he saw her.

Before she could run up to him the Azerite machine Sylvanas was talking about earlier came in between them and knocked Perfectia backwards and planted itself into the floor with metal spikes.

"I've never seen anything like it." Genn Greymane claimed in his wolf form, his voice rough and raspy.

Anduin light grew outward and left a yellow aura of holy energy in all directions. "Anything made can be broken!" Anduin shouted, "Genn, follow me!" Anduin and Genn jumped on top of the machine and started attacking the cannon that was on top.

Perfectia got up, "No," she said to herself, "I won't let this happen again!" Perfectia took the club she was carrying and yelled, and she tried to bend it in half. With all her strength the powerful azurite club she was carrying was bent in a V and she pulled it apart in two pieces holding on to both in each hand, "I will protect him." She claimed.

Perfectia turned both pieces of her broken club into the Corrupted Ashbringer and the spiritual one and attacked the Azerite tank Anduin and Genn was on. The impact Perfectia was making on the Azerite tank was causing it to wobble slightly. Her stabs and slashes to the tanks wheels made bits of azurite dust go into her lungs as she broke the metal. Few people looked at her but were focused on the siege towers and riflemen as Sylvanas ordered them to attack.

Perfectia continued to attack as the Alliance brought line after line of different soldiers with various types of weaponry and a few stray arrows landed in her. She pulled them out healed herself and continued her attack against the giant tank machine. She looked outward at the battlefield knowing the Alliance will attack her for what she was, NOT what she was doing, so she kept an eye out for them.

An arrowed landed in her shoulder that numbed her to the point she couldn't use it, and she lost the Corrupted Ashbringer that was in her hand, it had come from the Undercity's side. She looked out where it came from and there stood Nathanos Brightcaller with his bow out. Perfectia looked into his eyes from far away and knew that he was thinking, "What are you doing?"

She looked at Nathanos from far away, dropped the other Ashbringer and cleansed the poison that was in her system using her Holy magic. Perfectia's smiled from far away and ran away from the tank as she knew that she had done enough damage to it to cause it to become unstable. It was about to blow up.

Perfectia from far away, she looked back at the tank, and saw Andiun put the final blow into the hull. Perfectia walked toward the gates of Lordaeron as the tank blew to pieces behind her without even flitching at the sound of the blast. "What did you do Dawnlight?!" Nathanos asked enraged.

Perfectia pulled the arrow from her shoulder, "I don't have to explain anything to you." And tossed the arrow at him and he caught it, "You dropped that." She said sarcastically.

"That arrow was meant for him." Nathanos stated.

Perfectia smiled and thought back, "Practice a little more Nathanos, you might just hit what you're aiming for next time."

"Very funny." Nathanos said sarcastically.

"Prepare the Blight!" Perfectia looked up and heard Sylvanas order, "Let it rain down upon their armies!"

Nathanos tilted his head to the side and looked at Perfectia, "I would go inside if I were you." He stated as he saw the look of dread in Perfectia's eyes and walked into the gates of Lordaeron. Perfectia looked up and saw the Sylvanas was bickering with Saurfang over what they were planning, but Perfectia saw the goblins and undead walk out with gas mask.

Perfectia ran up to the goblin and tackled him for his gas mask and grabbed two, "Hey one per customer!" he yelled as Perfectia ran off with two. Perfectia whistled as loud as she could and Lucy her horse came out of an explosion of holy light and she got on her. "Come on girl!" she shouted as she and her horse ran out to the battlefield.

Perfectia saw Anduin across the battlefield as he looked at the clouds getting closer to him. Perfectia jumped off her horse Lucy and wrapped herself around Anduin's body. He panicked for a few seconds as she removed his helmet, but Perfectia put the gas mask around his face, so he could breathe. "Perfectia?!" Anduin said as his voice was muffled by the mask.

"I'm here for you." Perfectia said to him.

Anduin, Perfectia, and Genn cleared out to an area that the gas wasn't reaching, and Anduin took off the mask and Perfectia jumped off his horse. Perfectia put her poem inside the mask and handed it to him, "Thank you, you saved me." He said as he took the mask back. Perfectia smiled and nodded. Andiun and Genn looked out to the battlefield.

"The Blight has broken our ranks." Genn claimed.

Anduin looked down, "Our assault has been for nothing."

"We have to go, she'll kill all of us." Perfectia pleaded.

"Who are you?" Genn asked.

Perfectia didn't acknowledge him and just kept looking up at Anduin, "We should run as far as we can go, live out at sea, or go to the Caverns of Time where none of this is going on."

Genn looked at her in shock and familiarity.

Anduin looked at her questionably, and looked down and back at her, "You want me to run away with you?" He asked.

Perfectia nodded her head, "Yes." She said.

Anduin looked at her, the battlefield, and then Genn, but then heard something behind him. The winds were getting louder like the sound of sheets to the wind. It was a sound Perfectia knew very well, but the ocean was more than a few miles away.

A spear came through the clouds and Perfectia looked back at the ship that was approaching from the sky and back at Anduin.

Perfectia saw Jaina Proudmoore from far away and saw Anduin look up at her with a shock of optimism in his eyes, and joy. "Jaina." Anduin said out loud with a slight smile on his face.

Perfectia looked back and forth at Jaina and Anduin, took the piece of Azerite from her pocket, and shook her head at Anduin, "Stop it." She whispered as she put her head down.

Jaina lifted her hands and summoned a circular ice ritual rune on the middle of the Blight ridden battlefield, that hummed the sound of scrapping ice and froze the whole floor, ridding the battlefield of the Blight.

Anduin lifted his hand in the air and shouted "Alliance- "But Perfectia changed the piece of Azerite into the Corrupted Ashbringer, let out a roar, and threw it at the boat in the sky, aiming for Jania Proudmore, but it stuck in the hull, knocking it a bit off course and disappeared.

Anduin looked at her in disgust, got off his horse, and pushed her back, "What do you think you're doing Perfectia, Jaina's a friend!"

Perfectia held her hands out in defense, "I- "but she didn't know what to say.

Anduin looked at her disgusted, "Was this your plan all along? Kill all my men, and separate me from my kingdom? You and Sylvanas must of thought this up for months"

"No!" Perfectia shouted quickly, "I never wanted your kingdom Anduin." Perfectia shook her head, "I just wanted you. I could care less about Sylvanas."

Genn looked back and forth at the king and the blood elf.

Anduin looked at Perfectia inquisitively as he thought back, "You said that you wanted to stop her, you said that that's why you were going to fight, but it was all a lie wasn't it, did you even write those things to me or did someone give them to you to give me?"

Perfectia looked away and recited, "I loved you when I saw you. Who could not love you for so long. You gave me- "

"Shut up!" he shook his head downward, "Leave my sight," Anduin shook his head and tried to repress his tears, "I never want to see you again!"

"Anduin please." Perfectia pleaded.

Anduin lifted his sword to strike Perfectia "I SAID GO!" he shouted as he brought his sword down, but Genn Graymane caught it.

"Don't, Anduin!" Genn said as he looked over at Perfectia, gesturing her to go with his head.

Perfectia ran back to the gates of Lordaeron crying.

Genn let go of his sword hand, but Anduin got in his face and lifted his head at him trying to seem proud, "She's the enemy." He claimed, "Why did you stop me?"

Genn looked at him, "I know that look Anduin…" He paused, looked down, thought back, and looked into the king's eyes, "and that was NOT an enemy."

Anduin shook his head dismissively at him, got on his horse, and looked down at Genn, "She tried to kill Jaina Proudmore, that makes her my enemy." Anduin took a deep breath and looked forward, "We have a battle to finish." He claimed.

Anduin got his horse running and ran it toward the Lordaeron gates and looked back at the ship Jaina Proudmore was on, "Jaina the wall!" he shouted.

Using arcane magic Jaina moved the hull of her ship, with some effort, she used the cannon on the sides of the ship to blast out more arcane energy on the gates of Lordaeron, until the walls came crashing down.

Anduin got off his horse, took his blade off his back, and walked into the Lordaeron gates, "We end this, now." He claimed.

Perfectia was trying to hide in the stone gates of Lordaeron, but when she heard the blast she needed to come forward and meet the rest of her team. She pulled out her hearthstone and thought of just leaving this all behind and held it to her chest, and the stone contacted the necklace around her neck through the plate armor. She pulled out the necklace and looked at the picture Anduin gave to her, "I'm going to finish this." She said to herself.

"Saurfang!" Perfectia saw Sylvanas look around curiously, "Where did he go?" Sylvanas asked around for anyone that might have known.

Nathanos Brightcaller stepped forward, "Leave it to me. Dark Lady. I will lead the reserves in the assault. The Alliance will go no further. I swear it."

Sylvanas walked away somewhat dismissive, "Meet with Lor'themar. QUICKLY! Do not fail me, Nathanos!"

Nathanos bowed slightly, but gracefully, "I obey, my queen."

Nathanos looked at Perfectia and saw the grief in her eyes as she looked back at him. Perfectia looked away and shook her head slightly as she held her mouth to her face.

Nathanos shook his head slightly in pity and looked to the rest of the army, "Hero's follow me." Nathanos ordered to everyone and led them to the west side of the castle of Lordaeron. Perfectia followed but she didn't even have a weapon in her hand. The changing of any item into a Ashbringer usually made the item useless or at least made it expensive to fully repair again. Perfectia had broken her club in two pieces and use both sides for two Ashbringer summons and there was no repairing that. She followed the group hoping to heal wounds if they came up.

Nathanos met with Baine Bloodhoof, "Baine," he ordered in a commanding voice, "Gather the catapults and every apothecary you can find. Send them to the keep at once!"

Baine nodded, "Yes Blightcaller. But… where is Saurfang?" He asked.

"There is no time." Nathanos barked, "We have but precious moments before we lose our terrain advantage! The chokepoint we create will funnel them through the side of the keep and thin their ranks. With us out in the open, we will outnumber them ten to one."

Baine nodded, "Understood. I will meet you as soon as I can." He claimed.

"No." Nathanos ordered, "Lor'themar and I will handle the interlopers. I can't risk leaving the warchief unguarded. You are not to leave her side."

Baine looked at Nathanos questionably, "How long are you expecting to hold them off? What is the warchief's strategy?"

Nathanos sighed and looked at him reluctantly, "It is better if she tells you herself. Now go!" He ordered

Nathanos started running and snapped his fingers several times and a wolf mount came from the undead stables and picked him up. A series of calls, whistles, and bells were sounded, and the soldiers of the Horde called their mounts and got on them. "Follow me, Champions." Brightcaller rallied as he took off on his mount, "We rally in the keep! Your warchief commands it!" He ordered to all the members of the Horde.

Nathanos met with Lor'themar Theron the leader of the Blood Elves, "Lor'themar," he said, "command our rangers from the flank! Position them on the rooftops!"

Lor'themar smiled and nodded, "With pleasure, Blightcaller." He said.

Perfectia was surprised when she saw what was waiting at the keep, a line of Forsaken Blight Thrower catapults to meet the Alliance. She didn't know if she dreaded the thought of meeting Anduin on the battlefield here, but she held onto the picture he gave to her around her neck and she realized that she did dread it. "Blight throwers," Nathanos yelled out, "you are our front line! You will create a swath of blight between us and the enemy!" Nathanos stopped on the choke point, "Soldiers, fall into position! The Alliance approaches!"

Perfectia was thankful that he had given Anduin a gas mask if he needed it.

Nathanos stepped forward and faced Anduin on the battlefield. Perfectia was hesitating to see Anduin again, but he was with Genn Graymane and Jaina Proudmore on both of his sides. Seeing her awoke a rage that gave her the will to fight again, and she stepped forward.

Anduin looked at Perfectia for a second through his lion helmet, and then to Nathanos, "It is you who is outnumbered now." Nathanos claimed.

"That army is enormous…" Jaina said, "Give the word, and I will teleport us to safety."

Anduin looked at her, "If we turn tail now, we just become prey. No. We will fight- - and die, if we must - - for what we believe in!"

Perfectia stepped forward and shook his head at him, but there was no way to tell what he was thinking with the helmet on his head.

"Your time is up, King Anduin!" Nathanos cackled. "VICTORY FOR THE FORSAKEN!"

"ALLIANCE," King Anduin shouted, "HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

A surge of dark portals showed up on the battle field and an ambush of void elves showed up on the keep being led by Alleria Windrunner. Rage consumed Perfectia's heart when she saw her again, she needed a weapon, and she wouldn't settle for healing other members of the Horde. She looked around at the other members of the Horde and looked at some of the Royal Dreadguard undead that were around. She ran up to one of them, snatched a crude blade from one of them, concentrated the Ashbringer on the weapon, and fling the crude weapon downward. She looked down and it was still a crude blade, "No!" Perfectia pleaded. "No, I need this. Please, I need this." She held the blade with two hands and looked out at the battlefield, "Alexandros, if you ever cared about me at all, give me the Ashbringer, and let me kill her!"

"Let us even the odds, King Wrynn!" Alleria stated at she brought more void elves.

Anduin looked over to her with relief, "Alleria! Thank the Light you've made it."

"I have been known for my timing, your majesty." Alleria claimed, "Mekkatorque, are you ready for battle?" she asked.

"Indubitably!" High Tinker Mekkatorque said through a loud speaker. "I brought some extra machines for backup. Feel free to give 'em a spin."

"Jaina, Genn," Anduin said, "help me with Blightcaller and Lorthemar." He ordered, "Alleria, take the rest of routing the enemy army."

Alleria Windrunner nodded and the battle started, "As you wish. Champions, with me!"

"My machines are at your command!" Mekkatorgue added and his machines froze the blight covering the ground in ice that Nathanos was planning on using. The Alliance charged the battlefield.

Nathanos laughed at the irony, "Hahaha! Look who joins the fray. Good, I was hoping you'd keep this interesting!"

Alleria saw Perfectia from across the battlefield, "Oh, there you are." She said smiling at her.

Perfectia looked around and saw one of the crossbows the Royal Dreadguard undead carried, dead on the floor, and picked it up. She loaded it with a bolt pointed it at Alleria. "Don't come near me, void elf." She yelled as she pointed it outward.

With lighting speed, Alleria loaded an arrow but Perfectia shot her bolt for Alleria's forehead but the bolt landed in her bow knocking her arrow off course as she tried to let it loose. She looked at her bow and then back at Perfectia, "Odd." Alleria said as she pulled the bolt from her bow.

Perfectia loaded another bolt as quickly as she could, but Alleria took three arrows from her quiver, shot them at Perfectia, and she rolled out of the way. She held on to the crossbow string trying to pull it back. She dipped the bolt in the Blight that was on the floor, stood up, loaded the bolt, and fired it off at Alleria's head. Alleria caught it with her hand but it splashed a little bit of the blight in her face and blurred her vision. Perfectia dropped the crossbow, ran up to Alleria, held her fist with her hand, and slammed both her hands across Alleria's head.

Alleria fell to the floor stunned. Perfectia got on top of her and grabbed her by her head and hair, Alleria pushed at Perfectia's face to get her off her, but Perfectia opened her eyes as widely as she could, made the glow in her eye's shine as bright as two suns making Alleria move her face away as the brightness and heat burned and blinded her. Perfectia slammed her head in to the floor, "I told you!" Perfectia shouted, "I told you they would be the last thing you saw!" and slammed her head one more time.

Perfectia was knocked back by Anduin sword so hard that she was knocked off of Alleria on the ground.

"You bitch!" Anduin said, as he looked down at Alleria and at Perfectia, "I gave you my heart!" he said, as he kicked Perfectia while she was down, "I would have given you my kingdom!" Anduin came with an upward slash that Perfectia managed to block with a Light magic protection spell the took the bulk of the damage. Perfectia looked up at Anduin as he lifted his sword in the air, Perfectia cast her strongest protection spell as she saw his sword come down, he slammed the sword down with every word, "YOU, HAVE, BROKEN, MY, HEART!"

He yelled out and he saw the protection spell fade and came down with all his power. Perfectia put her hands to block and two Ashbringers were in her hands and they singed as the clash of metal from the swords took the bulk of the strike. She looked at him enraged and the glow in her eyes was blue and her hair had changed to red. She pushed Anduin back on the ground knocking off his helmet.

Anduin looked at her confused, "What is this Perfectia?" he demanded, "Another trick? Another masquerade?"

"You will stay away from her, boy king." Perfectia held her hands outward and five different Ashbringers surrounded Anduin and pin him down by his cape and armor. Perfectia looked down at Anduin helpless with both Ashbringers in her hands, "I could kill you so easily, but I know how upset that will make Perfectia. You will stay away from her from now on or I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME!"

Anduin looked around and back at him. "Who are you?" Anduin asked.

Perfectia stood up proudly and looked down at him, "My name is Alexandros Mograine, leader of the Silver Hand, and the original wielder of the Ashbringer, and Perfectia will be the one I guard until the end of her days."

Alexandros walked away from Anduin, dropped the Corrupted Ashbringer on the ground, the other Ashbringers floated off the ground, and merged into the original one as he held it in his hand.

Anduin got up and helped Alleria to her feet, "Crazy ex-girlfriend you got there Anduin. Hell hath no fury I suppose." Alleria joked.

Anduin laughed, "Except for the fatherly guardian spirits." He added.

Alleria laughed slightly.

"We have to finish this." Anduin stated.

Alleria nodded.

Alexandros stood in the back of the battlefield with his arms crossed until the retreat was called by Baine Bloodhoof, Sylvanas covered the escape by blowing up some Blight apothecary before Andiun and Jaina could chase the fleeing members of the Horde. Sylvanas looked down at the body of Perfectia and noticed her hair color, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Alexandros looked up at her with his arms crossed, "Don't you have bigger problems to deal with Sylvanas?" he asked.

Sylvanas looked outward and saw the Alliance coming, "Everyone! Follow Nathanos to the courtyard! I will block the Alliance from behind!"

Alexandros followed the other members of the Horde to the courtyard and rolled his eyes to the bickering between Sylvanas and Saurfang when they finally met up but was surprised when Sylvanas left him out there to die. He took the portal to the airship above the city. For him, what was going on in the battle didn't matter, only that he protected Perfectia.

Perfectia came back and hutched herself over, "Stop!" She shouted on top of the ship, "Please don't do this! An-" she looked around and saw she was with members of the Horde. She was safe, and her hair turn back to blonde again. Perfectia grabbed her right arm as the tingling in her right arm became painful, she couldn't move it, and she screamed out in pain.

Nathanos looked at her and laughed, "Wow, you are melodramatic."

She looked around above the Eastern Kingdoms, saw that green Blight was flooding out of every window in Lordaeron, saw she was in an airship and Sylvanas showed up in snake form, jumped on the airship, and looked outward. Perfectia looked outward as well, saw Anduin out on Jaina's floating ship, she lifted her hand slightly to him, put her hand on her face, and saw him wave back.

Salvanas looked back and forth at her and the other ship, "What was that?" Sylvanas asked her.


	28. My Queen

Genn Graymane looked at Anduin Wrynn wave to the other ship that was leaving and saw him shake his head and walk away, "Anduin!" Genn shouted, "Please, tell me what is going on with you and that Sin'Dorei."

Anduin stopped and kept his head down, "Nothing that concerns you." He answered. He looked over and faced Alleria, "Alleria, find Tyrande, tell her she was right about everything and I'll do anything to make up for what I said to her."

Alleria nodded, "Of course, my king." And she disappeared into the void.

Anduin looked at the gas mask that Perfectia gave to him and held it. Let out an angry roar and slammed it on the ground and made his way down to the lower deck of Jaina's ship.

Genn looked at the mask and saw that there was a piece of paper inside, he reached down, took the paper from the mask, opened it and read. Reading Perfectia's words changing him back into a human again, he looked back at Anduin as he shut the door of the ship.

The ship was flying for a while, but it slowly came to the ocean water and Genn saw Jaina make a sigh of relief as she didn't need to carry the ship anymore.

A griffin carrying a well-dressed gnome came aboard the ship, "Did the battle go well?" he asked.

Genn half smiled and shrugged, "We survived."

The gnome nodded, "Good, because I finished the picture the king requested." He held it out, "I wanted to give it to him personally. I must say it's one of my best works."

Genn looked at him questionably, "Is it of that blood elf?" he asked.

The gnome smiled, "Yes, Perfectia. Is she here? When I heard she escaped I figured she had gone to find him."

Genn put his head down and nodded his head, "She did, but things didn't go as they planned, I think. I don't think it would be a good time for you to give him that. Let me take it and I'll give it to him when he's ready."

The gnome handed the letter that held the picture, Genn broke the seal, "You don't want- "the gnome tried to interrupt but Genn continued to open it and looked at the picture.

He pulled out some reading glasses and looked at the picture and back at the gnome. "This is good."

The gnome smiled and nodded, "Once they put her in a dress and makeup she was one of the most beautiful subjects I had the pleasure of working with, she was definitely surprised herself."

Genn took a closer look at the picture and saw that there were some familiar colors on the necklace she wore. "What's with the necklace?" he asked.

The gnome shrugged, "Sorry, I couldn't paint that very clearly, but it was a picture of Anduin when he was younger, said, he gave it to her."

Genn nodded, "Thank you, uh…" he looked at him.

"Kirkland." He said.

Genn nodded, "Thank you, Kirkland."

Genn Graymane came down to meet the king that was sitting near a war table that was on Jaina's boat, "I think I've managed to put this together myself. This came for you." Genn stated, "It was the picture you requested of her."

Anduin looked at him somewhat angrily, "Throw that cursed thing away." He looked down at the letter, "You know I can put you in jail for breaking a king's seal."

Genn looked at him enraged, "What the hell is the matter with you Anduin?! She told you that she loved you and then you tried to kill her!?"

Anduin stood up, "You know that she tried to kill Jaina, and she nearly killed Alleria, yes, I did try to kill her, but I did it to defend my people on that battlefield." Anduin looked away and laughed, "And why do you care? You said, 'That she probably had plans to betray me' when I tried to come to you for help. I had to go to a guardsmen home in the middle of the night because I knew no one else would listen."

Genn looked down, "I'm sorry."

Anduin laughed, "Don't be…" Anduin shrugged, "I could have saved myself a lot of pain if I just let her rot in those Stockades." He looked at him, "I should have listened to you and Tyrande."

Genn looked him in the eyes, "Would you have preferred it if I let you kill her. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you would be better off if she was dead?!"

Andiun sat down in his chair and thought for a few seconds. He looked up into Genn eyes, looked down, tears swelled in his eyes, and he shook his head, "No." He looked away and put his hand on his face, "Why do I miss her so much? Everything I know, everything I was raised to believe says I could never, I should never be with someone like her. I know it, everyone around me knows it, it's like she keeps getting pushed away from me farther and farther, and I know that I should just give up and try to be with someone of my own race or a least someone from a faction of the Alliance."

Andiun shakes his head, "But my heart…" Anduin looks up at him, "It says you are so close Anduin, just keep trying and she'll be yours forever."

Genn handed him the letter that held her picture, "Then keep trying, my king."

Anduin nodded, took the picture in surprise, and looked at it, "Is this really her?" he asked.

Genn nodded.

Anduin opened his compass and put the picture of her inside, "My queen." He said. He looked up at Genn, "Thank you for saving her. I hope she can forgive me for what I did out there, because I would have never forgiven myself if I had done something to her."

Genn took a chair, sat on the other side of Anduin, and took a deep breath. "Do you know why me, and my wife only had one son?"

Anduin shook his head, "No."

"Mia nearly died when she gave birth to Liam, and Tess nearly died when she was born. Point being, we had waited so long to have children and I didn't want to risk losing anymore. She was forty when she had her first child." Genn laughed. "Me being a prince at the time I could had been with so many different women, someone younger or more beautiful. There were so many parties, hunts, daily outings and I couldn't really make up my mind on who I wanted to be with."

Anduin looked at him questionably, "So why Mia?"

"The women I would have fun with seemed to have liked the same things I liked. They longed for a life of royalty and I could tell, and so did my father. I spoiled them, and I had fun with them, and there were so many that wanted what I had. I thought to myself, that this was just the way the world was. But Mia, she was so skilled on the hunt, so strong, and wise, and one day we were on a hunt and she said, 'Let's keep going south.' I told her we need to get back to Gilneas before nightfall and she said, 'No we don't, let's keep going until we hit Stranglethorn Vale and then go even farther.' "Genn smiled at the thought. "I asked her, 'What about my kingdom?' she said, 'We don't need it, we can survive,' She never wanted my kingdom and at that moment I knew I was in love with her. With someone like her I knew the whole world could be my kingdom. So, when that blood elf said those things to you I knew that she wasn't your enemy, she was jealous because SHE wanted to be the one to save you."

Anduin nodded, "She did, she gave me that mask."

Genn thought back and nodded, "I found this…" Genn handed him the note, "She is quite the poet. Can I ask you, when did you realized that you were in love with her?"

Anduin thought back, "I don't know. There was something about her when I first met her. She seemed a little nervous, but in spite of that she moved with a certain grace that made me think she must be from somewhere rich and elegant. It was so brave of her to tell me the truth about what really happen in Silvermoon and she had these unrealistic ambitions of peace. You know I thought, once she entered her first battle she would see the Horde for what they really were. When I gave her that lion and I felt how caring she was, she was almost in tears, and I was ashamed that this war would corrupt her." Anduin looked down and smiled as he remembered, "The next day a guardsman gave me a poem she wrote, and it was beautiful, flattering, and yet sad, and that I thought she was right. She would never have that kiss. I planned on breaking reality to her that my kingdom had to come first, that I needed to marry into noble blood. Then she told me she was, that she knew everything I was going through." Anduin nodded slightly, "I was somewhat relieved that she could relate, and I was hopeful actually." Anduin side smiled, "I saw her face smile at me because I didn't say no, I wanted to know where she was from, and she blurted out Dawnstar Village." Anduin shook his head, "Then it all came together, optimally I thought High Elf, but her skin was purple, and it didn't make since, so then when she started walking away from me I knew. But it's not like I didn't think what she said before was disingenuous. She said I was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, and no one had ever been so kind to her, so I didn't want her to go, even though I knew. When I saw her face, I mean her real face without the purple make up. Her first poems last line was, 'The days and nights that haunt me, for the kiss I'll never have.' And when she did, and I held on to her knowing that she… we, got what we wanted." Anduin soaked his lips, "I felt like I wanted to freeze that moment, I held on to her face, we looked into each other's eyes, and I didn't want to let her go, but then she had to go because they found out what she was. How I felt and how I thought became conflicted." Anduin looked up at him, "It pulled me, and I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wanted her."

Genn looked away and shrugged, "Do you think that maybe you wanted to be with a blood elf because you couldn't before. That maybe she's this forbidden fruit?"

Anduin thought back, "No, I don't think so. Valeera's a blood elf and I've never felt like this about her. Perfectia said she fell in love with me the first time she saw me, if anything I felt that when we first met, but I couldn't understand what it was, until I did." Andiun thought back to when they first met, "Vereesa told me that she was 'melodramatic' and maybe she is. But she told me that you should follow your heart even though it can get you in trouble sometimes, and my hearts saying yes." Anduin laughed at himself, "And I feel like it is going to get me into a lot of trouble."

Anduin breathed in and thought back, "She's written three poems to me so far." Anduin shook his head, "But there something you should know about her though." Anduin half smiled as he thought back on the battle, "Do you know who Alexandros Mograine is?"

Genn shrugged, "Yeah." He said obviously, "He was the first Ashbringer."

Anduin rolled his eyes, "Well apparently he's her guardian spirit."

Genn looked at him somewhat shocked, "Wait, she, was she able to summon a Ashbringer from nowhere?" Genn asked.

"She summoned seven from nowhere or he did. He told me to stay away from her, that he would kill me if I tried to come near her again." Andiun recalled the memory.

Genn looked away, "I don't know the details but from what I've heard she was an extremely powerful Highlord, but it was short lived. She quit." Genn laughed to himself, "You better bring a big bouquet of flowers for the next time you see her. I would rip someone to shreds if they broke my little girls heart."

Anduin thought back and smiled slightly, "Well she's back."

Genn shrugged, "I think I might need to look into this Anduin, if she is as powerful as I heard, it could really turn the tide of battle for us."

Anduin shook his head, "Just try to find her please, bring back my Love Poet."

Genn nodded, "Of course."

(Meanwhile)

Sylvanas looked over at Perfectia, "I said, 'What was that?' "

Perfectia looked down and shook her head. She looked up at Sylvanas, "I was saying goodbye to our home."

Sylvanas shook her head slightly and half smiled, "One; you're a terrible liar. Two; I could believe that if I didn't just see that boy king wave back at you."

Perfectia kept her head down and shrugged, "I- "

"Where have you been for the past few weeks?" Sylvanas asked, "I was resupplying troops and adventures with the best equipment gold could buy, for those that helped me eradicate the Kaldorei, and you're not wearing any of that armor." She stated.

Perfectia didn't look her in the eye, "I've been around." She looked Sylvanas in the eye, "You know I thought all that killing was a waste of money."

Sylvanas looked at her, "What happened to your arm?" she looked at Perfectia as she saw it was completely limp.

Perfectia touched it and she couldn't move it, "I used the Ashbringer to much during our fight with the Alliance. I would have killed Alleria if Anduin didn't intervene, you can ask Nathanos he was there."

Perfectia heard Nathanos laughed behind her, "Yeah, I saw you do a lot of questionable things out their blood elf, you had a killing blow on Anduin and you didn't take it." Nathanos looked over to his warchief, "These paladins just don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done."

Perfectia thought back, "I don't remember that. He tried to kill me…" she looked down, thought back at the memory, and shook her head, "… and then I was here."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia and looked up above her head.

Perfectia noticed, "Stop looking at him." She ordered, "Look at my face, I'm telling the truth."

"What is she talking about?" Nathanos asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sylvanas looked over at Nathanos, "Your too unstable, Perfectia. I don't think I'll be able to use you if you can't control that thing inside you." She said to her, "Nathanos, take back the Azerite she stole."

Nathanos grabbed her from the back, "Oh look, she made it into a necklace." He said as he grabbed at her.

"No!" Perfectia screamed, "No, please don't!" Perfectia tried to fight but she couldn't move her arm or use any of her powers in the weaken state. Nathanos grabbed the necklace, pulled it off, and tossed it to Sylvanas.

Sylvanas looked at it in disgust and looked at her. Perfectia fell to her knees and could only cover her face with one hand, "What is this?" Sylvanas asked.

Perfectia shook her head and couldn't think of any lie that could cover this up, "It's Anduin." She spoke truthfully.

Sylvanas bent down and grabbed her by the hair and put the necklace in front of her, "I can see that, but where did you get it from?" she demanded.

Perfectia was about to say something but Nathanos intervened, "He must of gave it to her, that's why she was attacking the Azerite machine." He said. "Can you explain yourself now!?"

Sylvanas lifted up Perfectia's face with her fingers, "Did my lovely little Perfectia just turn traitor on me?"

Perfectia shook her head in panic, "No, warchief."

Sylvanas got closer to Perfectia's face, "Then you better start telling me the truth; where have you been for the past few weeks?" she asked softly.

Perfectia looked down and shook her head as she recalled the thoughts, "I was in Stormwind, in disguise… and, I fell in love with Anduin."

Sylvanas smiled, and started laughing, she stood up, touched Perfectia's necklace to her forehead and looked down at her. "I suppose he must have fallen in love with you too, if he gave you this."

Perfectia thought back on the battlefield, "For a time…" she said lightly.

Sylvanas put one hand on her hip and pointed outward, "It's obvious if he was waving to you from afar that he must feel something for you." She said.

Baine Bloodhoof stepped forward, "Warchief, if I may be so bold. Maybe we could use this to our advantage."

Sylvanas put her hand on her other hip and looked at him, "Are you going to suggest that we hold her hostage or that I play matchmaker?"

Perfectia spoke out, "That won't work, he already said he never wanted to see me again, and the last thing I remember before I was on this ship was him nearly killing me."

Lor'themar Theron, the leader of the blood elves stepped in, "Yeah right, you're just trying to save your own skin."

Nathanos stepped in, "No, she's right, I have never seen that boy strike with that much ferocity before. Even when I was fighting him."

"Warchief," Perfectia began, "for as long as I've been in the Horde, it has always been the voice of tolerance and compromise, and the Alliance has been the voice of elitism and outdated beliefs, and we were so close to leaving this all behind."

"You betrayed us Perfectia," Lor'themar stated, "how can you even call yourself a Sin'Dorei, did you fornicate with him? The void elves were one thing, but this is a whole new low."

Perfectia looked at Lor'themar angerly, "Speaking of outdated beliefs, that would be twice now that you tried to bring our people into the Alliance, right? Would have you rejoined the Alliance if Alleria hadn't nearly corrupted the Sunwell?" she shrugged, "Because that was her original plan. I remember you were quite accepting to a High Elf that only fornicated with a human, but brought a half breed into the ranks of the Horde? Wouldn't that be the third time you tried to weasel your way back into the Alliance?"

Lor'themar was taken back by the statement. "Arator has never taken any side, even when Rhonin died, he proved himself several times over, he never betrayed us." He said angerly between his teeth.

Perfectia shrugged slightly and shook her head, "Well, just know that I've learned things while I was there, and I was looking out for my people. I called out Alleria when she tried to lie to Anduin about what happened at the Sunwell, and he agreed to keep the void elves out of Silvermoon."

Lor'themar looked downward and couldn't think of what to say.

"So, what does this all mean?" Sylvanas asked.

"It means Anduin and I would have left the battlefield and just been gone. He wouldn't have been a thorn in your side anymore." Perfectia thought back, "I was so close Sylvanas you have no idea."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia curiously, "What happened?"

Perfectia grew angry as she recalled the thought, "That bitch Jaina Proudmore showed up with her stupid flying boat and RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!" Perfectia shook her head, "I tried to kill her. I threw the Ashbringer with the piece of Azerite you gave me." She sighed, "But I missed." Perfectia looked up at Sylvanas, "and that's why Anduin was trying to kill me on that battlefield."

Sylvanas crossed her arms and looked at Perfectia, "Looks like both of our plans were foiled because of her."

Perfectia stood up with her hand out, and looked at the necklace, "Warchief, let me convince him that our approach is better or that he doesn't need to be burdened by his kingdom anymore."

Sylvanas looked at her questionably, "And if he doesn't agree."

Perfectia half smiled and thought back regretfully, "Then I know that he must have fallen in love with Jaina Proudmore and I will gladly watch you turn him into a mindless undead." Perfectia lifted her head proudly, "I think he will trust me enough to meet me someplace." Perfectia shook her hand toward the necklace that was taken from her.

Baine Bloodhoof crossed his arms, "I don't like the sound of it, but none of our other methods have worked."

Sylvanas put the necklace back in her hand and Perfectia put it around her neck, "If you see him I want a report. Don't you dare hide anything from me from this point on, understand?" Sylvanas smiled and shook her head, "I suppose you're back to spying again. Try to do a better job this time. You're all dismissed." She looked out to everyone.

Sylvanas went down to the lower level of her airship and sat down on the war table that was there. Nathanos followed behind when everyone was clear, "My queen, please don't tell me you actually believed that."

Sylvanas shook her head and looked at him angerly, "What am I supposed to do!? Nathanos, if you knew what that woman was capable of you would know that its better if she was facing our enemies." Sylvanas crossed her arms and shook her head, "Every time I see that woman I see that old spirit scowling at me."

Nathanos looked at her questionably, "I think you know this can go very bad for us, she could turncoat again, and we'll be facing her out there. Also, what spirit are you talking about?"

Sylvanas sighed, "The spirit of Alexandros Mograine is inside her body. I suppose you would have had to have been a banshee to notice, but I see him every time she comes by."

Nathanos laughed, "You're afraid of her."

Sylvanas half smiled, shook her head, and looked at him, "If you saw what she did in the Hall of Refection you'd be afraid too." She thought back, "I sometimes wonder, what ever happened to that vengeful girl that spit at the thought of the Alliance and Horde ever working together. The girl I knew that rushed the Lich King with little regard for her own safety. I had to teleport her back so many times because she didn't want to give Arthas an inch as we were trying to escape. I saw what that spirit could do, and I think Arthas was afraid himself." Sylvanas shook her head in disgust, "We escaped, and she held on to me and said, 'Sylvanas, I saw my mother. We have to get her out of there.' It was such a waste when the Argent Crusade said she couldn't go."

Nathanos shook his head at her, "I'm sorry, it seems like you were close at one point."

Sylvanas nodded, "I failed her, no, the Horde failed her. If it wasn't for that mindless buffoon Garrosh Hellscream, Tirion Fordring might have given her the Ashbringer." She sighed, "But even I could see what that would have done to the balance of power between the Horde and the Alliance. If this were anyone else I would have killed them right there, but then again. I'm not sure if I can."

Nathanos grunted out a laugh, "You're the Banshee Queen, I've seen you control all manner of undead. Isn't there some way you can extract that spirit from her body?"

Sylvanas looked at him with sudden realization, and then a smile. "Not, that I know of, now." She stood up, approached him, and put her hand under his chin, "This is why you're my champion Nathanos, you're so… Useful to me."

Nathanos bowed his head, "I live to serve you my queen."

Sylvanas crossed her arms, "Watch her for now, if she faints loyalty we will hold her until we figure something out." Sylvanas laughed to herself, "I do like the idea of controlling the Ashbringer myself."


	29. Moira Thaurissan

(This chapter is somewhat disturbing)

I can't seem to bring myself to write about the battle at Lordaeron, there was so much I missed, but I did manage to put this together.

Lion, lion, must I fight

With your painful dreadful bite

What did I think inside my brain

That I could touch, that I could tame

On what distant lands of skies

See blue water of your eyes

On what hope did I aspire

That your claws would burn like fire

When I looked upon your art

Twisting fabric of my heart

And when your sword fell on beat

What dread claws and what dread feet

On what thought? On what brain?

Did you want to break our chain?

As I want and as I gasp,

Dare we let these terrors past?

When you looked upon my tears

And pressed your lips and killed my fears

Did the Light favor on what it see?

Was there a place for you and me?

I don't think I'm going to give him this one, but I feel like I need to frame my fearful symmetry.

There were so many things I was unsure of and I can't believe I survived it. I'm thankful to some degree, but Anduin, he tried to kill me, twice. I can't play the victim though, I tried to kill Jaina Proudmoore and I nearly killed Alleria, but she knows now, Sylvanas I mean. I do want Anduin to myself and I would have taken him with or without his kingdom, but now without it is the only choice I have. I have to work with Sylvanas and figure out some way to make peace, make him leave his kingdom, maybe change the minds of his advisers and this seem so much bigger than anything I ever thought I could do.

At one point I wanted to free all the slaves at Tempest Keep but the task seemed to big. I gave up on it and just did what I always did, but now I look off and the distance and I see Anduin and I know I have to fight, I have to try harder than I've ever tried anything before and I'm afraid I'll fail.

I'm going to take steps then, I'm an elf and I can live for a really long time. Even if it takes until Anduin is an old man, I'm going to keep trying until he's mine again. I will feel his lips, his hands, and those eyes again. I just wish I could think of a good plan, I wonder what Vereesa would think of this, I could really use her advice right now.

So, I've been put on assignment to free a prisoner from the Stockades and I suppose it makes sense since, I was there for a little while. I guess I'm a little surprised I wasn't asked to go into disguise to Stormwind again, and I guess that's a good thing because I know that my disguise still needs a little bit of work. My eyes are golden but there aren't a lot of Night Elves with golden eyes. If I were to go back there now, it would raise a few red flags. I asked Levitius if he can work on a device that can change them to a different color and possibly some kind of voice filter to change my voice.

I've always kind of liked the sound of the word Melfina, because it has the word 'elf' in it and my name Perfectia is, well, a little far from the truth. I'm not perfect, I was to my mother though. I was told that when I was born I needed to be dipped into the Sunwells waters to see if I had magic or not, as all newborns are. She hadn't given me a name when I was born, she was nervous because my father was magicless, but when she dipped me in the Sunwell's waters and my eyes glowed. She said I was Perfect, and that's all she ever called me from that point on. My perfect little dawn light, she would say.

She was a good mother and Perfectia's a good name, I just don't know if I can be that.

Anduin returned to Stormwind and found out that the leader of the Dark Iron dwarves Moira Thaurissan had the most information about Perfectia Dawnlight, and he asked her to come to the Stormwind Emissary, "So can you tell me anything about Perfectia Dawnlight?" Anduin asked.

"Aye, she was one of the first female blood elf Highlords of the paladin order, but she quit almost two weeks after she had the job." Moira stated.

"We know that but why?" Genn asked.

Moira looked away "Well there were two reasons; one that most people know. And the other is what most people don't know about, we kidnapped her."

Anduin and Genn looked at her questionably, "Why?" Anduin asked.

Moira breathed in and begin to explain, "Ever since I've been back to Ironforge, me and my father have been trying to make another Ashbringer and we've gotten really close to the design, but that crystal was impossible to find or to make. That special something that made it float in midair just above the metal. Even with the same spells my father used to make the first one it couldn't be done. Then, he turned to crystal to commune with the Heart of Azeroth and I was on my own."

Moira thought back, "After the invasion of the Broken Isles I had a dream about A'dal the Naaru in Shattrath City. He told me to come to him and thinking what did I have to lose for paying it a visit? It spilled the beans on where I can find more Rezalb Crystals and I finally had what I was missing to finish the Ashbringer or Ashbringer's."

Anduin thought back at the other adventures, "That's why there so many of them now."

Moira nodded, "Aye, but there wasn't anything like the first one my father built. It sang to Alexandros Mograine and then it sang to Perfectia Dawnlight. I couldn't make them as good, but we were close. Then we needed more Ashbringer's to fight the Legion and not a weapon that was exclusive to Paladins. We needed the corrupted one and I didn't know how to make it, but then I saw it in Perfectia Dawnlights hands while I was looking for more crystals, I saw that she had two, and I knew she had the original one as well."

Moria laughed to herself, "So I told my men to kidnap her, I mean she already told everyone in the order she quit, so I figured no one would miss her. Adventures took fake ones, and they didn't seem to care, but I wanted that corrupted one she had. I mean could you imagine an Ashbringer in every warrior, death knight, or hunters hands? We were just over breaking even, and I wanted to make more."

Moria lifted her eyebrows as she remembered back, "But when we got her on the ship she showed us what it really was, and she told us that it didn't come from a forge, it came from her." Moria laughed at the thought, "But then pirates attacked our ship and after she helped us escaped from there lower deck she convinced them not to hurt us. They dropped us off at port, but she chose to stay with them. I asked her why she would choose to stay, and she said, 'This is the closest thing to peace I've ever known.' She held her hand out to the pirates and said, 'Horde and Alliance races working together, pulling their weight' and she didn't want to go back to that pointless war. "

Anduin nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like her." He said with a reminiscent smile.

Moria smiled as she saw Anduin's face, "Why she quit was because she thought she was being corrupted by all the demons she was killing. She felt that if she became corrupted, the Ashbringer would become corrupted as well, and she could have been right. The Legion spent weeks trying to bring it back to its corrupted nature and they couldn't, and it was probably because if her. She shared a link with the sword that Tirion Fordring knew about and all of the other Highlords before her knew about as well."

"How?" Anduin asked Moria.

"Because my father built the sword, it was made for Alexandros Mograine's hand, but when he was forging it he noticed that there were pieces of Alexandros's soul inside the crystal. A crystal that kept him crippled and severed his connection with the Light for several years and I think that's why the other Ashbringers didn't sing"

"And now that piece of Alexandros's soul is inside her." Anduin stated.

Moira looked at him questionably, "How did you know?"

Anduin thought back and smiled slightly, "I, we…" he looked into the dwarf's eye's, "I'm in love with her." He shrugged.

Moira smiled, "I'm happy for you, but, where is she?"

Anduin smiled slightly and shook his head, "I was hoping you could tell us."

Moria shrugged, "The Paladin Order in Light's Hope might have some information, but there have been so many Highlords that have come and went, but why isn't she here now, why aren't you married, if you're in love with her, I mean?"

Anduin looked away, "She's a blood elf, I'm a human."

Moria looked at him questionably, "So, you're keeping her a secret? I guess I understand why you wouldn't make this public information, but if I remember correctly don't you have a blood elf working with your MI:7 agents? That woman always gave me the worst scare every time you sent her as a messenger."

"Valeera, yes but…" Anduin begin to explain.

"There were complications." Genn Graymane stepped in.

"I met her on the battlefield when we invaded Lordaeron," Anduin spoke truthful, "I… "he paused and sighed regretfully, "I tried to kill her."

Moria eyes went wide, "Why?"

Anduin thought back and shook his head stressfully, "She tried to kill Jaina, I thought she was tied with Sylvanas, that this whole thing was a set up to take me away from my kingdom. She said she wanted me to run away with her."

Moria looked at him in shock and disgust, "And you thought that was a good reason to try to kill her?" She shook her head at him, "Because she wanted you away from that cursed battle, a battle that didn't get us anything."

Genn looked away from her, "I stopped him, and she ran back to the members of the Horde." He said.

"Thank you Genn." Moria said with a bow. "So, what happened after that?"

Anduin shrugged slightly, "Jaina turned the tide of battle for us, she cleared the Blight that was breaking our ranks. So, we advanced forward."

"Did you know you would meet her on the battle field?" Moria asked.

Anduin shrugged slightly and looked away, "I assumed that there could be a possibility."

"Did you meet her?" Moria asked blankly.

Anduin nodded, "Eventually, I saw her."

Moria shook her head and shrugged slightly, "Did you try to call to her? See if she would join you in your fight?"

"No." Anduin said blankly.

"Did she try to stop you?"

"She didn't have a weapon and she kept shaking her head at me. We were outnumbered, but then Alleria and her void elves showed up. I think Perfectia found motivation to fight when she showed up." He looked at Moria blankly.

Moria looked away and shook her head, "Did you try to kill her again?"

Anduin looked back on the moment, "Yes." He was ashamed and shrugged slightly, "I was heartbroken."

"Because of something you assumed," Moria raised her voice, "if you knew anything about her!" Moria thought back, "We thought we weren't going to need to summon Illidan, because we had her. She had never used her powers for anything but to protect the innocent or right injustice." Tears were forming in Moria eyes and they could hear it in her voice, "and you tried to kill her, twice."

Anduin tried to argue his case, "She was going to kill Alleria, she had her pinned down and she was slamming her head against the floor."

Moria laughed slightly, "The woman that lied to you during the emissary meeting," She thought back, "I was in that meeting. Now that I think about it I recognize her voice, you didn't even try to restrain her, did you? You just slammed your sword into her as hard as you could, right?"

Anduin looked downward and nodded. "If the spirit of Alexandros Morgaine didn't intervene," he shrugged, "I think I would have killed her."

Moria looked at Anduin with wide eyes and nodded, "He was a good man, my father said he is what all Paladins should inspire too and even in the afterlife. You don't deserve to hold a candle to him and you definitely don't deserve her."

Anduin looked at her in shock and shook his head, "I'll do anything to get her back, I'm so sorry for what I did, I would never do that again."

Moria grunted out a laugh, "Yeah, that sounds familiar. Do you know who Dagran Thaurissan was?"

Anduin shrugged and shook her head.

"He kidnapped me and forced me to be his wife. Well, I agreed, Stockholm Syndrome you understand, but he gave me everything I wanted, and he would break anyone that even looked at me cross-eyed. It felt like power and I liked it, but I couldn't leave. I became pregnant with his child, and that does something to you. You stop being so selfish, you start thinking about what kind of life you want to bring your child into. So, when I was against summoning a monster like Ragnaros the Firelord, he beat me to the point to where I lost my child." She thought back and was disturbed by the thought, "It was still alive when it came out, but there was no magic I could use to save it." Moria looked at Anduin, "He said the same thing you just said, but it wasn't the last time. I said, 'I would never lay with you again.' And it got so much worst from there. He would drug me, rape me, and he would hit me in front of everyone if I didn't toe to line like one of his soldiers. I had another child that wasn't beaten out of me, he named him after himself. I've always called him junior, because I hate saying his name out loud." Moria laughed slightly, "Thank the Light he died by a bunch of strangers trying to loot his treasures."

Genn shook his head, "That isn't Anduin, he's a good king."

Moria laugh slightly and nodded, "Like his father, you know I heard he used to have an issue with anger. I'm sure if your mother was alive long enough, that she would have gotten to see him at his worst."

Anduin shook his head slightly and looked at her enraged, "Don't." he said softly, "Don't you dare."

Moria laughed, "Do you know that Katrana Prestor used to change your diapers, Anduin? A dragon hell bent on the worlds destruction. Thank the Light there was always a war to be fought, because if he had to step up and be a real parent he would have failed."

"Shut up!" Anduin yelled as he pulled off his sword off his back and slammed it toward the dwarf, Moria moved slightly out of the way, kicking at his knees out from under him, and putting Anduin on his stomach, she pulled off her club, and slammed it toward his head, but stopping an inch away.

"You're a monster, Anduin Wrynn." Moria said and put the club back on her belt buckle. She backed away from him, "But you're still my king." She stepped away from him and looked away, "You have my Dark Irons and I'll tell you a little bit more about Perfectia Dawnlight but only because I want you to know how dangerous she is, but I would rather die than help you, put her, back in your embrace."

So, Moira Thaurissan told Anduin about how Perfectia Dawnlight got her power and what she could do with the Ashbringer.

"So, if there's nothing else." Moira stated.

Anduin nodded, "You can leave."

Moira nodded slightly to both Anduin and Genn and left the emissary building.

"So, what happens now?" Genn asked.

Anduin shook his head, looked at the compass that had Perfectia's picture in it and made a motion like he was about to throw it against the wall, but he realized that he was his father son for all that was good and all that was bad. "I feel like my anger can break buildings and walls and enemies. I've never thought that that was a bad thing. But…" He looked up at Genn, "…it can destroy things I care about." He looked down and shook his head, "I don't want to hurt her again. I won't hurt her again." Anduin put his hand on his father's sword and held it out in front of him and saw it glow, "You know, I always wondered why my father never remarried, but now I understand why. He lived his life by the sword and with that, you lose so much, and you can't keep something that you're afraid of losing."

"He had you." Genn stated.

Anduin nodded, "During a time of peace, yes. But he was distant even when I was a young boy, Bolvar Fordragon acted more like a father then he did."

Genn shook his head, "That's not a bad thing."

Anduin thought back to his childhood, "And Onyxia?" he asked.

Genn sighed. "Was like your mother."

Anduin looked up and thought, "I don't think I really know how a family should function, but I don't think it's supposed to be like how I remember it. I don't think I should be with anyone."

Genn shrugged and shook his head, "Don't you think you're being a little too hard on yourself?"

Anduin looked at him blankly, "How would you feel if I married Tess, could you honestly look me in the eyes, and tell me that you wouldn't care if I got angry and hurt her or possibly killed her?"

Genn looked Anduin in the eyes angry and growled slightly, but calmed himself and put his head down, "I trust you but, no. Not after what I saw today and during the battle, you would have a war on your hands if anything happened to her. I'm sorry."

Anduin half smiled, "Don't be. I'm not as good as Perfectia thinks I am, and if I find her, I'm going to tell her I can't be with her."

(Poem is a play on William Blakes 'The Tyger')


	30. Jail Break

I had the most strangest dream last night, I was in that black place again, and there was this funny dressed human in cloth dressings, but he looked strong enough to be a warrior. It was a strange design he had on his tunic, it was blue with a strange shaped red S behind a yellow background with a triangle red boarder. He looked at me inquisitively and called my name. I looked around thinking where I might have seen him, but I honestly never saw him before. I mean the way he styled his hair was also very strange, almost like an undead, like he just got out of bed and when I got closer I realized he was wearing glasses. Then he said my full name, "Perfectia Dawnlight?"

Still confused, I said, "Yes, do I know you from somewhere?"

He smiled gleefully, "I made you."

I nodded slightly and looked at him curiously, "You didn't make me. I'm me."

He looked at me and looked around, "Where's Telavani?" he asked.

"You know my aunty?" I asked somewhat surprised.

He looked back at me, "Well, yeah…" he said.

Then she appears, my aunty that is, behind him, scares him out of his skin, like I've seen her do so many times and says, "Hi, Erik."

Then he looks back and forth between me and her and I ask him, "Did you make her too?"

He looks at me confused and says, "No, I don't think I did."

And I wake up. Strange I think.

Perfectia was called to Grommash Hold the warchief's main building to be briefed on the upcoming mission, there waited Sylvanas and Nathanos, "I've read your reports and well I disagree with your motivations, it comes to my knowledge that you've escaped from the Stockades a few days ago." Sylvanas explained.

Perfectia shrugged, "I was imprisoned, yes. But I didn't escape because of any grand plan, I saw an opportunity and I took it."

Sylvanas smiled and nodded slightly, "And you broke someone out. Well, something out."

Perfectia looked down somewhat embarrassed at the whole situation, "My lion, yes. They kept him a few floors down."

Sylvanas half smiled, "Without any equipment what so ever."

Perfectia shrugged, "You know what I can do warchief. I don't need to explain it to you."

Sylvanas sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes and despite of your situation you're the most qualified for this mission, do not fail me."

Perfectia nodded slightly, "I'm going to need more Azerite shards, it doesn't always work when I want it to."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia suspiciously and then looked over at Nathanos.

"I'll watch her." Nathanos reassured her, "If it will help in our mission a few shards aren't going to be a huge lost."

Sylvanas looked at Nathanos blankly, rolled her eyes, shook her head, and looked at Perfectia, "Give them back to Nathanos when your done with them. If I find out any of them ended up in the hands of the Alliance or that you've been aiding them, I will brand you a traitor from that point on." She thought back and narrowed her eyes at Perfectia, "I think you know that I won't give up on hunting you down."

Perfectia nodded, "Of course, Ranger Gen-… I mean. "

"Don't!" Sylvanas shook her head angrily. It used to be one of the only ways Perfectia could get a smile out of her. "You're walking on thin ice as it is, don't think you can win me over with any forms of flattery. Now..." She took a deep breath, "I've received word that a vessel containing important information was en route for Blade Bay. That ship never arrived."

Sylvanas looked away and shook her head, "My scouts have reported that it was seized by the Alliance and taken to Stormwind." She looked at Perfectia, "You will find this vessel and its contents and deliver it to me." She raised her hand to Nathanos, "Nathanos had assembled a team to aid you in this mission."

Nathanos stepped forward, "They are gathered in the Broken Tusk." He stated, but he started walking out the building, "I will meet you there."

Perfectia started to go out as well but she was stopped, "Perfectia!" Sylvanas shouted. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Perfectia pointed outward and looked back and forth, "I was going. You said…"

Sylvanas looked puzzled at Perfectia, "You said you needed Azerite, didn't you?" Sylvanas lifted her head toward an orc peon and he ran out of Grommash Hold.

Sylvanas crossed her arms and waited for a few minutes. Perfectia did the same, but nervously, as they both waited. Sylvanas looked at Perfectia as she tried not to make eye contact, but Perfectia slowly moved up her head to meet her gaze, but looked back down when Perfectia met Sylvanas's red eyes, "Were you really that upset about what happen at Teldrassil?" Sylvanas asked, "I mean, you didn't seem that upset about anything we did before that." Sylvanas stated blankly.

Perfectia didn't meet her gaze, looked down, and shrugged one shoulder, "I was just… It was just another job for me and it wasn't the only reason."

Sylvanas shrugged, "Well, I can't imagine it was because you were worshiping Anduin Wrynn from afar."

Perfectia shook her head and smiled slightly, but still didn't make eye contact. "No, that didn't happen until later, I wanted to raise horses and I knew Stormwind would be okay with that."

Sylvanas looked at her in shock, "THAT's why you wanted to join the Alliance?!"

Perfectia looked up at Sylvanas, "I've been trying for years and I've always been rejected by every Warchief I've asked and then I saw what you did a Teldrassil and I was thinking about all those cats and…"

"You thought I would kill all the ponies and fillies in Stormwind." Sylvanas finished her sentence.

Perfectia shrugged and was disturbed by the thought. Her heart hurt as she thought of all the horse's screaming inside of burning stables and being powerless to do anything, "Wouldn't you?" She met Sylvanas red eyed gaze with a slight bit of sadness in her eyes.

Sylvanas looked Perfectia and sighed, "Gosh, you must think I'm a monster." She looked away and shook her head. She looked back at Perfectia, "Perfectia, I never gave anyone the task to kill Nightsabers and if they died, it's not because I wanted them too."

Perfectia looked away, nodded slightly, and was a bit relieved.

Sylvanas looked up and thought, "Perfectia, if you really wanted to raise horse's you could have just asked me, if I knew that it meant that much to you I would have said yes. I mean, how long have we known each other?"

Perfectia shrugged and thought back, "Twelve years I think, at least when we first met."

Sylvanas smiled, "And I think I remember seeing you with your mother, what was her name, kel, kel," She snapped her fingers to try to remember, "Kel'Derius?" She looked at Perfectia.

"Kel'Donas." Perfectia answered.

Sylvanas nodded as she remembered, "Right, blonde woman, mage I think." She put her hand under her chin and thought back, "If I remember correctly I think my father was trying to set Lirath up with her." She shrugged, "We were pretty close to being direct family."

Perfectia smiled and nodded, "My grandfather was pretty dead set on her marrying Anasterian or Kael'thas Sunstrider, I suppose she just got tired of waiting and laid with one of her slaves, but my mother did tell me I was pretty close to being a Windrunner myself, but I didn't know she meant Lirath."

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded, "Listen, I'm not completely disappointed with these turns of events. If you can get Anduin to surrender it could mean a lot less bloodshed. Also, I've noticed that our soldiers have been fighting with a lot more vigor since we've started taking meat from the wildlife in Darkshore and I've been meaning to get rid of that pig farm that's outside the city gates. Once we take over Stormwind I'll see about transferring the horse's and you can take over from there."

Perfectia's eyes lit up with glee, "Really?"

Sylvanas half smiled and shrugged, "Yes, you and Anduin can even live there if you want."

Perfectia's smiled from ear to ear, nodded, and rushed toward Sylvanas with her arms open.

Sylvanas put her hand out to block Perfectia, "NO!" she yelled, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

Perfectia stopped, put her arms down, was sadden, looked downward, and looked back up at her, "Please?" she asked.

"No." Sylvanas said blankly.

Perfectia put her head down, her breathing shake, and so did her body.

Sylvanas sighed annoyingly, "No, do not do that either. Stop, I'm ordering you Perfectia, do not cry!"

"I'm sorry." Perfectia whimpered, her voice was discorded with tears. "I'm sorry, I betrayed you."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "It's fine, just stop crying and don't hug me."

Perfectia looked at Sylvanas with tearful eye's, "Just one?" Perfectia pleaded.

"Got your Azerite right here Warchief." A goblin came into the hold.

Sylvanas let out a deep sigh, "Oh thank goodness. Bring it here."

The goblin brought a fairly large chest and lifted it up to Sylvanas's hip level, she opened it and grabbed a handful of shards and put them in Perfectia's hand. She counted out four shards and put them in her hand. "There, now go meet Nathanos."

Perfectia smiled at her, "Thank you, Ranger General." She saluted.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "That's not my title anymore."

Perfectia shrugged, "That's how I've always seen you."

Sylvanas lifted her head slightly toward the door, "Go, Ashbringer."

Perfectia nodded and ran outside.

Dark Cleric Cecille, an undead priest trainer, walked up to the Warchief, "Dark Lady," She asked, "You're not really serious about what you said are you?"

Sylvanas looked over at her, "Keeping a betrayer and the king of my enemies where I keep my pigs?" she said sarcastically and shrugged, "It seems fitting, don't you think?"

Cecille shrugged, "Well, when you put it that way."

(Meanwhile)

First Arcanist Thalyssra the leader of the Nightborne elves that was just recruited into the Horde, a blue troll with red bright glowing shoulder armor named Rokhan, and Nathanos waited in the Broken Tusk, "Our queen has assigned Perfectia Dawnlight to lead us through the Stockades and find what we're looking for."

First Arcanist Thalyssra looked at him in surprise, "The Ashbringer paladin? That Perfectia?!"

"You know her?" Nathanos asked.

Thalyssra thought back somewhat disturbed, "Yes, she helped liberate my people and I will say I do owe her a lot, but that woman is not sable."

Nathanos tilted his head to the side and looked at Thalyssra inquisitively, "Well you should also know that she has fallen in love with the king of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn."

They both looked at Nathanos in shock, "What?!" Thalyssra and Rokhan said at the same time.

"Are you insane?" Thalyssra started, "That woman is an emotional bombshell and now you are telling us that she's in love with one of our deadliest enemies?"

Nathanos crossed his arms and shook his head, "The Dark Lady is confident in her abilities and she escaped the Stockades a few days ago, so I agree that she is the most qualified to help us in this mission." Nathanos smiled slightly at Thalyssra, "and I suppose since you know her so well, I predict that that's why you were assigned to watch her back."

Thalyssra let out a sigh and shook her head.

Nathanos looked outward outside. "I think that that's her over there." Nathanos stated.

They looked outside and saw Perfectia was dancing and singing to herself, "All day, every day. All day, every day." She sang.

Rokhan looked at them both and back outside at her, "Why is she dancing?" he asked.

Nathanos shook his head, "I have no idea."

Thalyssra rolled her eyes and looked at her, "Probably found some new equipment in the auction house or something." She stated.

Perfectia tripped over her own feet, landed on her butt, grunted out a high-pitched sound of pain, looked around, and saw that she was being stared at from the inside of the building. She placed her hand behind her head and laugh at herself as she saw them. She picked herself up, dusted herself off, and walked toward the building, "Thalyssra?!" Perfectia said excitedly.

"Hey Perf-" Thalyssra began, but was interrupted.

Perfectia rushed her unwillingly and hugged her, "Oh my gosh, it's been so long, you look so good, how are you?"

The hug wasn't returned and Thalyssra still held her hands in defense, "Ah, yes, thank you." She said being held tightly, "You look different."

Perfectia let Thalyssra go and nodded, "I cut my hair and check out these eye's." She pulled down her lower lash and showed her glowing golden eyes.

Thalyssra nodded, "I remember them doing that before. I heard that a lot of Blood Elves that went to Argus eye's changed color, did you go there?"

Perfectia shook her head, "No, I was out at sea for a while, you could say it was like a cruise, they still change back sometimes, my eye color I mean."

"Well, if we can get back to the assignment." Nathanos said impatiently, "My queen has seen to everything. Our transport awaits us on the ramparts." Nathanos walked outside the building, "Let's move out."

Perfectia looked outside and Protecto was waiting for her as a bronze dragon, Perfectia got on his back and he flew her to the ramparts and there stood all three of them and a few more Forsaken soldiers waiting, tending to eagle mounts, and they started getting on them. They brought a mount to Perfectia as she was on Protecto's back. She got off him, "Wait," Protecto said as she came off him, "I'm not going with you?" he asked.

Perfectia looked down, looked him in the eyes, and shook her head.

"These birds will move us faster to the gates of Stormwind, much faster than your dragon will." Nathanos stated.

Protecto looked over at Nathanos and back at Perfectia, "I won't be able to save you again." Emotion couldn't be seen in his face but Perfectia could hear it in his voice. He was upset.

Perfectia touched the side of his face and rested her forehead against his, "I'll be fine."

Protecto shook his head, "Please be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."

Perfectia shrugged, "Just another job."

Protecto nodded, turned around, looked back one more time, looked away shaking his head, and flew away.

Thalyssra watched him fly away, "You two seem close." Thalyssra stated.

Perfectia nodded, "We are, we had a few fall outs, but he's like a son to me."

Thalyssra got on her bird mount, Perfectia did the same, and they flew outwards to the ocean to make their way to the Eastern Kingdom.

The birds were faster but the travel across the ocean took most of the day. Perfectia wondered why they just didn't take a few portals to a nearby area and go from there but understood a lot of people get physically sick after going through a lot of them, and there were seven birds. Each one with a Horde Soldier. Perfectia remembered that most infiltrations usually had four or five people and she had no idea how she would be assigned once they made it to the Stockades. She had the cracked, powerless Ashbringer on her back, and she could repower it with the Mograine's soul, but that was never a guarantee. She knew that she had Azerite in her pocket, but she didn't dare mess with them as she felt them, for fear of dropping them on the flight path. It was nightfall when they came to the south areas of the Eastern Kingdom.

"Listen closely," Nathanos shouted as he was on the bird he was riding. "We will not be in contact once we've entered Stormwind. Perfectia, Thalyssra, and Rokhan will infiltrate the Stockades and extract the prisoners. Our scouts have located a hidden entrance. The tauren and I will cover your escape. The Warchief and the Horde will disavow all knowledge of this mission should you be captured. I have supplied each of you with an easy death. If you find yourself out of options, use it." Nathanos looked back at Perfectia as they were flying, "Perfectia, if you attempt to let yourself get captured, I've been given strict orders to make sure you do." He looked away.

They came upon a ship no one had ever seen before, even on all Perfectia's months of sailing she never saw a behemoth of a ship like the one that was ported in Stormwind. It was blue and gold with a dragon carving on the bow, and red and white patched sails. The length of it was bigger the most garrisons she would encounter, and the sails were higher than most towers. "There's our way out." Nathanos explained, "Get to that ship once you have the prisoners."

They came upon Lions Rest and Perfectia stopped herself as she looked back and remembered when she confessed herself to Anduin. She remembered that she never felt so scared and fearful, after she kissed Anduin she looked to him like a distant star that she thought she would never reach. She smiled as she remembered that her star had come to her and was willing to light her way. "Perfectia." Thalyssra took Perfectia out of her daydream and she looked at her face, "Are you crying?"

Perfectia shook her head and wiped her nose, "No, something got caught in my eye while we were touching down." She followed the troll Rokhan to the opening, took a deep breath and dived into the water pipe that led to the Stockades below. They came into a lightly lit room with two prisons and the prisoners were quickly blasted with Thalyssra's magic.

"Da 7th Legion be here." Rokhan said, "Whoever we breakin' out, da humans not be takin chances. I be goin' on ahead ta find da prisoners. Watch me back." He cloaked himself and moved forward.

Perfectia put her hand out, "Wait, I thought…" but he ran ahead.

"Do you know these areas Perfectia?" Thalyssra asked.

Perfectia looked around and she knew she wasn't kept here, "No, we must be someplace deeper then where I was kept."

Thalyssra nodded, "Then we need to deal with the 7th Legion."

Perfectia looked outside, saw that the two cellmates that were in the cell they smuggled themselves into were dead or unconscious. Both Perfectia and Thalyssra left the cell and saw two of the 7th Legion soldiers speaking to one another. Perfectia drew the broken Ashbringer blade off her back and walked forward to them and spoke in Common.

"Go from this body's guest

Upon my thankless errand

Fear the touch of the best  
Or die to this heroine."

The Ashbringer glowed with power and the guards and Thalyssra looked confused, "Is this a joke?" one of the guards asked. Perfectia whipped her sword about with speed and strike both guards in their helmets knocking them on the floor.

"What was that?" Thalyssra asked.

Perfectia sighed and shook her head, "I'm talking like my aunty again. She's insane you see." She looked at Thalyssra.

Thalyssra looked away and smiled slightly, "Right, she's the one that's insane. Were here to provide a distraction but try to keep the poetry to a minimum." She asked.

Perfectia shrugged and nodded

The Ashbringer glowed with a little bit of power of the Mograine Soul as Perfectia thought about protecting her friend Thalyssra, but she half heartily knew that Thalyssra didn't really need her protection, so it didn't glow with full power. It was enough to deal with a handful of 7th Legion guards even though they were stronger than most of the guards that normally patrolled the Stockades. It was a straight line with guards coming in as they noticed the fighting. The guards joined in to take on the two Horde invaders and were dispatched fairly fast with Perfectia sword. Perfectia didn't care for them to much, so she dealt with them quickly and swiftly, when she was out numbered she use more flashy moves with her sword, and when one went down she stood up proudly like she was waiting for applause. Still they attacked and still they went down. Then both Perfectia and Thalyssra came upon stairs and climbed up, "Wait." Perfectia said as she looked in a cell. "This is where I was kept and…" She saw what was inside. Rokhan was waiting for them as well.

It was a white-haired orc in red armor with his back turned to them, "Saurfang?!" Perfectia said joyfully. She took her sword and clanged it on the lock on the door. It broke open and Perfectia ran to him and grabbed him by his shoulder, "Hey High Overlord, we've come here to get you out." She stated.

Saurfang defensively pulled himself away and shook his head, "No." he said abruptly.

Perfectia shook her head in disbelief, looked down, and looked at him, "You ran off and I didn't see you again." Perfectia shrugged, "If you got yourself captured…" she paused and smiled, "It doesn't matter were here now and were going-."

Saurfang grunted angry as he looked at Perfectia and saw her disappointment as tears start to form in her eyes, "I didn't get captured!" his anger faded as he saw that Perfectia was oblivious to what happen. "Sylvanas left me out there to die. So, did you." He looked away from her.

Perfectia looked downward and shook her head, "No, no, I wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that." She looked over at the two members she was with, Thalyssra and Rokhan. "That's not what happen right?"

Rokhan stepped forward, "I was there. They locked him outside to face the Alliance alone."

Perfectia looked at them both confused, looked down, and shook her head, "I don't remember that." She looked at Saurfang, shrugged slightly, "I would have stayed with you. I would have done something."

Saurfang looked at Perfectia's face, smiled slightly, and nodded, "I know you would have," he put his hand on the side of her face, "but I can't go back. Not to her Horde."

Perfectia shook her head slightly and looked at him, "But we need you." Tears were falling from her eyes.

Thalyssra grabbed Perfectia by the shoulder, "Come on Perfectia, he says he's not coming."

Perfectia quickly moved herself away from her touch and her eye's glowed bright as she looked at Thalyssra angrily. Thalyssra covered her face to block the light. Perfectia put her hand on Saurfang shoulder and shook it, "They'll torture you." She shrugged and remembered back, "They were going to torture me. They were going to turn me into a Wretched. They'll most likely publicly execute you." She shook her head, "There won't be any honor in your death, you have to come with us, please." She pleaded.

Saurfang sighed and shook his head, "Goodbye Perfectia." He said, he stood up and slowly, but strongly pushed Perfectia back towards the door. The other two left the cell and Saurfang pushed Perfectia outside. "Be strong," Saurfang said, "and make sure you know the difference between loyalty and honor." As he closed the door.

Perfectia fell on her knees and sobbed outside Saurfang's cell.

Rokhan whispered into Thalyssra's ear, "Is she always like dis?"

Thalyssra sighed, "You should have seen her when she lost her first batch of Withered to Furog the Elfbreaker." She shook her head as she remembered, "She cried for over an hour. She kept saying, 'They were so scared.' And yes, she is."

Rokhan shrugged, "We don't have dat kind of time."

Thalyssra nodded, "I know." Thalyssra walked to Perfectia and touch her shoulder, "We still have a mission Perfectia. We need your help."

Perfectia calmed herself and nodded, "They were keeping Kel'Magnus over there, I remember the way." She pointed in a direction.

Perfectia light had faded some and she cared little for the guards that were ahead, and the Light did not shine, and it was harder to kill guards that would patrol or call for more. Luckily there were three of them and Rokhan was able to pick up where Perfectia was lacking. They came upon a cell containing two strangely dressed trolls. There clothes seemed to be of some kind of tribal royalty from all the gold, glowing gems, and feathers they were wearing. "Ah, our escort arrives. Just like I said, Princess."

Perfectia opened the door and the Princess looked at Perfectia strangely up and down, and then above her head and back down at Perfectia. "Hmm…" The Princess looked her over, "Thank you. My Prophets tells me you are allies."

Rokhan looked at them suspiciously, "Oho, I be knowin' you." He stated, "You be dat snake dat-"

Thalyssra put her hand up and step forward, "We have come on behalf of the Horde. I am Thalyssra, this is Rokhan, and this is Perfectia."

The Princess lifted her head slightly, "And who's he?" she nodded toward Perfectia.

They all looked around confused, "I- "Perfectia started, but a silence spelled stopped her from speaking.

"Lock it down!" A voice rang in all their ears and they shuttered at the sound.

"Greetings will have to wait." The Prophet stated.

Thalyssra looked at her hands and she tried to cast a spell, "It is a nullification field. I cannot cast."

Perfectia looked out to all of them, "Stay here, I'll deal with them." She drew her sword off her back and walked outside.

Rokhan followed behind, "I be comin' wit you." He said.

Perfectia looked outwards to the cell and saw that areas of the prison were blocked off with a purple magical wall, "There blocking the way to the front exit, we can't go out there." Perfectia stated. She slammed the Ashbringer into the forward exit at the magic that was holding it up and it bounced back off the magical field. "Damnit." She cursed.

Rokhan looked to the barrier to left, "Dis way." He pointed

Perfectia readied a strike to her left but was interrupted.

"Dat would be a mistake. It is de other way." The Prophet stated as the Princess followed behind.

"You best be right, Zul." The Princess stated. Even with magic being nullified she floated up in the air, in a surge of yellow light, the barrier went down. Perfectia walked across the field, slam her sword into the mages shoulder feeling the break of his collar bone, but before he could scream she kicked him across the jaw knocking him out cold. More guards showed up and Perfectia slightly calming rage dealt with the remaining guards mercilessly. Perfectia was aiming to injure and incapacitate enemy guards. When she saw an opening in a guard strikes, she would punish it by breaking the limb, not only with her sword, but with a strong stomp to a locked knee, or a locked arm with her free hand, until the hallway they were passing by was an endless stream of moaning, screaming, injured guards.

Rokhan walked past it all somewhat disturbed by what Perfectia was doing and how she was doing it. He looked over to Thalyssra closely and spoke softly, "You were right, she not sable. I'm sure glad she's on our side."

Thalyssra laughed slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

Mages got it the worst, Perfectia would actually aim for the throat with the Ashbringer and they fell over like crackling bags of potatoes as they stopped casting spells at her. One mage managed to summon a group of water Elementals that surrounded her and began casting lesser ice spells. Perfectia look back at everyone, "Cover your eyes." she ordered.

Perfectia lifted her head and let her eye's glow like two shining suns, stopped all the enemies that were surrounding her, and slammed the Ashbringer into the mages unprotected skull. The other elementals he summoned disappeared. She arrived at a dead end but there were still two people sitting in a cell that Perfectia was focused on, she slammed the Ashbringer in the lock to get it open while the two prisoners were scared out of their minds, "PERFECTIA!" Thalyssra yelled. Perfectia looked back at her and saw she was looking at a hole that was in the ground, "This way." Thalyssra gestured toward it with her hand.

Perfectia looked at the two prisoners she would have to leave behind, made a locking gesture across her lips, then a cutting gesture across her neck, and nodded her head at them. They both nodded back as they understood what she was trying to say.

The Prophet Zul opened up the escape downward. "It smells… unpleasant." The Princess complained.

Perfectia agreed with the Princess and so did her other senses, it smelled rotten, and flashes of black and white entered her vision as she had to swim in those waters to escape.

They all came out of the sewers and Rokhan started casting a mist spell or maybe it was a device, but the humidity that came from the bodies of water with the spell kept all five them from being seen, "Alright, stay close. Were all friends now. "He said.

Unseen by nearby guards they walked past them. Perfectia was tempted to killed or break the guards that were nearby, but Rokhan stopped her as he remembered how much screaming they did when she put the Ashbringer to the guards before. "Don't." He whispered. "Just follow me."

They stopped when a human town crier came in front of them, "Attentions, citizens of Stormwind! Horde infiltrators have breached the Stockades! Civilians are to remain in their homes until the threat has been subdued! By order of the king."

Perfectia looked down and looked at everyone else but followed the rest of the group until they came on a bridge, "Let cross at da bridge." Rokhan suggested, "Unless ya prophet be havin' a problem wit dat." He said.

The Prophet Zul held onto his heart like it was hurting and beating fast. He shook his head.

"Is everything okay Zul?" The Princess asked.

Prophet Zul looked at everyone, "I feel, strange." He looked into the Princesses eyes, "I think everything should be fine." He said unsure.

They came to the bridge. Prophet Zul held on his heart as they were about to cross it, and looked at everyone in dread, "Jump off the bridge now." He ordered in a whisper.

Perfectia looked back at Prophet Zul and shrugged, "Why?" she whispered.

Both Rokhan and Thalyssra looked outward with dread in their eyes. Perfectia looked at what they saw and gasped. She shook her head as she looked back and forth. It was Anduin on his horse. They saw Perfectia take a large gasp of air as she looked out at him and raised her hand. "An- "Perfectia started, but Thalyssra grabbed her from behind and casted a silent spell on her, and Rokhan grabbed her by her legs and they all jumped in the water. Perfectia fought, but she ended up jumping off the bridge into the water. When they resurfaced Thalyssra whisper in her ear, "If you mess this up for us, Blightcaller will still be out there, and will kill you even if you're in Anduin's company."

Perfectia looked up at Anduin as Thalyssra hand was around her mouth. He was on top of the bridge, "Not a word." Thalyssra whispered.

They all swam to the stairs once Anduin and his men had passed, Perfectia looked at Thalyssra upset, "How? Why?" she argued.

Thalyssra shrugged, "Cry if it makes you feel better, but I just saved all of our lives."

Perfectia looked away and shook her head.

"What's going on?" The Princess asked.

Thalyssra looked over to the Princess, "I'll explain later, but she almost got us caught."

Prophet Zul looked at Perfectia who was clearly upset, "Hmm, so that's what that was." He stated

Rokhan looked at Prophet Zul, "A little more warning woulda been nice." He complained.

Prophet Zul looked away and nodded in agreement.

They all climbed up the stairs that led out of the riverbed, "We not be stoppin' again 'til we get to da docks." Rokhan explained, "Get ready."

Perfectia followed them, the Princess put her hand on Perfectia's shoulder, "Are you okay, Perfectia?" She whispered as they followed.

Perfectia shook her head, no, and looked into the troll princess's eyes, "Just be grateful that I'm helping you. Whoever you are." She said disgusted.

The Princess nodded, "I am grateful, and my name is Princess Talanji. You seem to have a strong guardian spirit as well. Not as strong as Rezan, but I can see he truly cares for you."

Perfectia smiled and looked at her, "You can see him?"

Princess Talanji nodded and looked above her head and down at her, "I can, I'm a little envious actually. Rezan is a proud spirit and only comes when I truly need him, not when I want him."

Perfectia nodded, "Yeah, mine too."

They came to an open area that was completely deserted which was odd because it was in the middle of Stormwind, "Wait… where are the guards?" Thalyssra looked around and asked.

Rokhan looked around and stopped his mist spell and looked around as well.

Perfectia followed and drew her sword from her back, "I taste something, like a wet rag or dirty water."

Princess Talanji shrugged as she followed, "Zul's is not soiling himself. It may be nothing."

Prophet Zul shook his head in disagreement, "Well not nothing."

A group of howling Worgen attacked the group and they were deflected back as Thalyssra let out a circle protection spell that surrounded all of them. Genn Greymane the leader of the Worgen showed up to lead the ambush and attacked the circle of protection but stopped, "Perfectia, what are you doing here?!" he said in surprise. "Anduin he's…"

Perfectia looked at Genn from the other side of the barrier, "Is he looking for me?" She asked desperately.

Genn looked away and shook his head, "Stand down!" He ordered, "You have to go." He said toward Perfectia. The Worgen group stopped attacking.

Perfectia shook her head, "No, tell me please. What's going on?"

Genn shook his head and shrugged, "Go, I'm supposed to stop you." He said regretfully.

Thalyssra grabbed Perfectia's hand, they all ran off, and Genn screamed, "Yeah! Scurry, like the rats you are!" he said halfheartedly as they ran.

Prophet Zul stopped all of a sudden and picked up a torch, "Well this should be useful." He looked around toward everyone, "We might want to wait here."

"What is it now?" Princess Talanji asked impatiently.

Perfectia looked to her left, saw a small blizzard come towards the group, and was filled with rage when she saw what it was. "Oh, this is oddly familiar." Perfectia stated as she recalled her time in the Halls of Refection.

Jaina Proudmore came up the docks and saw all of them, "I have known the Horde to be cruel and heartless, ruthless in its pursuit of victory. But this…? This is folly. You will die here, and an unmarked grave will be all you have to show for it."

Perfectia drew the Ashbringer off her back and walked toward her. Thalyssra grabbed Perfectia's arm and pulled her, "No you can't fight her, run."

Perfectia strongly pulled herself away, "You're not going to stop me this time." She whispered and looked at Thalyssra enraged.

"I think you better let her go." Princess Talanji stated.

Thalyssra shook her head at Perfectia, let go, and the four of them left her alone.

Perfectia walked toward Jaina right into her blizzard spell that surrounded her, "I suppose you think this is brave, don't you?" Jaina stated as Perfectia was enveloped in ice, until she was a solid chunk of ice that couldn't move anymore.

Perfectia prayed to the Light, it enveloped her as it sang, making her shine bright inside of the ice until it broke into pieces, and stopped Jaina's blizzard spell. Perfectia looked at her questionably and looked around at all the ice that she broke out of, "You didn't think that was actually going to work, did you? Haven't you been down that road before, Lich Queen?" she asked.

Jaina was taken back and looked at her confused, "What did you call me?" She looked at Perfectia's sword glowing with power, "I thought the Ashbringer's were rendered powerless."

Perfectia looked up as she looked at her sword, "Mine still has power and I've been waiting for this for a very long time. You don't remember me, do you?" she asked and pulled out a piece of Azerite.

Jaina shrugged, "Should I?"

Perfectia changed the Azerite into the Corrupted Ashbringer, "Then maybe you'll remember me doing this." And threw the Corrupted Ashbringer at Jaina and she ducked as it went over her head and saw it implant itself in the stairs below and disappeared.

Jaina looked back and forth, "You threw that at my ship."

Perfectia laughed, "I was aiming for you. I won't miss this time."

Perfectia pulled out another piece of Azerite, smashed it into dust with her sword, and took deep breaths of it as it went into her lungs. She felt it as her body filled with power, she saw her hair turn red and the glow in her eyes turn blue. Time stood still as she remembered everything that happened at the battle on Lordaeron and memories of Alexandros Mograine's life merged with her own. "Don't Perfectia!" Perfectia saw him so clearly, Alexandros Mograine was standing in front of her. "Please don't do this. If you kill her, he'll never forgive you."

Perfectia shook her head and looked away, "Didn't you hear what Genn said. He doesn't want to see me again. She took him away from me, I won't let her keep him."

Mograine shook his head, "Please don't. Just run, you can still run."

Perfectia shook her head blankly, "No." and walked forward through him.

"I told them not to let you go." Mograine confessed. Perfectia stopped. "I told Fordring to use you as a last, last, resort, but you and Arthas would have died and now you're going to use the power that could have killed you."

Perfectia looked down and shook her head, "She has a lover in the afterlife. I won't let her take mine."

Mograine shook his head, "I can't stop you. Not with that Azerite going through your system."

Time came back to normal and she was standing in front of Jaina again. Perfectia held the Ashbringer upside down and it changed into the corrupted one. Jaina held her staff in her hand as she prepared for her to attack, but six Ashbringers showed up behind Perfectia, each one fairly different.

Jaina looked at her and the Ashbringer's surprised, blasted Perfectia with ice magic twice, and they were blocked by the floating swords. Perfectia ran toward her with two downward slashes and Jaina blocked them with her staff, but Perfectia kicked her backward with her foot pushing her back a few yards on her feet.

Jaina charged a frost spell and blasted it at Perfectia. Nearly teleporting from side to side, Perfectia dodged the spells as she rushed forward as the swords trailed behind her. More spells were cast as Jaina tried to keep her distance away from the paladin as she teleported herself backwards, but her spells didn't hit anything but air. Perfectia rushed forward dodging her spells and Perfectia closed the distance and slammed her sword across Jaina's chest letting the staff take the bulk of Perfectia's attack. Jaina was knocked back several yards again but fell on her back.

Perfectia quickly moved herself behind a horse wagon and used the swords to fling it at Jaina while she was down on the ground. Jaina looked up a saw the wagon come toward her in the air and teleported herself forward and Jaina came down at Perfectia with her staff. Her attack was blocked as the floating Ashbringers took the bulk of the damage. "I can melee too." Jaina spit.

The floating swords flowed and connected to each other and they all made an upward slash like a fan of blades being slashed upward. Jaina did a high backflip to dodge this attack and midway, shot Perfectia with a frost blast in midair.

Perfectia took the hit but moved herself backwards fast. Perfectia kept her distance this time, running in slightly circular as she came toward Jaina again. Moving this way kept spells that were shot away from Perfectia and kept her from getting hit. Perfectia slash across at Jaina shoulder but she blocked Perfectia's attack with her staff. Perfectia revealed that she now had two Ashbringers in her hands, one corrupted one not, "Melee out of this." Perfectia teased and slashed upwards with both of her blades. Jaina got on the attack as she strike with her staff forcing Perfectia to block her attacks. Perfectia slashed downward with an over arm strike and Jaina blocked it but the other Ashbringers came down on the strike as well hitting her staff an extra five times. Perfectia moved her hands upward as all seven Ashbringers slashed upwards knocking Jaina in the air.

Jaina used an ice protection spell on herself as the Ashbringers kept her airborne for another seven stabs toward her chest that she blocked with her staff and with the ice spell she cast.

Perfectia jumped up in the air and made the floating swords slam her downward hard on the ground.

Perfectia looked at the flaming Ashbringer, a sword that was mostly engulfed in flames and made it spin in a circle and made it come toward Jaina as she was on the ground. Jaina rolled out of the way as it came back and forth as it tried to cut and burn her. Jaina got up and started blocking the flaming sword with her staff and cast a slow moving blue arcane spell toward Perfectia. The floating swords tried to fling the floating ball to the side, but they went through it, a foot away from Perfectia's face. Perfectia looked outward and saw Jaina make a fist with her hand. "Shit." Perfectia said out loud and the arcane spell change into an explosion of fire magic that blew up in her face knocking her back.

Perfectia let a Ashbringer disappear behind her and reappear by Jaina and stab toward her. Jaina saw it and blocked it away and faced Perfectia again. "Hey Jaina, I can range too!" Perfectia yelled outward.

Perfectia pushed the Ashbringers outward and they flew toward Jaina and she was forced to block and dodge as they came toward her. Perfectia lifted her arms in the air and as all seven Ashbringers surrounded Jaina Proudmore in a circular motion and spin around her. Jaina looked around in panic as she saw all the spinning swords about to stab her. She cast her strongest ice protection spell and she took a deep breath and surrounded herself in hard ice. The swords slashed downward bouncing off the ice block spell. Perfectia laughed to herself and shook her head as she knew that that spell would only last so long. The spell broke and Perfectia moved her fingers around and slashed into Jaina's back drawing blood and making it spill on the ground. The other swords came down as well implanting themselves in the ground but Jaina teleported out of the way. The Corrupted Ashbringer that took Jaina's blood was brought to Perfectia, she grabbed the blade, and slowly licked Jaina Proudmore's blood off the blade, "Oh, that is good." Perfectia said out loud.

The other Ashbringers disappeared but Perfectia still held the Corrupted Ashbringer in one of her hands, felt the glow in her eyes turn red, and fangs started to form in her mouth. With lighting speed Perfectia hissed and rushed Jaina. She clotheslined Jaina, grabbing onto her throat with her hand, and slammed her down on the ground. Perfectia lifted the Corrupted Ashbringer and slammed it down toward Jaina's chest while she was on her back. Jaina tried to push back the blade with her staff and tried to teleport herself but nothing was happening. "Feel that?" Perfectia asked, "That's your mana draining. It will be slow, confess, and I will make this quick." She explained as she tried to find a spot on her body she could stab.

Jaina looked up at her, "Confess what?" she asked as she tried to get the blade off her.

Perfectia shook her head at Jaina as she focused on the Corrupted Ashbringers aura, "Don't play dumb, you were trying to take him from me. You ruined everything for me. SAY THAT YOU WANTED HIM FOR YOURSELF!"

Jaina looked at her confused, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Perfectia shook her head and pushed herself closer to her, "Don't lie to me. Just say you wanted him. Say that you were trying to take him from me! Say it!"

Jaina looked at Perfectia as she came down with her blade, Jaina saw the necklace that was around her neck, and saw the picture, "Where did you get that necklace?" Jaina asked as she looked into Perfectia's eyes.

Perfectia shook her head and started crying. She moved the blade off her and ran away but screaming out in pain as her right arm started to ache. Jaina sat up and watched her while she was on the ground with sympathy as she ran away. Jaina was in bad shape as well, she needed her staff to help her get up, she drank a mana potion and looked down to all the fighting that was going on down below.

Perfectia ran as fast as she could through a city that was partially on fire. Not only was her arm aching with pain and she couldn't move it, but she watched it turn to a painful burning red. Then to stinging black as her muscles turned skinny and her finger nails rotted off. Her arm looked like it was charred over a fire and only some paper-thin skin was keeping her bones together. Her connection to the Light was completely severed as she tried to heal herself to keep the damage from getting worst, but she was powerless. Perfectia took off her Blood Knight tabard and wrapped the arm so it wouldn't flop around as she ran. She came on the group she was traveling with, Nathanos and two Forsaken troops had joined the group of four, and they were attacking members of the Alliance at the docks. Nathanos was there firing arrow after arrow bringing down members of the Alliance and saw Perfectia approaching. "Perfectia," he said, "glad you could make it, I thought I was going to have to stay to hunt you down."

Perfectia rolled her eyes at him, "No, I'm here. Is everything going well?"

Nathanos nodded at Perfectia as he took down the last enemy troop with his bow, "Smoother than I expected, since you were dealing with Jaina Proudmore up there. My hat's off to you for surviving."

Perfectia shrugged slightly.

Nathanos looked at Perfectia and laughed, "So did you cut her in half with the Ashbringer?" Nathanos asked.

"Uhhhm…" Perfectia said as they were approaching the end of the docks and there was Jaina Proudmore waiting by the boat with four other human mages with her.

Jaina started talking and slowly walked forward.

"To answer your question, Nathanos." Perfectia said speaking over Jaina's self-righteous speech. "No, I did not do that."

Nathanos crossed his arms while Jaina was talking, "Do you think she's going to shut up?" He directed toward Perfectia.

Perfectia shrugged as she slightly heard Jaina speech about how bad the Horde was, "I think she likes the sound of her own voice."

Nathanos laughed at Jaina, "You can barely walk, and respectfully we have a boat to catch." Nathanos stated.

"Then perish." Jaina readied ice lances behind her. And the four mages behind her started casting ice spells.

Perfectia looked down at her arm and knew she couldn't do anything with it, but grabbed onto the powerless Ashbringer with her non-dominant hand, and it felt heavy for the first time.

Prophet Zul stepped forward a few feet away from Jaina, "You can try to subdue us, and likely succeed." He nodded, "But do you have time to waste?"

Jaina looked outward and saw that most of the Stormwind port was covered him flames, "No… it can't be." She said in panic.

Prophet Zul gestured toward the fire, "Seems a mage of your… skill… could be very useful right now, hm?"

Jaina looked over at Perfectia. "Don't look at me, I didn't do that." Perfectia shrugged

Jaina nodded at Perfectia, "He will hear of this, vampire." She said angerly toward her.

Perfectia half smiled, and shrugged, "Lich Queen." She insulted.

Jaina teleported herself and the other mages back to Stormwind.

"Loa help dem dat cross ya, Zul." Rokhan said as he got on the ship.

"I believe de phrase you be looking for is 'thank you'. "Zul the Prophet said as he got on as well.

Princess Talanji followed as well, "Come. We set sail for Zuldazar."

Perfectia looked to Nathanos and to the trolls, "Wait don't we have orders to- "

Nathanos nodded in agreement, "Yes," he interrupted, "I think not. We are to return you to the warchief directly."

Princess Tananji looked at them both Perfectia and Nathanos, shrugged, and smiled slightly, "Seeing as how this is my ship. I think you will need to adjust your plans." She got on the main wheel and started turning it.

Perfectia rolled her eyes at her and let out an exaggerated sigh toward Princess Tananji, "Rokhan, adjust the main sail, starbound! Thalyssra raise the shield a little higher! The attacks coming from the Alliance might give us the wind we need to send us seaborn! Nathanos retie the lines to the jib!" Perfectia pointed at the two Forsaken troops, "You two, pull in the plank so no more Alliance try to get on board!" They both nodded and did what she said.

Nathanos looked at Perfectia questionably, "Wait, who do you think you're talking to?" he asked.

Thalyssra raised the shield like Perfectia ordered and looked back at Nathanos, "She said she lived out at sea for a while. I trust it, she's not known for lying."

Perfectia looked at Princess Tananji, "You, don't steer in the opposite direction of the sails or they'll rip off. Worst the spreader will crack."

Princess Tananji stepped back and gestured toward the main wheel. With Perfectia's left hand she took the main wheel and reset the adjustments, so she was sailing to the wind. Perfectia realized that her "crew" didn't really understand sailing terms and many of them were a bit 'piratey', so she pointed saying, that thing and over there. Several times.

Princess Tanaji laughed with her arms crossed and lead back on the side of the ship, "I sure I'm glad they brought you." She looked at Perfectia as the ship quickly went out to sea.

The troll ship made its way half a mile out to sea and Perfectia stepped back, "Can you?" she looked back at Princess Tanaji. She nodded and took the wheel and Perfectia rotated her shoulder when Princess Tanaji took the wheel.

"What happen to your arm and what happen to your guardian spirit?" Princess Tanaji asked.

Perfectia looked at her surprised, "Is he gone?" she asked.

Princess Tanaji looked upwards at Perfectia, "No, but he looks different, damaged actually."

Perfectia unwrapped her right arm and showed it to her.

Princess Tanaji looked at it in shock, "Oh my Gods, what happened? Did that mage do this to you?"

Perfectia shook her head, "No, I forced my guardian spirit to do my bidding, using Azerite."

Princess Tanaji looked at Perfectia disgusted, "Why?"

Perfectia shrugged, "We got out, didn't we?"

Princess Tanaji shook her head at Perfectia, "I could have handled it, you know. Rezan would have been there in our time of need, but you were trying to kill her, weren't you?"

Perfectia looked at her angry, "I could have killed her but I didn't."

"Then what were you trying to prove?!" Princess Tanaji yelled.

Perfectia looked away from her, "That I was better than her."

Princess Tanaji slapped Perfectia across the face, "You would exploit a kind spirit like that? That the most selfish thing I've ever heard." The Princess Tanaji looked down at her arm, "I was going to try to heal that but maybe you deserve to suffer."

Perfectia took off her necklace and showed it to her, "Maybe, you should stay away from your Prophet, I've been through so much pain because I listened to mine. I would have gotten over my hang ups and just been blindly following orders if I didn't come to her for advice."

Princess Tanaji took the gem and place it at her forehead, "You stole this." She looked at Perfectia

Perfectia shook her head, "They died. My mother killed an entire Amani tribe right in front of me, she thought they we're going to eat me, but they were kind. Right in the Silvermoon forest, I took that gem to remember, also it can hold a bit of magic if my arcane withdraw gets to painful."

Princess Tanaji looked at the gem that was behind the picture, "But you lost it."

Perfectia looked away, "It nearly got me killed at one point, but if it hadn't, I may have never known what I could do with the Ashbringer. Someone gave it back to me, a former Mossflayer shaman that left his tribe when his people started eating Scourge infected corpses." Perfectia looked away, "I asked someone to craft it so when I went back home maybe I could find a picture of my mother to put inside." Perfectia explained blankly.

"Did you find one?" Princess Tanaji asked.

Perfectia laughed slightly and looked away, "No, Arthas took our home, but Kael'thas Sunstrider," Perfectia laughed to herself, "our prince. He took everything else. When I came back home. There was nothing but demons, Wretched, and Blood Elves still loyal to our fallen prince, there are less of them now but it's still a ruin. I never found a picture of my mother and she would write all the time, not a single book, or painting, or family picture was left. Dawnstar Village, that's where I'm from. Everyone there, my family, had the word 'dawn' somewhere in their last name."

"I'm sorry. Also, Thalyssra said that you cry a lot, I would think anyone would be upset when bringing up stuff like this." Princess Tanaji stated.

Perfectia shook her head, "Don't be sorry. I've never cried over this. I've come to terms with it, no point crying about it now. Also, to do that would be to accept that I lost something or maybe that it won't come back. I still consider myself nobility, noble blood, and my family name will be restored to its former glory." She looked down at the necklace that was in Princess Tanaji's hand. Perfectia shrugged, "But… I would throw it all on the fire to just be with him again."

"This is the man from the bridge. You're in love with him and that's why those wolf people didn't attack us. Prophet Zul knew that we weren't in any danger." Princess Tanaji said in realization. She thought back, "I guess I understand why you were so upset that we didn't get caught."

Perfectia shrugged slightly, "The Alliance and the Horde have been at war for over 20 years, and we've only come together to fight some other war. I do love him, and it's so painful because… I feel like it will never end."

Princess Tanaji shrugged slightly, "Do you feel that the love you carry for each other is stronger than your hate as enemies?" She asked.

Perfectia shrugged, "I do, but is it stronger then this war we've made for each other? In this world of war craft? We seem more likely that were going to kill one another than be together."

Princess Tanaji nodded, "Is that really what you believe?" She handed back the necklace to Perfectia.

Perfectia looked at the picture as it was in her hands and smiled,

"I can't, I won't

Give in, give up.

I'm breathing,

I'm healing,

And surely

That's enough."

Princess Tanaji smiled and laughed slightly, "You're a poet, cute. Well I hope for the best for you, but I'm still not healing you."

Perfectia put the necklace around her neck and laughed, "I didn't ask, I'll just head down to the Sunwell as soon as we drop you off."

(Poem is from Janey M Writes and a LOT of lines from the World of Warcraft game)


	31. My Childhood

Jaundace, Vorioia, Parkingsons, Lasnigris, Levitius, Ratchettee, Redworm, my anut Telavani, my father Lachance, and me Perfectia. I know these names mean nothing for a common reader picking up a book for the first time but all of them have told me their stories and since I've been in the habit of writing since my mother passed away. I have been writing them all down and kept them all locked up in a book that was modified by Lirath Windrunner. The book is always half way full of past drawings, stories, and notes. The other half is blank pages and when certain people have requested I have read them, but not one story of myself has ever left my lips, at least not directly from my book. I think now is a good time to finally tell my story from the beginning, but there's a good reason why I've never told anyone about this. I am ashamed of the child I was back then, I was spoiled, mean, and cruel.

My name is Perfectia Dawnlight of the houses of Dawnstar Village, daughter of Kel'Donas Dawnlight, a noble of Dawnstar houses, and a commoner high elf named Lachance. A librarian as I remember back then. As far back as I can remember I was waited on hand and foot by servants and slaves that somewhat spoiled me, and I was very starved for attention. I remember tantruming, breaking things, making impossible orders to slaves, and telling on them to servants and butlers because my mother was extremely distant with me and as my father I didn't know what he was at the time. I was called the bastard child she decided to keep but my mother gave me the name Perfectia for within the moment I was born she could never image a more perfect moment and when she dipped me in the Sunwells water I was told that I glowed like a thousand suns. Perfect was the only way she could describe it and has relatives gave her list of names I could she paid little attention to them and Perfectia just kind of stuck.

I still remember being small barely able to walk and scaling the walls as I walked around curiously. My mother's beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, and me wanting to be carried, whenever I would let her. For so long I remember feeling like a sacred possession she refused to put down or let anyone touch. I walked with her, I drank with her, I took in the Sunwells magic with her, as far back as I can remember I shared the same bed with her and even though I remember seeing people bring gnome tech scrollers my mother always held me in her arms or the very most kept me on her back when she was on a mount. She did put me down sometimes, but I was never away from her worried gaze as I played with or tried to play with other children, but I got a lot older and started talking for myself. I saw other kids not just with mothers, but fathers as well, they picked up their children the same way my mother did. They had this feeling of protection, but it wasn't over protective like my mother's was, mothers seem to be rested, content, and nurturing. I asked my mother what a daddy or father was in a way a two in half year-old child could, with a lot of pointing and "What mommy?"

I remember my third birthday very clearly, I had aunts, uncles, handfuls of cousins, and most of them were old, but there were a few newborns as well. All of us had the word "Dawn" in front of our last name; Dawnbreaker, Dawna, Dawnsong, Dawnridge. Most of us had blonde hair but there were some lighter reds in the bunch too, but blacks and browns were usually seen from servants and slaves, but there were a few noble houses that had black hair but no one that was family.

It was somewhat of a first time I really had eaten anything, but the food platter that was given to us was all sweets and assorted fruits, and then there was the colors. Almost like a stream of greens, blues, and oranges, that wanted to dance in front of me like streams of curious snakes. My mother sat next to me and asked, "Do you like the fruit Perfectia?"

Somewhat distracted trying to grab the images of front of me I shook my head, "Do you not like the taste." She asked. Taste, that was a familiar sense but only when it came to the touches of magical objects or spells. The things that smelled just smelled. The oranges smelled like oranges. The grass smelled like grass, the smell of burnt wood smelled like burnt wood, but that feeling on the tongue was only intensified by things of a magical sort, not food. If I closed my eyes and put something in my mouth I would barely taste anything, just texture and a sinking feeling down my throat. I decided that I didn't like this feeling, it made my mother worried seeing me trying grab things to the side that weren't there.

Synesthesia it was called but for the most part with this special occasion it was the first time I ate anything, so it was never brought up again. As a High Elf living so close to the Sunwell there was never a need to eat for nourishment, just reasons to stay hydrated and the Sunwell produced it's own water.

A few months after my third birthday I was talking a lot more asking my mother questions more and more about the males in my family. Why most kids had two people taking care of them only to get back small sentence responses like, "He's not here." or "He's away." Then one morning she was gone, not gone like I never saw her again. We just had a morning routine of going to the Sunwell, going to a park, and then some kind of educational class where I would be working with a teacher that would watch me play with toys or show me letters in the process of teaching me how to read. There was a black-haired servant I didn't know at the time and neither did he, but he was my father, and he was a lot more distant then my over protective mother. He didn't hold me for more than a minute and while in class rooms he would sit there filing his nails or doing something with his hair. That day I didn't see my mother until nightfall and I told her that I missed her and didn't like this Lachance person. He shrugged dismissively and said, "You hired me to clean and find you new books for your library not look after your child."

My mother Kel'Donas looked at him, sighed, and shook her head.

"You're not going to fire me, are you? I did everything you asked, she's not hurt, I kept her safe. 'guarded her with my life' like you said." He explained.

"No." she said blankly, "I'm putting you on assignment, there's some books in Kul Tiras I need from Daelin Proudmoore and he wrote to me that his next book is almost complete. Also, he needs some of mine. If his book isn't complete, isn't stay there and assist him until it is. I want the first copy that comes out of the press."

"That's half way across the planet. Without the Sunwell... "

My mother interrupted, "There are mana potions you can buy, and you can sustain yourself with 'human food'. Besides it's not like you NEED the Sunwell to keep yourself going."

Servants and slaves couldn't use any forms of magic. My mother handed Lachance a pile of papers and he left for his assignment. She bent down to me and said, "I'm sorry Perfectia, but mommy needs to work now, but don't worry I'll fix this."

After that day I never knew I could miss my mother's over protective nature, those prying eyes, and those defensive stances that scared away even the most arrogant of nobles away. Things without her weren't bad but if I was far away I would hear her running toward me. If I looked around because I thought I had lost her, she would wave to reassure me. While Lachance may have had shot a glance at me to make sure I was okay, he was more interested in his own thoughts or speaking to what he might of thought were single mothers or lonely housewives. Working with educators he only spoke in dismissive grunts and shrugs. I didn't tell my mother anything else or he would have been fired, but I wondered when my mother was going to come by our house.

From the time I was five I had two to seven servants escorting me around the Sunwell Plateau and on the occasion, I would see my mother. I would say which servant I liked, which servant I didn't like, and which educator was boring, mean, or ugly. How I didn't like the way a certain servant dressed me or carried me or fed me or just simply was not listening to my needs. Some of the servants said no to me inspite of my yelling, pestering, or tantruming, I usually didn't see them again. But it wasn't just servants who's lives I made a living hell. The kids I saw got a big chunk of my personal terror that I could inflict in parks, businesses, even the Sunwell I was avoided, and that just made me angrier. I wanted them to do what I said, play the games I wanted to play. If they had toys I wanted I would take them, if a child was doing something that got attention, I wanted them to stop, and if they retaliated physically as some of the bigger kids do... Well I never saw them again, there were so many bad days and I was barely ever content when things didn't go my way. I saw my mother less and less and soon educators were eventually replaced with entertainers, clowns, jugglers, players, and toy makers. The more days I spent being entertained the more of a harsh critic I became. I had an edge on the playground when I talked about what my "school" was like to the other kids, they started wanting to be my friend. Lot of them started listening knowing that if they played with me they would be rewarded. The shows and level of entertainment their parents couldn't provide. Friends were also allowed to talk to my servants the way I did, getting what they wanted for a while. They were in my company and that was nice for a little while. Until parents started saying no, because they were mirroring my behavior. That's when the direct insults started flying, bastard child, royal brat, corrupted princess, every now and then a servant would step in before things got physical with parents but a couple of time I got slapped in the face hard. The first few times I told my caregiver, my mother wasn't around enough to listen to all my complaints when things got physical with grownups. Just like the kids I never saw them again but that also meant that I didn't see the friends I wanted to play with. An then later I wasn't allowed to go to the park or play with other kids again. Even when in the Sunwell if I saw parents and children they would avoid me like I had a plague.

Things were lonely and keeping me locked up with whatever toys I wanted seemed like the best option. There was a time when small baby animals might keep my interest and yes for a time they were cute and cuddly, and it was entertaining to watch them eat and play, but the moment I stepped in a pile of their feces I didn't want them anymore. Usually I threw them outside of the Sunwell Plateau where they found new families, were eaten by predators, or brought back to me. From there I usually kept them in a small room or tied to a chain farther outside until they starved to death.

Few of their corpses were brought back to the estate, one of them was taken to my mother. A black and white cat that kept getting thrown in my room like garbage. It was the partial cat that like to defecate right on top of my writing desk. The chaining of animals outside was something I usually did with dogs, but this cat was fed by the servants and slaves, so it kept coming back and getting tossed in my room while I was asleep. I woke up before anyone was up, trapped it in a blanket, and tied it to a chain and tree and left it there.

After not seeing my mother for more than five minutes a day for a whole year she confronted me with this and threw the dead cat at my feet. "Well?" She stated angerly.

"It scratched me." I said blankly.

"So you killed it?" She asked.

"I never wanted it, but it kept coming back, so I made sure that it didn't."

She looked at me in disbelief, "I've heard some disturbing rumors about you Perfectia would you care to read the letters I've received from your cousins?"

I shrugged. She handed me a piece of paper, "Read it out loud." She ordered.

"Perfectia Dawnlight is such a sweet and charming girl we wish you would bring her by so she can come to all of our parties." I read.

"You think that's funny!?" My mother stood up from her writing desk and snatched the parchment away.

I knew that look, it was the same look grownups gave me before they were about to hit me. I remember the first time someone hit me it hurt so badly that I cried, but later I found that that parent was arrested because of my family. The next time someone hit me I accepted the pain without tears knowing full well that before it happens and after it happen that they had just signed their own death warrant. "That's what is says." I said blankly looking at her, baiting her like I had the other parents on the playground, a faint smile crept on the side of my face.

My mother looked at me suspiciously, "Read it again, sound it out Perfectia, slowly."

I didn't understand what that meant, I had seen letters before, I even knew what they were all called. I could write my own name and could even recognize it if I saw it, but I had no idea what the concept of phonics was. She walked toward me slowly, I looked at her with a since of anger narrowing my eyes, I tighten my jaw, readying for the swift slap across my face, jaw, or head. She picked me up and sat me down on her writing desk, put me on her lap, drip her quill in ink, and gave it to me. "Perfectia I want you to write a letter A." Her voice was distorted like she was about to start crying.

I did as I was told for the first time in a long time, "Now what sound does the A make?"

"I don't know." I stated.

I heard her sniff and I felt a tear fall on the back my head. "We're moving to Silvermoon city tomorrow." she stated.

She ran me through all the letters one by one and I wasn't sure if someone had said them to me or maybe I had forgotten. Reading was something I hated but we made it all the way to the J before I was to tired to continue.

I was six at the time and I didn't know or really cared about what my mother did that kept her away from me for almost three years, but there we were taking a boat across the water to the big High Elf city of Silvermoon. From what I heard most of the entertainers that would come by had been from there, but not all of them were High Elves. My mother told me I was going to go to a school and would only be taking short trips back to the Sunwell Plateau if I was sick or injured. I asked her, "What about grandma and all my cousins?" I asked.

My mother rolled her eyes, sighed, and shook her head, "You have a few here and besides did you really see many of them when we were back home?"

I thought back and the only time I could remember seeing any of them was during my birthday, "Not really." I answered. "Are we going to still have servants"

My mother laughed, "Maybe, but not as many as before and you're going to have to start being nicer to them from now on."

"I'm always nice to servants', mommy." I argued.

My mother looked at me suspiciously, "When have you ever been nice to servants Perfectia?"

"I let them sleep and eat in our great house." I said blankly.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Grandpa."

She looked away from me and chuckled at the thought, "We will most likely not have servants. I will be changing you from now on."

So, we had a single bedroom apartment where we kept most of the clothes and linen with a bed and a writing desk. The living room was most kept to me where all my toys and collectibles were. School was a place with kids without parents with one grownup telling everyone what to do. It was uncomfortable to say the least especially since my name didn't have the same pull as it did on the Sunwell Plateau, but it was good because the teacher didn't once try to hit me or call me names. If I threw a tantrum the class would continue, or I would be sent outside. I did try to run away only to be dragged back by city guards that patrolled the school and sent back to my class. The daily routine was get up take a bath, let my mommy dress me, by the time we left the house someone was already coming into our apartment. Mother said she was a friend, but I knew she was a servant. She dropped me off at school and when it was over she was there to take me home. When we got home it was clean, laundry was done, a fresh half barrel of water was ready, bed was made, and a meal was ready that was somehow always hot. Well I didn't know what it was at the time, but she was heating up the plate using arcane fire magic she was most likely doing this with the bath water as well. She would just put her hands in the water until it was a temperature I liked. Then we would use the writing desk to do whatever homework I had after I finished I would go into the living room and play with my toys, look at picture books, or draw. Mother would take a bath and when she got out she would tell me it's time for bed and change me into night clothes and I would go to sleep in her arms.

There were still bad times, times I didn't want to eat at all. I wanted to take a boat back to the Sunwell, I wanted some other form of entertainment other then what I had or having books being read aloud, but the routine was something that I needed to be fixed on. If we fell behind schedule, she didn't have a coffee or a Thistle Tea she would get really moody. She would pull me painfully if we were running late, sometimes she would have these loud screaming WHAT?!'s if I was bothering her, followed by an apology and an excuse that she has a headache. Some days there was just nothing that could make her happy and those were the weekdays we both took an unscheduled trip to the Sunwell which was about a two to three-hour boat depending on the weather. Sometimes even after I was asleep I would see her sitting at her writing desk scratching away in a large book or some kind of parchment

Lachance did show up a few times to take over for mothers' routine, but I acknowledged him as a servant even though I never treated him as bad as I did the ones at the Sunwell Plateau. Some days Lachance would come by to walk us both to school and those were the days mother brought something from a paper bag food place and I would come home to a really messy home. But my times with my unbeknownst father were days I could get away with more, I even manage to convince him to take me outside the gates of Silvermoon

There was a slave boy with red hair that would come by and "play" with me, but playing with him, I was actually being cruel to him. Pitching him, pulling on his hair, burning him with candle fire or poking him with needles didn't seem to faze him, he was no different from a servant just a little bit older than me. I was able to pry at him when I told lies about him and his mother, that got through to him, I could hurt him emotionally if I said that I knew where his mother was or if I arrange a fake meeting with her. He would wait there for hours in burning heat or blistering cold until he eventually started crying, but even for how cruel and spoiled I was. How I took so much pleasure in people's suffering I couldn't help but regret going that far. I held him as he cried, and I felt really bad because I didn't know who my father was, and I had been called all kinds of nasty names when I was living on Dawnstar Village and would come to the open areas where kids played.

I was nice to him from that point on, well, as nice as I could be. I was still extremely bossy and short tempered but didn't want to make his life a living hell, and I didn't want anyone messing with him either. Redworm was his name but I just called him Red and my mother was glad that I was keeping friends that I wasn't mean to and didn't try to use me for what I had.

I saw him almost every day after school and I even got out of some of the homework that I needed to do. Weekends we spent most of the day together and my mother was even considering adopting him. My mother showed up at Red's slave masters home and offered to pay for him, but his masters said he needed to think about it, she offered more but he said he needed to think about it.

He didn't need to think about it because he knew who we were, nobles. One day me and Red we were out playing, and his master put a sack over my head and bonded my hands together and I had no idea where I was going. When night came Red unlocked me and told me to run and I did, but I didn't know where to go. I ran into a tribe of trolls in the forest and I was kidnapped again, they kept me in a cage this time and they kept putting food in there.

There was something strange about these trolls, they could make something like the Sunwell with their drum music, dancing, and fire rituals. It all tasted really nice and I felt the urge to dance in my cage, so they let me out to dance by the fire. I put my hand on one of their gems that they kept by the fire and for as close as it was it was slightly cold. It made a silky sweet milk hit the middle of my tongue and it was cold, but a good cold. I could understand what the trolls were saying, and I could speak to them with the gems in my hand. They said I needed to start working but I couldn't use the gems every day. I would have to learn Troll little by little. I thought I was going to have to go to school again but the next day they taught me how to fish and that was actually fun. It wasn't fun cleaning nets though, it smelled awful, but I had little hands, they had these big three fingered hands, so I did it.

I wanted to tell them that I missed my mother, that I had come from a noble house, that we could be friends if they brought me back home, but I wasn't hungry to be near the Sunwell so I didn't need there gems. I must have been there for about two weeks and I think they were going to set up a bed or hammock for me, but I slept in that cage the whole time I was there like it was my own bed. They gave me blankets but that's not what my mother and the group of high elves she brought to that encampment saw. I think she must of have thought they were going to eat me.

I never knew what a mage did. I thought it was like any other job like a librarian, or an artist, or a record keeper. She burned them mercilessly, she told me to look away, but I didn't. I told her to stop but she couldn't hear me from all the screaming and burning huts.

The cage wasn't even locked, I tried to hurt her in a way a seven-year-old could, I tried to hit her, and I told her I hated her. I took one of the gems the trolls had, and I've kept it with me to this day, it reminds me of a lot of things. I calmed down a bit on the way back to Silvermoon and I told my mother I wanted to go back home and take Red with us.

My mother told me that I wasn't going to want to see him again. I went back to the slave masters house and saw him. He was walking around with a stick because they took his eyes, she was right I didn't want to see that, and I couldn't say good bye to him.

When we went back to Dawnstar Village things were very different for me. My servants couldn't believe how much my personality had changed. I took my education a lot more seriously and I spent my free time fishing off of one of my grandfather's war boats. He was impressed that I could catch a fish that was bigger then my head with improvised sticks and cloth string. That I could file, gut, and even cook a fish. In the two weeks I was with those trolls I learn more than most of my tutors could teach me.

I told my grandfather Kel'Magnus about what happen to the trolls and that I didn't want to be a mage. I wanted to sail like he did.

My grandfather said, "Well Perfectia, you're going to have to learn how to use a sword."

For about six months I learned the basics of sword play not that it did me any good, because well… We all know what happen to Silvermoon when Arthas came.


	32. A Game of Chess

This is very painful to do because I'm writing with my left hand, but I have a lot of time until a boat shows up and brings the mages that can send me back home and I'm not sure where I left my hearthstone. It must have fallen out during the flight to Stormwind.

Princess Talanji was right. Rezan is a more powerful guardian spirit then Alexandros Mograine is, but I'm not sure by how much and in what ways. My sword arm is completely paralyzed and deformed, and I know why, it's because I breathed in that Azerite. When I did I gained a lot of Alexandros Mograine's memories from his life. My arm looks just like his when he touched the first Rezalb crystal during the first Legion invasion, but it was fixed when other priest and paladins started casting holy spells on the crystal to purify it, but I don't know what to do because I'm not linked to any crystal. The Ashbringer is heavy now and still powerless. It doesn't have a strong amount of light or dark energy to it and I know that my hate, anger, and envy was what corrupted it in the first place. So, I'm not sure if casting a large number of holy spells on the Ashbringer will fix my arm, because it still looks like it always does. If it was still in that corrupted form maybe it could happen, but I'm not sure if I can summon it again. I can't use the Light anymore and I'm just hoping once I get to the Sunwell my arm will be fixed.

The Alliance attacked us and nearly sunk the ship we were on, but Princess Tanaji summoned Razan, and pushed our boat away from there artillery. A dinosaur. A t-rex with troll tusk pushed our boat when the spreader of our boat took a hit and was about to fall over like a chopped down tree. Prince Tanaji had an army or even a kingdom of her own and dealt with the Alliance ships that were chasing us out at sea.

My fight with Jaina was like everything that Alexandros Mograine knew about fighting and summoning came to me. I didn't just get memories from his life, but his un-life in Naxxramas, the four-day trip to Shattrath City, and the love he had for his children, his wife, and me.

I feel bad that I betrayed Alexandros like this, but Anduin, I wish he could see the monster Jaina Proudmoore is. She killed and tortured so many of my people during the Pandaren Expedition. I wish I could have been there to free them from the interments camps where she kept them. I was still recovering from injuries and my broken heart made it impossible for me to focus on the Light. I'm glad that I had the network of friends that help me get through those hard times. I'm glad that High Elves of the Silver Covenant are so opened mind in the matters of friends and love. I don't think I would be the same person if it wasn't for them. Most of my time in the Horde I was extremely vengeful, if I had killed Arthas. Well, I'm not going to focus on that.

My depression after Arthas's defeat was the reason my eyes turned blue again. So many days without eating or sleeping or taking in any arcane energy changed them back. I would have never been asked to spy on the Silver Covenant. I would have never met Oranio or Vereesa and in turn I never would have fallen in love with Anduin.

You know Garrosh wasn't as bad as people have made him out to be over the past few years. During his first few years as warchief he knew what I was going through, he called me into Grommash Hold one day and said, "Where have you been Blood Elf? From what I remember from the Argent Tournament the Horde is in need of your skills in the fight with Deathwing and his minions."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care…"

He stood up from his throne angerly, "The world is falling into ruin and you don't care?!"

I shrugged dismissively, "This whole world could burn under Deathwing and I wouldn't care."

Garrosh stepped down, "People are dying out there, your people are dying out there, the Horde will fail if you don't take up the sword and fight!"

I didn't have any armor or even a sword, but I faced him like I did, "The Horde failed me, so I don't care." I shrugged and laughed slightly, "So, kill me if you want to, but tell me this; why wasn't I allowed to get revenge for my mother's death! Why wasn't I allowed to kill the man that took everything away from me! I should have been there when Arthas fell, after all the warriors I bested, you let Fordering just say no to me!" I shook my head at him, "I thought you had spine."

Garrosh looked at me enraged gripping Gorehowl, but he looked down and shook his head, "I wanted you to go." He shrugged, "Fordering said it had something to do with the Ashbringer. That it wouldn't work if you were there." He looked at me, "I wanted him to give it to you, but I suppose you would have stolen his glory. It would have been a great victory for the Horde if you had taken it."

I nodded slightly in agreement.

Garrosh sat down on his chair holding his axe Gorehowl in his hand, "Take your time to mourn, but when I call on you I'm going to expect you to follow my orders, do you understand?"

I nodded and started leaving.

"Perfectia!" He yelled.

I turned and faced him.

Garrosh looked down and looked at me, "I'm sorry." He said.

I looked down and nodded my head and left to go about my day of fishing and collecting ingredients for fermented fruit alcohol, because I usually didn't have gold.

He had my loyalty then and I admired Garrosh Hellscream for a very different reason then I did Thrall. Garrosh was more practical and made so many changes to Orgrimmar that just made since. Thrall was a dreamer and I knew he kept ties with the Alliance, I knew he was still friends with Jaina, but the so-called city of Orgrimmar stayed a mountain, with a few easily burnt dirt huts. I remember reading some plans these Centaurs had left behind and it seemed plausible with a few torches, also, since they were as fast as horses they could have burned Orgrimmar badly. Not to the ground in one attack, but they would do lasting damage.

If you were to take those same plans and tell me, you were going to burn down Garrosh's Orgrimmar, I wouldn't have even stopped you, I would just be sitting there with popcorn because it would be hilarious. No, I'm just kidding, but it would make me laugh if you told me that was your plan though, I would try to talk you out of it.

It was truly amazing what he put to work and he was a man of action, but he was also a mind that embraced change for the better and I know that made a lot of people very uncomfortable. Also, he was about the same age as me so we kind of had the same mindset. I think now if I had killed Arthas, even if I didn't have Alexandros's soul inside me and I was sent to spy. I would have killed Oranio right there by that lake, I would have killed the enemies of the Iron Horde that betrayed the people that rebelled against his Horde, I would have killed who ever stood against him, because we would have been the same person. Looking for our next fix of vengeance, justice, revenge, or whatever you want to call it.

I was lonely, isolating myself in my depression, I questioned the meaning of all this life, and when I met Oranio as a spy I realized I just needed someone to talk to. I needed to know that I wasn't alone in all this pain, but it hurt because I couldn't tell him who I really was. I could tell him about Silvermoon and my mother, and how I did think it was unfair that no High Elves could join the campaign against the Lich King. He had been through so much himself, his whole planet was destroyed, but he didn't focus on the revenge like I had for so many years.

He said it was a good thing that I didn't go, that I wouldn't be as sweet as I am now, I could have died, and he'd never get to meet me. I think that's why I fell in love with him, a draenei. I didn't want him to leave. I did, but I didn't, and it was so confusing and then he died the night after we made love. Little bit more than 24 hours.

Kept me on bedrest from the time Garrosh almost impaled me with Gorehowl. With Isirami, even with my eye's green she let me into Hero's Welcome. They still called me Melfina, but I didn't see Vereesa again, if anything I barely saw her when she thought I was one of her own, so I didn't think much of it, but then the order came down from Jaina to "exile" the Sunreavers and I didn't know why. They hid me, but when I looked outside I saw more than a few dozen of my people, unarmed civilian's dead on the floor. They said, "Don't go out, or they'll kill you too."

I had set my hearthstone in Hero's Welcome and I had to starve myself and drink mana potions for a few days. I saw my people getting killed and then saw the rest being transferred to prisons camps on Pandaria. I got out and I eventually saw what Garrosh did to Theramore. I made a vow that I would protect the innocent, right injustice, or help the weak. Summoning the Ashbringer came so much easier after that. It still comes when my life is in danger, I think by some intervention of Alexandros wanting to protect me, and I know that's a good thing.

I couldn't go through with the Sedge of Orgrimmar for the reasons; one, I hadn't completely recovered from my injuries; two, after what I saw with Jaina's vengeance, I didn't want to devote any of my thoughts or actions to vengeance, anger, or despair.

I was at Garrosh's trial and it disturbed me that she didn't once speak of what she did to the Sunreavers. Frankly I was more focused on what was being said about Garrosh since he killed my lover. I wanted him to burn for what he did to me, what he had done to so many people, but after listening to Bane I realized he was right. Garrosh had to be given the opportunity to change, a real chance to let the guilt set in, and realize that he had hurt so many people in his blind rage.

I suppose I didn't kill Jaina because I've been in those shoes before, that rage, pain, and disgust. It's what probably made her attack Lordaeron in the first place, and as I recalled Alexandros Mograine's memories, I remembered that she saved Anduin's life.

I perverted my power last night though, with Azerite. Because to me Jaina is a monster, it was more than just my envy that she would steal him away, but I'm also afraid of what she will turn him into. I know she didn't drown hundreds of people, but after what she said to me I felt she wasn't too far off from the alter-ego I saw at Garrosh's trial.

It's funny to me because that's were I first met Unperfect. She didn't fight me like the others that were down stairs, I was injured so a Death Knight holding the Corrupted Ashbringer would have killed me. She just sat there laughing at the spectacle of the most powerful people on Azeroth fighting there alter-egos.

I love him so much but I'm afraid that she'll turn him into a monster. Just as angry, hateful, and vengeful as she is, he won't be the man I fell in love with by the Stormwind Emissary. I promised myself I wouldn't devote myself to vengeance again, but this is… I'm going to protect him from her, and if I can't I guess I'm sticking with what I told Sylvanas on that war blimp, 'I will gladly watch her turn him into an undead.' I guess I'm not really known for lying.

So, we get off the nearly broken war ship and I couldn't summon Lucy, but Princess Tanaji darted off on a raptor mount and said, "We only have a few-"She stopped and realize I was trying to run to her, trying to keep with the pace of her mount, "Perfectia do you have a mount?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "I can't use the Light right now. No Light means no warhorse, no warhorse, means no mount." I explained.

Princess Tanaji let out a sigh, "Right." She held on to her nose with her fingers, then, got off her raptor, "Well I guess we have more time than I thought. Dere are things about my kingdom you must know. Zandalar is beset by enemies, both within and without. Dis is why I went seeking de Horde… and why I need you."

I rolled my eyes and gestured my head toward my arm. She didn't seem to notice.

"Blood trolls," Princess Tanaji continued, "they surge across our northern border. Dey drag our people off to de swamps of Nazmir, and never to be seen again."

I nodded at her, cleared my throat, and lifted my deformed arm slightly.

Princess Tanaji continued, "Meanwhile, de Zanchuli Council, scheming politicians and decrepit old tusk, dismisses dis threat. Dey convince my father dat nothing needs to be done." She explains angerly.

I nodded, "Well I hope things work out for you." I said.

Princess Tanaji finally looked back at me as I was holding up my arm that was wrapped in my tabard, "What?" She said surprised. She finally looked at it and sighed, "Right, well, I suppose there's no rush."

We came upon a formation of troll soldiers that seem to be loyal to the Zandalar kingdom, an older troll seeming to be in charge stepped forward. "Princess." He said. "When you left, you told your father you were going exploring. Not negotiation with mongrels from de Horde."

Princess Tanaji rolled her eyes, "You are sworn to protect dis kingdom. If you will not do your duty, den I must look for someone who will."

The troll leader crossed his arms and looked away, "De best way to protect de kingdom would be for me to banish dis… thing… to Vol'dun. De Horde has no place in Zandalar."

"Their fate will not be decided by you, General." Princess Tanaji claimed.

"Nor you. Your father is displeased dat you have brought dese creatures here. He has ordered me to collect you."

I shrugged, "We told you we should have went to Orgrimmar." I stated.

Princess Tanaji shook her head and held up her hand, "It's fine, I wanted you to meet my father anyways."

We got on what seemed like a flying bat and it didn't seem to have trouble carrying both of us. "Know dis… Father is set in his ways, but he is most observant. I would wager he already knows of your role in freeing me from Stormwind, but he might have seen it as trading one prison for another if I went back with you. Just show respect and let him do the talking… Oh and Perfectia, please do not fall in love with my father the king." She said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said.

So, she brought me too her father the King Rastakhan and I must say I was impressed. Everything about this troll kingdom seemed to stream tradition from it's culture, it kind of reminded me of the Amani Empire that was by Silvermoon, but it hadn't been torn apart by generations of defeat. Everything was cleaner, well maintained, and crafted with not only a level of fortification to stop enemy invasions, but riches and artisans works that could entice potential allies. There walls were made with bright yellow bricks and embroidered with shining golds and small amounts of blues and greens that gave the golds the look that these were sacred gems like the one around my neck. Her father looked about as tall as Vol'jin if he decided to walk around standing up right for a change. The armor he wore had the same level of fortification and elegance the rest of his kingdom had. Princess Tanaji hit me on my side, "I told you not- "

"I'm not." I Interrupted, but I still blushed a little.

Despite this seemingly welcoming atmosphere, the soldiers seem cold and stoic, but seemingly loyal to their king, but the leader we met earlier walked up to the king and began barking orders at him. "My king, the Horde had come to steal our navy for their undead warchief."

Princess Tanaji gestured toward me as she looked at her father, "This champion defied the might of Stormwind and combated the Lady of the Sea, Jaina Proudmoore, in single combat to save Zul and me. Such bravery merits an audience, father."

I looked at her questionably, "You didn't have to tell him that…" I whispered.

"I'm not lying; besides, he'll be impressed, trust me." She whispered back.

"Enough!" King Rastakhan yelled as he walked forward.

I curtsied and lowered my head as he began to walk forward.

"I will decide what to do with this outsider." He yelled as he walked. He continued to walk forward as my head was lowered and Princess Tanaji pushed me from my back to where her father was walking. I didn't really understand that I needed to walk at his side.

"Jacla Set speaks true, you seek our fleets might against the Alliance," King Rastakhan said as I walked by his side, "but my daughter is right as well. Rescuing her showed great courage, a trait I admire. Tanaji worries that I do not see our true enemies, know that I am not as blind as she thinks. Let us see if the Horde can prove its worth in Zandalar. Let them stay in the great seal as my guest, for now."

Jacla Set yelled from the hallway, "Only the Zandalari may walk those sacred halls. The law states-"

King Rastakhan interrupted, "The law is what I say it is, for so long as I am King the eyes of the kingdom rest upon this new champion. This day I name you as 'speaker'."

I tilted my head to the side and kind of lost track of what he was saying. Well I knew what he was saying, but I didn't know what that meant, "So, should I say something?" I asked.

The King laughed slightly, "By definition it's what a 'speaker' should do, but know dis, what you say and do represents your whole faction as a whole."

I shook my head and half smiled, "Well, I should tell-"

"No!" Princess Tanaji yelled at me as she grabbed me by my hand. Making a surge of pain go through my blacken skin, on my deformed arm, and I screamed out in pain.

King Rastakhan looked at me in concern, "Are you okay?"

Princess Tanaji looked up at him, "She's fine, father. She's…"

King Rastakhan shook his head, "No, what happened to your arm, champion?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, it was my fault. Something that happen while we were rescuing your daughter."

King Rastakhan looked back at Princess Tanaji, "Daughter, why haven't you tended to this champion's injuries, I thought I taught you to return kindness with such."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. She already tried."

Princess Tanaji shook her head at me, "Perfectia don't, father, it's complicated. She has a guardian spirit, kind of like we do with Rezan, but she exploited it. Dat's why I can't heal her with my power."

I sighed and shook my head, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not sure if I'm a particularly good representative of the Horde. Princess Tanaji told me a few things about your kingdom, but I'm going to be tending to my injuries for a little while. Also, I… "I looked him in the eye's, "I'm not sure if I want a war with the Alliance. If anything, if we can learn to protect each other, I would be fine with that, but I would never ask you to take your fleet and attack enemies of the Horde. Unless it was absolutely necessary."

King Rastakhan shrugged, "War is sometimes inevitable, Perfectia.".

I looked downward and shrugged, "What about peace, maybe even… Love?" I looked at him.

King Rastakhan laughed slightly, put his hand on the back of his head, looked at me confused, and back at his daughter.

I shook my head at him, "I didn't mean you." I laughed slightly, "Don't get the wrong impression."

King Rastakhan laughed, "Of course, I knew what you meant. It's just, from what I've heard of de Horde I… Do you know what?" He nodded, "You're a perfect 'speaker'."

I shrugged, blushed, and looked away, "Well that's my name."

King Rastakhan nodded, "Yes, it is, and I won't forget it. Tend to your injuries and come back when you can. I'm sure problems will be waiting for you when you get back or we'll figure something out."

I nodded, curtsied, and lowered my head.

King Rastakhan returned a graceful bow as well and went back to his throne room.

Princess Tanaji looked at her father questionably and back at me, "You seem to have a way with royalty Perfectia."

I nodded, shrugged, and smiled, "I told you I'm High Elf nobility."

Princess Tanaji looked at her father walk away, sit down on his throne, and wave to us.

We waved back, "I haven't seen him do dat in a really long time." Princess Tanaji stated.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Blush."

"I didn't notice any blushing." I stated, because I really didn't.

Princess Tenaji sighed and shook her head, "Come on Perfectia, I'll show you around."

So, she took me to the area below. Members of the Horde had already started settling in. I saw the Great Seal, a golden faced warrior, imbued with gold carvings and circular patterns taking up all of the back wall. It stood fifty feet high. The face was fierce, but the patterns were welcoming and finely symmetrical and I knew why Jacla Set didn't want strangers in this room, "You have a beautiful kingdom, Princess Tenaji." I complemented.

Princess Tenaji nodded, "Thank you. It is said de Great Seal is one of de only things still standing dat is older than de Zandalari Empire. My father keeps many of his treasures here in de royal vault." He pointed outward, "You can find your Nightborne friend in de Hall of Ancient Paths. Come see me when your done looking around."

"Is that when you're going to ask me to do stuff?" I asked.

Princess Tenaji rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes." She said slightly disappointed, "Just make yourself at home and don't offend anyone. I'm sure mages will come to set up portals soon."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you for everything."

Princess Tenaji smiled, "Thank you, and I'm sorry about your… mate. "

I repressed a laugh, "It's fine, I'll keep trying."

So, I looked around for a bit, First Arcanist Thalyssra didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me and frankly I didn't want to talk to her either. But she told me that she would need more mages if they were going to set up a network of portals here. She used her hearthstone to go back who knows where and that meant I was stuck until more members of the Horde arrived.

Nathanos came up behind me, "Perfectia!" He shouted.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"The Azerite." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes, pulled the two pieces from my pocket, and gave them to him.

Nathanos looked down at them, "I was told you had four, where are the other two?"

I rolled my eyes again, "I smashed one to bits and the other I had to throw in my fight with Jaina. It might still be in Stormwind Port."

Nathanos looked at me curiously, "You know most people would lie about things like that, our queen will not want to hear that."

I shrugged.

He looked away and shook his head, "I could put in a good word for you, but that arm of yours seems to have put you out of commission."

I nodded, "Yes, if I could use my sword arm I would most likely be doing task rabbit stuff right now."

Nathanos looked away for a second and back at me, "So, you have some time on your hands, well, hand."

I laughed slightly, "Yes, until the mages come I guess I'll be staying the night here."

"Do you play chess?" Nathanos asked.

I shrugged, "I know the rules."

"Are you any good?" He asked.

"Not really, are you?"

Nathanos nodded, "I am, but if you play me, or even, if you beat me, I'll put in a good word for you with the Dark Lady."

There hadn't been any witnesses that saw what I did up there and maybe that was a good thing, but the bad news was no one would actually believe what I did up there unless I could prove it. I couldn't do that. There was one small piece of Azerite sitting in Stormwind Port. Who knows who could just pick it up and do who knows what with it? So, a piece was in the hands of the Alliance. I guess I didn't have much choice. "Okay, I'm game." I said.

Nathanos smiled and we sat down near a table with chairs perpendicular to each other. He pulled out a finely hand crafted wooden board with chess pieces inside and set up the pieces in place on the board. I put my sword on the ground, so I could sit down, held my arm with my left hand, and sat on the opposite side of him.

"So, what do you usually play for?" Nathanos asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not really much of a gambler." I stated.

Nathanos shook his head, "That's just for keeping score."

"What do you play for?" I asked.

Nathanos held his hand out and gestured toward the board, "Win and I'll tell you."

I took the first move, Kings pawn to E – 4.

He followed up by playing extremely fast and checkmated me in four moves, "Checkmate. So, how did you manage to seduce the king of Stormwind?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "You play for conversation." I stated.

Nathanos smiled, "I play for the truth."

I tilted my head to the side, it was appealing to play with him now, "You might want to be careful with betting that, I might ask you a question about Sylvanas."

He nodded as he set up the board again, "I guess I better make sure you don't win."

I set up the white pieces, "We haven't been intimate." I stated.

Nathanos looked at me curiously, "But…"

I interrupted, "Nope, you have to win again."

I took the first move again but put my King side Knight to H-3 so he couldn't capture my king on F-2 like he did before. I played defensively, but he punished my mistakes by capturing my powerful pieces, leaving no way I could take the piece back, and arranged his pieces in such. I manage to take his queen before he took mine, but he trapped my King between two towers. It was a longer game because I was taking my time, but he played just as fast as he did before. "Checkmate." Nathanos said, "So how did you manage to steal his heart?"

I smiled as I recalled the thought, I shook my head as I didn't really want to confess this to him, but I did, "Poetry… and everything else." I shrugged slightly

Nathanos smiled curiously, "Interesting. Have you ever written a poem about our queen?"

I looked at him, looked away, and shrugged, "I guess you'll have to beat me to find out."

Nathanos shook his head, "But your face just gave it away. I'll give you a two-turn advantage, if I win again, you'll read it to me or give it to me."

I shrugged and looked down, "It's not flattering, I would think she would be mad if she knew what I wrote about her."

Nathanos raised his eyebrows slightly, "If it's offensive or idiotic I won't breathe a word of it to anyone, but I may just stop playing with you. But you managed to steal a king's heart with what you wrote so I'm sure that it's good."

I nodded slightly, "Thank you for your confidence, Nathanos." I set up the pieces again. And took my two turns at Kings pawn to E-4 and Kings Knight to H-3. I didn't want to lose this time and I made sure to not make careless mistakes. I managed to take his powerful pieces with some of my pawns and make chain reactions with each piece. I made sure if I was going to lose even a single pawn I was going to have another piece to capture it back. I managed to take his queen somewhat early and he later took mine. Careless mistake, but I still took more pieces then he did, and I was planning to capture his king with two towers, but I wasn't paying attention to the pawns and trying to arrange my towers on his side of the board left my side open. He brought a pawn to my side and took back his queen. Nathanos laughed, "Just like you." He said mid game.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You moved into enemy territory and became a queen." Nathanos stated.

"I'm not a queen." I said as I shrugged, "If I was, I would be your enemy, most likely."

"Still, you fought his queen. Not literally but you're both powerful. I didn't see what happened up there, but I did hear it, and I must say, it sounded like two powerful queens. Everyone knows how powerful Jaina Proudmoore is, but you, you became that powerful recently. You were a common adventurer, a pawn, and then you did what no other adventures would think to do. You moved into enemy territory and became motivated by a love for an enemy king, you became powerful. Enough to go toe to toe with one of the most powerful individuals on Azeroth."

I shrugged, "I still got hurt."

Nathanos laughed slightly, "So, did she. I could smell blood and she was limping. We could have killed her on that port, but you would have most likely died from the way I saw her looking at you. So, Zul's plan seemed a little better." Nathanos looked down at the board, "I think I have this game, don't you think?" He picked up his new queen piece, "Don't sacrifice your queen again unless you know the pawns will make it over."

I nodded, "I guess I owe you a poem."

Nathanos leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms, and nodded.

I pulled my book from my bag, unlocked it, and turned to the page I wrote it, "I can't promise you you won't be offended."

Nathanos nodded, "It's fine."

I took a deep breath and started reading, "

Plague, plague, endless plague

Friends and foes are left are vague

Wake, wake, from the grave.

Rise to set the world aflame

Night, night, endless night

Terror is her only light

Plague, plague, left unclaimed

Death has come and she's to blame

Rage, rage, left untamed

Darkness comes from this old bane

Death, death, what she brings

Like the angel of Light, she sings

Run, run, she has come

Curse the grave where she is from

Lies, lies, she despise

Resurrecting undead lives.

"

Nathanos smiled from ear to ear and nodded his head.

I looked at him confused, "I've never seen you smile like that."

"I haven't been colored this impressed in a while. You sang it a little."

I shrugged.

"It's not flattering, but it's accurate. Dark, but beautiful, like her." Nathanos looked away as if recalling a memory, "It's the kind of chant that strikes fear into our enemies as we march on the battlefield and scares all the little Stormwind children, as we invade their cities. May I have it?"

I looked away and was thinking about saying no, "If you put in a good word for me with our Warchief, but also one more thing." I paused, and he waited, "Promise me that you won't kill Anduin unless it's absolutely necessary."

Nathanos shook his head as he was about to take it, but put it back and cross his arms defensively, "I won't disobey my queen." He stated.

"I'm not asking you to disobey her, I'm asking you to…" I paused, "…If she orders you to take his life, you give Anduin five or ten seconds of life, to ask if this is necessary. I think there's a reason in chess you have to say 'check' when you threaten the king. If you were to take the king like you would any other piece, well, like in war, some other person waiting for that seat of power would take over. But since you capture a king in chess…"

"He'll give in to all our demands, powerless to make any further moves on the battlefield." Nathanos finished my sentence.

I nodded, "And the Horde gets what we want."

Nathanos rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, "You do realize that our warchief will most likely want to turn every human into an undead, right?"

I laughed slightly, "Nathanos, I'm an elf, you do realize that, don't you?"

Nathanos nodded, "It's kind of hard to miss, your point?"

"My point is that I'm a troll descendant, a race of people that are not immortal. Elves really came to be after the Well of Eternity was created and this was our bridge to immortality. As we are now we are considered beautiful to all the mortal races and I know that other races are jealous of what we have. But think about how the other trolls might of thought of us when we made that first change. When we didn't have tusk, when we started standing upright, and when we had more fingers. I'm sure there were people, trolls that thought of this was a deformity, a disgusting mutation, and an abomination to the laws of nature."

Nathanos looked away and nodded his head.

"Humans are finally ascending and as it looks now, it's grotesque, but when you have eternity to work with, you fine ways to improve. Also, people's opinion can change once they see what you can do and build. When I was a child I would see artisans spend weeks on a single painting or carving. My family's ships took years to craft, not only the boats themselves, but the carvings and patterns… one slip of the hand, one splash of irremovable paint, and it might be such a big problem or eyesore that the project would start all over from the beginning. We had all the time in eternity and our kingdom was a reflection of that sort of perfection. It wasn't just craftsmanship's, but dance, cooking, swordplay, martial arts, theater, entertainment, and writing. I mean I understand why mortal races have made so many changes in these short years. They only have a little bit of time, you try so hard to do as much as you can during that time, but I also know what that feels like. I'm 24 and I shouldn't look the way I do now, I shouldn't have passed my first blood until I was in my 30's, but it came when I was 13."

Nathanos nodded, "Most human women get that around that time you know, but it does bother me sometimes that I'll never be able to procreate."

I sighed and nodded my head, "I know how you feel, but can you still…?" I hinted.

He nodded, "I can, and it still quite pleasurable, but I don't have that drive I used to when I was alive."

I laughed, "Have you ever wondered why Tyrande and Malfurion, some of the oldest elves on Azeroth have had no children?"

Nathanos shrugged slightly, "Hadn't really thought about it, but that does raise a few questions. Maybe they do have kids, just none that we have heard about."

I shrugged, "Well a few millennium's and I'm sure the undead will figure something out."

Nathanos crossed his arms defensively and thought back, "I already told Sylvanas I wouldn't kill children, nor would I let her or any of her Horde."

I looked at him slightly angered, "You know there was most likely children in Teldrassil."

He nodded, "I know, I told her after you left. She agreed, but she told me to be prepared for a time when the Alliance are desperate."

I looked away and shook my head, "If the Alliance start using children, they deserve no pity or mercy."

He nodded somewhat angerly, "In that we agree. She wants the surrendered Night Elves to start drinking Arc-wine you know. Her plan isn't total genocide, but don't breathe a word of it. It's important that people are afraid of her, even her allies."

I looked at him questionably, "Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't figure out why she didn't kill you when she found out the truth about you and Anduin. Why did she believe what you said about turning him into an undead? She respects you Perfectia, and I believe you are not known for lying."

I thought back on Sylvanas's ruthlessness when in compared to Highlord Saurfang or even Garrosh Hellscream. They both had love from there people but Sylvanas was disliked even by her own undead, "Why is it so important that people be afraid of her? Isn't it important that a leader be loved by the people she's leading?"

Nathanos laughed at the thought, "If she was an elected official yes or clan of nobility trying to keep a crown, of course. But this isn't government it's war, Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron might take over the Eastern Kingdoms and Bane Bloodhoof might take over for Kalimdor, the title of 'Warchief' might be temporary set to the side."

I looked away as she remembered that Sylvanas was chosen somewhat against her will and even when she was in the seat of power it didn't stop her from going out to the fronts of battles to seek enemies. "I still don't understand, it doesn't make since to me."

"The world isn't wrong to fear Sylvanas for the potential that she can turn them into undead." Nathanos explained, "But Sylvanas isn't in the wrong for wanting to use that fear to prevent the geocide of her people. It's that pure act of fighting against oppression that the Alliance wants, not only for us, but their own people as well, that has turned Sylvanas into a monster.

In order to survive she has had to develop a capability for malevolence and destruction necessary to fight for freedom no matter the cost. But there is no pure evil or clear hero in war, it's a nuance children's fantasy that winners of wars are the ones that fight the most honorably, because the end result is always the same." Nathanos looked away and thought back, "No, it's worst. An honorable fight, even on both sides will only result in more dead, and that means more father's burying their children and more widows, widowers, and orphans, but, I'm not saying the Horde is right either… The world is what it always has been, and you can believe in your Light or code of honor or your moral justifications on either side, but the world is very much eat or be eaten."

I shook her head in disagreement, "You don't believe there could be peace? If one side wins?"

Nathanos rolled his red eyes, "Did at one point, did you believe that the Alliance were the enemies that was preventing peace from happening?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course."

"And you also thought the same of the Horde am I right?"

I looked away ashamed and just nodded.

Nathanos flexed a slight grin on one side of his face and looked away. He looked back at me, "You were a child then. You're still a child now, you don't see the futility of how your acting and how pointless your actions are. You don't know who the true enemies are, but the fact itself is that the cruel world is the enemy and in the grand scheme of things you have to fight for your own survival and stop living in your grandiose idea of killing all the completely evil enemies. Even if the Horde or the Alliance were to win, it would be completely naïve to believe that conflict would somehow end."

I looked down as she remembered a chapter in my book. My aunt Telavani words to Kael'thas Sunstrider, "The world is meant for grownups:" She said, "raw, well ordered, ruthless, and careening on the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers cannot survive here, better yet rule." I didn't understand what that meant when I wrote it, but I was beginning to understand what it meant now.

"So," Nathanos continued, "I think you should find meaning in your own life Perfectia and I think you did, you saw something you wanted, and you went after it."

"That wasn't the reason though." I quickly argued.

Nathanos looked away as he thought with a slight smile on his face, "Was it? You were going to abandon four people, one who I thought was a close friend to you, on that bridge so you could be with him."

I shrugged, "I… I wasn't thinking, I just… missed him." I said sadly.

Nathanos shrugged his shouldered slightly, "If peace was you're only motivation why didn't you free him while he was held capture in Pandaria?"

I crossed my arms defensively, "Well, he was- "

"Not what you wanted." He interrupted, "A boy of 14 is rarely attractive to a woman of… How old were you then?" He asked.

"Nineteen, almost twenty."

"Right, I don't blame you. I would have killed you, but I would have done it with some remorse." Nathanos said with a slight smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Nathanos laughed as he thought back, "Do you know before I joined the Farstriders I killed three of my own friends? People I had fought side by side with for over a year?"

I looked at him disturbingly, "Why?"

Nathanos laughed at the memory, "We had a disagreement, they clearly cared about gold, wine, and Elvan…" He looked up as he tried to think of the word, "…'Treasuries'. And that was something I agreed with. It was why I volunteered, but my friends were a little taken back by Sylvanas's methods of command. They were going to kidnap her, try to teach her some manners, and hold her ransom, I disagreed. I brought their heads to her tent and I was exclusively the only human."

I looked away puzzled by the story. I found it funny, but I didn't want to admit it, "Did she, thank you?"

Nathanos smiled at the memory, "Not in the way I imagined, but yes. She was more trusting."

I put my hand on the back of my neck as I thought back, "I don't think Anduin would approve of those kinds of methods Nathanos."

Nathanos laughed out loud, "No, I don't think he would." He said still laughing at the thought, but he got serious as he looked into my eye's, "He tried to kill you."

I nodded, "I know."

Nathanos looked away and thought back, "Promise me that you won't turncoat unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember that I saw the way that so called 'gentle king' attacked you and you might not be as safe in his arms as you might like to believe. Be prepared to defend yourself, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you."

I nodded and put out my left hand. Nathanos reached out and grab my wrist and shook it, "I guess we have a deal." He said.

Nathanos started to pack up his chess board.

"Wait. I haven't beaten you yet." I said

"It's fine, I'll put in a good word for you with Sylvanas, and besides, you're not that good." Nathanos stated.

I looked at him curiously, "Wait a second."

Nathanos stopped.

"Maybe we could change up some of the rules for our next game." I stated.

Nathanos looked up for a second, "Intriguing, what did you want to change?"

I smiled at the thought, "Let's let the queens be the key pieces for the game. Treat the queen just like you would the king, and if it's a tie the person that went first loses, but a pawn cannot be changed into a queen when it makes it over."

Nathanos thought for a second, "The king would be a worthless piece, but I see the irony"

"Possibly." I said and shrugged.

Nathanos thought, looked up, and down at me, "You want to ask me about Sylvanas, don't you?"

I nodded, "Guilty." I said and smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if I beat you again were done, and you tell me how you got to Stormwind in the first place."

That was actually something I didn't want to tell anyone, there was just so much to that, I couldn't tell him over a quick chat, and I also didn't want to incriminate Vereesa. It would look bad for her on both ends of the Horde and the Alliance. "Actually, never mind. We should stop."

Nathanos looked at me curiously, "Is there something you don't want me to know? You came up with all those rules and now you don't want to play?"

I looked away from him, "I can lie Nathanos…" I shrugged, "…If I'm trying to protect my friends."

He rolled his eyes, "Was Garrosh your friend?" He asked.

I nodded keeping my head down, "He was, until he betrayed me. Well, we betrayed each other. I was careless, and reckless and..."

"Young. "Nathanos interrupted.

I wanted to say that I had paid for my betrayal, but I just nodded in agreement.

"I'll ask you something else then." He said, "I'm a little curious about that spirit Sylvanas was talking about, Alexandros Mograine? I used to hear stories about him when I was a boy."

I laughed slightly, "There wasn't anything special about him before the dark portal opened. He lost his whole platoon to the warlock that was wielding the dark Rezalb crystal and what's disappointing to me is their names are not even in the history books."

I started to recall like I was actually there. The First War with the Horde and Alexandros's words became my own, "If I wasn't forced into early retirement I would have been considered a disgrace, I was sick with grief at the loss of my men, but we had to hold that western flank, and we were being attacked on both sides by not just orcs, but ogres, and those things can break phalanx's like toy blocks. I would have died if Tirion hadn't showed up, but it wasn't enough. We saw that orc warlock and what he could do with that crystal. I called in the catapults to deal with the orcs knowing full well that we were in our own kill zone. I must have been hit with five arrows, but a javelin landed right into that foul warlock's chest and arrows dealt with the rest. But before that I was just a man that loved being a soldier. I was strict, but I expected my troops to like it at least as half as much as I did. I wouldn't put up with any attitudes or sob stories. I expected my men to act like men and take pride in the uniform they wore. Any stories you heard about me of single handedly killing large ambushes of orcs or taking out large garrisons of Horde was exaggerated." I shook my head slightly, but I was able to move my deformed hand a little bit.

Nathanos looked at me in shock, "Who's in there?"

I looked away and shrugged, "It's still me, but I got a lot of his memories before my fight with Jaina but ask me something else. I was just able to move my hand just now."

"Do you play chess?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Play queen's chess after a few games."

Nathanos nodded, smiled, and he set up the pieces. I took what seem to be random moves, but they were quick. Almost as quick as Nathanos's, but I was stopped, and I looked at the board.

"That's checkmate." Nathanos said. "You won."

Alexandros took control, made me lean backwards, and crossed his arms, "So why didn't you join the Alliance if you were so good at killing Horde? I'm sure we could have used your archery skills." But I didn't ask that question, but I remembered it.

Nathanos half smiled, "Because I'm more than an archer. The formations, the ceremony, the idea of sitting in the back while soldiers were in the thick of it. Also, I never wanted to be a soldier, all you people care about is bringing honor to your families. I'm a son of a whore, and she raised me to believe that money was more important than honor. I found mercenary work to be less limiting."

"I guess you're playing white now." Alexandros stated still in control.

Nathanos pulled out a kind of two face clock and put it down next to the chess board. "Five minutes?" he asked.

"For me? Sure, but you better take ten." He was speaking through me again, but at least I wasn't losing time. I was thankful for his help in playing these games.

Nathanos nodded and smiled, "Five it is then."

He set the clock and took his first turn and smacked down the clock. I took quick moves and hit that clock just as fast as he did. It was over in a flash but there weren't enough pieces to make a check mate and there were two minutes on each clock. "Tie." I said.

Nathanos nodded, "I guess we'll both ask each other questions. What are you doing in that woman's body?" He asked.

"Perfectia is my second chance to be the father I couldn't be to Renault and Darion. Being with her for this long has really given me insight on how my boys might have felt about me. When I meet them both in the afterlife I truly want to say to Renault that I forgive him for what he did to me. Also, I'm okay with the path Darion had taken. Perfectia is becoming the paladin I've always wanted to be, and I can't leave that behind. I have to stay until she doesn't need me anymore." It was nice to hear him say that, "Why a bow? Why not a sword?" Alexandros asked.

"I can use an axe," Nathanos answered, "there a lot better for making camp fires in the wilderness, but I took up the bow first because they were easy to make. All I needed was wood and string. I managed to steal a sword when I was a boy, but I couldn't be intimidating with a grown man's sword. It was taken away from me and almost used against me and my mother. A bow and arrow though, I could get my mother's clients that didn't pay up and even kill a few. Also, an arrow in the foot didn't mean that they would never come back. One more game, three minutes." Nathanos said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled back.

Another fast game, I was moving the pieces so fast I couldn't really keep track of what I was doing, but Nathanos was just as fast. I moved my deformed hand to hit the timer and screamed out in pain. I was back in full control again but only to feel a surge of throbbing pain go through my deformed hand. I flipped over that stupid clock with my left hand, "No more!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me in shock.

"You think this is funny?!" I said cradling my arm, "You think I chose this for myself?" I looked down at the powerless Ashbringer. "This stupid, worthless, hunk of junk, has given me nothing but problems!" I kicked it away. I looked down, "This stupid thing doesn't even work when I want it to." I thought back, "Me and Anduin would have still been together if I hadn't… if I couldn't… summon it in the first place and look what it's done to me." I took my hand and showed it to him. Nathanos looked at it disturbingly. I shook my head and I started to walk away.

Nathanos got up and grabbed me by my shoulder, "He'd be dead, and you would still be sitting in the Stockades." He stated, "I was aiming for the back of his neck between his helmet and shoulder armor, but I saw you and shot you in the shoulder. I wanted to call you out to our warchief right there, but I knew something happened. You were sick with grief, so I didn't say anything."

I nodded, "Thank you, but I'm not special. I cry, I bleed, I've had to live with the consequences of my actions, and sooner or later, I'll die, either surrounded by love ones or a nameless soldier on a forgotten battlefield. If you or Sylvanas, or even Anduin think I'm some powerful queen that she can pit against their enemies, well I feel sorry for you. I'm just someone that was dragged along this bloody path trying to survive. What I can do, is not what I am."

Nathanos looked away and crossed his arms, "I think you would have won that last game." He said.

I shrugged, "It wasn't me."

He smiled slightly, "Ask me a question."

"Are you still in love with Sylvanas?" I asked.

Nathanos looked down and thought back, "The morning is when we lingered together. It was before the world wanted anything from her, and that's when she was the most beautiful. It's true, not many saw her like that, but it's how I've always remembered her. Even though we each had different lives to go to, mornings are what we shared. There were nights though. When it was just the two of us, when she would softly hide in her own thoughts, and one thing seemed to melt the cold silence. A kiss. Ask me what the perfect day taste like and I'd say, her lips. She was the last person I kissed, that has to mean something. I think she knows what she does to me, her every touch, every time she has smiled and touched my face, every time she has come close. To know her scent, means something else. It means we've been close, closer than anyone else. I daresay I'm lucky. But when she doesn't want me, when she's away, and it's just her scent with me. I can only feel, forgotten. I am hers, if she would hold my hand, I'd be hers forever. A simple promise. That's all I can offer, but it might not be enough. I couldn't be there when she needed me, I was too late. So, I am, what she needs me to be."

I nodded, "I guess a four-letter word doesn't really describe it."

Nathanos shook his head, "No, it barely does it justice."

I ripped out the poem about Sylvanas and handed it to him, "You've earned this, I'm going to bed."

"Do you want me to wake you up when the mages get here?" Nathanos asked.

I shook my head, no.

"Thank you for the games, Ashbringer."

I nodded and smiled, "Blightcaller." I said.

He looked at me.

I looked away and thought, "If she ever lets you kiss her again, try kissing her on her neck. The beard seems like it would feel nice on the skin."

Nathanos looked away, laughed slightly, and nodded, "You are something, but I'll keep that in mind."

I picked up the sword, it was a little bit lighter, with my left hand, and put it on my back. So here I am writing, and I guess I'm going to go to sleep now.

Nathanos waited for the Nightborne and Undead mages to show up and establish a network of portals on both sides of the cities. He checked on the traitorous blood elf Perfectia Dawnlight and she was asleep with her book at the foot of her bed.

He reached for it, picked it up, and tried to open it. It wouldn't open, and he looked at the book and the golden steel embroidery that not only seemed decorative, but also fasten the book tightly shut. He tried to gain leverage caring little if he damaged it as he tried to pry it open with his axe. He stabbed downward on what seemed to be soft leather and a dent wasn't made. His axe was chipped, and the book remained undamaged. He looked at the crest. A dragonhawk on a decorative shield. There was a lock on the side of it with the same crest. He touched it slightly and a sizzle and burning feeling came into his hand through his glove. He clutched his teeth through his pain and shook his hand rapidly as to not wake the sleeping Paladin.

"Maybe another type of magic would get this thing open." He said slightly out loud and put the book in his bag.

He made his way through the Orgrimmar portal and took his mount to the Warchief of the Horde, "Dark Lady, I'm happy to report that the mission was a complete success."

"If it was a success then why are you alone? Where is the cargo I was promised?" Sylvanas asked.

"The Zandalari Princess has become a willing participant in the Horde's endeavors." He explained

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows slightly with a faint grim, "Stockholm Syndrome?" She asked.

Nathanos look away and roll his eye's so she could see the gesture, "Not exactly, she was looking for members of the Horde to help with the problems that are happening on the island. I think she sees this as a give and take relationship with their kingdom and ours."

"And what of the fleet?"

"Once we build their trust they will turn them over to us."

"Build trust?" Sylvanas said angerly, "I told you to bring the princess over to me. You had their ship, why didn't you commandeer it."

"None of the Forsaken troops you sent knew how to operate a ship that size, me myself included."

"Perfectia knew, she was talking with a pirate accent when we were in Darkshore together. I found out later that she was a pirate for over a year."

Nathanos looked down, "I know that now, I had planned on taking the ship once we had gotten far enough, but we were pursued by the Alliance and we wouldn't have gotten far without the Zandalari fleet to save us before our ship was sunk."

Sylvanas sighed and looked up as she thought, "Speaking of which, did she kill Jaina Proudmoore?"

Nathanos shook his head, "No, they were both gravely injured in their fight together I think. Perfectia's lost all function to her right arm and it didn't look like she was going to be recovering anytime soon. Jaina was walking like an old woman with a cane last I saw her."

"You think?" She stomped angerly, "How could you both fail me like this!?"

"I thought the priority was to secure the Zandalari princess, so we could secure their fleet. If you wanted Perfectia to kill Jaina then you should have told her."

"Do you really think she would have done it if I told her to? If I said, 'bring me her head and don't come back until you do'."

Nathanos shook his head, no.

Sylvanas crossed her arm and shook her head, "It would have given her time to plan her betrayal, she would have killed you, if she had time to plan it. Do you truly think that someone like her would be loyal to someone like me? Her and that boy king are too much alike."

Nathanos shook his head and let out a deep sigh, "I don't disagree with you, but I know how she could be."

"Are you going to suggest I hold some horses hostage?" Sylvanas said jokingly.

Nathanos looked at her confused, "No, she's not a woman you can control with fear. If you want her to do what you say unquestionably…" He looked away and shook his head, "…You have to be her friend."

Sylvanas laughed and looked at Nathanos face. His face was completely unmoved, "Oh my gosh your serious."

"I am. If you want some insight into her persona she keeps a diary that…" He looked into his bag and looked around for it, "Odd, I know I brought it with me. Did I drop it?" He said to himself.

"Do you need to retrace your steps Nathanos, I never took you as a thief." She said with a slight laugh.

"I had planned on returning it, I know I had it, all of my other things are here." Nathanos said as he looked through the bag.

"Do you have the Azerite shards?" Sylvanas asked.

He looked up at her and back down into his bag and took out the shards, "She had to use two of them for her fight with Jaina." He said as he held out the pieces. Sylvanas reached out, took them, and put them in her pocket. "It was a large book with a dragonhawk carving on it, on a shield." He said in a slight panic.

Sylvanas looked at him inquisitively, "That sounds like my family crest."

Nathanos thought back in sudden realization, "I do remember seeing that crest before, on letters you kept in your tent. When we…"

Sylvanas looked downward, "I told you never to bring that up." She said angerly.

Nathanos nodded slightly, "I'm sorry my queen, but what is she doing with something like that?"

Sylvanas walked back on the seat Garrosh would sit in that was still much too big for her, "I guess once you find it again you can ask her. Your dismissed."

Nathanos retraced his steps and even asked a few guards and small-time adventures if they'd seen a locked book around. All he got were no's and he went into the portal that took him back to the Zandalari island. Retraced his steps again but didn't ask anyone but Bane Bloodhoof. Who also said no until he looked around Perfectia's bed and the book was right where she left it and where he took it from.

"Odd." He said out loud with a bit of relief. He picked it up again and this time remembered the Windrunner family crest.

Perfectia woke up and looked at Nathanos with her book in his hand, "What are you doing with that?" She asked angerly.

"This is the Windrunners family crest where did you get this from?" He asked in disregard.

Perfectia got up, "That was the only I could save from the invasion now give it here." She demanded as she reached for it.

He pulled it away, "Oh so your family did a little looting of Windrunner Spire, well I'm sure Sylvanas-"

"No, it was from Dawnstar Village, it was my mother's now give it to me." She demanded.

"I wanna know what's inside, I've seen you write in it more than once." He said as he pushed her away.

Perfectia reached for what Nathanos thought was the book but actually grabbed an arrow from his quiver. She backed away and fling the arrow down with her left hand and nothing happened, "No." She flinged it down one more time. She fell on her knees, "He has my book." She cried, "That's the only thing I have left from my family. Give it to me."

Nathanos just looked at Perfectia as she tried to take it away with one arm and she pleaded with him to give it back. As she told him that it was special to her, that it was her prize position. She even tried to kick him and punch at him to no avail. She watched tears fall from her face and he eventually pushed her on the ground while tripping she feet from under her and she fell on her front. She cradled her arm in pain, "My arm." She cried.

Nathanos rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Wow, it really doesn't work when you want it to. I don't know why Sylvanas is so afraid of you. You're just a girl, she said you'd kill me. What a joke." He threw the book down at her while she was on the floor.

She snatched the book from the ground and held it to her body tightly, "You're a monster." Perfectia cried.

Nathanos stopped as he was walking away, "I… I thought to much of you."


	33. Happy Birthday

I hate him. I hate him so much.

P

D

P

D

P

D

P

D

P

D

P

D

P

D

P

D

The Horde boats came to the Zandalari Empire and brought the mages that would establish a network of portals eventually showed up, but Perfectia was asleep. When she woke up there was already three portals going to major Horde capital cities and luckily one of them was going to Silvermoon. She went into the common areas of the city and took a flight path to her one-time home. Dawnstar Village and it was still a ruin. So many of the ship ports that used to be there were torn apart when Arthas built an ice bridge there, but her village was on the opposite side of where Arthas attacked. She thought about going to the place where her and her mother used to sleep but she was in no shape to be fighting lesser demons, or even Wretched that were squatting there. Lucy was waiting for her though. She was in full shining red and gold paladin armor, "Hey girly." Perfectia said as she patted her on her side. "You haven't seen Protecto have you?"

Lucy shook her head, no.

"I got myself hurt pretty badly, can you take me to the Sunwell?" Perfectia asked Lucy.

Lucy positioned herself and lowered her head as far as she could, so it would be easier for Perfectia to get on. Perfectia got on her and rode toward the Sunwell.

Perfectia heard a slight whisper as she was about to enter the building. She looked around to see where it might have come from. "Hey." The slightly feminine voice called to her. "Perfectia? Perfectia Dawnlight?"

Perfectia looked over to where the voice was coming from but there was no one there, "Hello?" she called out.

The voice came out of the shadow and the Night Elf appeared. It was Tyrande Whisperwind.

Perfectia pulled the Ashbringer off her back with her left hand and held it in a Prime position. Hand upward and blade pointing downward blocking most of her upper body. Thinking Tyrande would have her bow ready to fire, "I didn't come here to fight you." Tyrande stated.

"Why should I believe you, I never thought you'd be one to do your own assassination work, but I guess you must really not want to see us together." Perfectia explained.

Tyrande shook her head, "Quite the opposite actually. I've been waiting for you, I've been here for almost a week."

Perfectia couldn't hold up the Ashbringer anymore, she let the end fall on the ground, "What do you want?" She asked.

Tyrande shrugged, "He wants to marry you, make you his queen. He blamed me for your escape and rightfully so. So, I've been waiting for you."

Perfectia looked away and laughed slightly, "Yeah, you've been gone a while. I escaped on my own accord, I'm sorry you took the blame" Perfectia sighed, "I don't think he feels that way about me anymore."

"What happened?" Tyrande asked.

Perfectia looked away as she recalled the thought, "I wanted to protect him and what happen after that was I made one stupid mistake after the other." Perfectia shrugged, "I've been so fixated on him lately. It was like this war didn't matter anymore and I know I don't deserve him. You know I never wanted him to ever meet with me personally. I just wanted him to know that someone felt this way about him, I never thought that love would be returned in kind. Now, I don't want to let it go, I don't want anyone or anything getting in my way, and I feel like I'm going crazy." Perfectia let out a slightly disgusted grunt, "I am so far from my name, it's… I don't know."

Tyrande nodded slightly, "It was cruel for your mother to name you that."

Perfectia looked at her angered at her statement, "Tyrande?" She shrugged, "Why are you such a bitch?"

Tyrande gave her a questionable look of shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! The Nightborne." Perfectia gestured toward the Sunwell, "Us. We're Elves. There were so many of us that wanted to join the Alliance and you turned us away when we needed you the most. I was legitimately happy for First Arcanist Thalyssra that her people didn't need to be stuck inside that dome their whole lives. That people that were separated from their families for thousands of years could be reunited and I felt like such an idiot for being surprised that you turned them away as well."

"It had nothing to do with what your people are, but what they had done." Tyrande explained, "Tell me, why did your people turn away Alleria and her Void Elves?"

"You know why. She nearly corrupted the Sunwell." Perfectia was disgusted by the thought, "Then later she tried to lie to Anduin about it. Like it was our fault that we had to turn her away, whatever was inside her, tried to manifest itself and I had to deal with that personally. Can you imagine what an army of void elves could do to our people?"

Tyrande rolled her eyes, "Your people think it was the water from the Well of Eternity that made us retain our immortality, but it's really not. It's true that it was the water that changed us in the first place, and yes, my grandparents were trolls, but over time we didn't need it exclusively. The Night Elves faith in the goddess Elune kept us young. It's kept me alive for thousands of years. For my husband it was the teachings of Cenarius. Even Illidan found ways through the arcane, but those were methods I didn't really agree with, but they weren't as bad as Queen Azshara's. So, for as long as I can remember I've always tried, maybe I even hated that so many of our lives were dependent on this thing, and my goddess agreed with me. I've taught so many students through faith and devotion you could live for thousands of years without it. But your people, even against the laws and the teachings of the goddess, took that water and became so dependent on it." She explained.

Perfectia shrugged, "I didn't have anything to do with that."

Tyrande nodded, "I know, there were a few people, high elves, humans, even dwarfs, that embraced the goddess's teachings and lived longer than normal lives, but in the end, they were tired of living when their immediate family started dying." She shrugged, "Now that I think about it there is only one High Elf that still embraces her teachings."

"Who?" Perfectia asked.

Tyrande shrugged, "No one you would know."

"Try me." Perfectia stated, thinking she knew.

Tyrande looked at Perfectia and smiled slightly, "Telavani Lightwood."

Perfectia laughed slightly, "She's insane."

Tyrande looked at her questionably, "Is she? …and how do you know her?"

Perfectia looked down slightly, "She's my aunt."

Tyrande stepped forward and looked at Perfectia up and down, "You look just like her, you even have her hips. Wait… That poem, did she help you write it?"

Perfectia shook her head, "No, but I know why you would think that. She was never one to really write what she said down, but I know I look just like her, except I'm blonde."

"Your aunt is Elune's champion of shadow?" Tyrande explained surprised, "You know I used to think she was crazy too, but I treated her like a child, so when she started wanting me to take her seriously I couldn't trust her integrity."

"Why not?" Perfectia asked.

Tyrande let out a long drawn out sigh and started walking away but gestured to Perfectia to follow her. "A long time ago when my husband was in the Emerald Dream, the goddess Elune told me that she would need a champion of shadow." She said as she walked away from the Sunwell. "I knew more about its power more than anything. The pain and havoc it could cause to people was a power I never liked using, but I couldn't be matched by anyone, even people that used it exclusively. But it wasn't enough, not for Elune. I am her champion of Light. So, I started training initiates in the ways of the shadow. Thousands failed and gave up, hundreds died, and dozens went on killing sprees and had to be put down."

Perfectia shrugged slightly, "So is my aunty the only one that passed?"

Tyrande smiled slightly and shook her head, "No, she was the one that showed up and claimed the title after I had given up. She was so powerful, but it wasn't a power most people would envy, and I realize what the shadow of Elune was. It wasn't darkness or destruction or a power that was oppose to the Light. It was Elune's inner child, the part of her that wouldn't be corrupted or exploited. The part of Elune that wanted to play, and smile, and sometimes be cruel."

Perfectia looked at Tyrande concerningly, "Did she hurt people? Did she kill people?"

Tyrande shook her head and laugh slightly, then out loud, then uncontrollably, "We used to have this group of initiates that refused to wear pants, wore hats on their feet, and wore gloves that looked like shoes, so the goddess would think they were right side up."

"Is that why your people wear those flap things?" Perfectia asked.

Tyrande nodded, "My own design actually. There was also this group of people that claimed to be time travelers. They would run around waving various objects around saying that they were devices that made them travel back in time. They said they had changed major events that prevented the worlds destruction. I had to stop people from running around various large trees, because they said they were having a race that everyone could win. For me, the pranks were a little more traditional if I didn't give her enough attention."

Perfectia repressed a smile, "What did she do?"

Tyrande sighed slightly but still smiled as she remembered, "Honey in my shampoo or shampoo that wouldn't wash out regardless of how much I rinsed. She would do this thing to my chairs and tables where she would cut a quarter of an inch off of one leg that would leave me slightly off balance. Sometimes someone would challenge her, and she would make them think that she killed them. They would walk around thinking they were invisible until they walked into a bathing room. Then there was the mocking decoration she would put on my statues, but I wasn't sure if that was her. People sometimes joined in her fun and blamed her. Tea was always at six, where I would try to decipher her rhymes and riddles or her psychotic outburst and predictions, and sometimes she was right." Tyrande laughed, "If I missed tea for a few days out of the week I would find it in the water wells. It turned all the water brown. That may sound pleasant at first, but you have no idea how hard it was to clean sugar and honey out of those waterlines. They would clog, then attract insects." She smiled.

Perfectia nodded, "I don't know if I should apologize or say your welcome."

"When she finally left we thought she would come back. Soldiers and guards were a bit hyper vigilant after that, thinking she would trick them or do something that I would get angry over because they weren't paying attention. I think that's why adventurers really didn't like spending time there unless they had to. After all the chaos she caused, the level of order just made things boring, but we use to talk about her sometimes."

Tyrande smiled as she thought back reminiscently, but she shook her head, then looked at Perfectia and had a sad look in her eyes, "You had no right to call Alleria out in the middle of that meeting. She had planned to tell Anduin in private about what had really happened, and you embarrassed her in front of everyone. You got to play a victim in disguise, where you had no right too. Teldrassil was my home, a place you helped burned down, so when Alleria told me who you might be, I wanted to deal with you personally."

Perfectia look away and started to cry, "I am so sorry. I didn't know Sylvanas was going to do that, and I've been trying, so hard, to make up for what I did."

Tyrande looked away and shook her head, "I know… I didn't know that until later. You tried harder than anyone I thought could. So much that, you stole our kings heart, but do you really think you becoming queen will stop Sylvanas from attacking?"

Perfectia shook her head, "No, but I know someone that can."

Tyrande shrugged, "Thrall is too old to lead a rebellion, the harnessing of the elements is rarely beneficial in the long run."

Perfectia looked away and half smiled, "No, I meant the youngest Windrunner sibling, Lirath. He's been living in exile for over 20 years, but he told me he was going to be coming forward soon. If there's anyone that can lead the Forsaken against her, it's him."

Tyrande looked around confused, "I gave that boy his last rights, but if he's alive that would mean-"

Perfectia interrupted, "He's undead, if he came to the Alliance he could end this peacefully."

Tyrande looked away as she thought and nodded at Perfectia, "I can arrange a meeting with Anduin."

"What?" Perfectia said in disbelief, "How, where?"

"You're going to have to trust me." Tyrande stated.

Perfectia was brought to an unknown location in the Eastern Kingdom. She waited for Tyrande to come back but later Anduin showed up on the back of her hippogryph. He was wearing his darker brown outfit. He put down his hood and looked around, "Perfectia, I'm so sorry it took so long for us to meet again."

Perfectia locked on him, "Anduin." They met each other's eyes, Perfectia ran to him, and hugged him, "Come in the evening, or come in the morning,

Come when you're looked for, or come without warning,

Kisses and welcomes you'll find here before you,

And the oftener you come here the more I'll adore you." Perfectia smiled as she looked up at him, "I prepared that for you."

Anduin nodded, "It's beautiful, you honor me." He lifted his arms slightly but felt he couldn't hug her back. He shook his head slightly as he looked down on her.

Perfectia continued to hug him but looked up at him as she couldn't feel his arms wrap around her as she expected, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Anduin's heart hurt as he looked down into her golden eyes, he breathed in, and took in her scent, "I…" He touched the side of her face, Perfectia's eyes were slightly glistening with tears.

Perfectia leaned her head into his hand like a cat, closing her eyes slightly, and looked up at him.

"Nothing is wrong." Anduin pulled her closer, looked into her golden eyes, looked at her lips while slightly biting his own, and looked back into her eyes again. He gently grabbed the side of her face, leaned his head forward, and pressed his lips on hers. Then rested his forehead against hers, "I missed you as well."

Perfectia rested her head against Anduin's chest, "I'm so sorry Anduin."

Anduin shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Perfectia. I… "He held her tightly. "…I don't want to let you go."

Perfectia looked up at him and smiled, "Then don't. I've written more poems you know. Things got a little dark after these past few weeks though. You know I'd like to read to you what I wrote before we met in Lions Rest."

Anduin nodded, "I'd like to hear it, but why did you try to kill Jaina?"

Perfectia looked away upset, stepped back, and crossed her arms, "Which time?" She asked sadly looking him in the eyes.

Anduin looked at her questionably, "Well the first time."

Perfectia looked away, "I regret that. You know I do, we would have been facing Sylvanas together in Lordaeron if I hadn't done what I did. It was just the way you were looking at that monster in the sky. You looked at me like that when… when you found out what I was. I saved your life, but she saved your Alliance. It was like she threw more slop into your feeding pin and you were right back on the war path again. I thought she was going to steal you away from me, from the way I saw her by your side."

"And Alleria?" Anduin asked.

Perfectia laughed slightly and shook her head, "I told her to stay away from me. She came after me first while I was unarmed." Perfectia shrugged, "She didn't know I could use a crossbow. And besides she already threatened to torture me and turn me into a Wretched if I didn't tell her about her brother. I told you about that already."

Anduin looked at Perfectia confused, "Wait, brother?"

Perfectia sighed, "There's a lot you don't know Anduin."

Anduin looked away and thought back, "I know you helped those trolls escape."

Perfectia shook her head at him, "I only did that so I could see you! That there was maybe a chance I could find you. She knows Anduin, Sylvanas saw us waving to each other above Lordaeron. There's a lot of people watching me now." Perfectia was disgusted with herself, "Gosh, what were we thinking?"

Anduin shrugged, looked down, and shook his head, "I'm still in love with you, even though I was hurt."

Perfectia smiled, nodded, and looked at him, "I know." She shrugged, "What are we going to do?"

Anduin looked away and shook his head, "I already tried to kill you twice. I don't think we should do anything."

Perfectia looked away from Anduin and back at him in shock, "What are you saying?! I don't blame you for that, I tried to kill Jaina and Alleria would be dead if you haven't intervened."

Anduin shrugged, "And what if Genn wasn't there or… Mograine."

Perfectia looked at him confused, "Is that what you're afraid of?" She shook her head at him, "I remember what he said, but he also said that if I killed Jaina you would never forgive me. I didn't kill that monster even though I could have, for you!"

Anduin looked at Perfectia disgusted, "Monster, how can you call her that?! Do you have any idea what she's been through? The Horde took everything away from her, Garrosh destroyed her entire home. She had the opportunity to take revenge, but she didn't…"

Perfectia was in slight shock and disgust, "Is that what you think, that she took no matters of personal revenge against the Horde? I'm calling her a monster because that's what she is. For one, she didn't drown hundreds of people because Thrall and Kalecgos were there, but she still killed dozens of my people. Do you think when she exiled the Sunreavers that she kindly asked them to leave? No, unarmed citizens dead in the street of Dalaran, and the rest were transferred to a concentration camp where my people were worked and starved to death. Do you know what an anti-magic field does to a blood elf, Anduin?"

Anduin shook his head.

Perfectia nodded angerly at his ignorance, "It turns them into a Wretched and it's irreversible. You know, thank the Light the Iron Horde invaded, because that's when they were finally released, but we had to put so many of them out of their misery."

Anduin shrugged, "Your people took people from Dalaran as well…"

"We fed them, they only needed food, and only because you started kidnapping our people first."

Anduin shook his head in disbelief and remembered, "What about that bell? Didn't your people just let Garrosh walk past with it? Do you know what he did with that bell, what he did to me?"

Perfectia looked at him enraged, "I know what Garrosh did to you, but Anduin… Did you ever wonder why Garrosh never used that bell on himself?"

Anduin shrugged, "Because he saw what it was doing to his men."

Perfectia shook her head, "No, because he had already used it on himself once, when I fought him. That was the first time I was able to summon the Ashbringer." Perfectia held onto her heart as she recalled, "Do you have any idea what he did to me?" Tears were falling down her face, "He killed my first love, right in front of me. He died right in my arms. I never even got to tell him I loved him. Then Garrosh slammed Gorehowl into my stomach after I told him I might be pregnant." Perfectia shook her head, "It took months for me to recover and maybe it was because I was sick with grief but stop acting like Jaina Proudmoore is the only person that suffered because of what he did."

Anduin shrugged and shook his head, "That doesn't make since."

"Ask Vereesa if you don't believe me. The Silver Covenant were actually the ones that helped him move the bell to Pandaria in exchange for my life. That's how we know each other. Garrosh sent me there to spy on the Silver Covenant, but I fell in love with Oranio. He was a Draenei, and even after he found out what I was. We were just going to run away together…" Perfectia covered her face with her hand.

Anduin looked away and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I guess I understand what you meant when you said, you couldn't do this again."

Perfectia nodded.

Anduin stepped forward slightly, "If you want to help with the Alliance's endeavors I would welcome your help, but I can't be with you."

Perfectia looked up at him confused, "What?"

Anduin looked away bewildered, "It's just, it seems like the Horde has done so many awful things to you, but you could have a place in the Alliance. I have a few blood elves working with us."

Perfectia looked at him in disgust and shrugged, "So, you think I just have a thing for a few Alliance races because I fell in love with you and a Draenei?"

Anduin shook his head confused, "No. It's just…"

"Are you in love with Jaina Proudmoore?" Perfectia interrupted.

Anduin looked down for a second and back at her, "If I was, would you try to kill her again?"

Perfectia unwrapped her arm and showed him her deformed hand.

Anduin looked at it disturbingly, "Did, did she do this to you?"

Perfectia looked at him angrily, "If I told you she did would you believe me?"

Anduin looked at it and then at her, "Yes."

Perfectia nodded, "Good. Because I think you know how cruel she could be, but she didn't do this to me. This happen after my fight with her and it wasn't her fault."

Anduin was even more confused, "Then why would you say that?"

Perfectia laughed slightly as she remembered back, "What did she say to me, 'The Horde were cruel and heartless. Ruthless in their pursuit to victory. That we would die there, and an unmarked grave would all we would have to show for it.' And I spared her for you. Do you think she would have spared me? When you see her again, she'll play the victim, she'll tell you how terrified she was, how you could be involved with someone like me, and rightfully so. I tapped into powers that I really shouldn't have, but I can't move a boat in the air and use it to break down a castle wall. So, when she bats her eyelashes at you and tells you that I need to be put down like a rabid dog, remember what I told you about her. The only thing that woman cares about is vengeance and if you fell in love with her, you married her, you made her your queen, she would turn you into a monster as well, and you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. I think you know that she is not too far off from her former lover, and she needs to be stopped, maybe even more so then Sylvanas. So that that's what I'm going to do… even if I have to go through you." Perfectia reach down into her bag, opened her book, ripped a page from her book, and handed Anduin a piece of paper, "Give this to her when you see her. Don't read it."

Anduin took it and shook his head, "I don't love her. I love you. But I need her."

Perfectia shrugged slightly, "But you don't need me?"

Anduin looked down, "I want you, but I don't deserve you."

Perfectia step forward slightly, "What about peace? We both wanted that. We need that, we have that. I don't think I deserve you either, but can we at least try?"

Anduin looked around and couldn't think of what to say.

Perfectia stepped forward held onto his hand, "Anduin. I'll do anything. I can walk around in disguise if you want me too. I know how much it would bother some people, I don't have to have a place on your throne, just let me be by your side. We could get married in secret. I just don't wanna fight anymore. I'm so tired of this war, I just want to love you. Please don't let her turn you into a monster."

Anduin looked at her, "I told you, you could join the Alliance." He said blankly.

Perfectia laughed slightly, "You really think I would sit there and watch it happen from far away? That I would blindly follow the orders of the Alliance and kill my own people? The Horde are people too and I'm going to keep fighting for peace. One day I hope you find out that a bigger army won't bring peace, a bigger weapon won't bring peace, and a bigger war will definitely not bring peace. Love is the only way Anduin and you just proved to me that you're not willing to fight for it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm already a monster, and I couldn't live in this world if you weren't in it. When this war is finally over. Even if we win, I'll have to much blood on my hands for you to love me. War is the only thing I've ever known."

Perfectia shrugged, "It doesn't have to be that way."

Anduin looked down, "It's just the way the world is."

"No." Perfectia hugged him, "No." She pleaded, but a hug wasn't returned, "Anduin, please… I love you… Just… "

"I'm sorry." Anduin said and pulled out his hearthstone.

"No please." Perfectia pleaded as she tried to take the stone away from him.

Anduin turned his back to her and started lining his fingers on the blue parts of the stone

Perfectia continued to hug him, "My love… "She started, "…is like a red, red rose,

That's newly sprung in June;

My love is like a melody,

That's sweetly played in tune.

How fair you are my perfect king

So deep in love am I

And I love you still, my king

Till all the seas turn dry."

Anduin looked back at her before the hearthstone spell had finished. He looked into her eyes and then he was gone. He was sent back to Stormwind Keep and made his way to the stairs of his room and past by Genn Greymane on the way to his room.

Genn saw his face, "My king, are you okay?"

Anduin shook his head and stormed past him, "No, please leave me alone."

Genn heard him slam the door to his room behind him and heard him crying.

The next day Anduin returned to his duties as King, briefed incoming soldiers and adventurers, but their voices were distant, and his own voice seem mechanical as he went over the repeated briefing for groups of adventures as they came in.

Genn came by and saw him, "You're Highness, you don't have to be here if you're not feeling well."

Anduin shook his head, "No, I want to stay busy. I've actually taken to do some writing last night. I think it helps."

Genn looked away and knew why he was doing that, but didn't want to say, "That's good. Maybe I'll read it."

Anduin shook his head, "I couldn't really understand what I was trying to say last night when I tried reading it again in the morning. Proofreading is difficult."

Genn nodded, "There's a lot more to it than people think."

Jaina Proudmoore came down to the left of Stormwind Keep and stormed her way to Anduin. He saw her and looked at her in disgust.

Jaina reached back with her right hand to slap Anduin across the face, but he caught and held her hand. "Let go of me." She ordered.

Anduin let go.

"Jaina what is the meaning of this?" Genn asked.

Jaina ignored him, "You involved yourself with a vampire? What do you think this is, some kind of badly written teenage romance novel?!"

Genn repressed a laughed at that.

Anduin looked away from her, "Could we go someplace a little less open if you plan on scolding me?"

Jaina crossed her arms defensively and gestured with her head to the map room that was on Anduin's left.

"Who is she?" Jaina asked.

Anduin looked away and shook his head, "No one that matters anymore." He said blankly, "You don't have to worry about her sitting on the throne. It's over."

"Do you have any idea what she did to me?" Jaina asked in disgust.

"She spared you." Anduin said blankly.

"Only because I saw the necklace you gave her. It was like something out of a nightmare, I barely survived, I could barely walk after getting slammed on the ground so many times. What she did… If the Horde have someone that powerful we need to be ready to deal with her if she comes back."

Anduin raised his eyebrows slightly, "You mean kill her?"

Jaina shrugged, "If it comes to that."

"Would you have spared her if the roles were in reverse?" Anduin asked.

Jaina looked at him angerly, "She invaded our home and she broke out two highly influential prisoners out, that later nearly burned down Stormwind Port, so no."

Anduin looked away dismissively, "I thought you'd say that, and if she did kill you, I think I would have forgiven her."

Jaina looked at him disgusted, "How could you say that to me? After everything I've done for you since you were a boy."

Anduin nodded, "Yes, I remember when you were kind and fair and you truly wanted peace above all else. You were so admirable back then."

Jaina shrugged slightly, "I'm still that woman Anduin."

Anduin looked at her inquisitively, "Are you? Where were you during the Draenor campaign?"

Jaina shook her head and thought back, "I was in mourning for the loss of my home, and Khadgar was there so there wasn't really a need for my expertise. Also, he was involving himself with the Horde. Where were you?"

"Physical therapy, education, and prayer to the Light…" Anduin answered, "If you would have assisted Khadgar in Draenor Gul'dan might have not even made it over here. Maraad might have also even survived." Anduin stated.

Jaina looked at him confused, "Are you blaming me for your father's death. If I remember correctly Vereesa told me that she told you that she had plans to kill him in his cell. If you just kept you mouth shut the Iron Horde would have never invaded."

Anduin nodded, "That's true and eventually I would have found out what you were up to with the Sunreavers. But I guess that's the difference between me and you... A stone can be used to kill someone, or it could be used to build something." Anduin remembered words from Garrosh's trial, "I forgave him for everything he did to me, I was in excruciating pain for months and I still feel the effects of that bell today. The Sunreavers were willing to forgive you for what you did to them, because the Legion was such a greater threat and you threw a tantrum like a spoiled child. The world was on the brink of destruction and you did nothing. Because things weren't going the way you wanted them too, but when you smelled vengeance on the shore, well, here you are. Without even so much as a 'Hey Anduin, I've come out of exile, maybe we should catch up,' you show up out of nowhere because you finally had your chance to dismantle the Horde."

Jaina shrugged, "The Horde could be the end of all of us."

Anduin nodded, "I know, and that's why I need you. Whatever your motivations are."

Jaina looked at him enraged, "I saved your life Anduin, yours too Genn, I told you we should turn back because we were outnumbered! I didn't know what came over you, you said you were willing to die, and for what?!"

Anduin looked away and remembered seeing Perfectia across the battlefield, "I really didn't want to live then, I felt betrayed, and I was in a lot of pain."

Jaina looked at him in shock, "Because of her? Oh my gosh you are in love. Do I need to tell you about Arthas?"

Anduin stood up enrage, "PERFECTIA IS NOT ARTHAS! WE WOULD HAVE A QUEEN IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

Genn touched Anduin on his shoulder, "Anduin, we talked about this."

Anduin looked at Genn confused, "I wasn't going to… " Anduin looked down, nodded, and looked at Jaina, "...I'm sorry."

Jaina looked at him in a slight panic, "No, that was uncalled for. I wasn't saying that she was, it's just. It was always like he was one step ahead of me. I told myself that I wanted an explanation for everything he did. I was still in love with him though, I thought maybe I could melt his frozen heart, but as it turned out. I think he was avoiding me, because… well, I don't know."

Anduin sat back down and nodded, "Because he was a monster and he didn't want to hurt you. You meant me."

Jaina nodded, "I'm sorry if that still offends you."

Anduin shook his head, "No, you're right. I'm the king the Alliance needs, I may be filling in my father's shoes quite well. The Horde will be dealt with and if there's another threat, I'm confident that I'll be able to deal with that as well. It's been like that for over 30 years. Before I was even born. This is what I was trained to do, this is what I was bred to do, this is what I was born to do, and I'm sure my father would be quite proud."

Jaina looked at him confused, "You're a hero Anduin." Jaina stated, "So many of us would follow you into hell."

Anduin nodded, "Yes, but I'm a monster to them…" He looked away, shook his head, and put his hand over his mouth, "…to her. Sylvanas needs to be stopped, the undead shouldn't exist, the orcs need to be neutered, the blood elves need to realize that they are broken, and they'll never have what they used to. The rest I think should fall into place, the trolls, goblins, and tauren." He explained, not making eye contact.

Jaina was disturbed by what he was saying. He was talking about committing genocide and it made her think the moment she last saw Arthas enter Stratholme, "I sorry Anduin, I…" She put her hand on her head and shook it as she realized she was going to say that same words to Anduin as she did to Arthas.

Anduin saw her shaking her head in pain, "You are okay Jaina?"

"Your children will most likely be blonde." She said out loud, as she put her hand down and looked at him.

Anduin looked away and blushed slightly, "I suppose." He said as he shrugged with a slight repressed smile, "I've never really liked elf ears but…" He laughed, "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because you're not Arthas, so don't start acting like him. I know you're in pain but don't let that pain turn you into a monster." Jaina looked down as she remembered herself, "I'm aware of how hypocritical that is."

Anduin looked up at her and nodded, "She was wrong about you, I'm glad you survived Jaina. Not just because I need you on the battlefield." Anduin looked away and shook his head, "That woman is extremely proficient in one of the deadliest weapons in Azeroth."

"The Ashbringer?" Jaina questioned.

Anduin shook his head and laughed slightly, "A quill." He handed Jaina the poem Perfectia wrote, "She told me to give that to you and told me not to read it. Don't expect it to be flattering, she seems to hate you quite a lot."

"Why?" Jaina asked, "Other than the fact she thought I was trying to take you from her."

Anduin looked downward, "She was there when you exiled the Sunreavers. Read it out loud."

Jaina looked down and remembered, "I didn't know so many would turned into Wretched, but I suppose that's no justification… " She said and started reading,"

Tread lightly, she is near

Under arcane snow,

Speak gently, she can hear

Where daisies won't grow

Her one bright golden hair

Tarnished with rust

She that was young and fair

Fallen to dust

Rest lily white as snow,

She hardly knew

She was a woman, so

Vengeful she grew.

Regret heavy as stone

Lie on her breast;

That she's not atoned

She is at rest

Peace, peace; that she cannot hear

Through song or sonnet;

Unmarked graves buried here

And heaped earth upon it."

She stopped reading, "I guess I'm getting it here too." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Anduin asked.

"In my home there's a song about me. About how I betrayed my father. I didn't think much of it then because Thrall and Rexxar were my friends. I thought in the long run all of Azeroth would benefit. I even helped Baine when Thunder Bluff was being invaded. The meeting we had with you, your father, Garrosh, and Thrall, do you remember? It was in Theramore."

Anduin nodded, "Yes, but my father was attacked by Garona Halforcen, the woman that killed my grandfather."

Jaina was somewhat angered by the memory and she nodded her head, "I looked back on those times and I think that I was so naively optimistic, I was always trying to push for peace. Trying to be the link between the Alliance and Horde and look what it got me. Homeless with a head full of greys."

Anduin shrugged slightly, "You're not alone Jaina, you don't have to act like you're the only one that's suffering."

Jaina nodded, "

Regret heavy as stone

Lie on her breast;

That she's not atoned

She is at rest

That's actually quite accurate. I think I need to go."

"Where?" Anduin asked.

"Home." She stated.

Perfectia walked into Grommash Hold and looked at the warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, "He won't stay with me, he won't meet with me…" Perfectia put her head down, "He won't love me." She put her hand over her face.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not!" Perfectia screamed, "You've never loved anyone but yourself, you never wanted anything but vengeance. Nathanos loves you and you treat him like garbage and I know why. You don't want love from anyone, you just want everyone to be as miserable as you are. So, will you let me give you a hug now, will you be my friend in your pity party?"

Sylvanas let out a long drawn out sigh and shook her head, "Everyone out." Sylvanas said softly. She looked around confused, "Did you not hear me, I said OUT!" She ordered.

"NO! Two of you stay!" Perfectia ordered. She pulled the Ashbringer from her back with her left hand and pointed it at Sylvanas in a Quarte position. Arm inward, tip pointing outward. "I don't care which one of you stay." She stated.

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia confused, "Are you issuing a Mak'gora?"

Perfectia nodded, "Do you except?" Perfectia demanded.

Sylvanas stepped down and looked at her suspiciously, "You only have one good arm, not even your sword arm, and a broken Ashbringer that you can barely hold up."

"I said, 'Do you except?!'" Perfectia demanded.

Sylvanas got close to her sword, "I don't except." She raised her eyebrows slightly, "The mantle of Warchief is yours, but do you think that will make him love you?" She asked.

Perfectia looked away and shook her head at her, "No, no, your… "She looked at Sylvanas, "We're supposed to fight to the death, those are the rules." She stated.

Sylvanas looked Perfectia closely, "You want to hurt him by throwing your life away."

"JUST SAY YES, SAY YOU EXCEPT!" Perfectia screamed.

Sylvanas looked away sympathetically, but back at her, "Do you think if you were warchief he would love you?" She asked.

Perfectia looked away and shook her head, "No." She let the tip of the Ashbringer fall on the ground, "I don't want to be Warchief."

"Everyone leave, this isn't a Mak'gora." Sylvanas ordered.

The last two left.

Perfectia laid the Ashbringer on the ground, fell to her knees, and held her hand over her face.

"You're wrong you know. I do want love…" Sylvanas explained.

Perfectia thought back, "But Nathanos…"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and sighed slightly, "I don't love him, I've never loved him, I will never love him, but that doesn't mean that I don't want love, and I don't want everyone to be as miserable as I am, and especially not as miserable as you are."

Perfectia gave her an angry look.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Sylvanas moved to a table, sat on it, and gestured toward another table next to it. Perfectia sat on the other table on the other end of her, "Don't speak of this to anyone, I'm trusting you, as a friend." Sylvanas explained.

Perfectia looked away and shrugged slightly.

Sylvanas begin, "Nathanos was one of the only human rangers in the Farstriders at the time and most of my kind were a little disgusted with him but they couldn't deny his skill. Nathanos Marris had certain traits that I immediately found appealing and one of the most prominent was his penchant for taking risk and coming out on top. He wasn't a young upstart wanting to be guided into greatness but also wasn't a centuries old member fearing that everything they worked for could be gone in one second in a battle. He knew that he came from nothing and he would die with nothing, he told me that he was expendable and with that, I threw him at the most dangerous members of the Horde. When he would win I was drawn to him and I knew he was very attracted to me. It was even more strange because I was the Ranger General of Silvermoon. Most men were afraid of me, they knew at the most I could kill them easily or at the least strip them of rank and power." Sylvanas laughed, "That didn't stop him from making his affection to me very obvious."

"He brought me a flower and I threatened to kill him. Nathanos said, 'I could bring you gems if that's what you would like.' Right in front of everyone, in front of my people, but he only had to look at them for them to stand down. Even as a soldier in my command I could see he had power that had taken me decades to obtain and I told him I could strip him of rank and he just shrugged, smiled, and walked away. He had this playful attitude toward everything and he didn't just take risks with extremely dangerous enemies, he took a risk with an extremely dangerous… well, me."

"He made his way into my private tent with gems this time, I drew my arrow, and he placed them on the nightstand by my bed. He told me that he lived to serve me, if I wanted him to die he would die, but it would be such a waste of his talents that could be used elsewhere, in matters of war and love. During that time there was almost a week of downtime. No fighting, no battles, just patrols and training. He was bored, I suppose, and so was I. I looked away and told him there were plenty of elves that admired him, that he could easily take to bed. Nathanos said, 'There's only you. My life is yours. My sword is yours. My bow is yours…' he paused, '…my heart is yours. Send me to kill your enemies anywhere… and I'll go.' I smiled, and I told him to take off his clothes."

"Did you?" Perfectia hinted.

Sylvanas nodded, "Many times, yes. I was somewhat pleasantly surprised when I passed my blood those weeks because I found out my sister Alleria was carrying from just one night with Turalyon, but I never really saw a future with Nathanos. I was clearly attracted to him, but in the end, I had no problem leaving him. I said farewell to a man who loves me, a man I thought I cared for, and I felt nothing."

"Why?" Perfectia asked.

Sylvanas looked away as she thought back, "I don't know, he was missing something. He was simple, he only did what he wanted to do. He pursued me because he found me physically attractive, but I think that's all we cared about, the feelings on both sides were relatively shallow. I think he was genuinely impressed with my character by the end of our time together, but when I left, he seemed mostly disappointed that he would never have a conquest with the same status or title. I knew he would never forget me, I knew that he would most likely brag about me, and I knew there would be plenty more women after me. So, it wasn't incredibly heart-wrenching to leave him behind. In addition, he didn't really seem to care about anything more than his own personal pleasure and he stated that repeatedly. Nathanos wanted what he wanted, and he would go after that, and that confidence was what I found attractive, but it wasn't love."

"Do you love him now?" Perfectia asked.

Sylvanas shook her head, "No, even if we were both still alive. Even now he seems to have no vision or principles beyond his own self-interest and mine. You love people that have principles, have character, a purpose that is bigger than themselves, and you love people who inspire you to be more through their example and I think that's why you fell in love with Anduin…" She paused and looked Perfectia in the eyes, "…and he fell in love with you." Sylvanas looked away, "A very rare few amounts of people would even think of walking behind enemy lines in disguise and declaring their love to an enemy king." Sylvanas shook her head, "It was stupidly reckless, and seemingly impossible, but here you are."

Sylvanas thought back, " I didn't think of Nathanos once while I was fighting Arthas, I mean we had the numbers, we knew the areas, how could I have predicted a betrayal in my own people? When I was under his control and I couldn't make a single move without his permission I kept thinking maybe one of Nathanos's poisonous arrows would find its way into Arthas's neck and free me from that torment."

Sylvanas thought back disgusted, "Then that cursed mage. Jaundace, was somehow free from Frostmourne's control because of love? I had never been so disgusted and yet regretful, and angry that we couldn't love each other, and I tried to focus on the idea that, on what if things were just a little different." Sylvanas's half smiled, "It became harder for Arthas to control me after that, when I thought about being in his embrace again. Until I was in complete control again."

"Did you see him again?" Perfectia asked.

Sylvanas nodded, "After I killed Grand Marshal Garithos and I was surprised. He ran up to me while I was on my horse, killed a few of my Forsaken troops and declared his undying love for me. He got down on his hands and knees and begged me to forgive him for not being there, it was truly pathetic. Like I was some kind of injured puppy that needed to be nursed back to health. I was angry and disgusted, not only because he wasn't there when I needed him, but the memory of seeing him grovel after remembering him so handsome and confident was completely destroyed. I said I was surprised to see him, but before, being next to him would make my cheeks blush and my lips and loins burn. Maybe it was the curse of the undead, maybe it was the pathetic scene he made of me and himself, but what I think it was, was that, why didn't he do this before? It was like he knew that he wasn't good enough for me before and now that I was cursed, now all of a sudden, I was. So, when I passed my curse onto him, I felt no sympathy, he would be a tool in my disposal, and I kept him in the Plaguelands so I would never have to be reminded of what could have been."

Sylvanas half smiled, "I suppose over time I became less angry and after my sister Vereesa rejected my offer to kill Garrosh Hellscream in his cell, and I was declared Warchief of the Horde things were a lot lonelier from that point on, so which is why he hasn't left my side. I think he loves me still, but I don't think I can ever return it. We don't talk about times past, we were different people, and if he died tomorrow I would only be at a loss of losing a talented soldier. I suppose it would be a little lonelier."

Perfectia nodded slightly, "How old are you anyways?"

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia somewhat confused. But looked up and thought, moving her fingers in her hand about, "17." She answered.

Perfectia laughed, "You're not 17."

Sylvanas smiled, "Yes I am. I stopped counting my Elvan years a long time ago, I was free from Arthas's control on October 18th. I consider it my birthday."

Perfectia looked up and remembered, "That's when the Hallow End events start."

Sylvanas nodded, "It's a shame I won't be able to burn the wickerman this year. I always liked doing that."

Perfectia smiled, "I'm sure will figure something out."

Sylvanas half smiled, "I hope so. Promise me you won't tell anyone that, I would hate a traditional birthday party."

Perfectia shook her head and held up her hands defensively, "No, I won't. I mean, you have it the way you want it, right?"

Sylvanas nodded.

Perfectia looked down, thought back, and looked at her, "Your brother's still alive." She shrugged slightly, "Happy Birthday." She said.

Sylvanas looked at her in shock, "What?"

Perfectia looked away as she started to recall, "Lirath, I met him when I was a child on Quel'Lithien Lodge and I saw him recently in Draenor before the Alliance invaded Lordaeron. Kel'thuzad brought him back before the invasion of Silvermoon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, he made me promise not to say anything. My vows to the Light were connected to him."

Sylvanas looked bewildered, "You could have said something, why didn't you say anything sooner? I looked for him where he was buried you know."

Perfectia looked away and shrugged, "I'm sorry, I needed my power back then, for Illidan, and Arthas. We were just so focus on vengeance back then and I was afraid it would make you weak. I went back to Quel'Lithien Lodge and I couldn't find him, but that was after Arthas died, and I figured what was the point?"

"And you're depression." Sylvanas recalled.

Perfectia looked at her bewildered, "You remember that?"

Sylvanas nodded, "I felt sorry for you, maybe if you were there I wouldn't have jumped off of Icecrown Citadel. We failed you. And to answer your question from before, I didn't see Lirath."

Perfectia thought back as she remembered what people had told her, "But maybe these things happen for a reason. You wouldn't have the Valkyrie if you haven't jumped."

Sylvanas looked away and shook her head as she recalled, "I'm running out of those you know, but why hasn't Lirath come forward yet?"

Perfectia looked away as she remembered, "He said he would be coming forward soon, but he was waiting for the war to end, between the Alliance and Horde. Said, he didn't want to be involved in anyone's war. He's been living in exile."

"Nathanos said you have a book with my family crest." She stated.

Perfectia didn't saying anything and she just looked away.

"I'll give it back to you, I just want to see it."

Perfectia nodded, pulled it from her bag, and showed it to her, "The book was originally my mother's, but he added the embroideries and locking mechanisms."

Sylvanas looked at the dragonhawk crest, nodded, and laughed slightly. She touched her eye slightly with her hand, "He is alive." She looked down, shook her head, and looked up at Perfectia, "Thank you." Sylvanas hugged Perfectia which surprised her.

Perfectia smiled as she couldn't move her arms, "I thought you said you hated it when I did this?"

Sylvanas laughed, "I do. I'm sorry about Anduin, you didn't deserve what he did to you."

Perfectia nodded, "You don't have to be lonely anymore."

Sylvanas nodded, "I'm going to need a minute to put my brooding face back on, I'm sure it will shock a lot of people if they saw there Warchief smiling."

Perfectia nodded and started out the door but stopped. She took off the necklace that held Anduin's picture and looked at it. Sylvanas noticed and nodded at her. Perfectia looked at the picture, tilted her hand to the side, let the necklace fall on the floor, and left Grommash Hold.

Sylvanas went to the necklace and saw the picture. She picked it up and sighed. She shook her head, thought about her baby brother, and put the necklace in her pocket.

Poem is an adaptation of Oscar Wilde; Requiescat, Robert Burns's; My Luve, and Thomas O. Davis; A Welcome


	34. Sylvanas and Anduin

I told Sylvanas about Lirath, the one-person Lirath told me not to tell. I put together that Vereesa must have likely told Alleria about Lirath and I'm not sure why. Could anyone actually find him if they started looking for him? Alleria doesn't have any information on him, I know that for sure, and Sylvanas didn't really push for details on where he might be. I think she trusted me when I said he would be coming forward soon, but I do wonder. Admittedly if I saw Lirath in the woods or the wilderness I might have not given him a second glance if he just ran away from me, but in a city… a place with adventurers, people might start approaching him, and start asking him questions. He does look different and I haven't seen any male dark rangers except for Nathanos. What is he?

A 'manshee'? A ranger, a hunter, a death knight, admittedly he's not very funny, but it was nice to see him again, and I'm glad I was able to restore my powers again because of him. My power hasn't been completely restored yet, but I can see colors when I eat.

Lirath, I barely know him, but he knew so much about me. Has he been watching me this whole time? This is so nerve racking, Alexandros Mograine was one thing, and it's scary to me that he could just take over. Now with whatever Lirath did at Darkshore, he didn't do it again. Maybe he saw or heard everything Sylvanas said. I know that sounds crazy, I guess I'm still trying to focus on this because the truth of the matter is; Anduin is gone and I can't think of a way this can end peacefully.

War's how we parted

With silence and fears,

Half broken-hearted

To sever for years,

Pale grew your words so cold

Cold as your kiss

Truly that hour foretold

Sorrow to this

In secret we met-

In silence I grieve

That your heart could forget,

Your spirit deceive.

If I should meet you

After war's long years

How should I greet you?

With sword or with tears?

When I think back what could I have said that would have made him stay?

Wait a second! What blood elves are in the Alliance? I don't think he meant the void elves or he would have said that. Also, Alleria has an army of blood elves and high elves that she led into the void, Anduin said a few. Maybe I should have took up his offer but what would I be doing. In disguise again? No, maybe working in some pumpkin farm or something. There could have been a chance I would have been put on a ranch taking care of horse's and livestock, but I promised Nathanos I wouldn't change sides unless it was necessary, and I won't betray that trust and I won't betray Sylvanas again.

I feel hurt and betrayed. So much that I wanted to die and the most unlikely person I ever thought has been actually acting like a friend to me. People need to be afraid of her, that's what I was told. I'm not the kind of girl that really strikes fear into people's hearts and maybe that's not a bad thing. Sure, I couldn't be warchief and Sylvanas would be the type of woman that would cloak herself in darkness and shadow. I'm beginning to realize that it's not such a bad thing to be seen, as long as you do not stand out, and are quickly forgotten. I'm sure my relationship with Oranio removed any doubt that I was working for the other side despite my lack of skill. The love poem I sent to Anduin could have been used for assassination if I had kept my mouth shut during that meeting.

I need to learn to blend in a little better, not draw attention to myself, and look like I have every right to be there. Invisibility, but of another kind. I sometimes think if I were in Sylvanas's position when Arthas attacked, maybe I would have given him the key, then cut off the hand that wielded Frostmourne. But I'm thinking with the power I have now, how I can appear completely unarmed, and take any object and turn it into an oversized magical great-sword. I'm pretty sure Sylvanas has thought of quite a few 'what if' scenarios from the time after she was turned into a banshee.

I guess seduction might be my choice weapon and maybe also a pen. I laugh at the thought that I just need to stop falling in love with people I might need to kill. It's gone so bad for me lately and before.

Dying while in the company of a lovely seductress, I suppose it's not a terrible death, I think I might like the idea now. Violence isn't the only solution, people respond eagerly to others who they believe understand them, they seek approval, friendship, and if there's anything I've learned from Anduin, sometimes love, and this can be exploited.

I know quite a lot about Jaina Proudmoore now that I think about it, she hasn't been particularly good at keeping her sob stories a secret, even to the Horde.

"My name is Ilvanya Dusksong and I was born in Azshara with a small tribe of Night Elves that resided there. We hunted and harvested goods in those areas and at times we traded supplies back and forth with the Horde when Thrall was warchief. He was kind enough to give us the supplies we needed as long as our trades were fair. Then Garrosh took over and not only did we lose a lot of our supply lines with the seemly peaceful Horde, but our home was taken away when Garrosh and his goblins turned our land into a giant Horde symbol. We were forced into Ashenvale where I grew up hunting with the rangers there and occasionally killed members of Garrosh's Iron Horde. After the burning of Teldrassil I realized I would never find a place to go that was safe from the Horde if I didn't join the Alliance and fight to take back my home. "

Anyone can be seduced by the right woman, a damsel in distress isn't just tempting to men, but women as well. In this world were everyone thinks there the hero of there own story. I suppose the trick is predicting who she is and becoming her. If I do it right this time, I think it will work.

(Meanwhile)

Sylvanas took the form of mist and snuck into Anduin's bed chambers quickly and swiftly. Silently killing the guards and having them leave their post to join her in Anduin's bedroom. Only to have them fall over their own bones and armor once they entered. Sylvanas waited in the dark for him to show up shutting out all the lights and candles.

Anduin showed up to his bedroom quarters and noticed that the guards were missing but figured that they may have gone to the bathroom or something, but when he opened that door and saw all the lights were out he felt that there was something wrong. He drew his shining sword from his back and lit up the room slightly and breathed in, but Sylvanas came up behind him quickly as she wrapped herself around his back, "Don't scream." She said, "I just came here to talk."

"What are you doing here?" Anduin asked as Sylvanas came off his back. He tried to turn on the gnome devices that would light up the room, but they were broken.

Sylvanas handed him some stick matches, "I find lamp light to be a little more compelling." She looked over at the lamp that was by his night stand and Anduin took them.

"Where are the guards outside?" He asked as he lit the lamp light.

Sylvanas grabbed a chair at Anduin's desk and placed it by his bed, "Dead." She said blankly.

Anduin looked at her inquisitively, "You didn't have to-"

"Do you think they would have let me in?" she interrupted angerly.

He looked at her glowing in the lamplight, "You don't have your bow and I don't smell any Blight, why did you sneak in here?"

Sylvanas sat down in the chair that was facing Anduin's bed and gestured with her head toward his bed and pulled down her hood. "Sit." She said blankly.

Anduin leaned his sword against the bed close enough so that he could grab it again if he needed to and sat down on his bed. "So why are you here?" He asked.

Sylvanas leaned to one side of the chair she was sitting on, rested her arm on the arm rest of the chair, put her index finger by her mouth and looked Anduin up and down, "You are something." She opened her mouth a little wider and touched her finger to her teeth, "Take off your armor." She said as she looked him in the eye's.

Anduin was taken back, he leaned away from her, "What?" he said in shock.

Sylvanas stood up and touched the cold hard engravings of his plate armor, "I said, 'take off your armor' Anduin Wrynn."

Sylvanas came closer to the bed, but Anduin leaned back away, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Sylvanas came forward and shrugged, "Isn't it obvious? I'm making peace. Lay with me tonight, and there will be no more war."

Anduin moved to the other side of the bed and got on his feet and shook his head at her, "This is a trick." He said disgusted, "You're an undead."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, shook her head, and smiled, "Everything still works down there," She stated as she crossed her arms and legs and sat on his bed. She laughed, "Well, reproductive organs are shot, but we will both enjoy ourselves. I promise, no harm will come to you."

Anduin grunted out a laugh, "Why should I trust you, every time we've met you've tried to kill me."

Sylvanas thought back and nodded, "You as well, during that meeting in Arathi Highlands I was hoping to weed out the betrayers and you tried to take them from me." She looked at him disgusted and shrugged, "I had no plans on killing you or any humans that day." Sylvanas looked down and laughed to herself, "Except for the Lich King's sister, you understand if I couldn't let that one go."

Anduin looked at her enraged, "They were your people."

Sylvanas nodded and thought back, "Your right." She looked down with some regret. "Your right… How is Vellcinda Benton anyways," She whispered raising her eyebrows slightly, "able to replace her husband's duties I hope?"

That surprised Anduin, "I- "he paused as he recalled a time he thought peace was actually in his grasp, "Dead."

Sylvanas looked at him confused, and shook her head, "No, you saved one of them."

"That was Emma Felstone. She was elderly but not undead."

She looked away and remembered, "I didn't find her body. I assumed."

"We buried her next to her husband." He explained.

She looked at him angrily and shook her head regretfully, "Of course you would save a human that didn't need to be saved, I must be an idiot to be surprised." She grunted out a slight laugh, "You could have saved Calia on that griffin you know."

"You think I'm not aware of that?!" Anduin shouted as he remembered the disaster that was the Meeting. He remembered saving Ol'Emma from the arrows Sylvanas and her rangers were raining on them. "You never wanted peace, you only want death, and war, and misery-"

"Do you ever get tired of being the victim all the time?" She interrupted, "It's extremely unattractive. I'm aware that you may not have known about Calia's intentions, but you could have stopped her. Toma Grey, Parqual Fintallas, the Felstone boys, Jack, Jake, and Jem," She paused, "Elsie Benton, a few more I suppose, all dead because of her."

He looked at her disturbingly, "You and your rangers let loose the arrows that killed those people, how can you blame her?"

"Traitors are the worst form of enemy. I think you know that it was the work of one man that led to the near extinction of my entire race. They deserved far worse than a quick death from an arrow, I suppose some of them could have seen reason, but so many more deaths could have followed that didn't."

"Even if they were in opposition to you that didn't mean they wanted bloodshed, you killed people that ran back, people that were innocent."

"And so were you." She laughed slightly, "Only the foolish mourn the loss of innocence." She shrugged, "The world has never rewarded the naïve. You should be grateful."

Anduin felt somewhat sick as he recalled the undead that died, he regained his thoughts, "No," He thought, "People. They were people of Lordaeron."

Sylvanas tilted her head to the side as she looked at him staring away with that sick look on his face, "I know it would be hard to blame yourself when you see someone like me that fits the villainous archetypes so well. Also," She shrugged slightly, "Your shedding tears for people you barely knew." She shook her head, "You can't carry around the bodies of the people that die in your care."

Anduin looked at her angrily, "You think that the people you kill don't want you to feel guilty?"

Sylvanas laughed, "When you dream about the people that die, it's not them. It's you, and if the spirits of the dead are indeed watching you, or in some cases attacking you, know that the only thing they would have wanted was to have not have died." She looked up and recalled a few undead she raised, "Most of us just want to go back to our normal lives, and when we realize that's impossible we try to focus on another reason for our existence."

Anduin looked at her questionably, "Then why were you oppose to the Meeting?"

"Because I saw it for what it was." She said quickly and blankly, "I was completely opposed to it, I would have thrown your letter away, but you went to the Desolate Council leader and tried to use personal sentiment to exploit a weakness on the chain link. Nathanos and Vellcinda tried to persuade me of the potential it could have, and I took advantage of that."

Anduin looked downward, "Do you think if Calia hadn't shown up that things would have been different?"

She shrugged, "What happened, happened. There's really no point on dwelling on it, but tell me Anduin, were you in love with Calia?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Sylvanas looked up as she remembered Anduin holding Calia in her arms, "I thought that you were. The way you faced down all of us, arrows at the ready. Ready to risk death, possible un-life, and all out war for a corpse. I was not so naïve to see the potential a marriage between you two might have been, even if she was a few years younger then your father." She laughed to herself, "Maybe you weren't though. From what Nathanos told me from the battle at Lordaeron you nearly- "

"Please don't." Anduin interrupted sternly, "I won't say that I'm without guilt in this war. What I did to her was unforgiveable…" He looked away, and shook his head, "I wasn't in love with Calia, I thought I could though, but I barely knew what that was. It hurts you know, worst then all those people that died. This banishment is worse than the murder of ten thousand Calia's. I was honestly happy to see you, because I thought you were going to use her as leverage to separate me from my kingdom."

Sylvanas looked away and shook her head, "You step down, Genn steps up. You do have options, but not with her. If it's any consolation to you, I have no plans on killing her despite her betrayal."

"You never had a problem killing your own people before, you expect me to trust you when you say that?" He shook his head at her, "Know that THIS feeling is worth risking all-out war, Sylvanas! I want to kill you where you stand, and I don't care if you're unarmed, or you came here peacefully, or it would sully my honor if it meant that she would live!"

Sylvanas laughed

"What's so funny?" Seeming ready to bury his sword somewhere in her body.

"You're finally getting it… You actually know what it feels like when you want to protect something you're afraid of losing. You've changed…" She smiled, "For the better. You're thinking of what could happened instead of just responding to the things that do happen."

"Your point?"

"They were afraid, but she isn't, she still calls me Ranger General you know, Perfectia." Sylvanas looked upwards as she remembered, "She must have been nine during the invasion, but aren't you wondering why I killed members of my Forsaken during that meeting."

Anduin nodded slightly.

"When I lost my home, my people, I embraced what I'd became and also my undead as my new people. But then I got my home back and the people I was born with, I thought I should feel something…" Sylvanas paused as she recalled, "…good, but there was nothing. Well there was something. When I walked through those halls of Quel'Thalas it only stood as a reminder of my failure and some of the newly named Blood Elves were disturbed and disgusted with me. What was worst, Lor'themar Theron said that his people were too exhausted to pursue a campaign against the Lich King. I thought he would burn with the same hatred I had been carrying all those years, but he was weak. The campaign never actually started until Arthas started attacking us and poisonous grain started making its way into Orgrimmar. I could only say, 'I told you so.' As for the meeting the ones that left early I could empathize with them because my family, my people, looked at me with the same disgust, and the ones that stayed, I was jealous."

Anduin seemed a bit disgusted that good people had to die for a petty reason like that, "I kind of got that impression actually." He said angry, "They were happy you know, that whole day, they had hope and you killed that… " Anduin seemed deeply sadden as he recalled that day, "Because-"

"I never said it was right. I realize that I was wrong." Sylvanas explained.

"So, you're saying that you're sorry for what you did?" He asked.

Sylvanas laughed and shook her head, "'Sorry' implies that I'm looking for sympathy or forgiveness and I'm not. What happened was my doing but I am trying to be better."

Anduin nodded in slight agreement, "So what does this have to do with Perfectia, what did she have to do with this?" Anduin asked.

She looked upwards as she started to recall, "When I saw Perfectia for the first time she was a teenager and she greeted me alike a starstruck fan. It was kind of annoying to be honest. I dismissed her, but later when her skills and powers grew she told me she was going to kill Illidan Stormrage and Kael'Thas Sunstrider for what they had done to her and her people and she wanted me to come to Outland. I was somewhat unsure what they had done or what they were doing, also, I didn't like the idea of killing more of my own people. Misguided or not, so I declined her invitation. She said, 'With or without you, I will have my vengeance. I thought you, most of all would understand.' She had that same fire I had for Arthas, and she killed both of them. She hated the Alliance for Grand Marshal Garithos's betrayal and what lead Kael'Thas to Outland in the first place, so she sided with Garrosh Hellscream when it was time to combat the Lich King with high hopes of sinking her blade in Alliance skulls. We were forced to work together, when I led her into the Halls of Reflection I realized that my people weren't weak, many of them wanted what I wanted. To see that monster suffer for what he did. Arthas killed Perfectia's mother right in front of her, but in the end, she was denied her opportunity to end his life. The Argent Crusade stole that from us."

"I don't understand."

"She wasn't allowed to go into Icecrown Citadel, to kill Arthas, but she almost did in the Halls of Refection. She most likely did the same thing to Jaina Proudmoore. From what I remember Jaina is lucky she survived." Sylvanas laughed. "I was to blind to see it, but she has always…"

"Accepted you?"

Sylvanas nodded, "I didn't need to be jealous, I had what those people at the meeting were looking for, someone that saw you for the person you are, not the monster you became." Sylvanas looked up at him somewhat angry, "So… if she means so much to you, why did you break her heart like that? I would have never forgiven you, I would have killed you ten times over and brought you back, so I could do it again." She thought back and shook her head, "Do you know she almost challenged me to a Mok'gora, not because she wanted to be warchief, but she wanted me to kill her?" Sylvanas rolled her eyes at the thought, "And even in all her pain, she still managed to do the most kindest acts to me." She stood up and shook her head at him, "So how could you hurt someone like that? She loved you and you seem to love her as well." She laughed slightly, "But she's still so young though, so naïve, she trusted you, but that would never happen to me, I see you for what you really are." Sylvanas smiled, shook her head, and looked at him. "A zealous, bigoted, self-righteous, uncompromising, fanatical monster, Andiun Wrynn, but so are the rest of the members of the Alliance." Sylvanas looked away and was sadden by the thought, "And my sisters are just as hypocritical." She looked at him angerly, "You're not a king, your cult leader, and your Alliance took away my family."

Anduin looked away, his anger faded, and thought to himself, "I am sorry…" He wasn't sure if he should argue his case, "I won't say that you're wrong, but I didn't want to hurt her again, and I thought if she hated me, you wouldn't hurt her."

Sylvanas got up from his bed and approached him, "Well it worked. She hates you, but I'm willing to forgive you for everything." She lightly grabbed Anduin's hand and touched it to her body, "Let me help you, let me teach you, you don't have to kick people to the dirt because a few people disagree. People have joined my Horde because I've accepted them, and I've protected them. You don't have to be what they want you to be, and you could never hurt me Anduin." With her other hand she put her hand on his face, "Look at me." Anduin looked at Sylvanas's body; and his body was reacting to her. "Lay with me, now and forever, and no one will hurt you either."

Anduin shook his head, "I can't-"

Sylvanas laughed, "I understand that there will be people that will be upset, angry, people may even try to kill you, but they won't. Not with me by your side and they will understand." She shrugged, "Or they'll die."

Anduin looked away and thought back on the memories of Perfectia's face when she was asking for the same thing. But how it was being asked of him was completely different.

Sylvanas noticed, "You're thinking about her aren't you, didn't you both want peace at one point? You broke her heart, she's not coming back. Lay with me, and you won't have to worry about that anymore. The pain will fade, not completely but, she'll be a memory, a well-placed stepping stone to our peace and alliance. More importantly there will be peace with the Horde and Alliance. The fighting will finally be over, think about all the lives you could save, think of your kingdom. I want no harm to come to you. If you want to die an old man you can. If you want what I have, I can give that to you, and if you want children..." Sylvanas half smiled at the thought, "I suppose there could be arrangements that could be made."

Anduin turned his back to her, "Please, leave."

Sylvanas looked at him in shock and laughed, "Are you serious?! I gave you a choice to have peace or war and you're choosing war?"

Anduin kept his back as he turned to her, "I'm choosing not to lay with you. I'm not like you, I'm not a monster, and I will find her again, I'll beg her to forgive me for all the pain I've caused." Anduin looked over at Sylvanas, "And regardless of what Perfectia says, then yes, I am choosing war."

Sylvanas shook her head, took the necklace from her boot, and threw it angerly at the wall, but it didn't break, "I'm the monster?! No, you don't know what a monster looks like." Sylvanas thought back on the invasion of Silvermoon, "Know this then, I have tried to be the voice of tolerance and compromise and you want to stay with your so-called elites and outdated beliefs."

Sylvanas started to walk out the door but looked back at Anduin as his back was turned, "I have given your Alliance ample opportunities to lay down your arms and make peace, but you have stubbornly refused. Know that today, you could have prevented your entire race from ending. Death itself will come to the gates of Stormwind and claim all of your people and when I kill you, you will arise to serve me once again." Quoting Arthas Menethil almost word for word, before he corrupted the Sunwell.

Anduin looked at Perfectia's necklace that held his picture and picked it up, "Sylvanas wait."

Sylvanas stopped, came back, and crossed her arms, "Yes? What is it?" she asked moving her head slightly forward.

Anduin was hesitant to look Sylvanas in the eyes, "Did she give this to you?"

Sylvanas took a deep breath to calm herself down, looked away, shook her head, and laughed slightly, "She dropped that on the ground in Grommash Hold right in front of me." She shrugged, "It's how I found out you two were… together."

Anduin held onto his heart like it was hurting, "You want my kingdom and I don't want any more people to die. If it will stop the war, I suggest we marry our houses." He spoke slightly in tears.

Sylvanas looked up and thought. She laughed to herself, "Marriage and…"

"I won't lay with you," Anduin interrupted blankly, "it will be for appearances, but I've already taken vows of celibacy."

"You would really die a virgin?" Sylvanas laughed.

Anduin looked away from her mocking gaze, "It wasn't my plan." He shook his head, "But if she's never coming back, we could at least accomplish our dreams for peace."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "You know, I know you think that Perfectia might have motivated me to come and make this invitation to you and you would be half right."

Anduin smiled, nodded slightly, and thought back, "She does have that effect on people, I think… You've changed as well."

Sylvanas shook her head at him, "Don't." She took a deep breath, "I don't know what Genn told you what happen on the Broken Shores, but we were taking heavy casualties and some of our strongest leaders were falling under the Legions sheer numbers. We had to retreat, and I regret leaving your father there to die and I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Anduin nodded slightly, as he remembered asking her about her father's death before the meeting in Arathi Highlands. He looked at her face like he did before to see if there were any signs of lying in her face and voice, there was none, "That's not what you said last time, but thank you." He said.

Sylvanas smiled slightly, "Point being; if we had had a victory that day or that he even survived that attack injured and I was made Warchief, I might have made this invitation to him. With our houses united we might have been able to bring down the Legion without the help of Illidan Stormrage. I also thought that maybe you would take up the throne and avenge your father's death, that there could have been some sort of arrangement at least until you were of age, but do you know what my scouts told me?"

Anduin shrugged slightly.

"You were gone, you let your subordinates run your kingdom, and Genn was practically sitting on your throne and was laying siege on my ships out of a blind rage for something he was too stupid to understand. You couldn't control your dog and he took something from me that I needed greatly. But you couldn't be found with the Legion at your door step and your father's killer running amok." Sylvanas laughed, "You should have been there when Gul'Dan died, and you let adventurers steal your glory, but I understood that you were too weak, to young," She shrugged slightly, "and the Alliance was indeed helping with the Legions defeat. The body was headless, but it still proved useful. Then the Legion was defeated and Sargeras leaving his big parting gift, I finally had what I needed to kill the headless lion and his dog."

Anduin nodded, "And that's why you attacked Teldrassil."

Sylvanas shook her head and laughed, "No, that wasn't the only reason. For one you're Alliance started attacking us first when we were mining Azerite. Then what you tried to pull in Arathi Highlands, is it really a surprise that I retaliated, and that I wanted your people off my continent or I would trust you to be genuine when you send a letter of peace?" Sylvanas looked away in disgust and shook her head. She tilted her head to the side, smiled, and shrugged, "But Teldrassil was a two days ride away from Orgrimmar and collection of resources in those areas proved difficult with Night Elf Sentinels patrolling, but it was personal too." Sylvanas looked up and thought, "Ever since I was a child the Kaldorei have always turned their noses up at my people. Like how our watered-down blood didn't deserve the gifts of immortality and how the Highborne lost favor with the goddess Elune, but do you know what you call a god or goddess with no subordinates, worshippers, or believers?"

Anduin shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing. That's why I burned it, I wasn't just destroying a home or a people or a culture or even a major Alliance compound, I was destroying a god! A god that had forsaken my people before I was even born! Now I didn't want all the Night Elves gone, I let the Nightborne in my ranks because I knew what the sting of rejection feels like when you're turned away from people you thought would embrace you like family. But they needed to know the meaning of humility and defeat, and an arrow will kill them just as easy as any other race on Azeroth, and if they can't, it will be the reason for their extinction." Sylvanas explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Anduin asked.

Sylvanas put her fingers on her nose, shook her head as the question bothered her. She put her hand down and looked at Anduin, "Anduin, when you attacked Lordaeron I thought you were a child playing at war, that needed to be disciplined and taught the meaning of humiliation. That war is not a game or story in a book, but you made it through because you had your father's tenacity, you had so many opportunities to turn tail and run, but you didn't. Even with Perfectia standing in front of you, you kept pushing forward, you didn't quit. When you came into my throne room I thought, 'There's the king Azeroth needs' the spitting image of your father, but you weren't alone. If you were… Well, there would have been less childish bragging, name calling, and death threats." Sylvanas laughed to herself, "But I imagine things would have turned out different. You know there was a part of me that even wanted to kiss you before I killed you and all your subordinates. So, imagine my surprise when I saw Perfectia waving to you, that your heart belonged to her. A weak minded, overly emotional, naïve, melodramatic- "

Anduin took a step forward aggressively, his teeth clinching as he held onto his weapon.

Sylvanas stopped, "I won't continue, but you broke her heart, and you're still thinking of her, and you think I would really trust this arrangement?" Sylvanas looked away and thought about Perfectia, "I would hate to think what you would do to her…" Sylvanas sighed, "I won't marry you Anduin, you're pathetic, and frankly I don't trust you." Sylvanas laughed, "Every marriage needs that, even spouses that hate each other. I suppose I'm choosing war as well."

Anduin nodded, "I'll escort you out of Stormwind."

Sylvanas looked at him questionably, "Are you worried about being seen with me?" She asked.

Anduin shook his head, "No. I want them to see. I'll walk you outside the front gates if you want, but I don't think you trust me to do that."

Sylvanas smiled and nodded, "I don't, just outside of Stormwind Keep. I have a bat that will come pick me up, but thanks."

Just as Anduin promised he escorted Sylvanas down the stairs to his throne room where all the guards saw the King of the Alliance and the Warchief of the Horde walking next to each other. One of the guards spoke up, "Your Highness, what-"

Anduin looked at him angerly and interrupted, "You are not supposed to speak unless you're spoken too guardsmen. All of you will stand down!" He ordered.

Sylvanas laughed slightly as she was escorted to the right on the open patch of grass that was outside. She let out a slightly high pitch screech that called her bat to her. She got on it and looked at Anduin, "Sleep well King Anduin." She said.

Anduin nodded, "You as well Warchief Sylvanas and send a letter next time you decide to come by."

Sylvanas smiled, nodded, and flew away.


	35. Welcome Home

I finally got to go to the Sunwell to try to fix my arm, it looks a lot better now. The charred blackness it had before is completely gone. The muscles in my forearm and fingers have been rebuilt, but my connection to the Light is somewhat weaker but not completely gone, but I still can't move it. I left my arm in the Sunwells waters for a little longer than an hour and it doesn't hurt when I touch it or hit it against something. I still need to keep it in a harness though, so it doesn't flop around when I walk or try to run, but things have been harder. I had to save up enough gold for equipment that I needed to create the glasses I would need to change my eye color from gold to silver. I had received training from Vereesa Windrunner on how to survive in the wilderness, but I had to review my notes from my diary several times over to get the hang of things. I couldn't melee as well while only having one functioning arm, it made the simplest things hard. Holding objects, pressing buttons, opening doors.

I had taken up herbalism since I couldn't mine with one arm and I was in Outland. I tried for the most part to collectively cut flowers. I was told that the morning was the best time to do it, when the stems are fully turgid, but Zangarmarsh was always dark and humid. It was a hauntingly beautiful swamp with forest of giant mushrooms. It was teeming with life, sections of the swamp had begun to thrive again, and the marshes were a myriad variety of predatory invertebrates and flora.

I collected mushrooms and flowers and placed the stems straight into a cup of water as soon as possible after cutting.

I tasted something though, while I was out there, but I couldn't hear any dramatically harsh sounds of spells or music. Which meant that it was some kind of magic user or a source of magic I could feed off of.

I put down my collection of flowers and I drew a crossbow from my bag and pointed it out where it was coming from.

An undead mage came out of nowhere, "How were you able to see me?" She said as she released her invisibility spell. It was Isabella, a black haired, pale skinned undead mage that was always by Sylvanas's side in Grommash Hold, and she was wearing purple and white mage robes.

I sighed when I saw what it was, "I didn't see you. It's difficult to explain. Did you need something?"

Isabella nodded, "The Dark Lady asked me to find you and deliver a message to you and possibly teleport you to where she needs you."

I took her message and read, "Perfectia Dawnlight, there are some matters I wish to discuss with you in private at Windrunner Spire and you may choose to come or not, but I will be here for the whole night. I sent you this mage to teleport you to Silvermoon but tell her if you accept or deny."

I nodded slightly to the mage, she opened a portal to Silvermoon, and I went through it. I stopped by the inn by Murder Row and I've been writing and drinking the sour juice that passes for wine in this place. I'm not sure if the sun has gone down but I've been checking the times. I would like to think of Sylvanas as my friend, but frankly there' a lot I want to get off my chest and it may get me killed if she doesn't like what I have to say. We both come from the same place, I just need to remember that. Okay I'm off to Windrunner Spire.

Perfectia arrived at Windrunner Spire and to her surprise there were no ghost or banshees and was unsure if Sylvanas had cleared them out or asked them to leave, but when she came up the stairs and down the lower room Sylvanas was waiting for her. "I don't have the patience of the dead you know, but I'm glad you made it. I wasn't sure if I would see you or Isabella." Sylvanas stated.

Perfectia shrugged slightly nervous, "I'm sorry, I had to ready myself to meet with you. I'm actually a little nervous to be honest."

Sylvanas looked at her and smiled slightly. She gestured toward a chair with a coffee table that was in the opposite side of her. Perfectia's back was facing outside. Perfectia sat down, looked at her, and breathed outward, "You smell awful." Sylvanas stated.

Perfectia laughed slightly, "I felt I needed a little liquid courage before I came here."

Sylvanas looked at her concerningly, "Are you sober?"

Perfectia nodded, "I couldn't get drunk with that slop they serve by Murder Row if I wanted to. It just made my breath smell bad."

Sylvanas nodded and smiled slightly, "I have a few bottles of Silvermoon Port somewhere around here if you'd like."

Perfectia shook her head, "No you don't have to do- "but she was interrupted.

Sylvanas stood up, "Perfectia, you're a guest in my home." She grabbed a bottle from a wooded crate and two glasses and came back and she remembered the last time she dropped that line, "My actual home, I mean." She put down the glasses and poured wine into both.

"The Undercity seemed like a pleasant home. I always liked the way you set that place up, important things like the open trading in the center and training areas on the outside. I rarely got lost and saved myself a lot of time when I couldn't ride a mount yet." Perfectia explained.

Sylvanas nodded slightly, "I know, it's just… I always felt like I was squatting there, but my people seem to like it a lot. It was dark, cold, and humid which helps with undead skin and the production of mushrooms and salads which I grew accustomed to, but very few things felt Elvan."

Perfectia grabbed a glass of filled wine and held it outward, "To the Undercity."

Sylvanas smiled slightly, grabbed the other glass and held it outward, "To friends."

Perfectia smiled, and took a drink and so did Sylvanas, "I could never understand why I could never find a bottle of this stuff in Silvermoon."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia, "Because the elves that make it are living in Orgrimmar now."

Perfectia finished her glass and nodded, "Oh, makes since."

Sylvanas put down her glass unfinished, "I looked into some intel about your family name and from what I gathered, your nobility." Sylvanas stated.

Perfectia nodded, "Sort of. I'm a bastard, but the only surviving heir, which was why I was left to work in the mines when I came to Tempest Keep, but yes, my family contributed greatly to the Kingdom of Silvermoon for many years, but we never had a chance to marry into royalty though, but it didn't come from a lack of trying." She explained.

"Your grandfather was Kel'Magnus Dawnlight, the Navy General of Silvermoon? The man who oversaw Dawnstar Spire." Sylvanas asked.

Perfectia nodded, "And Dawnstar Village, even though it's in ruins."

Sylvanas looked away slightly as she remembered, "At least your people spirits left. Windrunner Village is still infested with ghost."

Perfectia stood up proudly, "The Dawnstar ran Silvermoon's Navy and we greatly provided for our cities defenses, so I don't think they had a problem leaving this world." Perfectia explained.

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious?" Sylvanas argued thinking Perfectia was joking.

"Say what you want, the Amani couldn't form a navy because they were afraid of us and we knew how to use the Maelstrom to our advantage." Perfectia debated.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "No one could afford a decent navy because of that Maelstrom. It was a waste of resources, also, we Rangers stopped the Amani from cutting down our tree's they needed to build ships."

Perfectia nodded and laughed slightly, "Yeah, I heard how well your invasion went. You let their leader escape," She shrugged, "low and behold I had to grow up and clean up what you left behind."

Sylvanas was a little shocked by the statement but laughed through it, "He cut off his own arm! What would you have done, sold him into slavery?"

Perfectia rolled her eyes, "Say what you want about slaves, they kept our city clean and tidy, and they built so much."

Sylvanas looked up slightly and shook her head, "What good is that to the garrison as a whole?"

Perfectia rolled her eyes and looked at her questionably, "Everything, a functioning government isn't just run by its military might to keep enemies out, but its beauty to entice potential allies. You wouldn't have had all those mercenary teams if people didn't want to come to Silvermoon in the first place."

Sylvanas laughed as she remembered, "Your people were barely disciplined, your hand to hand instructors refused to compete with us, our grand tourneys members were tougher then the armor you wore. Our uniforms were better…"

Perfectia interrupted in a argumentized way, "We had ground troops that wore green and gold. I don't know why you insisted on wearing blue and white."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "What ground troops did Dawnstar have?"

"We had mechanized infantry." Perfectia explained.

Sylvanas crossed her arms as she remembered, "Those engineers could barely stand the cold for a few hours."

Perfectia looked at her questionably, "They still helped form your phalanx's, didn't they? We went around the world to fight enemies for potential allies. We weren't just stuck hanging out in the woods."

Sylvanas looked at her questionably, "You act like I never left. My mother fought in the first war if you recall and so did Alleria."

Perfectia crossed her arms and looked at her, "Did things go well when you were overseas or were you as standoffish as you always are?"

Sylvanas looked up, smiled slightly, and looked at Perfectia, "Hey, I had some big shoes to fill after my sister left, so excuse me for wanting to stay where I was comfortable, and working with your grandfather made me more than a little nauseous." She explained.

Perfectia shrugged slightly, "You could have traveled a little more if you did."

Sylvanas looked up somewhat disgusted and she thought back, "His excuse for trading slaves was that he was weeding out the defects. So, you understand if spending time in his garrison, his ships, didn't seem all that appealing. Rangers didn't need magic, at least not as much as others."

Perfectia shrugged slightly, "You act like we were the only ones that were doing it. Humans were killing and enslaving every orc they could find, and we were doing that even before we changed into elves. There are troll tribes that are still doing it now."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia seriously, "Would you choose a life of a slave over death?"

Perfectia was a bit taken back by the question, "I will always choose life Sylvanas and you can free yourself from slavery."

Sylvanas laughed slightly, "You can free yourself from death as well."

Perfectia smiled as she agreed, "I guess I gotta give you that one, but death comes for us all, sooner or later."

"Not for long." Sylvanas stated.

Perfectia looked at her a bit confused, "Do you ever think you'll get tired of living?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "Not if you've seen what I've seen. You know I thought it was the suicide that made me go to the black place in the void. I was extremely reckless when I was invading Gilneas, maybe it was Garrosh's influence, but I thought if I died honorably in battle I would be embraced by something good. But I wasn't, I went back to that place again."

"What about the first time?" Perfectia asked.

Sylvanas sighed as she remembered, "It was to brief." She recalled and shook her head.

Perfectia sighed sympathetically, "You have parents on the other side, don't you?"

Sylvanas nodded, "And lovers." She smiled holding up her glass of wine.

Perfectia looked at her questionably.

Sylvanas finished the glass and looked at her, "What? Did you think Nathanos was my first?" Sylvanas stated with a mocking smile, "I was young and rebellious at one point, we all were, I was nearly forced into an arranged marriage at one point. My parents stopped pressuring me and Vereesa once Lirath was born though, they had a son that could carry the family name. I remember when he was a baby, it fell on me to act as mother figure to him after my mother passed." She explained.

"What about Alleria?" Perfectia asked.

Sylvanas shook her head, "She was the acting Ranger General at the time, there were holidays when we all came together though."

Perfectia crossed her arms and looked downward, "It doesn't make since to me. The position changed so many times. My grandfather seemed distant, but he gave me anything I wanted. It wasn't until I came back to Quel'Danas did I feel like he was taking me under his wing."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "He always seemed like he would have never given the position of Navy General to anyone from what I gathered."

Perfectia narrowed her vision angerly, "Well, you're wrong, you didn't know him like I did. He saw me fishing off one of his boats one day and he asked me what I was doing. I couldn't understand why my mother seem to hate him so much until later I found out about all the slave trading he was doing, but then, he was just my grandfather that was teaching me how to sail and use a sword. I hated my mother so much for what she did to me." She explained

"What did she do?" Sylvanas asked.

Perfectia sighed as she recalled, "I know she did the best she could to raise me with the maternity leave she had, but I never felt like I was part of the family. I was spoiled and that pushed people away and they treated me like I was a problem that needed to be fixed. I wanted so much to impress people, to get attention, but the only way I knew how to do that is by asking for more things or misbehaving. I was kidnapped, but I escaped into a tribe of trolls. They forced me to work, to learn, and in a few days, I learned how to fish and cook, it was the first time I ever felt like I was part of a community, like I was contributing, not like I was someone's problem. She took that away from me. That over protective nature she had, that kept me spoiled and mentally stunted, was used to burn all those trolls alive like… Well, meat. I didn't want anything to do with her after that. My grandfather was impressed with what I learned, and I told him that I didn't want to be a mage like my mother. I wanted to do what he did." She explained.

"How old were you?" Sylvanas asked.

Perfectia shook her head, and let out a slight grunt of distaste, "Seven." She crossed her arms and looked away, "I hate mages so much. Warlock's know that there evil but what good have the powers of the Arcane brought? Nothing but destruction and even when their body count tallying up in the thousands they tell themselves that it was for the greater good. Really, it's nothing but a complete arrogance of thinking you're smarter then everyone else because you read a few books, but mages don't heal anyone and the powers they command only help themselves. A warlock is clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown."

"Our city was founded on the principles of magic, of the Arcane." Sylvanas explained.

Perfectia looked at her somewhat angered, "Medivh was the one that brought the orcs that killed your brother in the first place. The reason why your sisters left to the dark portal and don't even get me started with Jaina. If she ever thought of anyone but herself, well, things would be a lot different." Perfectia shook her head and looked into Sylvanas's eyes, "Our prince, Kael'Thas, you should have been there when he died. Seen what he had done to what was left of our city."

Sylvanas nodded slightly as she thought back, "There were issues with the Worgen that I couldn't ignore. The curse was spreading to our people. It was potent among humans, but it spread to a few blood elves. Also, if Kael'Thas hadn't destroyed the Sunwell it would have been a conduit to further Arthas's power and lot more of Silvermoon would be corrupted." Sylvanas look to the side and shook her head as she thought back, "I didn't really believe what I was told about him in Tempest Keep."

"I lived there for four years, what you were told about him was most likely true." Perfectia interrupted.

Sylvanas shrugged, "You didn't say anything to me."

"I was told so many stories about you when I was working in those caves and even after you died you were still…" Perfectia looked away, "When I brought you that necklace that I found here... I can't tell you how happy I was to finally meet you. You were rude and dismissive, but then you thought I had left I heard you singing. You were still the Hero of Silvermoon." Perfectia was referring to Alleria's necklace that she had found on Windrunner Spire and brought to her.

"I know, thank you. That's when I first met you two." Sylvanas looked above Perfectia's head, "You didn't seem like you had been abused and you seemed far from Wretched."

Perfectia smiled and nodded, "Alexandros protected me before any lasting damage could be done. Else I would have been soiled, working in the Den of Mortal Delights."

Sylvanas looked away in disgust as she remembered her, "You looked like you had just developed long eyebrows." It was a sign of elven maturity, "They were going to…" She looked at her with concern.

Perfectia nodded, hinting at it.

Sylvanas looked away as she remembered, "I'm sorry. I know how high up on the nobility latter you were because you were so close to the Sunwell. I'm sorry I didn't like your grandfather, but I remember he tried to use his boats to save as many children as he could. Is that how you escaped?"

Perfectia shook her head, "No, my father got me out. A slave, he walked me across the ice bridge, I was slipping in and out of consciousness almost the whole time. I didn't really become fully aware until I got to Light's Hope." She paused, "Sylvanas did you ever think-" She looked away and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked slightly curious.

Perfectia seemed disturbed by the thought, "It's nothing, just forget it. I don't think you called me over to discuss High Elf politics."

Sylvanas looked away and nodded, "It is of a political topic which is why I opened up with something we were both familiar with and it brings back memories when things were simpler."

Perfectia smiled as she nodded in agreement, she was less nervous now.

Sylvanas handed a letter to Perfectia. "Anduin gave me this letter after we started mining Azerite and the Alliance started attacking us with his MI:7 agents."

(This is Christie Golden's letter to Sylvanas in the book Before the Storm the World of Warcraft Novel)

Perfectia took the letter and read, "Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, Dark Lady of the Forsaken and warchief of the Horde. King Anduin Llane Wrynn respectfully greeting.

I write to you with a proposition that has nothing to do with armies, territories, or goods, but it is one that I believe will serve both the Horde and the Alliance.

I will cut directly to the heart of the matter. When you approached the Alliance, seeking a home for your people, you were refused." Perfectia laughed at the thought, "Yeah, that's an understatement, didn't Grand Marshal Garithos try to eradicate your kind?"

Sylvanas smiled as she agreed, "He did, but keep reading."

Perfectia nodded and looked down at the paper, "We were still reeling in terror from what Arthas had done to Lordaeron and couldn't understand that your Forsaken were truly different.

I have spoken recently with a Forsaken who was greatly respected in the life and have learned that despite all he has endured, he still follows the Light. His name is Alonsus Faol, and he was once archbishop of Lordaeron. He has agreed to be a go-between in the interest of helping both the living and the undead.

This missive is about families. Families that were torn apart not by Horde and Alliance but by Arthas, who rained despair and devastation upon all of us. Spouse, children, parents- so many separated, divided first by death, then fear and anger. Perhaps, if we can work, those driven apart can last be reunited.

We are not currently at war. But I am not so naïve as to believe that means hostilities do not still linger. We have experienced recent tumultuous change to our very world in the form of Azerite- a manifestation of the pain Azeroth herself is feeling. With unity, we would direct our exploration of this substance in ways we can save her. Let us therefore focus on the a smaller but no less important gesture of unity as a first step toward a potential future that benefits both the Horde and the Alliance.

I propose what amount to a single day of a cease-fire. On this day, those families who have been divided by war and death will have a chance to meet with the ones they lost. Participation will be strictly voluntary. All those on the Alliance side will be thoroughly sighted, and no one who I believe would be a danger to the Forsaken will be allowed. I would ask the same of you. We will determine a limited number of participants.

A site suitable for this event is the Arathi Highlands. I will have my people assemble for this event is the Arathi Highlands. I will have my people assemble at the ancient fortress of Stromgarde Keep. Thoradin's Wall is close to a Horde outpost. There, in the open field, with sufficient protection as agreed upon by the two of us as leaders of human and Forsaken, these ruptured families will meet. It will last from dawn until dusk. With your agreement, Archbishop Faol and other priest will facilitate, assist, and offer comfort as needed.

Should any harm befall my people, be certain I will not hesitate to retaliate in kind.

I also understand that should my people harm any Forsaken, you will do likewise.

As a priest, as king of Stormwind, and as the son of Varian Wrynn, I will guarantee safe passage to the Forsaken who choose to be involved. If this cease-fire is successful, it could be repeated.

Do not mistake this for an offer of peace. It is only an offer of a single day's compassion for people who were cruelly torn apart by a force that was neither the Horde nor the Alliance.

You and I have both family, Warchief. Let us not force that upon other who, like us, did not choose it." Perfectia looked up at Sylvanas and back down at the ground.

"You have that look in your eye." Sylvanas stated.

Perfectia didn't make eye contact with her and shrugged, "I didn't know he could write so well. Who gave this to you?"

Sylvanas looked away as she remembered, "A blood elf in red leathers. I suppose she works for the Alliance, she disappeared when I realized who she was working for."

Perfectia looked at Sylvanas blankly and looked away disgustedly, "She was working for the Alliance?"

"There's THAT look in your eye now." Sylvanas laughed slightly, "I'm sure there's nothing going on between those two, but I could be wrong." She shrugged.

Perfectia was greatly upset and disgusted. She shook her head and balled her left hand into fist and slammed the armrest of the chair she was sitting on.

"Do you remember what you saw when you first touched Azerite?" Sylvanas asked, interrupting the emotional outburst that she could see coming from Perfectia.

Perfectia looked at her angerly, "It honestly wasn't a vision that I liked, but there was no war, and so much prosperity. Silvermoon was built greater and more powerful than it ever was. A utopia, a perfect world, where we didn't just have a level of beauty and order in our world, but we explored other worlds as well."

Sylvanas smiled slightly, "And you enslaved them?"

Perfectia rolled her eyes and smiled, "We made them realize their full potential through labor and technology, no one could deny my claims to my name then. Everything was perfect and this void power the Legion was so afraid of couldn't match the effect that our people were making on the universe." She shrugged slightly.

Sylvanas crossed her arms, looked away, and remembered back, "I was wrong about your grandfather you know. I let my personal feelings toward him deny me what his grand vision really was. He wanted to build a new Sunwell on Kalimdor, so much that he was willing to go to war with the Night Elves that denied him his claims to it. We were close allies with the Night Elves then and they taught me many tricks to the ranger trade, so I stood by the Alliance and told him that we wouldn't have anything to do with that. But what about you and Anduin, do you still love him?"

Perfectia looked at her sadly, "I'll always love him." She shrugged slightly, "If reading this letter has taught me anything that THAT was the man I fell in love with, but he chose to hurt me. I don't know what I could have said to make him stay, I thought we both wanted peace, but he said that he was a monster, with or without Jaina Proudmoore. What happened though?"

Sylvanas shrugged slightly, "His attacks on Silithus and our miners were a bit clumsy."

Perfectia laughed as she thought back and remembered being there, "I know, they were like insects, but that's how MI:7 have always operated when they had to come together. They have powerful individuals, but they've never been able to function an army."

Sylvanas raise her eyebrows slightly, "True, but I figured that he had some Azerite, but I wasn't sure what it had shown him. I was suspicious when I got this letter?"

Perfectia looked away and back at her, "Why?" She asked

"His words said one thing, but his actions said another. Also, if Azerite showed me this, ideas of dealing with the Alliance. I wondered what it showed him." Sylvanas explained, "I was tempted by the thought of peace, there was a part of me that thought…" She paused and looked away, "Maybe I would get to meet Vereesa's boys. Later I got a list of people's names that were going to show up and no Windrunners." She looked at Perfectia.

Perfectia looked down and shook her head as she remembered her sparring session with the two boys Giramar and Galadin and was unsure that she should break the news to Sylvanas that they hated her.

"So," Sylvanas continued, "we had a head start in this resource and it smelled like desperation. Hasn't it made you extremely powerful as well? So much that you were able to go toe to toe with Jaina Proudmoore, how could you not have killed her?"

Perfectia looked at her angerly, "Is that why you sent me to Stormwind, even though you knew I was in love with Anduin?"

Sylvanas looked away and smiled slightly, "Yes, the probability of anyone getting close to killing her was you and I knew you wanted to after what happen in Lordaeron. She had already killed a few of my Forsaken scouts out of the sky, and the likelihood of you eliminating her outweighed the likelihood of you betraying me."

Perfectia looked at her confused, "I got hurt though, I still can't move my arm." She lifted the hinge slightly.

Sylvanas looked away, shook her head, and looked back at Perfectia, "Do you remember what you did to Arthas in the Halls of Reflection?"

Perfectia shrugged and tried to remember, "I remember attacking him in a blind rage, then you teleporting me back to break down an ice wall and incoming Scourge."

Sylvanas smiled, "You don't remember summoning six Ashbringers and knocking Arthas about like a rag doll?" She laughed, "It was almost comical, I believed Uther the Lightbringer when he said Arthas couldn't be defeated there, but it would have killed anyone else. If I wasn't trapped by Scourge and ice walls I would have left you there."

Perfectia held onto her head like it was hurt, "No, that didn't happen. My arm would have been… I was still able to use it afterwards."

Sylvanas shrugged, "You didn't have the original Ashbringer. You might have been drawing power from Tirion Fordering. I would have liked to have seen you in the Argent Tournament. Garrosh brought you up after Arthas was defeated. It's too bad you weren't there when Arthas was defeated."

Perfectia shook her head angerly, "I would have died."

"What?" Sylvanas looked at her confused.

"I said, I would have died if I faced Arthas in Icecrown Citadel." Perfectia stated, "What would have happened if Frostmorne wasn't shattered, because the thought was crossing my mind of taking up that sword for myself, so I could see my mother again. But Alexandros said that I would have died at the Frozen Throne when Arthas was defeated if I was there, that I was supposed to be used as a last resort. Maybe it was after whatever I did in the Halls of Reflection, because Tirion said I couldn't go after that, but were digressing. This was about Anduin right? What happened during that meeting?" Her voice was soft but still demanding.

Sylvanas sighed, "He brought Calia Menethil, Arthas's sister, so she could convince people of her birthright to the kingdom of Lordaeron. He was trying to take my undead and have them switch sides."

Perfectia shrugged, "But if it was there choice what did it matter?"

"BECAUSE IT MATTERED!" Sylvanas screamed, "Perfectia I know you've been on the other side before more than once and you were caught, because of reasons. But several undead loyal to the Alliance, even a handful, how would I know if they were spies or moles? I already made that mistake once by thinking that being undead unified us. That it didn't matter who they once were, and it got me killed for a third time. I was fine with them being reunited with their families, but have them go to the other side, and have them be brainwashed by that boy king?!"

Perfectia shrugged concerningly, "You don't know if that would have happened."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes angerly at Perfectia, "Do you know what my sister said to me?"

Perfectia looked down as she recalled Alexandros's memories, "She should have killed you when last you met."

Sylvanas nodded at her, "You remember, good. I wanted her and her void elves to join me in the Horde, even with Lor'themar's objections. I had looked after her son for over ten years, I never even gotten so much as a thank you from her. She had the nerve to say I was the abomination after what she did to herself. You know I thought maybe it was the Alliance that made her think of her sister like this, but more of my undead? No, Perfectia. They had to be put down."

"You killed them." Perfectia kept her head down and stared blankly.

Sylvanas nodded, "And Calia, she shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Perfectia leaned forward slightly and looked at Sylvanas, "Calia Menethil, she would have made a good queen."

Sylvanas looked at her questionably, "You're welcome?" She said with a slightly confused smile.

"What about me?" Perfectia looked up at her.

Sylvanas looked away and shrugged, "You're too naïve."

"You'd kill me?" Perfectia leaned forward and asked.

Sylvanas shrugged and shook her head, "If it wasn't for you I would have never known about Lirath. I wouldn't now."

Perfectia was now looking on Sylvanas's ashamed face, "If I was made queen, and you or Nathanos would have killed me, you would never have known about him."

Sylvanas looked up at her angerly, "Oh, stop acting so innocent and fragile, that may have worked on Anduin, but I see you for what you really are! Both of you, and your dangerous, I couldn't kill you if I wanted to."

Perfectia leaned back, crossed her arms, and remembered back, "What was it you said to that Night Elf commander after she said that you can't kill hope?"

Sylvanas shrugged, "'Can't I?' then I showed her her home, then I gave the order to burn it. What of it?" she stated angerly.

Perfectia looked away and nodded her head, "You seem to care about your sisters quite a lot and maybe they may have tore down some bridges because they heard about what you had done, but you didn't just kill hope for the Night Elves." She shook her head, "You killed hope for yourself." She looked at Sylvanas, "Lirath is the only one left, but if I were queen of Stormwind and you killed me or even tried to, I wouldn't have told you anything. I would have kept believing you were a monster." Perfectia looked somewhat ashamed and shrugged slightly, "I don't feel that way about you now, but to go back on those questions I asked by Darkshore, how do you think he'll feel about your actions once he finds out what you did?"

Sylvanas looked away and frowned, "I'm sure if he has ears he knows already. What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry for what I did?' "

"YES!" Perfectia screamed, "By the Light, yes! That would make you a hundred times better then Garrosh! Why did you think I wanted to leave? I couldn't sit there and watch you turn into him, I've always admired you, but I saw what was happening and I wanted to stop you." Perfectia started crying but didn't look at her, "You're not Garrosh though, you're the Ranger General that died protecting Silvermoon, you're the woman that brought us into the Horde, the woman that killed the man that took everything away from us, the one that helped us escape the Legion when we were facing there sheer numbers, you are so much better than they are. I could never understand why you would do something that was so similar to what Arthas did to us."

Sylvanas was disgusted by the statement but felt she couldn't deny it. She was angry, "What would you have done? What if I let you become warchief? Don't you dare judge me, I didn't ask for this. Do you know that Garrosh had plans to burn down Teldrassil as well? Plans that I spoke up against knowing full well what the Alliance would do to Lordaeron and Silvermoon."

"Then why did you do it if you were against it?" Perfectia asked angry.

"Because the boy was a weak, clumsy, deceitful coward, hiding behind a mask of righteousness. Only choosing peace when it was convenient, and if it suited his goals." Sylvanas looked away and thought back, "He was no different from Onyxia, trying to use political schemes to further his endeavors. He was absent when the Legion was burning our world to a crisp and Genn, that beast of a man that was running his kingdom…" She looked up into Perfectia's eyes and remembered that she was there when Genn and Sylvanas last met, "You saw what he did, we needed those valkyrie, but he cared more about his personal vendetta then preventing the worlds destruction. I knew someone like Varian Wrynn would counterattack, but that boy. I didn't think he would have the audacity to attack Lordaeron."

"He didn't want to attack Lordaeron." Perfectia stated and looked at her, "He wasn't going to attack Lordaeron, he was going to try to clean up what you did. Reinforce the army that was left in Darkshore and try to put out the flames."

Sylvanas shrugged and looked around confused, "Then why…" She looked a Perfectia in realization.

Perfectia looked down in deep regret, "Because of me. When Tyrande found out about me, she said that her and her Night Elves would leave the Alliance if they didn't attack. She yelled in Anduin's face and said that this, whatever this was at the time, him and me, was never going to happen. I mean, I'm not sure he even wanted me, he had planned on rejecting me."

"But when someone told him that he couldn't have you, he wanted you even more." Sylvanas stated slightly amused. "I understand." She shrugged slightly, "It's the reason why all three of us have lain with humans. Father was against it."

Perfectia started crying, put her hand over her face, and nodded, "Is that all I was to him?"

Sylvanas looked away and thought back, "Most likely. You're both so young and I think you both think that you're in love, but the reality is, we're at war. A racial war, but I'm wondering what you would do if you were in my position?"

The tears stopped but they were still dripping down her face, and Perfectia looked at Sylvanas with a level of determination, "Do you have any Azerite?" Perfectia asked.

Sylvanas looked at her a bit confused, nodded her head, and pulled out two pieces that were sent to her by Nathanos. She gave a shard to her.

Perfectia held it to her forehead and looked at Sylvanas.

"Well?" Sylvanas asked inquisitively. "More numbers for slave trading I take it?"

Perfectia took the shard and put it on the table and smashed it into tiny pieces with a blacksmith hammer but continued to pound the shards until they were a dust like substance. She put her face down and breathed in the shards through her mouth and nose and leaned back in her chair, shaking and taking quick short shallowed breaths with a face of ecstasy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she held on to her nose, made a loud scream of pain, and shook her head. She opened her eyes wide and they were glowing blue.

Sylvanas looked at her confused and disturbed.

"So, are you finally going to listen to me now?" She asked in a slightly deeper calming voice.

"What?" Sylvanas was still confused.

She smiled maniacally, "All that pride for all those years and none of you could open a manual. I sent you mechanical sentinels and they just sat there collecting dust didn't they, even when Arthas invaded. All those days of hanging out in the woods telling everyone how much better you were then everyone else. When I sent you those mercenaries, I didn't think you would lay with them. If you needed body slaves I would have sent them, but you Windrunners seem to love your lesser human races. I wasn't surprised when I found out about Nathanos and your sister Vereesa got a two for one deal, but boy are those kids ugly. What's worst is your family managed to influence my granddaughter." She laughed, "But I guess I should be happy that it was royal human blood this time."

"Kel'Magnus Dawnlight." Sylvanas looked at Perfectia's body and saw the spirit of the deceased Navy General of Silvermoon.

Kel'Magnus nodded, "In the flesh, so to speak. So, do you want to know what I would have done or what you should do?" He asked.

Sylvanas tilted her head to the side slightly, finding the situation a little strange, "What would you have done?" She asked.

Kel'Magnus raise his eyebrows and breathed in as he began, "My hats off to you for defeating the Night Elves in Teldrassil but as soon as their leader left you should have lead your orcs into Darnassus and let your orcs 'reap' the spoils of war. With one order you managed to piss off your savage and so called honorable."

"You mean rape and pillage?" Sylvanas shook her head, "No, I wouldn't have been able to deal with that many half-breeds. Besides it better that they knew who they were dealing with."

Kel'Magnus laughed out loud. He held onto his throat and seemed surprised that his voice was so feminine. He looked away and smiled slightly and he felt the inside of his leg and slowly worked his way inward.

"Stop!" Sylvanas ordered, "That body doesn't belong to you!"

Kel'Magnus rolled his eyes, "I've never done this before, I was only curious. You said the R word, not me. You should have captured as many as you could, not just for slaves, but soldiers to booster your army. Take two different color stones, red and blue and ask them if they would choose death or slavery. Then line up the ones that choose slavery, then have every tenth man step forward and nail them to a cross. The same will go for the ones that choose death, but you'll mark them with white paint and tell the ones that choose death, in five minutes if those people wearing white marks aren't dead you'll kill all of them, but you won't."

"What do you mean?" Sylvanas asked.

Kel'Magnus laughed slightly, "I mean if the people wearing white marks manage to survive, you'll have some elite troops with you. But most likely, you'll have some average troops with a certain… robust obedience. Then again, you might have to kill all of them if they refuse to fight, and your men will see what the price of what cowardice is. Also, I'm wondering why haven't you used any psychological warfare? You haven't nailed anyone to a cross, that beach should have been littered with Night Elves clinging to life before you burned it. I know there would have been some that survived, but the stories they told, they would have made the Alliance too afraid to attack Lordaeron and the ones that died and were brought back would definitely remember not to question your authority."

Sylvanas looked away and shook her head, "You're disgusting, even as an undead you still manage to make me sick."

Kel'Magnus laughed, "You killed women and children, are you going to pretend that you have morals now? Tell me. Do you know why romantic love has always been an expectation for the souls that were kept in Frostmourne."

Sylvanas shrugged slightly, "Because Arthas didn't want lovers in his ranks. Him himself included."

Kel'Magnus shook his head, "Me and my daughter were trapped inside that blade for over five years and I did love my child, yet the married couples of Dawnstar were gone because Arthas and maybe even Ner'Zhul knew that the Scourge couldn't procreate. They knew in the wake of tragedy life needed to go on and people would breed like it was some kind of sport. People needed to be born, even if their purpose was to eventually become Scourge. But when Illidan started breaking the Frozen Thorne their plans changed. They were going to eradicate all life on Azeroth and then break themselves against the Burning Legions forces."

Sylvanas shrugged, "Did they have any plans for Deathwing or the Lei Shen the Thunder King?" She asked.

Kel'Magnus shook his head, "Should those names mean something to me?" Kel'Magnus held onto his head like it was hurting, "Wait, I know that Arthas brought back Onyxia and she was beyond his control only to have her fall again. This time to the Horde, to her, to my granddaughter but… I don't have any memories beyond my imprisonment. Some memories of the name Deathwing, but things are fuzzy."

Sylvanas laughed slightly, "It should be, your granddaughter was in a consent state of drunken stupor since the fall of Arthas. She fell into depression, but I don't blame her for that, I did try to off myself for my uninvolvement of his defeat."

Kel'Magnus rolled his eye, "Well I'm glad you were able to support each other through those hard times. Oh wait, you didn't do anything, did you? It was Garrosh Hellscream that showed her some level of sympathy, he even put her to work as a spy."

Sylvanas looked at him angerly, "There were hundreds of people that wanted a piece of Arthas rotting hide and only twenty-five were allowed on the front lines!"

Kel'Magnus looked her blankly, "And none of them were as skilled or as deserving as my granddaughter. She could have ended him so easily, maybe even taken the mantel of Lich Queen herself or given it to you. Arthas's soul would have suffered a hundred-fold if you or she had taken up the Frozen Throne."

Sylvanas looked away and nodded in agreement.

"You're just as savage as a troll and just as reckless." Kel'Magnus stated, "I'm surprised your people didn't dance around naked with sticks chanting up and down Darkshore beach. Then again you might have been doing that alone, seeing how upset everyone was." Kel'Magnus looked away and smiled, "Your Horde has an even bigger problem, even though you seem to always go for the throat. You don't seem to be understanding the bigger picture."

"Do tell." Sylvanas leaned back and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What I've always admired about you Sylvanas was that you were savage. Savagely loyal to your home and nothing else. You had no attachment to your men, no compunction about battlefield losses. All you cared about was destroying the enemy. When another commander or army would fail to achieve results, they would send you to make things right. But you didn't take it far enough. You should have beaten the failed commander to death in front of his assembled troops. I still think you should do that now, punishing your miss loyal leaders for their cowardice. You Horde should be more afraid of the commanders behind them then the enemy in front of them. Your leaders have not done nearly enough killing to deserve their positions. None of them embody the ideals of a true warlord, except you. Anyone should be able to challenge one of your leaders for their position, except yours of course. My granddaughter shouldn't have been able to challenge you to a Mok'Gora, if anything she should have challenged Lor'themar Theron after what he said to her and what he said to you. If you wanted to bring void elves into your ranks you should have told him to shut up and keep them out of Silvermoon. If someone wants there position they should be able to take it, let them take on whatever leader they think is weakest. Let them fight to the death, it will keep your leaders from getting complacent and keep them loyal."

Sylvanas crossed her arms and nodded slightly.

"Say what you want about Anduin, but he's popular, he has his people's love, and even my granddaughters. Things over there are running smoothly even without an abundance of Azerite and their leaders aren't dropping like flies."

"What are you suggesting." Sylvanas asked.

Kel'Magnus breathed in deeply and recalled Perfectia's memories, "You have quilboars, centaurs, naga, harpies, and stranded humans, abandoned by the Alliance." He remembered something important, "The dragon aspects have a phylactery containing a powerful lich that the quilboars worshiped."

Sylvanas nodded as she remembered, "Amnennar the Coldbringer."

"Not a very powerful lich but if you could bend him to your will the quilboars would stop being a problem. You would have some extra bodies that could prove useful soldiers or bacon." Kel'Magnus laughed but Sylvanas was not amused. "Oh, come on that was a little bit funny."

Sylvanas sighed as she remembered, "Garrosh was considering that, but Varok Saurfang advised against it. Said he didn't like the sounds of their screams, but I'll put it into consideration since he's gone."

Kel'Magnus shrugged, "If anything, any race abandoned by the Alliance will prove useful. If not for slavery, cannon fodder. Every tribe outside your city gates is so backwards and stunted, enslavement would be a gift bestowed upon them. You need to analyze the regional tribes and determine how they might be useful. Divide and conquer and lead your new slaves against their weakest enemies and enslave them as well. If they refuse to surrender or embrace the culture of the Horde collectively kill every man, woman, and child, and let your new slaves watch. The next time your commander runs into another tribe, all they'll have to do is take them to the corpse piles. You need to show them total warfare. This is why my navy didn't join you in the raiding of the Amani Empire, if anything, I owe them thanks for taking care of my granddaughter, but there is something I do regret about not joining in that raid. They needed to have their culture broken. Your leaders are too split apart. You have one group that believes in honor and the other is survival and self-interest and if you would pick survival and self-interest you need to break the ones that believe in honor. Like Varok Saurfang and all his sympathizers or you can try to be honorable, but I know that's unlikely. The point is, you need to eradicate the tribal identities of the ones you enslave and the ones on your side already, and replace them with a monolithic culture, a uniform identity and maybe that's why you were made warchief. You're undead and an elf, but a uniform identity would knock all of your racial problems out the door. It wouldn't matter what you were born as."

Sylvanas looked at him angered, "If your sailors would have joined in that invasion my mother might have still been alive."

Kel'Magnus shrugged, "And for what? Do you think she could have beaten Arthas, you were better than her and you still lost, but it's really pointless to dwell on something like that."

Sylvanas did think about it though. If her mother was in her position as the Banshee Queen but she realized that it was in fact a pointless thought to dwell on. "You do realize that that this 'uniform identity' already happens when someone is raise from the dead by me or one of my Valkyrie right?"

Kel'Magnus laughed loudly, "And I'm sure that everyone from the outside will see you bring a level of unity to Azeroth that they will be completely envious of. The undead are so charming and blessed." He said sarcastically.

Sylvanas crossed her arms defensively, "Point taken." She said.

Kel'Magnus shook his head humorously, "No Sylvanas, don't make the same mistakes Arthas did, as long as they served the Horde. Over time of making warfare, absorbing the lesser tribes, gathering power, forging your Horde into a razor-sharp scythe. From the outside people will see your level of acceptance and rally to you, something the Alliance won't do. And when you cross the Eastern Kingdoms your expansion won't cease. The Ventures, the Blood Sails, The Burning Blade Warlock tribes, all converted into a highly militarized autocracy that will effectively integrate the foreign cultures it conquered. It will dedicate its citizens to something higher then themselves – to the idea of the Horde itself – a society that can and will survive. A society that could prevent mortal kind from fracturing and destroying itself in this new world, establishing a nationalist, imperialist, totalitarian, homogenous culture that obliterates the identity of every group it conquers. Long-term stability at all cost. The individual will have no value beyond his or her own government, whether as an instrument of war, or production."

Sylvanas half smiled and laughed slightly, "So why didn't you do this before?"

Kel'Magnus looked at Sylvanas angry, "Because of you. The king liked you more and he considered me an embarrassment. Even though I was funding his kingdom. Slaves were just easier to make then boats. He told me that the Sunwell would be destroyed, he said he would have dreams about it. I said, 'Let's make another one then.' The Night Elves said that this would be considered an act of war and not you or the king wanted to risk that. I thought if we married our houses we could come to an agreement, my daughter was actually considering it, but Lirath died. Few years later she was pregnant out of wedlock with someone that she wouldn't even tell me who it was, so there was no marrying her to the king or the prince. I was furious when she told me he had black hair, but when she came out she was perfect, and I had such low expectations. Blonde like her mother and powerful from what I could tell, she had the sweetest voice when she cried, and every now and then… Those eyes would turn gold. I didn't know what that meant, but I heard about Illidan and I wanted to give her everything knowing it was going to go away soon. I thought she died because she wasn't on the boat where I was trying to save all those children, but that's where I died, I would have been the death of her."

"I'm sorry." Sylvanas said as she remembered the gargoyles that were attacking his boats.

Kel'Magnus nodded, "You should be, but I think you're going to lose regardless of my advice to you. If you followed it or not."

Sylvanas looked at him concerningly, "Why is that?"

Kel'Magnus scratched his nose slightly, "Because you're doing this out of a personal animosity, not Hegelian Dialectics. The fundamental premise is to envision history as a sequence of 'dialectical' conflicts. Each dialectic begins with a proposition, a thesis… which inherently contains, or creates, it's opposite – an antithesis. Thesis and antithesis. Alliance and Horde. Denial and Acceptance. Elitism and Populism. Nationalism and Fascism. The conflict is inevitable. Garrosh failed because he fell away from that core value for personal matters, he became the Elitist and decided that orc's where the only lives that mattered, the thing my granddaughter hates about the Alliance. The two times she switched sides she showed the men she fell in love with the meaning of acceptance. She will bring a resolution to the conflict bringing something new. Because she's the synthesis – eliminating the flaws of each, leaving behind common elements and ideas. Anduin knows it, it's why he fell in love with her, and he may even be seeing the flaws in his own dictatorship. Logically it's what love is, and she is not as naïve as you think she is."

"So, you're saying there's no way I could win, unless I become like her? Should I worship the Light, become a drama queen, and cry for a the slightest of matters?" Sylvanas laughed at the thought.

Kel'Magnus laughed slightly as he knew it to be true, "I'm saying that whatever you need to do to end this war, you should do it quickly. Many members of the Horde and the Alliance live on the culture of being one with the land. History has shown that tribal governments has been doomed to fail several times over, the Horde need to change from a basically nomadic army to a standing military force that protects it's citizens, and invades weaker citizens for the power of its dictator. No one in history has ever benefited from a long war, make your terms for peace with your enemies or win. If it happens quickly it will only be a few pages in the history books and no one will really think of the details on how it came to be. Also, don't be afraid of the changes my granddaughter will make, few powerful members of the Alliance, Genn Graymane included, know about her involvement with Anduin."

Sylvanas thought back frustrated, "I tried, I was even willing to lay with that boy king to make peace happen." Sylvanas seemed disgusted by the thought.

Kel'Magnus smiled, "Oh, Perfectia's not going to want to know about that."

"It's not like you can actually tell her, can you?" Sylvanas asked angry.

"I could write a letter." Kel'Magnus laughed slightly.

Sylvanas shrugged out of resentment, "I only did it because I wanted Lirath to come home."

Kel'Magnus looked at her questionably, "Like I said, personal animosity, but you know, he's here now."

Sylvanas's eyes went wide, "What?"

Kel'Magnus laughed slightly, "I think I better go." He stated.

Perfectia held onto her head in pain and Kel'Magnus left her.

"Did you talk to Alexandros?" Perfectia asked, but she was ignored as Sylvanas walked outside and saw Lirath. She looked at him in shock and surprise and put out her hand slightly to touch him as she was in disbelief.

Lirath quickly but quietly jumped back and drew one of his swords off his back and held it behind him.

Sylvanas looked at him concerningly and saw his glowing red eyes and the resemblance he had of her father, but also the scar he had on his from when he died. He had more scars though. He hair was completely white and wore a combination of black leather and hard metals secured by straps. Topped with a long fur cloak that came over his shoulder and back. She looked around the beach of Windrunner Spire and it was littered with dark ranger bodies. Then back at him, "Those were over 30 highly trained dark rangers and you killed them without making a sound?" Sylvanas asked.

Lirath rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, "They're not all dead and to their credit, they were surprised to see me, but they didn't exactly knock when they came here."

Sylvanas looked downward and shook her head, "I wish I could say I missed you, but I accepted that you were gone. You should know I did try to kill Alleria."

Lirath laughed slightly, put his sword behind him, and shrugged, "Who hasn't engaged in a little friendly attempted fratricide in their life?"

Sylvanas laughed, "I knew she was your favorite sister."

"You stayed, they left, but I didn't come here to join your Horde." Lirath said.

Sylvanas shook her head, "I wasn't going to ask you to. Have spoken to them?"

Lirath shook his head, "I just wanted to come home." He laughed slightly, "Kinda wish you hired someone to keep the place clean though."

Sylvanas shrugged, "I would if I could keep the ghost away."

Lirath looked her confused, "I haven't seen any ghost here. I didn't see any in Windrunner Village either. Just a handful of confused adventurers. Your dark rangers were the most people I've seen here since I got here."

"How long have you been here?" Sylvanas asked.

Lirath shrugged, "I came here first and only stayed for a few hours. There are more soft beds in Windrunner Village and a river with fish. I stayed there for, five days I think. It's kinda hard to see the sun from the fog that comes from the Death Scar. You might want to hire some druids to come and fix that."

Sylvanas looked around confused, "I thought my dark rangers cleared out the ghost before I got here."

Lirath raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, did you really have to bring 30? I kinda thought you found out I was here. I was thinking about leaving, but then I saw Perfectia and started wondering why they were holding onto there bows."

Sylvanas shook her head, "No, I didn't know you were here. They were for insurance."

"Against Perfectia?" Lirath asked.

Perfectia moved out slowly, "Lirath, what are you doing here?" She looked over at Sylvanas, "Sylvanas, you're not going to give him a hug or anything?"

Lirath and Sylvanas kind of just looked at each awkwardly. Lirath opened his arms and tried to come from the top, "No, you going to choke me like that." Sylvanas complained as she held out her hands in defense.

"Well, um, you're a lot taller than Perfectia." Lirath put his arms down, "Okay you from the top."

Sylvanas from started to put her arms up, but looked at him strangely, "You're still taller than me." She stated

Sylvanas looked over at Perfectia, "We don't hug in this family." She stated.

Perfectia shrugged slightly out of breath.

Lirath look at Perfectia concerningly, "Are you okay, you don't look so good."

Perfectia pulled on her breastplate, "My armor feels heavy."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia, "You can take it off if you want." She looked over at Lirath, "I think once one of my dark rangers wakes up they should be able to get you some different clothes."

Lirath rolled his eyes, shrugged, and laughed slightly. He took off his dark cloak and handed it to Perfectia. She took it and touched the soft fur to her face, "Wow, this feels nice." She said and started taking off her heavy shoulder armor and gloves.

Lirath nodded, "Thanks, I made it myself." He looked over at her sister, "I've missed you."

Sylvanas looked at him, walked to the chair she was sitting on, and sat down. She looked at her brother, "You look like father now, I remember you always looked like a child even in adulthood. I think the scars do you some justice."

Lirath smiled slightly, "Dying usually leaves some pretty bad scaring. The orcs did a number on me, what about your face scars?"

Sylvanas looked away and smiled slightly, "Frost bite." She laughed slightly, "And dying, same as you. You only had that one though. What about the others."

Lirath sat down across from her sister, where Perfectia was sitting and lifted up his chin. "Fel Reaver, while I was camped out in Hellfire Peninsula in Outland. He pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed a cross scar on his chest. The explosion did more damage than the claws. I didn't have any powers back then, just some makeshift bombs and spears. I learned to stay in the caves after that."

Sylvanas nodded upward, "And the cheek, you didn't have that one either?"

Lirath looked away from her and took a deep breath, "Darion Mograine, when I first met him."

Sylvanas shrugged and looked at him confused, "You went to him first?"

Lirath nodded, "I wanted to know what they did, how they were able to resist the call. I stayed in Quel'Lithien as a cripple. I didn't want you to see me like that, but I started hearing Kel'Thuzad thoughts again and he was stronger than before, even though I felt him die when he was above the Plaguelands. I stole a horse and rode to Outland, right when I crossed through the portal A'dal the naruu was waiting for me. Fixed my legs and I was able to walk and run again. I overheard that Kel'Thazad and Arthas were defeated but I didn't trust that they would stay dead. So, I went to the leader of the Ebony Hold and told him I wanted to be a Death Knight." Lirath laughed, "Darion said it doesn't work that way and he was right. It doesn't, but I did learn things from him. Most of the other scars I have on my body are from other Death Knights."

Sylvanas looked at him confused, "You could have come home or to the Undercity."

Lirath looked up and thought, "The thought crossed my mind when I was traveling to the Dark Portal the first time. I undead I saw scared me more than a little and there were the Forsaken and the random passing by that killed the High Elves almost out of sport. I had to be hidden in underground basements several times over. When I made my escape from Quel'Lithien Lodge I passed by Lordaeron I saw those bloated things and I thought I would take my chances with the portal. I also heard you jumped off of Icecrown Citadel and I didn't know you survived, but when I made it to the Ebony Hold I heard what you did to Koltira Deathweaver and I decided I was going to make the Ebony Hold my home. At least for a while."

Sylvanas looked down and shrugged slightly, "You must think I'm a terrible person."

Lirath laughed slightly and shook his head, "I think you have good character, but you take risk and sometimes it doesn't always pay off. I think you do it for a greater good, but evil is evil, you, Arthas, Kel'Thuzad," Lirath shrugged, "the Ebon Blade, were all just trying to survive our unlife. I choose not to involve myself with the Alliance or Horde because you're both equally evil. Lesser, greater, it makes no difference, the degree is arbitrary, the definition is blurred, and I chose not to choose at all, but…" Lirath looked away, "Family." He looked at Sylvanas and gestured his hand toward her, "We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should be protecting each other. So, I thought I would stay here. I heard what Alleria almost did to the Sunwell and I was going to try to kill any Void Elves I saw. Maybe have them send a message back, try to talk her into trying to cure herself, even if she doesn't see the void like that."

Sylvanas nodded, "Thank you."

Lirath smiled slightly, "Don't thank me, there were good memories of this place too. I have seen ghost, but none take would require an army of dark rangers."

Perfectia had taken off all her armor and wrapped herself in Lirath's cloak, "I could speak to Vereesa if you want. If she's not in Dalaran she might be in Trueshot Lodge."

Sylvanas looked at Perfectia, "How do you feel about spying again, with better equipment this time?"

Perfectia shrugged, "What if I see Anduin?"

Sylvanas breathed in deeply, "Make peace as quickly as you can, I'll do the same. Just don't confess outright when you see him, and no love poetry."

Lirath shook his head at his sister, "You're not taking his advice, are you? He was monster even when he was alive."

Sylvanas shrugged and smiled, "I wouldn't be your sister if I didn't take risk. Perfectia, you don't mind, do you?"

Perfectia shook her head, "You're actually going to try, to make peace?"

Sylvanas looked up and thought, "I don't expect them to forgive me outright, but if I explain my situations and maybe loosen my terms, it can happen. Just, while you're over there, don't try to kill Jaina Proudmoore again."

Perfectia looked at her confused, "But she- "

"I said don't." Sylvanas interrupted.

Perfectia looked down and shrugged, "Fine, for some reason the plate armor is getting heavy. It will be nice to wear something lighter. My disguise needs some work though."

Sylvanas nodded at her, "I'll send my specialist to Lights Hope. If you would read your mail every now and then you would know that your lion should be combat ready now."

Perfectia looked at her confused, "You went through my mail?"

"Yes." Sylvanas said blankly, "You been under surveillance, remember? But I'm trusting you with this. I need a report every other day."

Perfectia shrugged, "What about Alleria, she knew I was-"

"Avoid her!" Lirath interrupted and shouted, "I'll deal with her when the time is right."

Perfectia nodded at them both, pulled her hearthstone from her bag, and used it to go back to Dalaran.

When Perfectia was gone Sylvanas stood up and hugged Lirath, "Welcome home, Lirath." She whispered.

Lirath nodded, "Thank you, sister."


End file.
